Naruto: New Generation
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: This is a Naruto future fic. It Centers around Naruto's Oldest child and his team as they make their way through the Ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

"I have eyes on the target." Said a male voice. "Should I move?"  
"Can you verify that the target is unaware of your presence?" Asked another,deeper, male voice.  
"Yes I am." The first voice said.  
"Then move." The older voice said.  
With that the source of the first voice jumped out from his hiding place and then jumped and grabbed his target, a cat. "Got you. Target confirmed." He said as he was holding the cat.  
"Good work Haruto." Said the source of the older voice over the radio.  
Haruto Uzumaki  
Age: 12  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: straight red hair, light blue eyes, whisker-like marks on cheeks, headband around his forehead, red and black jumpsuit.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Thank's Konohamaru Sensei." Haruto said.  
Konohamaru Sabutobi  
Age: 28  
Rank: Jonin  
Appearance: spiky brown hair, black eyes, long light blue scarf around his neck, headband around his forehead, standard Leaf vest with black body suit.  
Village: Leaf.  
"You know that you would not be able to get Leo (the cat) if we were not here too." Said a young boy around the same age as Haruto.  
"Ryousake!" Haruto said as the two glanced at each other fiercely.  
Ryousake Uchiha  
Age: 12  
Rank: Genin  
Appearance: Shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, black eyes, faded scar going down his left eye, headband around his left bicep, white top with a hi-collar and blue pants.  
Village: Leaf  
"Calm down Haruto, Ryousake." Said a girl there age.  
"Keep out of this Kei." They both said in unison. She was stepped back but just laughed it off.  
Kei Yamanaka  
Age: 12  
Rank: Genin  
Appearance: long black hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes, hoop earrings, headband around her forehead, gray and black top with short black pants with fingerless black gloves.  
Village: Leaf  
"Sorry Kei." Haruto said while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yeah sorry Kei." Ryousake said. At that the two started to look at each other with daggers.  
"Alright you two that is enough." Konohamaru said as he tried to calm them down. The two then looked away from each other. "That was close." He said to himself.  
With that they then headed to the Hokage's office with the cat in hand.  
"Leo, darling you made mommy scared." The cat's owner said. She then payed for the mission and left.  
"Good work." The current Hokage said.  
"Thanks dad... I mean Lord Hokage." Haruto said.  
The Hokage gave a smile.  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Age: 32  
Rank: Hokage  
Appearance: spiky blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on cheeks, headband around forehead, Wearing a white cape over an Orange and black jumpsuit.  
Village: Leaf.  
"So for your next mission we have several missions available for your team." Naruto said. "Babysitting the Feudal lord's child, collecting herbs, and cleaning the Hokage's Stone Faces."  
"But Dad...Lord Hokage, those missions are all too easy for us." Haruto said. "I would not mind doing this missions but they are too easy, I want a mission that suits us better."  
"He is right Lord Hokage." Ryousake said. "We have taken the missions that you have been giving use without compiling till now. We need a harder mission."  
"Yeah, I mean how are we to get better if we are stuck in the village." Kei said.  
"I see a lot of use in this team." Naruto said to himself. "Konohamaru, what do you say?"  
"Well I think they have the skills to do higher missions." He said.  
"Alright then, I have a mission that would be just your speed." Naruto said. "It is an escort mission. You are to accompany a guest back to his home land and then return with a package."  
"Sounds easy enough." Ryousake said to himself. "But there must be a catch.  
"So who are we escorting?" Haruto said.  
"Let her in." Naruto said. With that the door was opened and then entered a young girl, looked to be 5, in a wheelchair. "This is Tanya, she is from the Land of Iron and was brought here in need of surgery. It is your job to get her back in one piece. Understand!"  
"Of course Naruto." Konohamaru said.  
"How long until she is cleared to travel?" Naruto asked the nurse that wheeled Tanya in.  
"Lady Sakura wishes to do one last check but it should be tomorrow morning."  
"Okay then you are dismissed until then Team." Konohamaru said.  
"Yes sensei." They said. They then headed out.  
"Are you sure they are ready?" Naruto asked.  
"You worry too much." Konohamaru asked.  
"You would too if your just sent your first born on a mission that could turn to something deadly." Naruto said.  
"Don't worry, As their sensei I will do all in my power to keep them safe." Konohamaru said.  
"That is what I wanted to hear." Naruto said.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on the streets. The three Genin had been walking.  
"I can barely wait for this mission." Haruto said.  
"Yeah me too, but there is something that have been worrying me." Kei said.  
"What is that?" Haruto asked.  
"The Land of Iron is a neutral country that use samurai from there own land for things like this. Why would we be sent to return her?" Kei asked.  
"Now that you mention it that is a point." Haruto said.  
"Whatever the reason a mission is a mission." Ryousake said.  
"Why do you have to be so serious all the time?" Haruto asked. "We are not on a mission so relax."  
"Yeah whatever." Ryousake said.  
He then started off. "I better get going too." Kei said. "I have to pick up some things from the store on the way home so I better get going before it get's too late." With that she headed out as well.  
"Now what am I to do?" Haruto asked himself. Just then he felt someone come up behind him. He side stepped and then a girl fell on her face.  
"Haruto, that was not nice of you to move." Said the girl.  
"Sorry little sis." Haruto said.  
"Stop calling me that." She said.  
"Sorry Naruko." Haruto said.  
Naruko Uzumaki  
Age: 10  
Rank: Academy Student  
Appearance: long blond hair in two long pink-tails (think Naruto's Sexy jutsu's hair), blue eyes, No headband yet, yellow top with white pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Haruto, are you busy?" She asked.  
"No why?" Haruto asked.  
"You said you would train with me if you could." Naruko said.  
"Right. But it is getting late so it will have to be a quick one." Haruto said.  
"Okay." With that the two headed home and then outside they had a quick spar. When done they head inside. "Mom, We are home." Naruko said.  
"I can tell." Their mom said.  
Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki  
Age: 32  
Rank: Jonin (maternity leave)  
Appearance: Long dark blue hair, white eyes with tinge of lavender,, Headband on her night stand but would be worn around her neck, wearing a cream colored dress and had a beige apron on.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Dinner is about ready. Haruto could you get Shina?" Hinata asked.  
"Yes mom." Haruto then headed for living room and crouched down to look at his baby sister. "Hey there Shina."  
Shina then looked at him and laughed.  
Shina Uzumaki  
Age: 6 months.  
Rank: Not ranked.  
Appearance: short red hair, lavender eyes, No headband, wearing a dark blue sun-dress.  
Village: Leaf.  
He then picked her up and carried her to the table and then placed her in her booster seat. "Comfy?" Asked Hinata and Shina smiled. "Good." She then walked upstairs. "Dinner is ready Kenta."  
"Coming mom." Said a voice from the room. She then went back down stairs and then out from the room came the last of the Uzumaki family. "See I am here."  
Kenta Uzumaki  
Age: 8  
Rank: Academy Student.  
Appearance: spiky dark blue hair, white eyes with tinge of blue, glasses on his face, no headband, wearing a gray tee shirt and black shorts.  
Village: Leaf.  
"So is dad coming home?" Kenta asked.  
"Did someone say my name?" Naruto said as he entered the house.  
"Welcome home dad.: Naruko said as she jumped to hug her father.  
"Okay Naruko." Naruto said. She then got off and then they all sat down to dinner.  
Meanwhile at Ryousake's house.  
He entered to find the house was looked down and saw one pair of shoes there. "Akiza is here that is for sure." He said. He took his shoes off and then entered the house Soon his sister stepped out of her room.  
"Ryousake, welcome home." She said.  
"Thanks Akiza."  
Akiza Uchiha  
Age 12 (they are twins).  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: short pink hair, dark green eyes, headband worn like a headband, wearing a red top and skirt with black shorts under it.  
Village: Leaf.  
"So is father out?" Ryousake asked.  
"You speak to soon." They turned there attention to the door to see their father.  
"Welcome home Father." Akiza said.  
"Yes Welcome home Father." Ryousake said.  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Age: 32  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: black spiky in the back hair, black eyes, Headband around his forehead, wearing standard Jonin uniform and vest.  
Village: Leaf.  
"So your mother is staying late at the hospital tonight so we are on our own for dinner so what do you say we have?" Sasuke asked.  
"Uchiha-Omusubi!" They both said in unison.  
"Okay then." With that Sasuke got changed into a gray robe and then started work on making three rice balls with tomato and okaka in them. "Let's eat." With that they took a bite and then they heard it.  
"What do you think you are eating?" They turned to see that their mother was home.  
Sakura Uchiha (formerly Haruno)  
Age: 32.  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Long pink hair, green eyes, Headband being used as a headband, wearing a red dress with white circles on it.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Well the kids wanted Uchiha-Omushubi." Sasuke said.  
"Then why not serve them mine." Sakura said.  
"You know that you can't cook. You focus so much on nutrition the food is that there is no taste." Sasuke said.  
"Well excuse me for worrying about yours and the kid's health." Sakura said.  
"Enough." Then was a loud yell and then the table had a hole through it. The source of the hole and yell was Akiza. "I hate it that the two of you fight."  
"Fine you are right." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah you make a point." Sakura said.  
"Good." Akiza said. "Now I am going to finish my Omushubi and then we will repair the table."  
"I will help but I don't see why." Ryousake said.  
"Good." Akiza said.  
At Kei's house. She entered the house with a bag in her hand. "Hello Dad, Mom you home?" She then found a note. "Emergency mission from the Hokage, On own for dinner. Mom." Kei then looked at a portrait her dad made of her with her mom.  
Ino Yamanaka  
Age: 32  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Long blond hair in high pony tail, blue eyes, Stud earrings, Headband not worn, Violet top and skirt.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Mom and Dad out again sis?" Kei turned around to find her twin.  
Inoko Yamanaka  
Age: 12.  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: Long blond hair in high pony tail, blue eyes, stud earrings, headband worn around waist, violet top and skirt with white shorts on.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Yeah we are." Kei said.  
"You mean you are, I am going out with my friends, see you Kei." With that Inoko left.  
"She is so much like mom." With that Kei made herself dinner and when to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had arrived and Haruto and the others were waiting at the gate for there sensei. "Hey there team. Sorry for being late." Konohamaru said.  
"Just don't make it a habit." Haruto said. "Let's go." He was about to walk off but then stopped. "Where is the Land of Iron?"  
"I will take lead but first I will be describing the way we will be traveling." Konohamaru said. "Tanya's legs still are weak so we will be traveling by carriage. Kei you will be in the carriage with Tanya while Haruto and Ryousake are on either side of the carriage while I take the rear. Got that?"  
"Yes sensei." They said. With that they started on the mission.  
There were about half way to the Land of Iron when they stopped. "Is there something wrong?" Asked Haruto.  
"We are reaching the border so the weather will be getting colder so we better stop for the night so to build our strenth for the journey." Konohamaru said.  
"He is right. Plus I think the trip is effecting Tanya." Kei said.  
"Fine by me, I just want use to get to the Land of Iron in one piece with little incident." Ryousake said.  
"Okay then." Haruto said disappointed. With that they found an inn and stayed the night. The next day they continued there travels. "Man it is getting cold." Haruto commented.  
"The Land of Iron is a land that has periodical snow fall so of course it is cold." Ryousake said.  
"Shut up." Haruto said.  
"Stop fighting each other." Kei said. Then she felt it.  
"You sense that?"Ryousake whispered to Haruto and he gave a nod. "How many?"  
Haruto then made a hand sign. "Byakugan! Ten, low chakra levels. They're bandits." Haruto said. "We are surrounded." Just then the bandits jumped out from the trees around them. " Just live this to me." Haruto then jumped up and then started and the pursuit and then fought them with taijutsu and took them out with out killing them. "That was easy." Haruto said. "Too easy." He then turned around with a kunai in hand and slashed a incoming arrow. "There was another one."  
"I missed." The archer said as he was reaching to reload. but the moment he reached for another arrow he could feel a blade to his throat.  
"Don't move." Said Konohamaru how was behind him. The archer lowered his hand. "Good now tell me were you hired by someone to attack us?"  
"Not you the girl." The archer said.  
"Why is that?" Konohamaru asked.  
"She is the key to stabilizing the allies of the Shinobi and Samurai, if that was to happen my employer would not like it." The archer said.  
"Who is your employer?" Konohamaru asked.  
"His name is..." Just then an arrow came flying at him and hit him straight in the heart.  
"Silenced before he could reveal anything. What a waste." Konohamaru said. He then returned to the team and explain it to them.  
"So we have to keep her safe from more then bandits. It would be harder but I am all for it." Haruto said.  
"Same here." Ryousake said.  
"There is little chance I be left out." Kei said.  
"This three are sure complicated." Konohamaru said. "Okay then let's get her back to her home."  
"Right." They all said.


	4. Chapter 4

The group had made it into the Land of Iron and were on route to the location of the drop off. "Where are we taking her?" Haruto asked.  
"Just a little way more." Konohamaru said.  
"Why is she being targeting?" Kei asked.  
"Tanya is the daughter of a General high in the Lord of Iron's favor so if he suggests a treaty that would change the politics of the Land of Iron." Konohamaru said.  
"And whoever hired the bandits would not like that." Ryousake said.  
"Then we have to get her back home as fast as we can." Haruto said.  
"That is not needed." A voice was heard and they show a platoon of armored Samurai. They were being led by a man with long black hair that was spread out behind him wearing the same armor as the rest with a single sword at his side. The platoon stopped and the man spoke. "My name is Kenshin, i serve under General Takei, He was worried about attack so he sent us to investigate."  
"We are ninja of the Leaf sent to escort this girl to her father. Your General I presume." Konohamaru said.  
"Well it is good that you got her this far safe. Now if you don't mind we will take her the rest of the way." Kenshin said as he started towards the carriage. Just as he was getting close a kunai was thrown at him and he jumped back. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"You goofed." Konohamaru said. "You came without a helmet on. Also this amount of men for recon is too small. Also your movements are to relaxed." Konohamaru said. "Finally, only generals would carry a single blade."  
"Is that so." With that Kenshin jumped back in front of his platoon. "Well no need for the charade anymore." Kenshin said. He then draw his sword and charged at the Genin but Konohamaru blocked the attack and countered."I will take you out first Leaf Ninja." With that they started to fight.  
"Team take Tanya and go." Konohamaru said.  
"But Sensei, We can't leave you." Haruto said.  
"Haruto, you and the others will go. Kenshin here may not have been sent by her father but he is still skilled enough that I can't fight and protect the four of you. Now go." Konohamaru said in a serious tone.  
At that the Genin took hold of Tanya and left. Kenshin pushed Konohamaru back. "After them and remember to bring the girl back alive." With that the men that were with him ran after the Genin. Konohamaru was about to go after them but Kenshin stopped him. "I don't think so."  
Meanwhile with the Genin and Tanya. They have been running for some time and have found a place to hid and caught their breath. "Are we safe?" Kei asked.  
"They are approaching fast, we have to get moving again." Haruto said. They were about to leave when Tanya fell over. "Tanya, what's wrong."  
"Let me see her." Ryousake said as he went up to Tanya. "She is still weak from the operation and pushed herself too much." He then looked her in the eyes and said. "We can't stay here, I am going to carry you is that okay?" Tanya nodded. "Okay help her onto my back." With that Haruto picked her up and placed her on Ryousake's back. "Hold tight." With that he started off and the rest of his team following him. They soon got to a old shack and entered it and placed her down. Ryousake then started to look her over.  
"What are you doing Ryousake?" Haruto asked. "We don't have time to sit around. We need to think about our next move."  
"Quiet Haruto." Ryousake said. "If you are so worried go and keep watch."  
"Whatever." Haruto then stepped outside.  
Kei then stepped out with him. "Still made about leaving Konohamaru sensei?"  
"Yeah but that Ryousake, what makes him think he can give orders since sensei is not here?" Haruto asked.  
"Haruto, what do you now about Ryousake's parents?" Kei asked.  
"I know that his mom is Lady Sakura, head of the medical corp, and that she was on my dad's team." Haruto said.  
"And of his father?" Kei asked.  
"Just that his name is Sasuke and that he is Jonin." Haruto said.  
"What you don't know is that his dad was a rogue ninja that was wanted by the Five Great Nations." Kei said. This shocked Haruto. "Think about it, being the son of a traitor."  
"Kei, you talk too much." Haruto said. He then activated his Byakugan. "Here they come." With that he and Kei got ready for a fight.  
Back at at the fight with Konohamaru and Kenshin.  
"You are strong." Kenshin said. "That is why I must not let this mission fail."  
"What mission is that?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Since you must be killed I will tell you, The Land of Iron must stay neutral, we cannot interact with the shinobi world and must not let you shinobi from invading ours." With that he charged at Konohamaru and he was sent to the ground. "That wound will not kill you but I will take you life in time but first I must make sure that the girl is retrieved." With that he started off leaving Konohamaru there.  
Back at the shed.  
"Where is the girl?" asked one of the 'samurai.'  
"What makes you think we would tell you?" Kei said.  
"It does not matter, I will kill you two and make the other one tell use." Another said as he charged at them.  
Kei then ran forward and then 'samurai' that attacked was on the ground. "What?" Said one of the 'samurai.'  
"That girl has some skills with a sword. But she is both a child and a girl so she is weaker then us." With that several of them attacked.  
"Then why must you attack all at once?" Kei then placed her sword into the ground next to her and then took out from her bag a scroll and then opened it to reveal a blank scroll. She then took a brush and quickly draw on the scroll in ink. She then performed a single handed sign."Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." At that ink-drown Lions come out of the scroll and attacked. The 'samurai' destroyed them easily but then saw that Kei had already gotten to them and slashed them. "They seem not to be that strong." She was then kicked back.  
"Kei!" Haruto then jumped up and caught her. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, he caught me by surprise." Kei said.  
"Give us the girl and we may let you live." One of the 'samurai' said as several of them were standing ready to fight.  
"Never tell me to give up." Haruto said. He then formed his hands into a cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that twenty copies of Haruto appeared.  
"How did this brat do that?" Asked one of the "samurai.'  
"It doesn't matter, get rid of them." With that they charged in the 'samurai' attacked but they dodged and then thrust a palm at them and disturb the flow of chakra. "Gentle Fist and Shadow Clone using Genin, how is that possible."  
"We are not getting paid enough for this." One of the 'samurai' said. "Get them." Just then Ryousake stepped out. "One more will not help them." With that they charged.  
"I guess I have to use this." With that Ryousake performed hand signs and launched his jutsu. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." With that he launched a stream of fire and used it to cut off their path.  
"We're surrounded." At that Haruto's clones then finished the job.  
"You okay?" Ryousake asked Kei.  
"My chest hurts but I am fine." Kei said.  
Ryousake's hand then glow light green and he held it over Kei's chest. "The guy is a medical ninja." This is my chance to get the girl while they are distracted." The remaining 'samurai' crawled towards the shed but then Ryousake appeared before him. "Please have mercy."  
"You are in luck. I don't like fighting fakes." With that Ryousake's eye turned from black to red with three black tomoes."  
"The Sharigan that mean this is the son of Sasuke Uchiha..." With that the man went to sleep.  
With that done they were getting ready to go and head back to the Leaf with Tanya until Kenshin appeared and slashed Ryousake. "Ryousake!" Haruto said.  
"Two sure ways of winning a battle. Eliminate the leader and eliminate the medical support. Now that I have taken both out then I will give you one last chance, give me the girl." Kenshin said.  
"Ryousake!" Said a voice from the shed.  
"Oh there she is." Kenshin said.  
"I will not let you take her, not as long as I still take breath." Haruto said.  
"Fine then." Kenshin was about to attack until he felt something. "What is that?"  
"Miss me?" Konohamaru said.  
"How can you still move?" Kenshin asked.  
"You never asked, what my name is. It is Konohamaru Sarutobi." He said.  
"The Second Ninja Professor." Kenshin said.  
"So even a ronin has heard of me." Konohamaru said. "Now tell me who hired you to take her?"  
"I am not telling." Kenshin said. "Plus I will kill you like I killed your student."  
"Haruto?" Konohamaru asked.  
He then activated his Byakugan. "He is till alive."  
"Well then I will have to take care of you then." Konohamaru said. Just then shruiken came flying towards them and the two separated. Kenshin then ran away. "He got way." Konohamaru then ran to Ryousake and then started work on him. "There, how is that?"  
"Not perfect but it will work." Ryousake said. Tanya then peeked out of the shed. "It is okay I am fine." She then ran up and hugged him. "Ow."  
"Sorry." She said.  
"Okay Tanya, we will be taking you directly to your father, once there you will be safe." Konohamaru said.  
"Okay." She said and with that they were off.  
Meanwhile elsewhere. Kenshin was still running until he got tired and laid against a tree. Someone then approached him. He was about to attack until he saw who it was. "You are getting sloppy." Said a woman in a black hooded cloak.  
"Shut up, you told me that those men you gave me were skilled." Kenshin said.  
"Well I never expected that they were going against such skilled ninja." She said. "Well your plans are ruined."  
"Not exactly." He said getting up. "My plans are about to go into the second stage." This confused his partner.


	5. Chapter 5

The Leaf Ninja have arrived at the general's castle. "Thank you for bringing my daughter to me." General Takei said. "And I apologize for the trouble caused by those imposters. Even if they were not my men they still wore my armor."  
"It is fine." Konohamaru said.  
"Well if you say." Takei said.  
"If I may ask, why was Tanya in the Land of Fire in the first place?" Konohamaru asked.  
"I am Tanya's father but her mother was a kunoichi I met while I was acting as an emissary for the Lord of the Land of Iron. One thing led to another and she was born of it."  
"Where is her mother now?" Haruto asked.  
"Dead." Takei said.  
"Sorry." Haruto said.  
"It is okay." Takei said. With that on of his men entered carrying a wooden box. "Inside this box is the second part of the mission."  
"Right." Konohamaru said. "We better get going."  
"But you student is still recovering." Takei said.  
"No we must go." Konohamaru said. With that they left.  
They are now on there way back home with that package. "You sensed it right?" Ryousake asked.  
"Yeah." Konohamaru said. "Come out now." Just then Kenshin walked out from the nearby woods.  
"So how long have you known I was here?" Kenshin asked.  
"The moment we left the castle." Konohamaru said. "Is your friend going to join us?"  
At that Kenshin signaled for his partner to come out. "You are good."  
"She must be the one that throw the shuriken that allowed him to escape." Kei said.  
"Three Genin, skilled or not their teacher is there is more then just that." She said.  
"Who are you?" Haruto asked.  
"Why tell you?" She said. "You are just a weak little Genin."  
"Weak you say." Haruto said. With that Haruto rushed her but she dodged him. Haruto then turned around. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that a single clone was formed and he used it to push himself back at her and then thrust at her with a open palm but she dodged again.  
"Kid you lack the skill to take me on." She said.  
"I don't need to beat you." Haruto said as he charged again.  
Meanwhile back with Konohamaru and Kenshin.  
"So time for use to finish our fight." Kenshin said.  
"If I must then I will fight you fairly." Konohamaru then took out a short black rod.  
"That is what you mean by fight fairly." Kenshin then draw is sword and slashed at Konohamaru saying. "What a joke." With that Konohamaru then held the rod up and used it to block the sword. "This rod is not going to hold my blade back." Konohamaru then swung the rod and pushed Kenshin back. "What! but how?" Kenshin then saw that the small rod had extended to a staff equal to his own length.  
"Pseudo Adamantine Staff." Konohamaru said. "My weapon of choice." With that said he charged and slammed Kenshin into the ground.  
"I will not lose." With that The fight continued.  
Back with the Genin.  
"How is this kid not tried yet." The hooded kunoichi said to herself as Haruto kept attacking. She then kicked him and then Haruto puffed into smoke. "Shadow Clone, but when?" Then she thought about it. "Since after that first attack." Just then Haruto erupted from underground. "There he is." She then throw shuriken but when they hit He was replaced by a log. "Substation Jutsu this time. Where is he?" She looked around and saw that the other two are gone. "They got away." She said and was stun to see that Kenshin was having trouble with Konohamaru.  
"Kinda busy Sanrai." He said.  
"Sanrai. As in Sanrai of the Hidden Rain Village." Konohamaru said. "I see now." Konohamaru then pushed back and look at them. "This is about the safety of your respective Lands."  
"How wrong your are." Sanrai said. "This has little to do with the Land of Rain. All I want is that scroll."  
"Scroll? What about it?" Konohamaru asked.  
"That scroll must have a jutsu that could make who ever have it the strongest power." She said.  
"And you are working with this wacko." Konohamaru asked Kenshin.  
"I will kill you for that remark." Just then a Black snake came slithering around her. "What is this?"  
"Good work Kei." Konohamaru said.  
"Thank you sensei." Kei said as she appeared from behind a cloth.  
"If that scroll is what they want why don't we destroy it and make sure that it can't fall in the wrong hands." Haruto asked.  
"Because of the seal, It is set to release an explosion that would destroy all that is with in ten miles around." Sanrai said. "That is why only a seals master like myself can open it."  
"Enough of this." Kenshin then charged at them. "I will not lose." Konohamaru then smashed the sword. "No!" Konohamaru then thrust the staff into Kenshin's gut. They then tied the two up. "Go on kill us. Like you ninja all do."  
"I am a follower of the Way of Naruto. We kill only as a last resort." Konohamaru said as he placed his staff on his shoulders and started off.  
"Never turn you back on an enemy!" Kenshin then broke from his bonds and charged at him with the remains of his sword.  
Konohamaru then dodge the attack and then swung his staff with enough force to sever Kenshin's right arm. Kenshin was on the ground in pain when Konohamaru spoke up. "I have killed you, your life as a samurai is over as I have severed your dominate arm. If you still wish to be able to even hold a blade stand down." With that said Konohamaru then wrapped the remains of his arm.  
"I am not as easily beaten as that samurai." Sanrei said as she jumped into the air to get ready to attack. But then two Konohamaru then appeared behind her.  
"Rasengan." With that the two Konohamaru rammed the Sphere of Chakra into her sending her into the ground. "Tanya, I know you followed us." He said.  
She then stepped out from behind the tree. With her was a single samurai. "I will leave Kenshin to you and we will take Sanrei."  
"Understood." The Samurai said.  
The Ninja were about to leave when Tanya spoke up. "I want to met up with you guys again, that is way I have decided to became the first female Samurai."  
Konohamaru then walked up to her and said. "Being the first female samurai is going to be hard so work hard because there are no shortcuts in life. Well see you later, Tanya of the Land of Iron." With that they left.  
They soon arrived back in the Leaf Village. "So the mission was a success." Naruto said. "Good."  
"Sir, what is in the scroll?" Ryousake asked.  
"Haruto, would you mind?" Naruto asked.  
"Okay." Haruto then performed a hand sign and then the seal disappeared. He then took the scroll out and handed it to his father.  
"Thank you." Naruto then opened it. "I see." He then closed it and placed it back in the box.  
"What is it?" Konohamaru asked.  
"This scroll holds a chakra that is so vile it took the form of a beast." Naruto said. "The scroll can not be destroyed as it would release the creature." I will place a new seal and give part of the key to the seal to someone else and keep the final piece to myself. As for the scroll itself, I will place it in a safe place. With that said you are all dismissed." They then took there leave. As he was leaving Haruto could hear his father say. "Good work out there son."  
Once out of the office they headed off. "Where are you all going?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Well I have training to do." Haruto said.  
"Haruto. Mind if I join you?" Ryousake asked.  
"Of course." Haruto said and the two started off. "You too Kei, we need someone to make sure we don't kill each other."  
"Okay." Kei said as she followed them.  
"Those three have grown in such a short time." Konohamaru said to himself. "Not just in skills but in how they work together. Maybe they should undergo the Chuunin Exams. Nah too soon for them."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks have passed since the mission to the Land of Iron. During that time Haruto and the others have divided there time between training, missions and just hanging out together. It is at this point that we find them just just finishing a mission.  
"Why are you so hard to deal with?" Haruto said to Ryousake.  
"Why are you so hard to deal with?" Ryousake replied. "I just said that your form could use work."  
"Why you!" Haruto said.  
"Okay you two top this know." Konohamaru said. Just then he looked up to see a hawks flying towards the Hokage's tower. "It is that time already." He said to himself while the two boys argued. "I will let you deal this out yourself."  
"You leaving?" Kei asked.  
"Yeah I have to make my report on the mission. Met up tomorrow at the stone of heroes." With that he left.  
"Well I guess we have the rest of the day off." Kei said.  
"Well I don't know about you but I am going to train." Ryousake said.  
"Training is all and good but we should stop and have some fun once in awhile." Haruto said.  
"You are too laid back." Ryousake said. With that said he left.  
"Up tight." Haruto said.  
"If you want to do something I would love to." Kei said.  
"Kei, well I guess but I have no idea as to what to do." Haruto said. Just then in the condor of his eye he saw a big square stone. He turned around and said. "That is not going to work. I know you are there."  
"Man, what a waste." Just then the box explode with pink smoke and then two kids, one boy and one girl, were standing in place of the stone.  
"It takes more then that to full a ninja." Just then Haruto got a kick to the head. "What the?" Haruto looked up to see that his brother had just kicked him. "Kenta, what is the big idea?"  
"Are you done with missions because you said we could play ninja if you are not busy." Kenta said.  
"And who are this two?" Haruto asked.  
"I am Anezi." The Girl said pointing at herself.  
"My name is Reichi." The boy said nervously.  
"And Of course you know me Kenta." Haruto's brother introduced himself. "And the three of use are Team Kenta."  
"Team Kenta. Really?"" Haruto said. "Well I did promise to play ninja with you all. Sorry Kei but a promise is a promise."  
"That is okay, mind if I watch?" Kei asked.  
"Hey Haruto, who is she?" Kenta asked.  
"You remember Kei don't you?" Haruto said.  
"Kei... Whoa I thought you were a boy!" Kenta said.  
"That is not nice to say." Haruto said as he placed Kenta in a headlock. Kei just laughed.  
"So is she your..." Kenta was in the middle of asking but Haruto added more pressure.  
"She is a friend and teammate and that is it." Haruto said.  
"Plus he has a crush on..." Kei was saying until Haruto interrupted.  
"Kei learn to be discreet." Haruto said as he let go of Kenta and faced Kei.  
"Well let's get to playing." Anezi said.  
"You guys go on and start I will catch up later." Haruto said and they ran off. He then turned to Kei and said. "Listen Kei sorry about the way I said we were only friends."  
"It is alright, you are not my type anyway." Kei said.  
"Thanks I guess." Haruto said. "Well let's go and catch up with the others." Just then they heard a scream. "That is Kenta's voice." With that the two of them ran off. They soon arrived at a scene of a boy around the same age as him holding in the air Kenta and another boy the same age standing in the background. "Hey what is the big idea?"  
"This twerp bumped into me and made me drop the dango I was carrying." The boy said.  
"I said I was sorry and offered to buy him more but he just took hold of me and will not let me go." Kenta said.  
"Now there is no reason to fight." Haruto said uneasily.  
"If they were just any dango maybe but I will not forgive him for ruining this dango." He said.  
"Well I tried the nice way." Haruto then charged at him but then he felt something grab onto his leg and then he tripped.  
"Is that what you call a rescue." He said.  
"Kenta!" Haruto said before he then did a handstand and kicked the hand that was holding Kenta and then Kenta jumped to his friends.  
"What a pain you are." He then reached for the sword on his back.  
"Your not going to use that here are you?" His friend asked.  
"Don't worry I will make sure nothing is left." As he was about to draw his sword a rock was thrown at him and hit his hand forcing him to let go. "Who did that?"  
Up in a nearby tree was Ryousake. "Ryousake!" Kei said.  
"Well it is good that you are here." Haruto said.  
Ryousake then jumped down and landed in-front of Haruto. "With the kids here we need be careful but this two my not so be on guard."  
"Well this will make things interesting." He said.  
"Mentai, that is enough." Said a female voice.  
Mentai  
Age: 13  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: short brown hair with turban on the top of his head, teal eyes, Sword on his back leading to the right side, headband around forehead, loose fitting tan shirt and loose fitiong pants.  
Village: Sand.  
"You too Dakashi." The voice said.  
Dakashi  
Age: 13  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: wearing a mask with blue markings, a giant object wrapped in bandages, wearing a black cap with the headband sewed into the cloth and loose fitting black outfit.  
Village: Sand.  
"Whoever you are show yourself." Ryousake said.  
Just then a girl dropped in. "Hello there." She said.  
"How are you?" Ryousake asked.  
"You dare talk to her is such disrespect. This is Lady Akina, the daughter to the great Fifth Kazekage." Mentai said.  
Akina of the Desert.  
Age: 12.  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: short rusty-red hair, green eyes, a giant gourd on her back, wearing a brown top with fishnet sleeves and light gray pants.  
Village: Sand.  
"Mentai, stop you are embarrassing me?" She said."Now what is the trouble?"  
"You said you wanted to taste the food hear so I went to get you Dango and that kid pumped into me and made me drop it." Mentai said.  
"Mentai..." Akina then delivered a kick to Mentai's head. "I could have gotten them myself."  
"Same Akina." Haruto said to himself.  
"Haruto, is that you?" Akina asked.  
"Yeah it is." He said.  
"Wow to meet so soon that must be fate." Akina said.  
"Why are you here?" Haruto asked.  
"The Chuunin Exams of course. Well we better get going." With that the Sand ninja left.  
"So the Chuunin Exams are here." Haruto said. "This will be..."  
"...perfect." Ryousake said to himself.  
"...trouble." Kei said under her breath.  
"...fun." Haruto said.  
Meanwhile at the Hokage's Tower the high ranking ninja were assembled.  
"As you may know it is time for the Chuunin Examinations to begin once more." Naruto said. "Now are there any of the Squads that you wish to recommend for the exam?"  
"I command Squad 7; consisting of Haruto Uzumaki, Ryousake Uchiha, and Kei Yamanaka, I Konohamaru Sarutobi recommend all three for the Exam."  
"I command Squad 9; consisting of Rock Tai, Saisemaru Tanchikaki, and Akiza Uchiha, I Hanta Daichome recommend all three for the Exams."  
"I command Squad 10; consisting of Shikaro Nara, Chokai Akimichi, and Inoko Yamanaka, I Nareki Yuki recommend all three for the Exams." Said Konohamaru's cousin and fellow Jonin.  
"Very well." Naruto said. "I trust the judgment of all of you."  
After getting the names of the other ninja they were dismissed. "So right off the bat." Naruto said to himself. "It better turn out better then my first time."


	7. Chapter 7

Next day Haruto and the team was waiting for their sensei at the Stone of Heroes. "Hey guys. Did I make you wait long?" Konohamaru asked.  
"No not by much." Kei said.  
"Anyway I have decided to recommend you three for the Chuunin Exams." Konohamaru said.  
"Really, that is great." Haruto said. "Great that means I will have to see Akina again. She is nice and all but she seems a little too nice." He said to himself.  
"Anyway just sign the form and go to the Academy tomorrow morning." Konohamaru said as he handed then the forms and then left.  
"Chances are that the others might be competing." Kei said. "Including my sister and her team."  
"That also could mean Akiza will be entering to." Ryousake said to himself.  
"So many people to fight I nearly can't wait." Haruto said.  
The next day the three of them arrived at the academy and are making there way to the testing room. On route they came across a crowd of people. "What can be going on?" Haruto asked. They got close to look. They then show two young men blocking the door.  
"Please Let use through." Ask one of the people.  
"We are doing you all a favor the Chuunin exams will destroy you." One of the men said.  
"We are wasting our time." Ryousake said.  
With that they started off. "Hey where you think you are going?" Asked the man.  
"This is not the third floor." With that they let the genjutsu down.  
"So you think you are smart." He then attacked but then Haruto moved in and caught the attack.  
"It is a waste of strength to fight here. We need to save ourselves for the exam." Haruto said. They continued to walk off.  
"So they are Konohamaru's students. There may be at least one Chuunin added to the Leaf." The other one said as the two undid there transformation.  
Later in front of the real room Konohamaru was in there way. "Good you made it. On the other side of this door is your first step to becoming Chuunin."  
"Thank you sensei." Kei said as they entered the room.  
Once there they were surprised by the mere number of ninja in the room.  
"Now look what we have here." They turned to see Squad 9.  
"So you decided to come and try for Chuunin." Haruto said.  
"Of course, can't let you have all the fun." Said Saisemaru Tanchikaki.  
Saisemaru Tanchikaki  
Age: 12  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: short blue hair, gold eyes, headband worn as a bandana, wears green shirt and black and tan pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Saisemaru, remember that we are from the same village so there is not reason to set your sights on a fellow Leaf ninja." Said Rock Tai.  
Rock Tai  
Age: 12.  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: long black hair with front in a bowl cut and back in a braid, black eyes, large eyebrows, scroll on lower back, orange leg and arm bands, Headband worn like a sash, wearing a gray doki with black pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"But don't be confuse as I would like to fight you Ryousake." Tai said.  
"Hey there Haruto." Akiza said to Haruto.  
"Oh...hhhh..hi...Akiza." Haruto studded. "Y...you seem...to...to b...be do...doing well."  
"Are you okay? You seem to be turning red." Akiza said.  
Haruto then turned around and said. "I am fine."  
"Ryousake!" Just then Inoko jumped onto his back. "I know you would be here."  
"Inoko get off me." Ryousake said.  
"Come on you don't have to be shy about your feeling for me." Inoko said.  
"Inoko can't you see that he does not like this type of attention." Said Kei.  
"What do you now of this type of thing." Inoko said. At this she chuckled.  
"There you go again not confronting others." Inoko said.  
"Calm down Inoko." Said one of Inoko's teammates, Shikaro.  
Shikaro Nara  
Age: 12  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: black hair in a short pulled up ponytail, dark eyes, stud earrings, headband worn around forearm, Gray vest with a fishnet undershirt and dark green pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Let her do as she please." Choki said.  
Chokai Akimichi  
Age: 12.  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: longish brown hair, dark eyes, two golden stripes on each cheek, haft y figure, stud earrings, Headband worn as a cap, tan shirt and teal vest.  
"Man this is a pain." Shikaro said.  
"You know with the exception of Saisemaru's folks all our parents have participated in the same Chuunin Exam." Kei said.  
"Kei why do you never think before you speak?" Inoko said.  
"It is okay, but you are wrong, there are three that are missing." Saisemaru said. Just then Akiza and Kei stepped on his foot."  
"Hey what was for?" Saisemaru asked.  
"Idiot, one of them was Neji Hyuga, Haruto's second cousin.  
"And Tai's parent's teammate." Akiza added.  
"And?"  
"He died during the Fourth Ninja War." They both said in unison.  
"Sorry I did not know." Saisemaru said.  
"And the thing is that your are wrong." They then turned to see a surprise.  
Koga Inuzuka  
Age: 13  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: brown hair, dark eyes, red fang tattoo one each cheek, Headband around forehead, Gray hooded Jacket with black fur lining the hood.  
Village: Leaf.  
Next to him is a wolf pup.  
Kinmaru  
Age: 4-5.  
Rank: Nin-wolf.  
Appearance: Dark yellow fur with black along the sides oh his chest, silver eyes, pointed ears.  
Village: Leaf.  
Also there was a girl.  
Sechida Aburame  
Age: 13  
Rank: Genin.  
Apperance: long black hair, sunglasses black eyes, wears a high collared jacket.  
Village: Leaf.  
"What are you two doing her?" Haruto asked the children of his mother's teammates.  
"Well You see we goofed and missed the exams last time so we had to enter now." Koga said.  
"Well okay." Haruto said.  
"Lord Haruto!"  
"Oh now not him." Haruto said.  
"There you are."  
It was Ayashi Hyuga.  
Ayashi Hyuga  
Age: 13  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: short black hair, white eyes, headband around forehead, wears gray robes.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Ayashi, I told you not to call me that." Haruto said.  
"Sorry Lord Haruto." He said.  
"Whatever." Haruto said.  
Just then the proctor appeared. "Well this is a good turn out. Too bad I have to get rid of several of them." Ino Yamanaka said. "Okay everyone time for the first Exam."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Everyone take you seats." Ino said and they all complied. "You have all been chosen by your respective to be tested to became Chuunin and that is what I will do today. Before you is a written test. You all start with a score of ten points, every wrong answer will lead to lose of one point, if you are caught cheating there you will loss two point. Also if one of you get zero points then that person's entire team will be eliminated. You have one hour to work on the exam. Any Questions?"  
"Yes miss." One of the genin asked. "If you say that we start with ten points and we lose one for each wrong answer, why are there only nine questions?"  
"I will give that tenth question fifteen minutes to the end of the exam." Ino said. She looked the cloak and then said. "You may start..." The minute hand moved. "...now!"  
With that they got to work. (All speak will be in minds unless stated otherwise.)  
"What is with this test?" Haruto said. "This questions are all too hard for just anyone to know. The only way to answer this must be to cheat. No I can't if I get caught the others will fail with me." Then it hit him."And that is why I can't get caught." He then looked in the corner of his eyes. Looks like others have thought the same. Now who has the answers."  
"So Haruto found it out." Ryousake said. "About time."  
"Good for Haruto." Kei said. "Now on to my test."  
30 minutes in about half of the ninja teams have been eliminated.  
15 minutes later it was time to give the final questions.  
"Okay time to give the final question." Ino said. (End of mind switch.) "Okay it is time for the tenth question. But first I must tell you that you may choose not to try to answer the question, but if you do then you and your team must leave but if you take answer the question and fail you and your team will remain Genin, Forever. So are there any who wish to leave do it now."  
Several of the teams left but may stayed. "Just to be expected." Ino said.  
"To those who remain. You all pass." Ino said.  
With that the rookies were relieved. Now all the remaining ninja are heading to the next stage of the exam.

After finishing the First Exam, the remaining candidates were being escorted to the location of the Second Stage of the the Exam. Many if not all of them were surprised to see where they are. It was a giant fenced up forest area. It is known as the Forty-Fourth Training Ground but is known by a different name. The Forest of Death.  
Just as they all stood at attention they show something running towards them. "What is that?" Asked a Sand ninja. Then the thing jumped over them and then landed between the gate to the Training Ground and the candidates. They then saw a man riding on top a giant white dog.  
"So you are the ones that made it past Ino's test." He said to himself. He then said. " I am the proctor of the Second Stage of the Exam, Kiba Inuzuka..."  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Age: 32.  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Spiked Brown hair, dark semi-slit eyes, red fang-like tattoos on cheeks, Headband around forehead, Raggy gray pants, Jonin Vest worn over bare chest, opened Black jacket.  
Village: Leaf.  
"...And this is my partner, Akamaru." He said patting the dog he was riding on.  
Akamaru  
Age: 23 (human years.)  
Rank: Nin-Dog  
Appearance: Large white fur with patch of brown on each ear, eats squared.  
Village: Leaf.  
"We are hear to assign to you the details of the exam. It is simple." Kiba then took out two scrolls, one with with the character for heaven on it and the other blue with the character for Earth on it. "Each team will need to make it to the tower in the center of Forest with both scrolls to make it to the next round. Each team will be given one of the scrolls."  
"So to we will have to fight other teams to both gain the needed scroll and protect the one we already have." Said Ryousake to himself.  
"Now if one of your team can not continue then the entire team is out. Also no opening the scrolls until you are in the Tower. You have Ten Days to get the scroll and make your way to the tower. Those who fall to do to this by end of ten day time will fail and be escorted out of the forest. Now each of you must fill out a release form so I will not be responsible if you are badly maimed during the exams. Hand you filled form in with your team and you will be given you scroll and be taken to one of the gates." Kiba said. "Once that is done when the alarm goes off the Second stage will begin.  
The teams filled their forms and then Each team made there way towards one of the desks to get their scroll and were each taken to one of the gates.


	9. Chapter 9

The alarm went off and the ninja then ran in and started the Second Exam.  
Team 7:  
"So what is the plan?" Haruto asked.  
"We need to get a sweep of the land." Ryousake said. "Haruto..."  
"Got it." Haruto then use the Byakugan and took a glance of the entire forest.  
"Kei." Ryousake said to her.  
"Right." She then used her scroll and then draw mice to go and gather information.  
Team 9:  
"Remember you two, we need to get the scroll we need so don't waste time fighting against ninja that don't have the scroll we need." Akiza said.  
"I got that Akiza." Tai said.  
"Right Akiza, we will do our best but I fear that it would be hard to do that without knowledge of who has what scroll." Saisemaru said. "But don't worry we will not fail."  
With that said the three then scattered.  
Team 10:  
"No way I refuse." Inoko said.  
"But Inoko it is the only way that we can do it." Chokai said.  
"I still say no." Inoko said.  
"But Inoko, you need to switch minds with this bird to get a view of the companion." Chokai said.  
"No way, I will not go into an animal." Inoko said.  
"You know you may be able to get close to Ryousake if you are a bird." Shikaro said.  
"Well I guess if I must." Inoko then performed a handsign. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." With that Inoko's mind was sent into the bird's body while her own was left behind to be looked after by her teammates. She then took off in the body of the bird.  
Shikaro then caught Inoko's body. "Wow you really know how to convince her to act." Chokai said.  
"It is easy to convince her if the only thing she truly care about is nearby." Shikaro said.  
Team 8 (the team from the last year.):  
"Okay we have run for long enough for now." Koga said. "Ayashi get to work."  
"Okay." Ayashi then used his Byakugan to find someone with the scroll they needed.  
Sechida then set a trap up to use.  
Moments later a Team had approached them from behind but then they were attacked by giant leeches.  
"That was easy." Sechida said.  
"Would have been better if Ayashi was faster on the details." Koga said.  
"Sorry." Ayashi said.  
Kinmaru then walked but to the trapped team and then returned with a scroll in his mouth. "We are just lucky that they had the scroll we needed." He then took the scroll from Kinmaru and then through it to Ayashi. "Make yourself useful and carry that."  
"Okay." He said.  
They then headed for the tower. On route Kinmaru smelled something. "What is that?" Koga asked. They then stopped and hid themselves to look to see what it was. On the other side of the trees were the Ninja from the Sand village.  
Sand Team:  
The team from the Sand village had just encountered a team of Rain Ninja. "Stand back Lady Akina." Mentai said. "Let me and Dakashi take this guys out." Mentai then reached for his sword and Dakashi for the bundle on his back when two of the Rain ninja performed hand signs and then Blasted a stream of water that hit the two males." This water, what is the meaning of this." Dakashi said.  
The third rain ninja said. "The water drains you of your chakra and there will not stop until you are drained." Just then two threads of sand rushed and pierced the two Rain ninja that use the jutsu. "What the?" He followed the sand to see that they were coming from the female. "Why you." He started the use the handsigns but then Akina used her sand and encased his hands. "Please stop don't. The jutsu can be canceled so please don't kill me."  
"Sand Bural." With that She crushed the Lead rain ninja's hands.  
"Ah!" He said and then pasted out.'  
"Please don't kill use, We mean no harm we just are trying to get to the finals." One of the remaining Rain ninja said.  
Just then the sand returned to her and floated there. "You two alright?"  
"Yeah." Dakashi said. "Thank you Lady Akina."  
"Lady Akina you should have stayed out of this." Mentai said.  
"You two are always the same, you never let me have a turn in the fight." Akina said. "I could handle them my self if you had let me and then you two would not have been attacked.  
"But Lady Akina..." Mentai said but then Dakashi spoke up.  
"Forget it Mentai, Lady Akina will never take your reasoning."  
"Whatever." Mentai said. "Let's just get going." With that they left.  
Team 8:  
"She is scary." Ayashi said.  
"Well her father is the Kazekage." Koga said. "Let's go."  
With that they left as well.  
Team 10:  
The two boys were in hiding protecting Inoko's body. Just then she woke up. "So any luck?" Shikako asked.  
"Yeah I found a team that has the scroll needed and that had just defended it." Inoko said.  
"Right. Let's go." With that they went after the target team.  
Team 9:  
At this point in time Saisemaru was rushing to their meeting place. "Man no luck with finding a good target." When he arrived he found that Tai and Akiza were already there. "Either of you had any luck?"  
Akiza then held up a scroll. "Tai got this for us."  
"Careful, if someone sees it then they will know everything." Tai said.  
"Right got that." Akiza said. "Let's hurry." With that they headed for the tower.  
Team 7:  
"Good, Akiza's team plus the others are already on route to the tower." Haruto said.  
"This means we don't have to wary about them and get our scroll with ease." Kei said.  
"Good because there have arrived." Ryousake said.  
Just then three Ninja jumped towards them. "We get to kill the traitor's son and get away with it." One of them said. They then through kunai and they were all heading towards Ryousake.  
"Ryousake out of the way." Haruto then pushed him out of the way.  
"The Hokage's son stepped in the why." The lead ninja said.  
Haruto then took a stance and then in a matter of moments the kunai were sent back at the attacking ninja and struck them. "Kei, Tie them up." That was the last thing the ninja hear before passing out.  
They woke up and found they were tied up and that they were alive. "Good you are up." Haruto said. "Sorry about hitting you with your own kunai but it was a way to stop you from killing my friend."  
"How dear you call him your friend he is nothing but the son of a traitor." The ninja said.  
"No one talks ill of my friend our his family." Haruto applied pressure.  
"That is enough." Ryousake said. "Let's go."  
"Right." Haruto said as he let go and then the three of them left for the tower.  
They made there way to the tower and then entered the tower. They entered a empty room. "What is that?" Haruto asked.  
"Words of the late Third Hokage." Kei said.  
"If Heaven is what you lack get knowledge and be prepared. If Earth is what you lack seek strength. If you open both scrolls, dangerous paths will turn to safe ones. This is the secret of something. It will lead you on your way." Ryousake read.  
"Secret of something?" Haruto said. "What is that all about?"  
"I don't know but maybe if we open both scrolls we will find out." Ryousake said.  
"Okay." Haruto then took out the Earth Scroll and Kei took out the Heaven Scroll. They then opened them.'  
"Summoning Jutsu." Ryousake said as Haruto and Kei through the scrolls away. Then from the smoke came a person.  
"So you three made it."  
They were shocked to see who it was. "Wanati Sensei." They said.  
Wanati Namikaze  
Age: 24  
Rank: Chuunin.  
Appearance: Black hair, dark eyes, scar on left cheek, standard uniform.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Why are you hear?" Haruto asked.  
"We Chuunin have been intrusted with meeting those how make it and you three have.  
"Thank you Sensei." They all said to there former Academy teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

Days have passed and now the last day of the second Exam ended. Now all those how survived are gathering in the central arena. Each team was lined up. Haruto looked around to get a view of the ninja there.  
"Okay including us there are twelve Leaf ninja. Akina and her team are the only Sand village ninja to make it. There are also three teams of Cloud ninja and two teams each of Rock and Mist ninja. And one team of Rain ninja." Haruto said.  
Before them is the Hokage, the proctors for the first two Stages exams, and what looks the sensai for all the teams there. "First before we start the exams I would wish to Congratulate all who made it this far." Naruto said. "Now that you are here I must say that not all of you will pass."  
"What do you mean?" Asked one of the rain ninja.  
"That is something for a later time. I will leave you to your proctor." Just then Someone dropped to the ground.  
"Hello I am the proctor of the Third exam, Rock Lee."  
Rock Lee  
Age: 33  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Black bowl haircut, dark eyes, Headband around waist, green leopard with orange leg warmers and jonin vest.  
Village: Leaf.  
"The third exam is a series of one on one matches. This means you could even be placed against one of your team. Sadly do to the amount of those who made it we must have preliminary matches to cut the amount of combatants to half." Lee said. "Of course if any of you wish to leave then you may do so now. Are there among you that so wish to exit the exam?" None of them left. "Okay then let us start. Let's see how is first to go." The randomization started spinning and then two names came up.  
Ryousake Uchiha v.s Rock Tai.  
"Okay the first two participents have been chosen. The rest of you please head up to the raters to watch." Lee said. After the others made there way to the raters Ryousake and Tai faced each other. "Ready! Begin."  
They two then charged at each other. Ryousake throw a punch but Tai dodged it. Ryousake then tried to kick but Tai got out of the way. Ryousake kept attacking but Tai kept dodging. Then as Ryousake throw a punch Tai caught it and was in the process of twisting but Ryousake managed to get away and got some distance.  
"Sorry to say but brother will not win." Akiza said from the sidelines. "Even with the Sharigan, Tai is too fast and has more flexibility to dodge and that gives Tai the edge."  
The fight continued.  
Now Ryousake was on the defensive. "Tai is fast. I need to think of how to beat him." He said. Ryousake then throw shuriken but Tai then swung his leg and the shuriken were stopped in mid-air then dropped to the ground. "What?"  
"Here's my chance." Tai then Reached behind him and pulled two dao swords from the scroll and then charged. He swung the swords and then used his legs to kick and then throw the swords to the air to use his fist then caught the swords once more. He repeated the process and switching the order, repeating steps, until he manage to lay a hit with his leg sending Ryousake to his knees. "Surrender, I don't want to kill a fellow Leaf ninja. Just bow out and try again next time."  
"Answer me this, Why do you wish to be chuunin?" Ryousake asked.  
"Why do I wish to be chuunin? Okay I will tell you. Actually this is just a stepping stone to my real goal." Tai said.  
"And that is?" Ryousake asked.  
"To find my self at least one student to pass the teachings of the Strong Fist art." Tai said.  
"But you use thus weapons, how can you be a strict teacher of one style if you don't use that style alone?" Ryousake said.  
"Why you!" Tai then got ready to swing but then Ryousake vanished. "Where did you go?"  
"Right here." Came Ryousake's voice from behind him. As Tai turned around Ryousake punched him in the gut and sent him into the air.  
"How did he get this fast." Tai asked himself.  
Just then Ryousake appeared behind Tai. "You forget who I am."  
"This position." Tai said.  
Ryousake then turned in mid-air and landed a kick to Tai's gut that sent him straight to the ground. He then landed and stood in a ready stance. Lee then walked over to Tai and gave him a once over. He then stepped back and said. "The match is over, Ryousake Uchiha is the winner."  
Ryousake dropped his stance and headed to join his team in the raters. As the medical ninja were taking Tai away a thought was going through Lee's head. "To pass the teachings of Strong Fist to another generation that is a goal worthy of one with a blazing Flame of Youth, sorry my son for your defeat, I hope you this doesn't crush you." Lee then said. "Okay time for the next selection."  
The randomization started and gave out the next two names.  
Shichi v.s. Unima  
Once those names were given two ninja made there why to the floor. Shichi of the Hidden Mist Village, a slinder boy wearing a gray top and dark shorts. On his back he carried a regular sword, and Unima of the Hidden Cloud Village, a slightly muscular teen wearing a white sleeveless shirt and gray pants. On his back he carried a shorter sword then that of Shichi.  
The Two ninja got into position and readied for battle.  
Meanwhile in the raters Haruto was congratulating Ryousake on his win. "That was a great fight." Haruto said.  
"No it was too hard, I underestimated him. I though he only used Taijutsu. I messed up." Ryousake said.  
"Don't be hard on yourself." Kei said.  
"Thanks." He said.  
They looked back to the match to see that Shishi was the winner. Then it was time for the next match. The randomization gave two names.  
Mentai v.s. Ari  
Mentai then headed for the arena and so did Ari, a Cloud ninja who had a dark top and pants and a white sash.  
Lee the started the match. At that Ari charged at Mentai. "Ninja of the Sand specialize in some from of long-ranged attack so if I get close then I elimiate most of his arsenal." Ari said. He then pulled a kunai out and stabbed Mentai. "Got him." Just then Mentai turned to sand. "Sand Clone!"  
"Right." Mentai said from behind Ari. Ari spun around but then he got slashed across the chest. "My you are weak for a Cloud ninja." With that Ari passed out do to shock.  
"Winner Mentai." Lee said.  
"That was a fast win." Haruto said.  
"You show it did you brother." Akiza asked her brother.  
"Yeah I show it. Mentai's cut, the blood spatter is a straight line." Ryousake said.  
The next names were said.  
Yifawa v.s. Henako  
With that Yifawa, a Cloud ninja with a dark top and Henako, A Rock ninja in a dirty colored top came to the field.  
The match began and then was over with Yifawa the winner.  
Two new names were announced.  
Koga Inuzuka v.s. Kurina  
Koga came down with his wolf pup following behind him. Kurina, a ninja from the rain village wearing a hooded cloak joined him.  
The match started. Kurina then throw two umbrellas into the air and then performed handsigns and then senbons were launched everywhere. "No this is bad Koga and Kinmaru will be..." Kei started to say but then Ayashi spoke up.  
"Sorry to interrupt you but you are mistaking."  
Then the needles stopped Kurina thought he won but then he saw both Koga and Kinmaru standing untouched by the attack. "But how?" He then looked to see the needles in the walls. "The angle is off on several of them if they entered the walls from the umbrellas. They use the Inuzuka clan's Piercing Fang to send the needles away."  
"No time for the final strike." Koga said. "Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Four Jutsu." Koga then got on his hands and then turned more beast like. "Now Piercing Fang." With that he then spun around and drilled into Kurina, sending him into the wall.  
"Winner Koga Inuzuka." Lee said.  
Koga and Kinmaru then headed back to the raters. "That was a great fight." Ayashi said.  
"Ok course it was." Koga replied.  
The next combatants were called out.  
Bunato v.s. Lubiwa  
The two came down to the ring.  
Bunato was a giant individual from the Rock Village and Lubiwa, was a slender man from the Mist. Their fight began. Lubiwa won fast.  
The next two were called.  
Sechida Aburame v.s. Katima  
They came to the group ready to fight. Katima was a young woman wearing a gray top and skirt. "I will take you out fast." She said as she punched Sechida but it was then revealed that it was a Insect Clone. "No." She then jumped back. The insects then started after her. "Nice try but your insects will not get me." As she was about to jump back her leg was grabbed from underground And then was pulled underground. "What is this?"  
"Head-hunter Jutsu." Sechida said as she climbed out of a camouflaged hole. She then sent her insects to attack. They swarmed Katima's head. "Now give up or I will drain you of your chakra."  
"Okay I give up." Katima said.  
"Winner Sechida Aburame." Lee said. Sechida then retrieved her insects and headed up to the raters. "Okay time for the next match."  
The board then read out two names.  
Inoko Yamanaka v.s. Kei Yamanaka.  
This match up was a surprising one to everyone but then both Inoko and Kei smiled to themselves.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

"So Sister v.s. Sister." Shikaro said. "This would be an interesting match."  
"Please I can beat her with ease." Inoko said as she headed down to the arena. Kei was already on the ground waiting.  
"You know I never really seen the two of them together but, is it me or is there more then a simple family resembles to those two?" Haruto asked.  
"That is because they are identical twins." Konohamaru said.  
"Identical twins? But how is that possible, I mean as long as I have know them Kei has had black hair and Inoko blond hair." Haruto said.  
"Ready begin." Lee said as the battle was sent to start.  
Inoko then took a kunai out and charged at Kei. "She will defend herself out of reflex then all I have to do is disarm her and then use Mind-Transfer Jutsu and force her to surrender." Inoko then swung her kunai and Kei defended herself with her sword and then Inoko then disarmed her. "Now's my chance. Unless." Inoko then kicked Kei and it started to melt. "Gross a Ink Clone. But that means she was aware of my plan. But where is she?" Inoko then looked around and then found her. "She is on the ceiling." What is she doing up there?" Inoko's attention was then interrupted when the ink started to move. "How is that possible?" Inoko said. The ink then took form of Kei. The Ink Kei then turned her arms into lances and thrust them at Inoko. Inoko dodged them.  
"What is happening? I thought I could win this." Inoko said to herself. Inoko then took a Kunai and then slashed the ink Kei but it soon reformed. "Nothing else seems to work so it is worth a try. Mind-Crush." Just as she used the jutsu the ink Kei stopped in it's track and then turned to ink. Then Kei started to fall from the ceiling but she regain herself and landed on the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" Inoko asked in a loud tone.  
"I heard that an artist places a piece of themselves in their work." Kei said. "That is where the idea for this jutsu came from."  
"You mean you sent you mind into that of the ink clone and then reformed yourself." Inoko said. "But how?"  
"I still am a Yamanaka and skilled in the Mind-Transfer Jutsu." Kei said.  
"Why you little." Inoko said. She then ran at Kei but she countered. "You are not support to be this strong."  
"That is easy, unlike you I train." Kei said with a smile.  
"That smile, I hate it the most." Inoko said. "That smile is as fake as you." She then punched at Kei but she dodge but was hit in the side of the leg.  
"My leg but how it was a simple tap." Kei asked.  
"Surprised right. Well don't be I learned to use Medical Jutsu from mom and I am almost as good with it as with my Mind-Transfer Jutsu." Inoko said.  
"Too bad you are too weak to have to use Medical Jutsu against your little sister." Kei said.  
"Why you." Inoko then readied Mind-Transfer Jutsu put so did Kei.  
"What just happened?" Asked Haruto."  
"I think the two just switch bodies." Ryousake said.  
"Let me check." Haruto then used the Byakugan. "Yes they have switched but I wonder how they are going to fight know."  
"So I am in Kei's body. She may be in mine but at least I can win this." She then took a kunai and was about to stick it into the hand of her sister when she was sent back by a punch. "What happened." She said as she woke up in her own body.  
"I...forced the release with pain." Kei said. The two then ran in and then punched each other in the face and then they both passed out.  
After a time Lee ended the match in a draw. There respective sensei then took there genin back to the raters.  
The next match was then announced.  
Shikaro Nara v.s. Jarie  
Shikaro then made his way to the stage followed by Jarie, a Rock ninja.  
The match began. "A Nara will be hard to beat, unless there is no shadow." Jarie then created a dome around them.  
"Man I can't see." Saisemaru said.  
"What is going on?" Ryousake asked Haruto.  
"Now nothing." Haruto said.  
"Give up you can't beat me without shadows to use." Jarie said.  
"Is that so." Shikaro said. Just then Jarie was sent flying out of the dome wall by a gust of wind. He was then caught by shadows.  
"But how?" Jarie said.  
"I am a Nara so I am smart. Smart enough to learn skills to fight with." He said as he stepped out of the dome. In his hand a small war fan.  
"Winner Shikaro Nara." Lee said.  
The next match was then announced.  
Dakashi v.s. Ni  
Dakashi then came to the field and so did Ni, a large ninja from the cloud. The match started. "I will crush you." Ni said as he punched but Dakashi then dodged and then throw a senbon at him. "One senbon will not stop me."  
"I know" Dakashi then Did handsigns. "Grand Final." With that the bundle opened and launched senbons.  
"That will not beat me." Just then the needles hit Ni's arm, all in the same spot the single one hit.  
"The first needle had a marking solution that attracted to the solution I bathed the others with."  
"Winner Dakashi."  
The next match was then announced.  
Aito v.s. Saisemaru Tanchikaki  
The two came to the center of the ring. Aito, a ninja from the Rain wearing a with full body suit and breather mask and a single umbrella on his back.  
The two then started the match. Aito then took his umbrella and throw it at Saisemaru who then knocked it away then he saw himself being surrounded by frogs. He swatted at them but they kept coming. "When did he summon all this frogs?" Saisemaru said. Despite his attempts the frogs did not stop until they were covering all but his face. Then it started to rain. "What is this, now it is raining. What is going on here?"  
Meanwhile in the raters.  
"What is Saisemaru doing?" Akiza asked. "He is just standing there."  
"He must be under a genjutsu." Her sensei, Hanta Daichome, said. Hanta Daichome is a jonin ninja of the Leaf that has short pale blue hair and dark green eyes that is wearing a large tan robe with a dark blue sash.  
"Then why does he not break it?" Akiza asked.  
"He may not be aware that he is in one." Hanta said.  
Back in the arena in reality. "This fool, he will be an easy win." Aito said. "He has no clan or is the son of a great ninja so all he has is basic skills. Enough to win." He then started to approach Saisemaru slowly with a kunai in hand.  
In the genjutsu. Saisemaru is trying to keep himself from the rising water. "This is mad, there is no way that I can get out of this." He started to black out and as he was he saw a image that looked like the moon. Then it hit him. "This is not real." He said as he woke up. He then reached in both the genjutsu and reality for a kunai and throw it to where the moon was. At that the genjutsu faded and then Saisemaru then woke up.  
"What!" Aito said as he jumped back. "So you finally snapped to your senses. But that will not matter, You are a simple ninja with no true skills."  
"Is that so?" Saisemaru asked. "Then I have some news for you, You are wrong." Saisemaru then removed his shirt and then everyone was stunned at what they saw. His body was covered by a sealing formula.  
"So you have a seal on you so what?" Aito said.  
"This seal is not what I was talking about." Just then the seals started to fade. "It is what they were sealing away." As the marks disappeared something started to come out of Saisemaru's body.  
"What is that?" Aito asked. As the last of the seal disappeared the object become clear. It was a sword. "All this for a sword." Aito then used thread to retrieve his umbrella and then pulled a small blade from it and then charged. "I could care less about that."  
The blade then glow light blue and then Saisemaru swung it. A wave of chakra was launched and then slashed Aito across the shoulder and look his arm off. "This sword is not a sword, it is a Soul Cutter." Saisemaru said. Aito then collapsed.  
"Winner Saisemaru Tanchikaki." Lee said. Saisemaru then made his way back to the raters.  
"That sword seems to be strong." Hanita, one of the Mist ninja said.  
"That was no ordinary sword." His teammate, Naare said.  
"Time for the next match." Lee said.  
Naare v.s. Inera  
"Looks like it is a mist on mist battle." Naare said as he went the the arena. He had a sword that had a double edge.  
Inera made his way to the arena. He was wearing a cloak and looked like he was carrying something heavy.  
The match began and Naare won.  
"Time for the next match." Lee said.  
"Come on I have been patient so please let me go next." Haruto said.  
"I am sure who ever you fight you will win against Lord Haruto." Ayashi said.  
"Stop calling me Lord." Haruto said.  
"Sorry." Ayashi said.  
"I fear you have a bigger issue." Sechida said.  
Ayashi was confused until she pointed to the board. "No way!" He said.  
"Looks like it." Haruto said.  
Haruto Uzumaki v.s. Ayashi Hyuga  
At this Ayashi was stunned but Haruto was excited.


	12. Chapter 12

They both then made their way to the arena. They then faced each other. "I don't get why he is even going with the charade of fighting." Koga said. "Ayashi may be docile but he can fight when he needs to."  
"Begin." Lee stated.  
"Lord Haruto, I will giv..." Ayashi was about to say but then Haruto interrupted.  
"Don't you dare." Haruto said. "I don't want to win like that. I wish to fight you."  
"Sorry Lord but I... I won't fight against you." Ayashi said.  
"Shut up. I will not take that as an answer. Why did you even decide to continue with the exams? Koga and Sechida did not need you to stay so if not for them then why did you deside to fight." Haruto said.  
Ayashi then lowered himself into his stance. "Defend yourself my Lord." He then charged at Haruto who dodged.  
"At least I got you to fight me." Haruto said to himself.  
Ayashi then launched a series of attacks but Haruto dodged them. "Why is Haruto dodging?" Koga asked. "He went and got Ayashi motivated but Haruto is not attacking?"  
"Many people make this mistake." Kei said who had woken up a while ago. "Haruto is unique."  
"Unique?" Koga asked.  
Ayashi then thrust his palm but Haruto thrust it away and then jumped into the air. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that ten Haruto appeared. They all then dropped with there palms ready. They attacked Ayashi as they land. Ayashi dodged the attacks and then destroyed the clones. As Ayashi charged for Haruto, Haruto then took a smoke bomb and set it off. Ayashi was stopped in his place. "Lord Haruto forgot that the Byakugan can see through this smoke." He then scanned the area. "There!" He then charged in and land a thrust to the figure but then the figure disappeared. "Shadow Clone. Where is he?" Just then Ayashi received a kick to the back of the head. "What the?" The smoke started to clear and Haruto was there and looked to have kicked Ayashi in the head. "That attack held no form with the Gentle Fist. What is happening here?"  
"Haruto actually doesn't use a pure form of Gentle Fist, He uses elements of basic taijutsu and melee fighting." Konohamaru said to himself. "This way he is able to fight with any one."  
"Come on I wish to see you fight me with everything." Haruto said. "Stop holding back."  
"As you wish my Lord." Ayashi then reached into his pouch and then pulled out two gantlets that had stinger like blades on each finger. He then charged at him again and Haruto dodged but got nicked. "Sorry milord but you asked me to go all out."  
"Yeah I did and I thank you for that. Now I have reason for this." Haruto then jumped up as Ayashi was about to attack again.  
"Where is he?" Ayashi asked. Just then Four clones rose from the ground and kicked him into the air.  
"Now." Haruto then spun himself around and then performed a drop kick on Ayashi. "Uzumaki Barrage, Haruto Style." With that Ayashi was sent to the ground.  
Lee checked on Ayashi. "Winner Haruto Uzumaki."  
"He did it." Akiza said. Her brother looked to her but she just glanced away. Haruto then made his way back to the raters and passed Akiza. "Haruto."  
"Oh...hey Akiza." Haruto said.  
"You are bleeding." She said.  
"Really." He said as he looked at the wound.  
"Here let me." Akiza then performed a medical ninjutsu.  
"Stop, you may have to fight soon. I don't want you to use you chakra healing me." Haruto said.  
"Relax." Akiza said looking into Haruto's eyes. "I can take care of myself even with a little chakra used."  
"Speech of the devil. Looks like you are up." Hanta said.  
They looked up to see who she was facing but the name worried Haruto.  
Akiza Uchiha v.s. Akina of the Desert  
"This is bad." Haruto said to himself. "Akiza, be careful out there."  
"Don't worry I will." Akiza then went down to the arena.  
"Finally I get to have some fun." Akina then made her way to the arena too.  
"Ready begin." Lee said.  
Akiza started by throwing shuriken at Akina but then a sand wall shot up and blocked it. Akiza then started running and throw more shuriken but a sand wall still blocked them. She was about to launch another volley but then Akina shot a stream of sand that hit Akiza's shoulder. She jumped back to get some distance. "What running away?"  
"Just examining the damage." Akiza said. She then charged in and got ready to punch but the sand stopped her.  
"I am going to cover you with sand and then once you pass out I will let you go." Akina said.  
Just then Akiza broke free. "I am not going to loss with out a fight." She then charged and delivered punch after punch. The shock wave was enough to strike Akina.  
Akina then used sand and then lifted Akiza off the ground. Then Akiza passed out.  
"Akiza!" Haruto and Ryousake were about to rush to her but then Konohamaru stopped them.  
"The match is still in play." He said.  
"The winner is Aki..." Just then Akiza stood back up.  
"I will never give up." Akiza said.  
"I appreciate that but give up and let yourself get treatment. If not then I can not be held responsible for what is to happen." Akina said.  
"That is enough, Sorry Akiza but as Proctor I am calling the match. The winner is Akina of the Desert." Lee said.  
At that Akiza started to fall. Haruto and Ryousake rushed to caught her but Akina beat them to it. "There just lay still." She then headed back to the raters.  
After getting Akiza off to get treatment the next match began.  
Ki v.s. Mikara  
Ki is a ninja from the Clouds, he has dark skin and is bulky. On his back he carries two short swords. He had a white vest on with dark pants with white and rusty red leg and arm bands. Mikara was a Rain ninja that had a cloak on.  
The match began. Mikara jumped back and ready a jutsu but it missed. Ki then appeared behind Mikara and then delivered a chop to Mikara's neck, knocking him out.  
"Winner Ki." Lee said. "Time for the next match"  
Oneka v.s. Rukima  
Oneka from the cloud and Rukima from the Rock. The two clashed and Oneka came out he winner.  
Enita v.s. Nani  
Enita is from the Rock and Nani the Mist. Enita won.  
Hanita v.s. Daino  
Hanita from the Mist and Daino from the Rock. Daino wins.  
Nerin v.s. Chokai Akimichi  
The made there way to the arena. Nerin had on brown camouflage shirt and pants and was carrying on his back a giant club.  
The match began. "I will crush you." Nerin said as he swung the club.  
Chokai then used Expansion jutsu to reduce the damage. "Even with my Expansion Jutsu the damage is a lot. There must be a why to win." Just then it came to him. "I got it." Chokai then rolled at Nerin straight on and then Nerin hit him into the air. "Now, Human Meteor." With that he used the fall to increase the speed of the roll and then using the force destroyed the club as it was being use to guard.  
"Oh no." Nerin said.  
"Now to finish this." Chokai then continued the roll to get near Nerin. Then once close undid the jutsu and punched Nerin into a wall.  
"Winner Chokai Akimichi." Lee said. "Since there are no more candidates then I rule that Narika of the Cloud Village passes to the final round and conclude the Third exam's preliminaries matches. Now can all winners came down to the arena." They did that. From this point Naruto took over.  
"To all how made it to the main matches I congratulations you all." Naruto said. He then said to himself. "There are seven Leaf ninja, three Sand, two Rock, four Cloud, and three Mist." He then said out loud. "I now will explain to you about the main matches. You will fight in front of everyone and it is out wish for you all to show your abilities as your village's representative power. Therefore the main matches will start in one month."  
"What do you mean why can't we fight here and now." Haruto asked.  
"The one month is to make the proper preparations. Well will be inviting feudal lords and village heads for all over so time is needed for them to gather, also the one month will give you all time to prepare and get stronger." Naruto said.  
"I need to get stronger." Ryousake said to himself.  
"But first before I let you all go there is something important that must be done." Naruto said. "Each of you take a slip of paper from the box Kiba is holding."  
"Stand there, I will came to you." Kiba then moved to each candidate and they each took a piece of paper.  
"Okay everyone got one?" Ino asked. "Read out the number starting from the left."  
They recited there numbers.  
Haruto Uzumaki 1  
Ryousake Uchiha 15  
Saisemaru Tanchikaki 3  
Shikaro Nara 19  
Chokai Akimichi 5  
Koga Inuzuka 7  
Sechida Aburame 14  
Mentai 4  
Dakashi 6  
Akina of the Desert 18  
Daino 10  
Oneka 16  
Ki 11  
Narika 2  
Enita 9  
Yifawa 17  
Shichi 8  
Naare 13  
Lubiwa 12  
"Okay then the here is the match order." Ino said as she showed the list.  
"Now that you know how you are facing you are free to go." Naruto said and they all left.


	13. Chapter 13

Haruto was walking down the street depressed. "Man why me." Haruto said. They he thought back to what made him so depressed.  
Flashback:  
Haruto was rushing to Konohamaru sensei and so was Ryousake. They found him but then the two started fighting. "I am going to ask him."  
"No I am." Ryousake said.  
"Came down you two I know what you are about to ask." Konohamaru said. "But sadly I have to say no to both of you."  
"Why?" Haruto asked.  
"Actually..." Before he could finish Haruto then ran off.  
End of Flashback:  
"Man who am I going to get to train me." Haruto said to himself. Just then an anbu descended before him.  
"Lord Haruto, Lord Hokage wishes to speech with you." The Anbu said.  
"He does? Okay." With that Haruto followed the Anbu who took him to a river. There Naruto was sitting but was not wearing his Hokage robes or hat.  
"Thank you, you may leave now." Naruto said to the Anbu who then left. "Haruto, why do you look depressed?"  
"Konohamaru Sensei said he will not train me." Haruto said.  
"I know I was the one to tell him not to." Naruto said.  
"Why?" Haruto asked.  
"I have someone else in mind for you." Naruto said.  
"Who?" Haruto asked.  
"In time but first I wish to see for myself how much you have improved." Naruto said. "Walk across that river and bring me the scroll on the other side."  
"Scroll?" Haruto asked. He then looked to see it. "Okay." Haruto then focused his chakra and made his way across the river and then placed the scroll on his back and made his way back. "How was that?" Haruto asked.  
"Good. Now time for me to give you a present." Naruto said as he opened the scroll. "This here is the Contract to the Toads"  
"Really, why do you have it?" He asked.  
"I was around your age when I first signed the scroll and I think it is time you do as well." Naruto said. So what do you think?"  
"I am honored." He then signed the scroll in blood.  
"Good now the do the jutsu you must focus you chakra and perform the hand signs,Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram, with the hand he signed the contract with and then slam it to the ground." Naruto explained. "Allow me to demonstrate." Naruto then bite his thumb and then went thru the signs. He then slammed his hand to the ground and then two large toads appeared. One was orange and the other yellow.  
"Gamakichi, Gamatatsu." Haruto said.  
"Hey there Haruto." Gamakichi said. "So when do we start?" He asked.  
"Start?" Haruto asked.  
"As Hokage I have to get things ready so I can't train you myself but, I will leave you in the care of Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. You not upset about that are you?" Naruto asked.  
"A little but I understand." Haruto said. "So where do I start?"  
"First let's see how much work we have to do?" Gamakichi said.  
"Okay." Haruto then took a deep breath and then went through the hand signs and then attempted the summoning jutsu. From the smoke appeared a small red toad with black markings wearing a dark blue vest.  
"He was able to summon a small toad his first go." Naruto said to himself.  
"Hey there?" Haruto said to the toad. "What is your name?"  
"Gamaten." It said.  
"Gamaten, that is a good name." Haruto then turned around and asked. "Now what?"  
"Now you keep it up to see if you can summon something bigger." Gamakichi said.  
"Right." Haruto then got to work.  
"I will leave him to you two." With that Naruto left.  
Meanwhile elsewhere Ryousake was starting to train on his own when he head something. "Who is there?" Ryousake then looked to see a man with gray hair with a mask over the lower half of his face and a headband over his left eye reading a book laying on a tree branch. "I ask again, who are you?"  
"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I was asked to train you since your father is on a mission that required him to be out of the village."  
"You know my father?" Ryousake asked.  
"And you mother." He said as he closed his book and jumped down.  
Ryousake now recognized him. "You are there sensei, that means you also trained Lord Naruto." Ryousake said. "Well if you are going to train me then please let's get to it."  
"Very well." Kakashi said as he walked up to him. "Then let's get to it."  
With that they started.  
Time skip two weeks:  
Haruto had already improved with the use of Summoning Jutsu so now he is sparring against Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. After the first few times that Haruto had summoned out Gamaten he had decided to stay and watch Haruto train. "That is it Haruto you can do it." He said simulating a crowd of fans cheering.  
After a while they decided to call it a day and Haruto took a seat. "So Haruto, how do you fell?"  
"Well I think I have gotten better but I still fell that there is something missing." Haruto said. "I don't know what do you think?"  
"Sorry Haruto but we have no idea what that thing is." Gamakichi said.  
Haruto then got up and started off. "I am going for a walk." Haruto then started off and then Gamaten jumped onto his head.  
"I'll go with you buddy." He said.  
"Fine but hid yourself and keep your voice low. Don't want people to know that I can do the summoning jutsu just yet." Haruto said.  
"I got it." Gamaten said as he then hid in Haruto's jacket. And with that they were off.  
Once in the village Haruto was looking around for inspiration. While he was walking he came across Ayashi. "Lord Haruto." He said and then looked away. "Please I am sorry for what I did during our match."  
"That is okay. And please just call me Haruto, I may respect the Hyuuga's but I am not the heir." Haruto said.  
"But Lord Haruto, you are son to Lady Hinata as such you as well as your siblings are just as much members of the Hyuuga clan as you are members of the Uzumaki Clan." Ayashi said.  
"Whatever." Haruto said as he started off. Soon as he was walking off he came across Rock Tai. He was training by himself. "Tai? What are you doing?"  
"Since I last I have to train to get better." Tai said.  
"Shouldn't you be training with Saisemaru? I mean you are on the same team and since you are currently not getting ready for the tournament shouldn't you help him train?" Haruto asked.  
"I have offered but he said that this is something he has to do on his own." Tai said. "But why are you not training?"  
"Just taking a break, have to go. But first I have something to ask. How is Akiza?" Haruto asked.  
"She is fine, luckily the damage was not. She is however hurting that she lost and could not get to the finals." Tai said.  
"Thanks." Haruto said. "Where is she?"  
"The damage was enough that she is at home." Tai said.  
"Thanks again." Haruto said as he left.  
Haruto then found his way to the Uchiha residence and show Akiza sitting outside. He then came up to the house. "Who's there?"  
"It's me Haruto." He then stepped out to show himself.  
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
"I was worried about you." Haruto said. "I mean you are a good friend to me."  
"Thanks for your concern." Akiza said.  
"Well I better get going." Haruto said. With that he left.  
"You like her right?" Gamaten asked.  
"Yeah I do. But I don't know how to say it when I am around her." Haruto said. "Well I need to think of inspiration." He then sat down and looked up into the sky. Then it hit him. "I think I got it. But I will need help." He then left to get that help.  
Time skip one month:  
"Today is the day." Haruto said as he got up from his bed and got ready to leave for the tournament.


	14. Chapter 14

Haruto made his why to the location of the Finals. He stood there and looked to see the others. "So everyone is here." Haruto said to himself. As he looked Akina noticed and waved at his which caused him to shudder. As everyone was arriving Haruto then looked around. He looked to the stands and saw Akiza. "Good she looks better." He then turned his attention towards the Hokage's box and saw his father plus the other Kages from the main villages, each having two shinobi bodyguards. Naruto then stood up and started to speak.  
"Welcome to all guests and to our brave ninja that have made it her today. Today we are going to find out if any among this nineteen have what is required to be called Chuunin." He then moment Lee and then he turned to the candidates.  
"Okay everyone let's see you all show all your skill. The rules are the same as the Preliminaries. Now time to start the first match, Haruto Uzumaki v.s. Narika. This two stay here and the rest of you go up and wait in the competitor's box. They did that. "Haruto Uzumaki v.s. Narika. Let the first match begin." With that said Lee jumped back.  
"Narika lucked out and had no opponent. I have no idea as to how he fights." Haruto said to himself as he looked at Narika. He was a tall, muscular man with dark skin and mid-length white hair in braids. He was wearing black pants with white and red leg warmers and on his right arm a white and red fingerless glove. Along the small of his back was a sword with a white hilt in a matching hilt that was on his left side. "Well, THere is one way to find out." With that Haruto reached and throw shuriken towards Narika. Narika then swung his left arm and went the shuriken hit they were then cut in half. It was then that he saw way.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes." The Raikage, A stated. "The Cloud village's Lighting Armor. Sorry but your son will not last long."  
"You think so." Naruto said.  
In the Competitor's Box. "So that is the Lighting Armor of the Raikage." Ryousake said. "I can see know why father had trouble with it."  
"That little trick is not the only thing that Narika is able to us of Lord Raikage." Ki stated to himself.  
Back in the arena.  
Narika then charged at Haruto at high speed. "He is fast." Haruto said as he received a punch that sent him flying back. Haruto then skid on the ground and stopped just short of the wall.  
"You should be lucky that I canceled the lighting armor before punching. If not you would have a hole through your chest." Narika said. "But with the force and speed alone you should be..." Just as Narika was talking Haruto got up. "...out of commission. So I guess the rumors the Hyuga are strong."  
"What was that?" Haruto said. "You said that you could have killed me? Well, then I guess I will have to return the favor."  
"Please..." Narika then charged again saying. "I am too strong for you to over power and too fast for you to dodge, how do you expect to stop me?" Just then Haruto disappeared and Narika's fist crashed into the wall. "What the...?"  
"Having trouble?" Haruto said as he appeared standing facing Narika's side.  
"I am not the type to be angered easily so making me anger will not work." Narika said as he pulled his hand from the wall. He then swung at Haruto but Narika missed and Haruto was now behind him. "Nice trick." He then started to attack but Haruto managed to disappear and then reappear elsewhere. Narika then draw his sword and swung it back hand at Haruto who disappeared and then reappeared. Narika then swung is sword again and Haruto disappeared but as he reappeared Narika then delivered a punch to Haruto's side. At this Haruto disappeared into smoke. "Shadow Clone. But when?" Just then Haruto charged up from underground and delivered an uppercut to Nariku's jaw sending him back. Nariku then got back up. "So What was that about?"  
"You now as a kid my dad would tell be stories from his younger days. He once told be he used this same technique on Neji Hyuga and won the match. I wished to see if I could do the same. Guess I got the timing off." Haruto said.  
"That is an understatement." Nariku said as he performed a leg sweep but Haruto jumped up and dodged it. Nariku then head-butt Haruto and he fell back and rolled to his feet. "What is with this kid?" He said to himself. "My first blow alone should have beat him. I hate to say it but I have to use this." Nariku then put his sword away and then extended his arm and then it lit up with Lighting chakra.  
"That technique!" Haruto said before his was struck but it.  
"Larit." Nariku's attack hit and it sent Haruto back. "I did not mean to go this far but you left me no choose."  
"Wow you seem really are strong, shame you did not fight before now." Hearing this shocked Nariku as it was Haruto speaking.  
"How is it that you are still breathing?" Nariku asked.  
"That is my secret." Haruto said. Haruto then got up and then charged in and then performed attack after attack.  
"He is not human." Nariku said to himself as he was dodging that attacks. Could he be..." Just then Haruto thrust a palm into Nariku's gut and then Nariku was sent flying into the wall spinning.  
Lee then made is way to Nariku then back to Haruto. "Winner Haruto Uzumaki."  
"No surprise there, he is the son of the Sixth." Stated a Leaf ninja from the stands to his friend.  
"Right now let's see the next match." Said the friend.  
Haruto made his to the Competitor's Box. He then stopped next to Ryousake. "That was a big risk fighting him like that." He said to Haruto.  
"It did the job." Haruto replied.  
"Will Saisemaru Tanchikaki and Mentai please come to the field." Lee asked. At that the two made there way to the arena floor. Saisemaru was dressed differently. He now wore a shirt with longer sleeves and pants that legs went down and stop just above the ankle, both the same color as before. He also now sported a white sash and his sword, now in a dark brown sheath hung to his left side. The two swordsmen faced each other. "Mentai, I will not let myself loss." Saisemaru said.  
"You are delusional if you think you can beat me. I am the best swordsmen in the Sand Village. You just started to us that sword of yours." Mentai said. With that both took hold of the hilt of there respective swords and got into a stance.  
"Saisemaru Tanchikaki v.s. Mentai, ready begin." Lee said before getting out of the way.  
At that Saisemaru draw is sword and charged in hand slashed but Mentai used his free hand and then held a half tiger sign and then jumped back. Saisemaru then grabbed his sword with both hands and then charged in and slashed at Mentai who dodged it. "I got him." He then turned and then swung his blade and sent a blade of chakra towards Mentai.  
Mentai then draw his sword and then a blade of wind shot out and collide with Saisemaru's attack canceling both of the attacks out. Then Mentai disappeared from sight. "This is the end." Mentai said as he was about to strike but then Saisemaru blocked the attack with his sword and then a wind blade was formed and then slashed down to the ground. "What but how?" Mentai asked.  
"I have been training with swords since then moment I could pick one up, I merely was infusing it with my chakra to make this blade my own." Saisemaru said. He then pushed off and then it was seen that Mentai was using a tanto. "That is how I know that your strength comes from not your sword play but your drawing speed combined with the length of the sheath and your use of wind chakra."  
Just then Mentai charged in and then swung his blade and Saisemaru blocked. "You really think that?" He then continued to attack, causing Saisemaru to move back to keep on the defensive. Then at one point he struck and sent Saisemaru back, forcing him to take a knee and start to pant. "Just because you understand how I fight does not mean you can stop me."  
"The saw can be said both way." Saisemaru then got up and held his blade in-front of him and then he started to glow with chakra and so did his sword. "Now Break through the Limits, Bujuukibaken." With that Saisemaru's sword changed. The blade now looked like a giant fang.  
"What did you do?" Mentai asked.  
"I merely advanced to the next level." Saisemaru said.  
"Why you." Mentai then got ready to attack but then Saisemaru then swung his sword and then the blue wave of chakra shot out and sent Mentai back.  
"Winner Saisemaru Tanchikaki." Lee stated.  
Saisemaru then started to sheath his sword and as he did the blade turned back to its former form. He then made is way back to the Competitor's Box. As Mentai was being carried away by the medics he looked but to the Competitor's Box and said to himself. "Lady Akina I failed you." He then passed out.  
"Would Chokai Akimichi and Dakashi please came down here for the next match?" Lee asked. The two made there way to the field."Chokai Akimichi v.s. Dakashi ready begin." And with that the match began.  
"He can't mark me if I am on the move." Chokai said to himself as he use Expansion Jutsu and then rolled in a ball. "Human Boulder." He then charged at Dakashi, rolling at high speed. Dakashi dodged but Chokai then turned and came back for another pass. Dakashi dodged again and again.  
"This is bad the more he rotates the faster he is..." Dakashi then took several senbons and throw them at Chokai but they were of no use. "...and while rotating like that my needles just bounce off." Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the wall. He then bounced off the wall to dodge. "He will either go crashing into the wall or will stop his spinning so not to crash. Either way he will be stopped." Just then when Chokai hit the wall he just bounced off and then turned and started to chase Dakashi down. "What is with him?" Well, if that won't stop him then I guess I have to go with that." Dakashi then turned around as Chokai was heading straight for him.  
"What is he thinking, there is no way that he can stop that with brute force." Chokai said to himself as he continued to roll. As Chokai got close Dakashi the went to action. He then started to move his hands and then two claw like arms came out of the bundle on his back and then clamped onto Chokai, stopping him from spinning and holding him in the air. "Hey what is going on here? Let me go?" Chokai said.  
"Sorry but this is the only way that I could stop you." Dakashi said. "Will you give the match up?" He asked.  
"No, I will not." Chokai said.  
"Very well." With that Dakashi gestured with his hands and then the claw arms then lifted Chokai up and then dropped with him in their grip to the ground.  
When the dust cleared Chokai laid there out cold. "Winner Dakashi." Lee said.  
With that the claw arms then retracted into the bundle and then Dakashi retightened the bandages of the bundle and then headed to the Competitor's Box. Once in the box Dakashi went and sat next to Akina and on his way there he pasted by Haruto and even through the mask he could feel a glare from Dakashi. "Would Koga Inuzuka and Shichi please come down for your match." Lee asked. Koga came down with Kinmaru in tow and Shichi came down and faced the Dog user and his wolf pup."Koga Inuzuka v.s. Shichi, Ready begin." Lee said and the match began.  
Shichi took out a bottle of water, opened it and throw it in the air, and then performed hand-signs. "Water Clone Jutsu." With that the water then took the form of him and then fan towards Koga and using its sword swiped at Koga, separating him and Kinmaru. "Without their hound a Dog user is nearly useless." He then ran and took hold of Kinmaru by the fur of his neck.  
"Kinmaru!" Koga said as he tried to save him but the water clone was in his way.  
"Say your good bye's to this beast." With that he throw Kinmaru into the air and then draw his sword ready to slash him.  
"Kinmaru!" Koga said as he then thrust his arm through the clone and then rushed and got hold of Kinmaru and the two then jumped off Shichi and then while in mid air. "Now Piercing Fang." With that the two of them then spun around and charged at Shichi but he dodged the worse of the attacks.  
"Lucky dogs." Shichi said. He then charged in to cut Kinmaru but Koga got in the way but his right arm was cut.  
"Well, at least with only one arm you can't beat me." Shichi said as he raised his sword to make the final strike but then Kinmaru bite Shichi allowing Koga to get way. "Stinking beast." He then tossed Kinmaru how managed to land next to Koga. "I will kill you both."  
"I don't think so." With that Kinmaru climbed onto Koga's arm and then transformed in a poof of smoke. Koga then punched with his right arm and then a drill-like force of wind struck Shichi and sent him backwards and then knocked out. When this cleared on his right arm was a gantlet that looked like a full grown wolves' head with gold fur. It poof away and in its place was Kinmaru.  
"Winner Koga Inuzuka." Lee said. The medical team arrived and then examined Koga and then after bandaging him up he and Kinmaru headed for the Competitor's Box. "Now will Enita and Daino please come down to the arena." Lee said. The two came down to the arena. Enita is a big guy with long pale yellow hair braided and leading down to the small of his back. He wore white pants and had a light gray loose jacket that was opened that reveal his build. Daino what an average size man with short dark hair wearing a red shirt and dark gray pants.  
"Ready begin." Lee said and the two started to fight. The fight concluded with Daino the winner.  
"Winner Daino." Lee said. And then the next match was to begin. "Ki v.s. Lubiwa, ready begin." The two engaged in battle but soon a winner was declared. "Winner Lubiwa." Lee then called the next fighters. "Would Naare and Sechida Aburame came down please." Sechida came down and so did Naare. "Naare v.s. Sechida Aburame. Ready begin." Lee said and the fight began.  
Sechida then unleashed a swarm of her beetles and command them to attack. Naare then took his sword and swung it and then the beetles froze and dropped to the ground. "What?"  
Naare then charged in and then made contact with Sechida and struck hard sending her back. He then took off his shirt and throw it aside. He then slashed at her but she dodged. He attacked again but She dodged again. He got her to a wall but then he felt weak. He then noticed that there were beetles on him and there were draining him of his chakra. He then passed out.  
"Winner Sechida Aburame." Lee said as the medical team took Naara way. "Now time for the next match. Would Ryousake Uchiha and Oneka please came down here." With that the two made there way to the arena. Oneka is average hight with short black hair wearing a white and red shirt. "Ryousake Uchiha v.s. Oneka, ready begin." Lee said as he got out of the way.  
Oneka then charged in and started to punch at Ryousake but he blocked the attacks. "Now I got you." Oneka said.  
"What do you mean?" Ryousake asked.  
"Look for yourself." Oneka said as Ryousake looked at his arms and saw two seals. "One seals Fire Chakra, the other lighting chakra, now you can't use elemental chakra on me." Oneka said. He then summoned metal gantlets on to his hands and started to punch at Ryousake again. A hit was made and Ryousake was sent back and stopped on a knee.  
"Smart, metal conducts electricity and heat so those gantlets make you a target for such things, also since my father is who he is and I his son I could be like him. Good, you made the right choose, as far as that."  
"Don't even think about it, I am also skilled at genjutsu dispersal so that will not work on me." Oneka then charged in to finish Ryousake off.  
Just as his punch was made it was stopped. Ryousake caught it. "You focused on my Uchiha skills, even the skills that my father learned form his sensei, but you have forgotten one interesting thing about people."  
"What would that be?" Oneka asked.  
"That each person is the produce of two individuals then makes one individual of his or her own." With that Ryousake got up and tighten his grip. "You forgot about skills I learned from my mother."  
"How is your mother?" Oneka said as he was in pain.  
"Sakura Haruno." With that Ryousake placed his foot to one of Oneka's legs and then push down on the leg as he pulled his arm out of its socket.  
"AwWwWW." Oneka said as Ryousake did that. Ryousake let go of Oneka's arm and got off his leg and Oneka cried in pain. Ryousake then placed a hand on the shoulder of Oneka and he stopped screaming.  
"I relieved the pain so you can think clearly. Give up, if not and the injuries I inflicted will get worse. You have one minute before I let the pain continue. So choose."  
"I give up." Oneka said.  
"Winner Ryousake Uchiha." Lee said.  
"Okay, I will be letting go." As soon as he let go the pain returned and the medical squad arrived and took Oneka away. Ryousake then made his way back to the Competitor's Box.  
"Yifawa and Akina of the Desert please come down to the field." The two did that. "Yifawa v.s. Akina of the Desert, Ready begin."  
With that the match began. Yifawa then throw Kunai with explosive tags attached. Akina then dodged and used her sand to cancel the blasts. Just then Yifawa ran towards Akina with a kunai in hand and then slashed at Akina, striking her face. Akiza then used sand to attack Yifawa but he got way. Akiza then took her and and touched where she was hit and then looked to see that she was bleeding. "Ow, that hurt." Akiza said. She then sent her sand after Yifawa who kept moving but Akiza got Yifawa by the leg and then tossed him to the ground. She then pinned him to the ground with the sand and used her sand to fly over him. "Any final words. She asked as she formed a spear from the sand and throw it.  
"I give up." Yifawa said. He then closed his eyes.  
"Ow man." She then gestured her fingers and then the sand spear landed in the ground inches from Yifawa's head.  
"Winner Akina of the Desert." Lee said. With that She made her way back to the Competitor's Box. Once there Dakashi walked but to her. "Are you okay Akina?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.  
"You are still bleeding." Dakashi then took out a medical kit. He then applied a healing cream and then applied a bandage. "There all better."  
"Thanks but I did not need you to do this." Akina said.  
"It is may honor Akina." Dakashi said.


	15. Chapter 15

Just then Lee spoke up. "We are now starting the next round. Haruto Uzumaki and Saisemaru Tanchikaki please came to the arena." With that the two Leaf Ninja came to the arena. "Are you two ready?" Lee asked. At that Haruto dropped into his stance and Saisemaru draw his sword and it transformed. "Okay then Haruto Uzumaki v.s. Saisemaru Tanchikaki, ready begin." With that Lee jumped out of the way as the two charged at each other.  
Saisemaru slashed but Haruto dodged and then struck Saisemaru's wrist but he then kicked Haruto back and then slashed at him again but then Haruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Shadow Clone." Saisemaru then closed his eyes and then blocked incoming shuriken. "There you are." Saisemaru then took a kunai and throw it but another kunai was thrown and the two knives deflected each other. Haruto then started towards Saisemaru and was ready to fight with him.  
Saisemaru then slashed but Haruto dodged and then delivered a kick to the back of Saisemaru's head. He then jumped to get some distance. Saisemaru then slashed and released the wave of chakra but Haruto then took a kunai and then throw it and then the chakra was cut in half. "What, but how?" Saisemaru then noticed the kunai was still heading towards him and he partly got out of the way. The kunai cut his shoulder. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"I have started wind chakra training already." Haruto said. "I have yet to master it but it is enough."  
"Well, luckily I know that I can't beat you with only one good arm. Sorry but I have to give up, not that I wish to take the easy way out but I fell that I must." Saisemaru said.  
"I declare Haruto Uzumaki the winner." Lee said. With that Haruto headed back to the Competitor's Box as Saisemaru was getting treatment. Then Lee asked the next fighters to come down. They did that and then faced each other. "Dakashi v.s. Koga Inuzuka, Ready begin."  
"Let's go Kinmaru. Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry, Man Beast Clone." With that Kinmaru transformed into a copy of Koga. The two then started to run and darted from one side to the other, each time attacking at Dakashi. "Keep him from using his puppet and we can win this." Koga said to himself. Just then Dakashi delivered a kick to one of the Koga's face and sent him back. He then turned into Kinmaru. "Kinmaru! How did you know?"  
"I have my ways." Dakashi said.  
"Why you." Koga said as he ran towards Dakashi but then Dakashi gestured with his fingers and then one of the clawed hands shot from the bundle and then held Koga down. "Go on do your worse." Koga said.  
"Very well." Dakashi then used the Puppet master Jutsu on Kinmaru.  
"What are you going to do?" Koga asked.  
"I don't know. But I would be inclined to let him go if you surrender."  
"Find I give up." With that Dakashi released both master and beast.  
"Winner Dakashi." Lee said. Dakashi then headed back to the Competitor's Box. Lee then start the next match. "Daino v.s. Lubiwa, ready begin." With that the match went on but it then ended in a draw. "Time for the next match, Sechida Aburame v.s. Ryousake Uchiha." The two then came down to the arena. "Ready begin."  
Sechida then sent her insects at Ryousake but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "I am truly sorry." With that he delivered a chop to the back of her neck.  
"Winner Ryousake Uchiha." Lee said."Now it is time for the next match"  
Akina and Shikaro then came down to the arena.  
"Akina of the Desert v.s. Shikaro Nara, ready begin." As soon as Lee said that the entire area was covered by sand and only the most skilled ninja could see what was going on. The sand soon faded and only Akina was still standing. "Winner Akina of the Desert."


	16. Chapter 16

Lee then looked up to the Kage's Box and then said. "Now we will have a short intermission to give our remaining fighters time to get some rest. The match will commence in one hour."  
At this point Dakashi then approached Haruto and Ryousake. "Dakashi, what do you want?" Haruto asked.  
"I wish to speak to you in private. Problem with that?" Dakashi asked.  
"No not at all." Haruto said.  
"Good." With that the two headed for the staircase but Dakashi then stopped and turned to Ryousake. "First I need to say something to you Ryousake Uchiha. I understand that you must do what you must to try and win and I respect that but hear this. You go even one millimeter to far in you match with Akina and I will tear you to shreds." With that said he then turned back and he and Haruto headed down to a landing.  
"Okay what is it that you need to say?" Haruto asked.  
"I ask that you give up the fight." Dakashi said.  
"Why?" Asked Haruto. "You are not that strong that you can beat me in the match."  
"That is not why." Dakashi said.  
"Then why?" Haruto asked.  
"Akina... Akina does not wish you hurt, unless you give up before the match then that would not be possible." Dakashi said.  
"You like her don't you?" Haruto asked.  
"What?"  
"I could tell by how you threaten my teammate, you don't wish to make her unhappy. Sorry but I will fight with all my heart and skill because I have a dream to reach." Haruto said. "I will not give up until I reach that dream."  
"Then I have only one option." Dakashi said. "In that arena I will fight you with all my heart and skill as well." With that Haruto headed back up. Dakashi soon came across a Mentai. "Good to see your are fine."  
"Drop the act, Lady Akina is not here so you can drop the act." Mentai said.  
"What act?" Asked Dakashi.  
"Have you forgotten that we must keep Lady Akina in check. That mean making her happy that is why you must forfeit this match." Mentai said.  
He then turned around but then Dakashi said. "No, I am doing things my way."  
"Then I will have to stop you." Just as Mentai reached for his sword chains wrapped him up. "What? When did you?"  
"I haven't the time for this." Dakashi said as the chains loosened and then returned to his bundle and he walked off.  
Meanwhile with Haruto. "So what did he want?" Ryousake asked.  
"Nothing just a chat between two men." Haruto said. He then saw Akina. "Now I need to have a chat with a fellow Kage offspring." With that Haruto walked up to Akina. "Akina, we need to talk."  
"Oh Haruto I knew that you would accept me in time." She said.  
"That is it I don't accept your marriage proposal." Haruto said. "I have told you that already."  
"But we are so alike." She said.  
"That is exactly why it will never work, I need someone how completes me." Haruto said."I am sorry but I need to say this once and for all."  
"Why tell me know?" Akina said.  
"Two reasons, one is I may not get the chance to." Haruto said. Just then there was a call to indicate the semi-final were to start. "Well, looks like the fights are about to start up again." Haruto started to leave and on the way Akina asked. "Wait, what is the other reason?"  
"I have someone already and I will have to deal with her family at one point." Haruto said with a smile.  
"Now will Haruto Uzumaki and Dakashi please came down to the arena?" Lee asked. With that Haruto and Dakashi entered the arena. "Okay, Haruto Uzumaki v.s. Dakashi, Ready?" Lee said as he looked to both the competitors. "Begin."  
Haruto ran towards Dakashi at high speed. Dakashi then blocked and the two engaged in a taijutsu battle. "What is he thinking he is not that skilled in taijutsu." Akina said from the Competitor's Box.  
"He must be up to something." Haruto said to himself. "He then kicked Dakashi back and it sent him into the air. Just then chains launched towards Haruto but he got out of the way. Dakashi was then pulled back to the ground and then the chains retreated back to his bundle. "What was that all about?" Haruto asked.  
"I needed to see if you were serious about being fighting with all your skill. Now I know that you were telling the truth." Dakashi then performed a series on hand signs and then he throw the bundle into the air. Then the bundle opened and then our came his puppet. The clawed-hands were seen but also metal backs were around its body, Legs appeared to be thick, its face looked almost human. Its body seemed to be covered by a gray hooded cloak. "Now I will to with my friend Specter." Dakashi said.  
"In that case...: Haruto then started towards Specter.  
"I got what you are trying." Dakashi said as he gestured with his fingers and hands. At that the puppet then released a stream of gas.  
"No." Haruto said as he got caught in the gas. "Can't breath the gas in, it may be poison." Dakashi then launched a wave of senbons from Specter. "I have to dodge them." Haruto then tried to dodge the needles as they flew.  
"Now." Dakashi said as he did another gesture and then an arm of Specter extended and took hold of Haruto. As soon as Haruto looked to be running out of air he let go and out of reflex Haruto breathed in the gas.  
"Oh no." He said as he tried to close his mouth.  
"Too late." Dakashi then launched another wave of sendons and Haruto dodged them. Dakashi then had Specter extend it's arms and punched at Haruto but he dodged it. He then gestured his hands and fingers and then one of Specter's legs bent and then the knee opened up to reveal a rapid fire mechanism. From it launched Kunai with explosive tags attached. Haruto then knocked them away but then stopped and started to pant.  
"I was right, that gas was poison." Haruto said. "The more I move the more the poison will spread."  
"You are wrong." Dakashi said. "It is not the gas that was poisoned, It is the claws."  
"But when?" Then he remembered. "When you grabbed my throat."  
"Give up, there is no way that you can beat me and get the poison removed and be able to fight in the next round so just give up, so it will take another six months for you to try for it again."  
"I will not give up without a fight." Haruto said. He then activated the Byakugan. "There it is." He then took a kunai and stopped himself in the shoulder."  
"What! Are you crazy? You could bleed out and go into shock." Dakashi said.  
"I don't care, I will not give up." He then charged in. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that he created ten clones. "Now!" With that he and the clones all scattered and moved around and started to throw kunai.  
"You think this will help you?" Dakashi then had Specter use a chakra shield. "Now where is he? There." He then hand is puppet launch chains and then hooked Haruto's arms and legs. "Since you will not give in, die." With that the chains retracted and the chest of Specter opened up and blade moved out and Haruto was down in closer.  
"I will not let this happen." Haruto then used his chakra to break the chains and then throw a kunai with an explosion tag and then jumped into the air as the explosive went off, destroying the puppet. "There it is over." Just then Dakashi then charged in with a kunai in hand. "What the?"  
"You underestimate me, I may have lost Specter but, I can still fight." Dakashi then slashed at Haruto and he slashed back. Haruto slashed him but he did not stop attacking.  
"How is it that you did not fell that?" Haruto asked. Dakashi then attacked again and Haruto dodged and attacked again but still nothing. They continued to fight but then Haruto managed a hit to Dakashi's face and knocked off his mask. Haruto was shocked at the sight he saw. "Your face." Dakashi's face was covered bay scars and burns. "What happened?"  
"Not everyone had the privileged life of a prince." Dakashi said. "My father treated me like a nuisance. He would do terrible things to me." He then picked his mask up and put it on. "My father was the worse of people, lucky for me I managed to get away from him but I digress."  
"So why do you wish to fight so hard." Haruto asked.  
"Although I escaped him his words still stick to me and I feel I must prove him wrong. That is why I must fight." Dakashi then charged in but when he hit Haruto disappeared. "Where are you?"  
"Right here." Haruto said as he stood behind Dakashi. "Eight Trigram...two palm...four palm...eight palm...sixteen palm...thirty two palm...sixty four palm." With each attach he hit with twice as many hits. "Now Final Palm." With that Haruto thrust his palm and sent Dakashi onto his back.  
"Winner Haruto Uzumaki." Lee said.  
Haruto then moved over to Dakashi and spoke up. "Losing is not the end, you can learn from one lose more then twenty victories." Haruto said.  
"In our life as shinobi that is very difficult a thing but it is something to think about." Dakashi said. "Haruto reach into my pouch, there is the antidote to the poison I used." Haruto did as he was asked and took a container. "Drink it and you will get better." With that Haruto drank the contains.  
"I actually fell better." Haruto said as he placed the container into Dakashi's hand as he is taken off the field.  
Haruto then made his way back to the Competitor's Box. "Okay now time for the last semi-final match." Lee said. "Ryousake Uchiha v.s. Akina of the Desert, ready, begin." With that he got out of the way.  
Both fighters charged into action. Ryousake throw shuriken but Akina's sand knocked them away and then she launched sand streams towards him but he then went through hand-signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." With that Ryousake launch several fireballs that intercept the sand streams. He then got in close and the two engaged in taijutsu. "You seem to be good at close range as well as in a distance." Ryousake said.  
"The same seems true for you." Akina stated. "But that is not all that I can do." With that sand stared to engulf Ryousake. "Sorry but you lose." Just then the sand around Ryousake cracked and then he broke out. "But how?"  
"This is how." Ryousake said as he looked up to reveal that his eyes now showed the Sharingan. He then performed hand-signs. His hand then started to glow and was releasing lighting bolts. "Chidori." He then charged in towards Akina."  
"What is he thinking using an assassination technique on her?" Haruto said.  
Akina then created a barrier of sand. The lighting technique went through and hit her. She released the barrier and was on her knees before falling to the ground. Lee walked over to examine Akina. "Amazing, there is barely any damage." Lee said to himself. "Winner Ryousake Uchiha."  
Ryousake went up to Akina and then check on her. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." Akina said as she open her eyes and then help her chest in pain.  
"Just rest." He said. With that Akina was taken away by the medics.  
"It is know time for the final match. Haruto Uzumaki..." With that said Haruto jumped down to the field, "...versus Ryousake Uchiha." Lee said pointing to Ryousake.  
"This is going to be an intense match." Said Naruto to one of his guards. "Reminds you of old times."  
"Of course." The guard said.  
Both boys looked at each other, then at the stands, and then to the Kage's box, finally back at each other. "Haruto Uzumaki v.s. Ryousake Uchiha, Ready begin." At that the two then made a half tiger sign. They then fell into their battle position and charged at each other ready to battle. Ryousake throw the first punch but Haruto deflected it and then went in for a thrust but Ryousake dodged it. He then got some distance. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He then launched a giant ball of fire towards Haruto.  
"Rotation." Haruto the spun around and protected himself from the fire ball. Haruto then took a kunai out and then charged in at Ryousake but he followed suit and then the two clashed. After they slashed at each other they jumped back and throw the kunai at each other but they intersected and were knocked aside. Ryousake then throw shuriken but Haruto used Rotation to send them aside. He then used Shadow Clone Jutsu and formed four clones. The clones charged at Ryousake and each attacked, but Ryousake blocked each attack and then grabbed one of the clones' legs and then used one clone as a club and slammed it into the other three, destroyed them all. Haruto then charged in and to delivered a kick.  
Ryousake blocked the hit but was sent flying up into the air. Just then Haruto appeared behind Ryousake. He then use Shadow Clone Jutsu and then both spun and used a drop kick but Ryousake then got hold of each other legs and then slammed them together, destroying the clone. He then throw Haruto to the ground. Haruto used Rotation to soften his landing. Ryousake then charged down ready to punch but Haruto got out of the way. Ryousake's punch created a crater and he got up ready to attack. He then charged at Haruto punching. Haruto kept deflecting the attack. Ryousake then perform a drop kick but Haruto dodged it and got some distance. "You are forcing my hand." Ryousake then performed hand-signs. "Blaze Style: Inferno Shot." With that a fire ball of black flames formed and then he shot them at Haruto. Haruto dodged but the flames followed him. Haruto kept dodging and running but he flames followed him. Then the flames gain on him and struck.  
"Haruto!" Naruto said.  
"Haruto!" Hinata said from the stands.  
"Haruto!" Kei said from the stands.  
"Haruto!" Akiza said from the stands to herself as she watch things happened.  
Just then a giant Rotation was made of red and blue chakra was seen and the black flames dissipated. When Haruto stopped spinning he was surrounded by red chakra. "Ryousake, that was uncalled for."  
"And what about you using that chakra?" Ryousake asked.  
"I did this as a defense You attacked me with it." Haruto said as the chakra flared. He then ran in and charged at Ryousake but he dodged but Haruto redirected himself and then charged in again. Ryousake dodged and was about to kick but Haruto got out of the way and then tackled Ryousake, sending him back. Haruto then fell to a knee as his shoulder had received shock. "Lighting Chakra."  
"That was a powerful hit." Ryousake said. He then noticed that the force had a swirl design. "Could this mean?" He looked Haruto in the eyes and even with Haruto evading direct eye contact so not to be affected by genjutsu he could see that his suspicions was true. "All right then." Ryousake then prepared Chidori.  
"What is he thinking?" Sakura said as she looked out from the medical room.  
"All right then." Haruto then help his hand out and then chakra started to form with in it in the form of a spiraling ball.  
"Could that be?" Asked Kei.  
The two charged straight at each other.  
"Chidori." Ryousake said.  
"Rasengan." Haruto said.  
With that the two got close. Ryousake was then sent back and skid on the ground until he came to a stop. Lee looked him over. "Winner Haruto Uzumaki."  
"Haruto won." Kei said.  
"So Ryousake lost." Sasuke said from his position as Naruto's bodyguard. "Well, it just mean he has to get stronger." He then looked at Naruto. "What is wrong?"  
"I am so proud." Naruto said. "He has fully mastered the Rasengan. As a father I am so happy." Naruto then regained his composer and said. "I con-graduate our winner."  
"Wait." Ryousake said as he tried to get back up he was about to fall and Tai appeared and caught him.  
"Careful." Tai said.  
"The match my be over to you but it is not to me." Ryousake said. "There is one thing that needs to be done first. Tai please get me to the center."  
"Okay." Tai then helped Ryousake to the center and Haruto met them there.  
"So let's do this." Haruto said.  
"Right." Ryousake said as he regained is balance and then the two interlocked their half tiger sign. Then Ryousake took hold of Haruto's arm and raised it. "Now, the match is over for now."  
"Right." Naruto said.


	17. Filler Chapter 1

The morning after the exam Haruto was asleep in his bed when he got a rude awakening. "Wake up sleepy head." Yelled Naruko. This caused Haruto to fall out of bed.  
"Naruko, what is with the wake up call?" Haruto asked.  
"It is getting late and mom told me to wake you." Naruko said.  
"Alright." Haruto said. "Now get out so I can change." With that he pushed Naruko out of his room and then closed the door. About ten minutes later Haruto walked out of his room. He was dressed like he normally do but he did not have his headband on.  
"Morning Haruto dear." Hinata said.  
"Morning Mom." Haruto answered back. He then sat down and ate breakfast.  
"So do you have plans today?" Hinata asked.  
"Well I was going to do my morning exercises but other then that I have no real plans." Haruto said. "Why do you ask?"  
"You know that I am off of maternity leave now so I can go on missions again." Hinata said. "So I need you to watch Shina for me."  
"Well I would love to but why me?" Haruto asked.  
"Your dad is too busy at present to be about to juggle looking after your sister and do his work." Hinata said.  
"Hey why not let me look after Shina?" Naruko asked.  
"You have class today." Hinata said.  
"Oh yeah." Naruko said as she hit herself in the head and stuck her tongue out a bit.  
"Well okay I will watch her but I agreed to met up with someone." Haruto said.  
"How would that be? You girlfriend Akiza?" Naruko said.  
"That is none of your business." Haruto said. He finished his breakfast and then got up to train. After that he took a shower and he and started off with Shina. He soon came across Ryousake and Akiza. "Man Ryousake is here." Haruto said to himself. He then looked to a smiling Shina. "Well not like I would try anything with my baby sister present." He then said to them. "Oh hey there."  
"Oh hey Haruto." Ryousake said.  
"Hey there Haruto." Akiza said. "And how is this with you?"  
"Sorry, this is Shina, my baby sister." Haruto said. "Say hi Shina."  
Shina just giggled. "Oh so cute." Akiza said. "She is so full of energy."  
"Well she is my sister." Haruto said.  
"So you are looking after her, why?" Akiza asked.  
"Mom is going on a mission and dad is too busy. As the oldest it is my responsibility to take care of my younger sibling." Haruto said.  
"I can't wait to have one." Akiza said. This caused both boys to freeze. She looked at them and then said. "No I ment a younger sibling."  
"Well..." Haruto paused to get the right words to use. "It is possible for your parents to have another kid."  
"Actually there won't be that much of a wait." Ryousake said.  
"You mean your parents are expecting another baby? Congrats." Haruto said. "Here that you will have someone to play with soon." He said to Shina. She just looked at him confused. "So how long have you known?"  
"After our match, Lady Ino was treating me." Ryousake said.  
"And?" Haruto asked.  
"My mother would not put the care of her own child in the hands of anyone else not even her best friend unless she was unable to herself I placed two to two together." Ryousake said.  
"She told me as she was giving me my post-op examination." Akiza said.  
"Is that so." Haruto said.  
"Hey can I hold her?" Akiza asked.  
"I don't see the harm." Haruto said. He then looked around and saw a bench. He then headed there with Shina in hand. "Sit down here."  
"Okay." Akiza then sat down and then Haruto handed his sister to Akiza.  
"Careful there." Akiza was holding Shina.  
"Hey there cutie." Akiza said as she looked at Shina. Just then Shina started to cry. "Did I do something wrong."  
Haruto then took Shina back and then started moving with her up and down gently. "It is alright." Haruto said to Shina. "So what is the matter?" Haruto then moved his hand towards Shina's behind. "There is the problem." Haruto then headed and changed Shina. "There all better."  
"You are good at this." Ryousake said.  
"Practice that's all." Haruto said. "Well we should get going." Haruto said.  
"Mind if I came with you." Akiza asked.  
"Not at all." Haruto said.  
"I have to go a met Father for something anyway so I will be seeing you." With that Ryousake left.  
"So Haruto. Why don't we go back to your house and we can both watch Shina." Akiza said.  
"Okay sure." Haruto said. With that they headed for the Uzumaki household.  
A few hours later, Hinata had gotten home from her mission and saw Haruto and Shina sitting on the floor along with Akiza Uchiha. Looking towards the door Akiza got up. "Hello Mrs. Uzumaki. I am Akiza Uchiha a friend of Haruto."  
"I know how you are." Hinata said in a kind voice. "It is okay, I don't mind that Haruto invited you here." She then turned to Haruto. "So what did you do today?"  
"Just hung out." Haruto said. "Right Shina."  
She just laughed and smiled.  
"Well that is good to hear." Hinata said.  
"well look who we have here." They turned to see Naruto at the door.  
"Lord Hokage, Hello." Akiza said.  
"Akiza, Right?" Naruto asked. "Both your parents were my teamates and friends. As their child you may call me Lord Naruto."  
"Always the same dad." Haruto said.  
"Well I guess I should be heading home." Akiza said.  
"wait." Naruto said. "Caught." He tossed her a riceball.  
"Thank you Lord Naruto." with that Akiza left.  
"Well let's have our dinner." Naruto said.  
With that they sat down and enjoyed their meal.


	18. Chapter 17

A week since the Exams have passed. Haruto had been called to the Hokage's office. When he got there he saw that he was not alone. Also there was Ryousake and Shikaro Nara. "You may be wondering why you are all here." Naruto said. "Well... Congratulations, among the Leaf ninja that have participated and made it to the third round, you three have proving yourselves to be Chunin."  
"Is that right?" Shikaro asked. "Man a what a pain." He said to himself.  
"Like father, like son." Naruto said to himself looking at Shikaro. He then spoke up again. "Now that you are chunin you are to expect getter responsibilities. You all understand that right?" The each gave a nod. "Then I say again congratulation and Serve the Leaf with pride." With that Naruto dismissed them. They each grabbed their Chunin vest and started out.  
Once outside Shikaro started talking. "Man this is troublesome." He said as he slipped the vest on. "I mean now that I am a chunin that means that Nareki Sensei will be giving me harder training."  
"Relax for once." Haruto said. "Anywhy you should go and share the news with your family."  
"Whatever." Shikaro said as she turned around and started off.  
"What about you Haruto?" Ryousake asked.  
"Well I would like to share with my mom the news but I think we should tell Kei." Haruto said.  
"Okay then. We have to go met with her and Konohamaru Sensei anyway." Ryousake said.  
With that the two headed to the training field where Kei and Konohamaru were waiting. Once there they shared the news with them. "Well I know you both would be able to make chunin easily." Konohamaru said. "The only shame is that Kei did not make it yet."  
"Don't worry it will happen." Haruto said.  
"Oh I know that I will make chunin. Until then I will just have to be the best Genin I can to keep up with you two." Kei stated.  
"That is the attitude I like." Konohamaru said. "Well since you two have just became Chunin I have to take some time to think up what to train you two in next. You two can go and have the day off."  
"Thank you sensei." Ryousake said.  
"Right thanks sensei." Said Haruto.  
"As for you Kei time for a little one-on-one training." Konohamaru said.  
"Okay." Kei replied.  
With that the two newly promoted Chunin left.  
The next day Haruto headed for the training field. He and Ryousake and Kei arrived around the same time and saw Konohamaru Sensei no where in sight. "Where could he be?" Ryousake asked.  
"I don't know?" Kei said. "All I know is that when we left I saw him leave and meet up with a woman.  
"A woman huh? Did you see what she looked like?" Haruto asked.  
"Haruto, you are a chunin, you should place this games behind you." Ryousake said.  
"You are just as intrested as I am." Haruto said and Ryousake shut up in defeat. "Okay what did she look like?"  
Before she could speak Konohamaru appeared. "Sorry for being late." He said.  
"Why were you late?" Kei asked.  
"Kei no!" Haruto and Ryousake said.  
"He is just going to tell us a story that is a half truth." Ryousake continued. "Okay go on and tell us."  
"I was actually trying to find someone to help me with today's training." Konohamaru said.  
"Really who?" Asked Haruto.  
"Me." Said a female voice.  
"That voice." Haruto said. Just then a young woman landed in front of them. "Aunt Hanabi." Haruto said in a scared tone.  
Hanabi Hyuga  
Age: 27  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Long black hair in a braided ponytail, white eyes, Headband around her forehead, wore standard jonin outfit with short sleeves.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Why are you here Aunt Hanabi?" Haruto asked.  
"Well Konohamaru asked a favor of me so your three can get effective training." Hanabi said.  
"What training is that?" Ryousake asked.  
"I am going to teach you three about Elemental Manipulation." Konohamaru said.  
"I know that, it is the uses of Elemental chakra to perform techniques." Ryousake said. "I can already do that?"  
"Yeah but you can create more techniques by combining elemental jutsu."  
"Okay I can get that." Ryousake said. "Okay now we first need to see what your primary element is." Konohamaru said. "That will be the element that you are the most natural at." "How will we find that out?" Kei asked.  
"With this." Konohamaru then held up four strips of paper.  
"What are those?" Asked Haruto. "They are special chakra paper that will indicate what element you're chakra is." Konohamaru said as he held on in his fingers. "Sent a little chakra into it and it will then inform you of what type of chakra best suits you. Like so." Konohamaru sent chakra into the paper and ignited and turned to ash. "If you are fire like me then the paper will ignite and turn to ash as you just show. If you are wind the paper will split in two, lighting the paper will wrinkle, earth the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away, and water the paper will become damp. Got that. Good now each of you take one and try it." They each proceeded in doing that. Ryousake's ignited and turned to ash. "Well that is to expected seeing you are an Uchiha." Konohamaru said. Kei's became damp. "So you use water." Haruto's paper split in two. "And wind for Haruto. Just like your dad."  
"Is that so?" Haruto said. "So what do we do now?"  
"Ryousake, you already have fire chakra down so I will train you in the next expect, as for you two I will get you started." He then turned to Kei. "You first." With that Konohamaru then took a scroll out that had the character for Water on it. He opened it up and then there were two seals. He then unlocked the first seal and out came a barrel with a ladle.  
"What is in there?" Kei asked.  
"Water." Konohamaru said.  
"First step is to familiar yourself in how to use the jutsu." Konohamaru said.  
"And what is the water to do with that?" Kei asked.  
"It is easy to use a water jutsu with a large supply." Konohamaru said. "Hanabi would you mind helping me demistrate what Kei needs to do?"  
"That is why you asked me hear." Hanabi then held her hands over the barrel and then focused chakra into her hands and then the water shot up and then she held it in midair. "Getting the water to came to you is the first step of using water ninjutsu."  
"Wow." Kei and Haruto said.  
"Okay let me try." Kei asked and Hanabi then lowered the water back and then stepped back so Kei could give it a try. Kei placed her hands over and focused her chakra but all that was happening was the water was being pushed away from her hands. "It is not working."  
"It will take time." Hanabi said.  
"Why is Aunt Hanabi being so nice, when she trains others she uses an iron fist." Haruto said to himself.  
"Okay Haruto, since Hanabi seems to have Kei handled, let me get you started with Wind chakra." Konohamaru said. (Some training as Naruto to learn Wind chakra.) After that Konohamaru got to work with Ryousake.  
"There that's it think of a form to give your chakra and have it hold it." Konohamaru said. By the end of the day the three were tried. "You did good for the day, let's stop for the day, don't want to break you." Konohamaru said.  
"Okay sensei." Kei said. She seemed to want to ask something.  
"What do you wish to ask Kei?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Well, I was wondering why you asked Hanabi here to help if you did not know that I was a water chakra type?" Kei asked.  
"Well you see..." Konohamaru said. "...a little help." He said turning to Hanabi.  
"Oh no I want to hear your explanation." Hanabi said.  
"The truth is that..." Konohamaru then looked to the sky. "...oh look the time I have to go bye." With that Konohamaru left.  
"That Konohamaru, why can't he just admit it." Hanabi said.  
"What was that?" Haruto asked.  
"Nothing Haruto." Hanabi said. "It is getting late thou. Haruto you are not too old for me to take you home?"  
"Actually I am Aunt Hanabi, but you did say you were coming over to see you nieces and nephews so we can walk together." With that Haruto and Hanabi head for his house and the rest headed home. Haruto got home.  
"Welcome home Haruto, Have you seen Aunt Hanabi?" Hinata asked.  
"Actually, there was a change of plans." Haruto said with a grin.  
The next day at the training field. "Konohamaru sensei proposed to Hanabi sensei." Kei said in a yell.  
"Quiet Kei, it is not offical yet, they still need to ask permission from Grandfather." Haruto said.  
"So you have told them?" Konohamaru said as he appeared behind them.  
"Sorry Sensei." Haruto said.  
"It is okay. I will have to leave you to train on your own so see you later." Konohamaru said before leaving.  
"Must be asking know." Haruto said. "Well let's get to work." With that they went to work training.


	19. Chapter 18

Meanwhile elsewhere far from the Leaf Village an enemy thought long gone was planning for his new plan. This enemy was sitting on his throne awaiting his second-in-command. When this man approach the man spoke up. "You called for me Lord Orochimaru."  
The mastermind looked up and acknowledged his second-in-command's presence.  
Orochimaru  
Age: 70  
Rank: Sannin/Rogue Ninja  
Appearance: waist-length black hair, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.  
Village: Sound.  
"Kabuto, you to have revived well." Orochimaru said to his right hand man.  
Kabuto Yakushi  
Age: 39  
Rank: Genin/Rogue Ninja  
Appearance: has onyx eyes, ash-grey hair in a ponytail, wears a pair of black rimmed circular glasses.  
Village: Sound.  
"So what news have you brought me?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Well it seems that Sasuke's son has proven to be a stronger ninja then his father." Kabuto said.  
"Is that so." Orochimaru said. "Then we must have him."  
"Very well I will lead a small squad to go retrieve him." Kabuto said.  
"No, that is too much of a risk, we need to make sure to get them." Orochimaru said. He then got up from his throne and then performed handsigns and then slammed his hands to the ground. Up came five caskets. The caskets opened.  
"I see, as always Lord Orochimaru your decisions are wise." Kabuto said as he handed to Orochimaru a picture of Ryousake.  
"This is your target, go and bring him here by any means nessessary." Orochimaru said. "Now go." With that the five left the caskets and headed out.  
Back in the village, Ryousake was walking down the street when he senced something. He turned into an alley way and then turned around. "What do you want with me?" Ryousake then noticed. "You four are reincarnated." He said noticing the eyes.  
"Smart." Said a the white haired one.  
"Who are/ where you?" Ryousake asked.  
The reincarnated ninja introduced themselves.  
"Kidomaru of the East Gate." Said the one with six arms and dark skin.  
"Sakon of the West Gate." Said the one with dark grey hair and looks like he has two heads, a bead necklace around the first head's neck.  
"Tayuya of the North Gate." Said the pink haired girl.  
"Jirobo of the South Gate." Said the big fat one with an orange mohawk.  
"Kimimaro." Said the pale skin one with white hair.  
"Now what do you want?" Ryousake asked.  
"We are hear to recuit you for our master." Kimimaro said.  
"Not interested." Ryousake said.  
"That was not a request." Kimimaru stated. With that Kidomaru charged in to attack but Ryousake jumped up to dodge. Then Sakon appeared ready to punch. Ryousake then kicked him and then in a twist was about to strike back when he got attacked by something fast. This sent Ryousake straight down where Jirobo grabbed him and then started to drain Ryousake of his chakra.  
"What the." Ryousake said as he tried to struggle free. "Let go of me." He said.  
Just then Kimimaru rushed in and stabbed Ryousake in the gut."Sorry but that is not on option." Kimimaru said. He singled Jirobo to let him go and when he did Ryousake dropped to the ground. "Don't worry, killing you is not our master's first intention." With that he signaled the others and they then summoned a round coffin. They then placed Ryousake in it and then sealed him in. "Good now let us get moving." Kimimaru said.  
"Listen hear, you may be Lord Orochimaru's old favorite but you are dead like the rest of us so don't think you can order me around." Sakon said.  
"You will do as you are told because Lord Orochimaru did revive us all." Kimimaru said. "Now let's go." With that they headed out with the coffin in hand.  
As they were heading out of the village a swarm of shuriken came flying towards them. Kidomaru then turned towards the shuriken and then performed handsigns and then spat out a web that stopped the shuriken in there tracks. "Who is that?" Asked Kidomaru. Just then five Ink drawn Lions came towards them and was about to attack but then Kimimaru jumped in and then slashed all the ink lions.  
Meanwhile from her hiding spot. "This guys are strong." Kei said to herself. She then saw that one was gone. "Where is the white haired one?" Just then she could tell that Kimimaru was behind her. She turned around and got slashed across the chest. She then fell from the tree into the bushes below.  
Kimimaru then returned to the group. "You got them?" Asked Tayura.  
"Yes, know we must move." With that they headed out of the village.  
Once they left, Kei stepped out from the bushes and then struggled to the Hokage's home. "I have to let him know." She made there and once she got to the door and after knocking on the door she started to pass out. The door opened and Haruto was there to check her and then heard her say. "Reincarnated ninja have taken Ryousake." With that Kei passed out.  
"Kei, hang in there." Haruto said as he then got Kei to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 19

Once she was stable Naruto came to get more information and the situation.  
"There were five of them and they were heading north east." Kei said.  
Just then Haruto barged in the room. "Dad, please let me go and get Ryousake back."  
"Haruto this is not just any ninja, they are dead ninja that have been revived, also I have a bad feeling about who the five are." Naruto said remembering events of the past. "I can not risk it."  
"But if the person could revive the dead then Ryousake's life..." As he was talking someone said "Could be in danger." Haruto turned to see Shikaro.  
"Shikaro, what are you doing here?" Haruto asked.  
"I called him here, I needed to make sure that the mission had a cool head leading it." Naruto said.  
"So you are sending a team to rescue Ryousake." Haruto said. "I still need to go, he is my friend. I never desert a friend."  
"Alright I will assign you to the mission. Assemble a team of top genin." Naruto said.  
"Yes sir." They said as they left.  
As they left Kei's hospital room they saw Akiza. "Akiza." Haruto said.  
"Is it true, has Ryousake been taken?" She asked.  
"Yes he has." Shikaro said.  
"Then let me go with you to retrieve him." Akiza asked.  
"No." Haruto said.  
"Why not, he may be your friend and teammate but he is my brother." Akiza said.  
"And that is why you can't go." Haruto said. He then placed a hand on Akiza's shoulder. "He needs a reason to comeback."  
"Okay." Akiza said. "Then I will be here ready to give treatment to those who need it when you return."  
"Right." With that Haruto and Shikaro then headed to retrieve their first recruit.  
Outside the Chokai Akimichi's home they knocked on the door. "Chokai walk up we have a mission." Shikaro said.  
Out walked Chokai. "What type of mission needs to be done this early he asked before he took a swig of milk to watch down the kick meal he was having.  
"Taking on reincarnated ninja to save Ryousake Uchiha." Shikaro said.  
At this Chokai spat his milk out. "Are you serious? Why me?" He asked.  
"You and I have worked together before so that will make things easier." Shikaro said.  
"Okay then who next." Haruto asked. Just then he got tackled by something. "What the what is going on?" He looked to see Kinmaru. "Kinmaru, that means that Koga is nearby."  
"Good logic." Koga said as he walked up. "Kinmaru get off him." Kinmaru did that. "Chunin or not you are the same Haruto."  
"Why are you... two here?" Haruto asked.  
"I was taking Kinmaru for his walk and we overheard what you said. It should be fun." Koga said.  
"That takes care of tracking, but I would like more trackers." Shikaro said. "No offence."  
"I understand." Koga said. "But were to find that, Sechida is out on a mission with her father so she is out."  
"I have an idea." Haruto said.  
They then found themselves in the Hyuga Compound. Just then they were approached by Ayashi Hyuga. "Lord Haruto, what brings you here?"  
"I have no time to argue with you about me not being called lord." Haruto said to himself. "We need your help." He said as he explained the situation.  
"I will help you. I am honored to work alongside you." Ayashi said.  
As soon as they got ready they headed for the gates. "Good this should do it." Shikaro said.  
"Hold it there." They turned to see Rock Tai and Saisemaru Tanchikaki heading for them in fool battle gear.  
"Why are you here?" Haruto asked.  
"Akiza asked use to go with you." Tai said.  
"That why you are coming?" Shikaro asked Saisemaru.  
"A reincarnated is hard to deal with, you will need all the help you can get." Saisemaru said.  
"Okay." Shikaro said. "This is my first mission leading so I should make a speak to inspire all of us. All I can think to say is that as Leaf Ninja we are all more then comardes, we are friends, and friends don't leave others behind. That goes for Ryousake as well." He looked to see that everyone had head his words well.  
"So how will we approach this?" Haruto asked.  
"First we find them." Shikaro said. "Haruto, Ayashi, take notice to this." He then held up a sketch of five individuals. "Kei sketched the five that she saw. As Byakugan users as well as checking all around us you can identify them easier."  
"Right." The two Byakugan users said.  
"We will also be following there scent." Shikaro said. "Base on the scene Ryousake has been injuried so he is bleeding.  
"So me and Kinmaru are to track Ryousake's blood." Koga said. "Got it."  
"The rest of you are to help in fighting them." Shikaro said. They nodded. "Okay now let's go." With that the seven ninja made their way to rescue Ryousake.  
Meanwhile with the reincarnated Sound Ninja. Kimimaru then told them to stop. "Why are we stopping?" Sakon asked.  
"Jirobo, check to see if he is alive?" Kimimaru said.  
"Whatever." With that he then placed the coffin down and then placed his palm over it and started to absorb chakra. "He is alive still."  
Just then kunai came flying towards them.  
"Scatter." Said Kimimaru. They jumped back. "Who is there?"  
"You know you made two mistakes." Said a voice from the coffin which was Ryousake's.  
"And that would be?" Asked Tayura.  
"The first is that you injured my friend and teammate." Ryousake said.  
"And the second?" Asked Kimimaru.  
"Not tying my hands." Ryousake then broke free from the coffin. He then tried to jump off but then Jirobo took hold of his leg and then slammed him to the ground.  
Just then Haruto and the others arrived at the scene."Ryousake!" Haruto shouted. "What have you done to him?"  
"What was needed." Kimimaru said.  
"Hey is it me are do they look familiar?" Jirobo asked.  
"Yeah but it can't be." Sakon said.  
"Well it does not matter we will just use our immortal bodies to beat them." Kidomaru said.  
"We will not let you take Ryousake." Haruto said. He charged towards them.  
Ryousake then spoke up. "Haruto don't they are too powerful." Just then Kidomaru appeared and had two golden kama ready to use to slash.  
"Lord Haruto." Ayashi then appeared and used Gentle Fist and sent Kidomaru back. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine thanks." Haruto said. "Who are you?"  
"Kidomaru of the East Gate."  
"Sakon of the West Gate."  
"Tayuya of the North Gate."  
"Jirobo of the South Gate."  
"Kimimaro." They each said introducing themselves.  
The Sound Ninja Four plus Kimimaro. "This will be a hard fight." Haruto said. "Good thing that attack worked like a charm."  
With that said the reincarnated ninja found that they could not move.  
"This is the Shadow Possession Jutsu." Tayura said. She said as she managed to noticed Shikaro using it.  
"Tai go." Shikaro said.  
"Right." Tai then charged in and grabbed hold of Ryousake and got him back to there side.  
"You okay?" Asked Saisemaru as he took Ryousake's other shoulder.  
"I am low on chakra and I have a pain from my gut but other then that I am fine." Ryousake said.  
"We must get him back." Said Kimimaru. With that the five of them started to transform.  
"What is going on?" Haruto asked.  
"I heard of this, they must use curse mark transformion." Ryousake said.  
"What are we going to do?" Chokai asked.  
"We will have to fight them." Haruto said. "Saisemaru you and Ayashi get Ryousake back to the village and come back with help.  
"Sorry Haruto but I will not leave you." Ayashi said.  
"Me neither." Saismaru said.  
"I will stand with you too." Ryousake said as he forced himself to stand."  
"Stay out of this Ryousake." Shikaro said. "You are who they want and as long as they get your body they will succeed."  
"I understand." Ryousake said.  
Shikaro then stood up. "Tai defend Ryousake."  
"Right." Tai said as he summoned his dao swords.  
"I will kill you for my master." Kimimaru said as he charged in but then Saisemaru then draw his blade and the two clashed.  
Saisemaru then used his sword and draw a line in the ground. "They don't cross this line."  
"Right." They said and went into action.  
Jirobo charged in but Chokai was there to hold him off. "Out of the way Fatso." Jirobo said.  
"You are one to talk." Chokai said as he was pushing Jirobo back.  
Kidomaru started to launch arrows at them but Ayashi deflected the arrows. "This will be fun." Kidomaru said.  
"I am grad you are entertained." Ayashi said.  
"So You are that Kiba's son, I guess I can get revenge on you." Sakon said. He attacked and Koga blocked. Sakon then smiled before a second fist came out and then Kinmaru bit it and then pulled sepereating Ukon from his brother.  
"How?" Asked Ukon."  
"My sence of smell is nothing in comparison to that of my dad's but, Kinmaru's is better then Akamaru's at the same age." Koga said.  
"So let me play you a song." Tayura said as she played her flute. But nothing happened.  
"I have already taken precautions." Shikaro said as he showed his ear plugs. "Now time for me to blow wind." He then took out two small folding fans and then swung them and created a strong gust of wind.  
Kimimaru and Saisemaru were trading blow for blow. "Why are you holding back." Kimimaru asked.  
"I can tell that you were strong in life dispite your choice in allies. It is shameful having to fight you as a living corpse." Saisemaru said as he went in for another attack.  
"It is hopeless, our bodies are immortal." Jirobo said.  
"We know." Chokai said as he throw Jirobo into then air.  
"Is that all you..." Just then he got hit by a kunai with a tag on it. Seal formula started to move from it and then Jirobo got sealed and his body turned to dust.  
"What was that?" Asked Kidomaru. He then got hit by a simliar kunai.  
"What is going on?" Tayura said as she was hit by the seal kunai.  
"That is not going to work on us." Sakon said for himself and his brother." Just then his body started to turn to dust as he looked to see Haruto stab Ukon with one of the kunai. "How?"  
"I have studied the one ninja art that defeats you, Sealing Jutsu." Haruto said.  
"That is a skilled trick but I am not going to let that happen." Kimimaru said.  
"That is not needed." Saisemaru said. He then jumped to dodge an attack and then hit Kimimaru in the arm Just then Kimimaru's arm started to glow.  
"What is that?"  
"This sword is a Soul Cutter." Saisemaru said. "This sword is made to sever the soul from the body, normally without killing the body but in your case it free your soul." He then said. "Let Kami judge you well." With that he slashed Kimimaru down the middle.  
"You did it." Said a tired Ryousake as he made it back with Tai behind him.  
"We were lucky." Shikaro said. "Most of you have had a parent that fought one of them so we were ready."  
They then made there why back to the village.  
Back in Orochimaru's hideout. "Interesting. It seems that Sasuke is not the only one that has produced powerful offspring." Orochimaru said as he felt the bonds to the Sound Five get severed.  
"This is bad Lord Orochimaru, The Leaf Ninja will know that you are up to something." Kabuto said.  
"Relax Kabuto, this is nothing but a minor hitch in my plain. We merely need to be more careful know." Orochimaru said. He then turned his head to a television that was showing the feed from a camera in an underground training field. It showed piles of freshly killed man and a figure siting a top the largest pile.  
Back in the Leaf, the team where retrieving treatment. After getting treated Shikaro was on the roof looking at the clouds. "Mind if I join you?" Shikaro turned his head to see it was his dad.  
Shikamaru Nara  
Age: 32  
Rank: Jonin  
Appearance: Dark Eyes and Black hair in an up pony-tail. Wearing a black outfit with the green Jonin vest. His Headband is attached to his left sleeve.  
Village: Leaf.  
"I don't mind." Shikaro said. "We lucked out, no one was killed and we are all back in one piece."  
"I am glad that you understand that." Shikamaru said. "Something else on your mind."  
"Just this, it would have been easier to kill Ryousake and bring his body back, so why did they check that he was alive?" Shikaro asked.  
"That is a good question." Shikamaru agreed.


	21. Chapter 20

A few days later Haruto, Ryousake, and Kei were asked to came into the Hokage's office. Once there in addition to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were there as well. "Mother, Father, why are you two here?" Ryousake asked.  
"In a moment." Sasuke said. "First Naruto wishes to speak with you three."  
"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said. "First How are you doing Ryousake?"  
"Well I still fell a little tired but all and all better." He said.  
"And you Kei?" Naruto asked.  
"Well as good as anyone how was slashed across the chest." Kei said.  
"Now to answer the question you asked Ryousake, your parents are here because we were talking about who to go about asking if the three of you wish to receive training from us." Naruto said. "So what do you think about it?"  
"Are you serious?" Haruto asked. Naruto gave a nod. "Then I would love to."  
"I don't see the big idea, I have been getting trained by Father since I first could walk so I don't see the excitment in that." Ryousake said.  
"Well maybe if my father had the time to do so and did not have other children to deal with maybe I would get more training from my dad to." Haruto said.  
Just then Sakura started to laugh. "Haruto, Ryousake, the two of you sound like your fathers."  
"Sakura honey, we were not that bad." Sasuke said.  
"No worse." Naruto said. "What about you Kei? What do you think of this idea?"  
"Well I would be honored." Kei said.  
"There would only one problem." Sakura said. "As Ryousake and Haruto know by know I am pregnant and don't wish to risk the baby's safty so if you agreed to getting training then there would be a break for a few months in wish you will be turned over to another for training."  
"Who?" Kei asked.  
"That is when I enter right?" Said a voice.  
"You are already in so yes." Naruto said.  
Just then an Anbu dropped from the ceiling. As he stood up he removed his mask. "Papa." Kei said.  
"That is you dad?" Haruto said.  
Sai  
Age: 33  
Rank: Anbu/Jonin.  
Appearance: Dark eyes, black hair in a bowl cut, black undershirt with a grey vest and a sword on his back.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Sai, your to help Sakura train Kei." Naruto said.  
"I would have done so even if not ordered." Sai stated.  
"So what do you say?" Naruto asked.  
"Well I think we have little choice." Haruto said. "After all I am sure that Orochimaru will be targeting not just Ryousake but all of us."  
"I have warned the other's parents and senseis so they will be training during the time that we will be gone." Naruto said.  
"Gone?" Haruto asked.  
"Yes you and I will be going on a training trip and spend time in a special location to teach you a special trick." Naruto said.  
"Well then when do we leave?" Haruto asked.  
"I have already informed the Elders and the village council of my plan so unless I am needed we can leave tomorrow afternoon." Naruto said.  
"Okay." Haruto said.  
"Good, now you three may leave and I suggest you rest." Naruto said.  
They then left. As Ryousake left Sasuke said to him. "We will train twenty four Seven until your mother gives birth to the new addition and will take a break for several weeks so to bond with the child."  
"I understand." Ryousake said.  
The next day Haruto had headed for the Gates. On the way he met up with Akiza. "Haruto." She said.  
"Yeah?" He said.  
"I have a question for you, do you like me?" Akiza asked.  
"Of course I do?" Haruto said.  
"How much do you like me?" Akiza asked.  
"As much as my mom loves my dad, if not more." Haruto said.  
Just then Akiza gave Haruto a kiss on the cheek. "I think I feel the same."  
"Well let's meet when I return." Haruto said with a blush in his cheeks. "Oh and make sure your parents don't break my teammates."  
"You got it." With that Haruto headed for the gates.  
He met his family there to see him and his dad off. "So this is goodbye for some time." Naruto said to Hinata.  
"Don't worry I will take care of the others." Hinata said.  
"Well I am going now." Haruto said to his siblings.  
"Don't worry, I will make sure the village is safe." Kenta said.  
"Just get through the academy." Haruto said. He then turned to Naruko. "I know that I shouldn't ask this but would you mind not causing trouble?"  
"Not a chance." Naruko said.  
"Good to hear." Haruto said. He then turned to Shina. "Well Shina time for me to go bye bye for a while." She then started to cry. "Don't worry. We will be back." Haruto then held his pink out. "That is a promise." With that Shina stuck her pinky out and hooked it on his.  
"Well Haruto let's get going." Naruto said.  
"Okay Dad." Haruto said. With that the two started off. They both turned around and then took one look at the village before continuing on their way.


	22. Chapter 21

The story starts about four years after the start of Haruto's journey.  
At the gate into the village the two guards were keeping watch when two

indiviuals headed through the gate. "Is it them?" One of the guards

asked the other.  
"I think so." The other guard replied.  
Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, the interim Hokage was congratulating

the team of genin before him on their completed mission. "Good job."

Said Kakashi Hatake as the acting Hokage. "Thanks for the complement."

Said Kenta Uzumaki.  
Kenta Uzumaki  
Age: 12  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: spiky dark blue hair, white eyes with tinge of blue,

glasses on his face, Headband around his forehead, wearing a black and

grey shirt with a dark orange jacket with black pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
With that he and his teammates, Anezi and Reichi, headed off. Soon the

came across someone familiar. "Kei, hey there." Kenta said.  
The woman turned to them and greeted them. " Hey there."  
Kei Yamanaka  
Age: 16  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: Long black hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes, small hoop

earrings, headband around her forehead, Grey and black top that stopped

just above her mid-drift with loose sleeves and long black pants. On

her back she carried a sword.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Hey there Kenta." She said. "What brings you here?"  
"We just finished our mission, and you?" Kenta said.  
"I was asked to pick up the reports from the main gate." Kei said. "You

three are free to work with me.  
"Maybe later." Anezi said. "I want to rest after that last mission."  
"And I have to do something elsewhere." Said Reichi. With that the two

left.  
"I'm not doing anything so I can talk." Kenta said as the two headed

for the main gate.  
When they approached the gate one of the guards spoke up. "Kei, you

better go into the village to see who is back."  
"Could it be?" Kei said. With that she and Kenta ran into the village

to see for themselves.  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the village. "The village seems to be welcoming

back their Hokage." Said a young man a top a pole.  
"No I think it is welcoming both of us." Said an older man, the Hokage

Naruto Uzumaki.  
"You might be right." Said the younger man.  
Soon Kei and Kenta arrived to see the younger man on the pole.

"Haruto." Said Kei.  
"Yep that is Haruto alright." Kenta said.  
"Haruto, is that you?" Kei shouted.  
He turned and looked to see who called his name. "Kei, Kenta." Haruto

then jumped down to face his teammate and younger brother. "Hey there."

He said.  
Haruto Uzumaki  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: straight red hair that went down to his shoulders in the

back, light blue eyes, whisker-like marks on cheeks, headband around

his forehead, red and black jumpsuit with red pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"It has been along time." Kei said. She then looked at Haruto.  
"Is there something wrong?" Haruto asked.  
"Well you are taller." Kei said. "And look a bit more attractive."  
"What was that last part?" Haruto asked.  
"Oh Nothing. So how do I look?" Asked Kei.  
"Nice." Haruto said with his mind elsewhere.  
"Hey Haruto?" Kenta said as he got his attention.  
"Hey there buddy. My you have grown." Haruto said. "And looks like you

made it as a ninja."  
"was there any doubts." Kenta said.  
"Hey am I invisible?" Asked Naruto.  
"Oh dad, sorry." Kenta said.  
"Well I guess it is okay, You could simply look to the Cliff Faces to

see me." Naruto said. "Well let's get going."  
"I am heading home and telling mom to expect you two later." Kenta said

before leaving. With that the others headed for Naruto's office. Once

there they met up with Kakashi.  
"Well Naruto, welcome back. I give you back your chair." He said as he

got up.  
"Thank you." Naruto said. "Now I wish to see how the training has gone.

That is why I wish to see the three of you in action."  
"I am game for that but, were is Ryousake?" Haruto asked.  
"Did you say my name?" He turned to see Ryousake.  
"Is that you Ryousake?" Haruto said.  
He nodded.  
Ryousake Uchiha  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Jonin  
Appearance: black hair that went down to his waist in a ponytail, black

eyes, faded scar going down his left eye, Headband around his neck,

wearing a grey and black High collared coat with a white under shirt

and dark blue pants and black arm bands.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Wow you have changed." Haruto said.  
"Not much." Ryousake said. "I heard your idea and I think it is a good

idea.  
"So where is our opponent." Haruto asked.  
"I guess that is my que." With that Konahamaru stepped in from outside

the window.  
"Konohamaru Sensei, It is get to see you again. So when do we start?"

Haruto asked.  
"Tomorrow, you should rest and enjoy your night back." Konohamaru said.  
"Right." Haruto said. "Dad if it is okay I would like to catch up with

Kei and Ryousake so I will meet you home later."  
"Understood son." Naruto said. "You three are free to go." With that

they headed out.  
The three caught up. "So is there anything new?" Asked Haruto as they

were sitting at Ichimaru's Ramen Shop.  
"Well my mom gave birth to a baby boy a few months after you left."

Ryousake said.  
"What is his name?" Haruto asked.  
"My father named him after my uncle, Itachi." Ryousake said.  
"Whatelse?" Haruto asked.  
"Well I made chunin two years ago." Kei said. "In fact everyone from

our class has made chunin."  
"I became Jonin two months ago." Ryousake said.  
"So you both graduated. That is great." Haruto said half excited and

half jealous. They finish there ramen and then talked some more. When

it got late they went their separate ways and headed home. "I will go

see Akiza later, I just hope she will return my feelings." Haruto said

to himself as he made his way back home.


	23. Chapter 22

Haruto stood in-front of the

door and then turned the knob. "Hello I'm home." Haruto said.  
"Welcome home Haruto." Hinata said.  
"Hey mom. You seem well." Haruto said as he entered the house. After he

closed the door Haruto ducked an in coming attack and then caught the

punch that followed it. "Good you have gotten better little sis."

Haruto said.  
"I should be since I have been training hard." Naruko said.  
Naruko Uzumaki  
Age: 14  
Rank: Genin/ Chunin.  
Appearance: long blond hair that reached to the small of her back, blue

eyes, Headband around her neck, black and orange top that covered her

mid-drift and long black pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Okay you two that is enough." Hinata said.  
"Yes mom." The both replied.  
Just then Haruto caught sight of something in the corner of his eye

hiding behind the chair. "Is that who I think it is?" Haruto asked. He

then approached the chair. "Shina, that you hiding? Don't be scared, I

am Haruto your oldest brother."  
"Haruto?" She said as she peaked out.  
"Yeah that is me." Haruto said. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt

you."  
With that Shina stepped out from behind the chair.  
Shina Uzumaki  
Age: 4.  
Rank: Not Ranked.  
Appearance: long red hair that went down to the floor, lavender eyes,

No headband, wearing a blue top with tan pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Brother Haruto." She then ran to him but then tripped on her hair and

face-planted. "Ow." She said as she got up and rubbed her nose. "That

hurt."  
"Be careful." Haruto said.  
"I know this happens a lot." Shina said.  
"Is that so. They why not get a trim." Haruto said.  
Shina shook her head. "No way I like my red hair." She said.  
"Hello I am home." Naruto said as he entered the house.  
"Welcome back Naruto." Hinata said as she ran up to him and kissed.  
"Why is mommy trying to eat his face?" Shina asked.  
"She isn't that is kissing." Haruto said. "And the man she is kissing

is our dad."  
"Daddy." Shina said.  
"Hey there little girl, you must be Shina." Naruto said.  
"Yep." She said as she ran to Naruto and triped but Naruto managed to

caught her before she hit the floor. "My you have gotten big." Naruto

said. "And looks like you have let your hair grow. I like it."  
"Thank you daddy," Shina said as she rubbed the back of her head.  
"Speaking of hair." Naruto said. "Naruko, why don't you have your hair

in pony-tails?"  
"You well, they looked too childish to me." Naruko said. "Sorry dad."  
"Why? Truth is I am glad you no longer were your hair like that. It is

too much like my Sexy Jutsu." Naruto said. "Well now that we are all

here why don't we have dinner and you can let me know about want

happened with you all while I was on my journey."  
"Daddy, why you and Haruto leave?" Shina asked.  
"Some bad man threatens the Leaf so I needed to get stronger to protect

you and mommy, so I trained Haruto so he can help me." Naruto said.

"Now let's eat."  
When finish they sat down in the living room to relax. "That was a

great meal mom." Haruto said.  
"Well the truth is we are not just celebrating yours and your father's

return home." Hinata said.  
"Really what else where we celebrating?" Naruto asked looking at

Hinata.  
"Well, Naruko why don't you tell them." Hinata said.  
"I made it as for as the semi finals in the Chunin Exams but, your are

looking at this family's newest chunin."  
"That is great." Naruto said.  
"Yeah, Now we are equals." Haruto said.  
"Man it is not for, why couldn't I have been chunin." Kenta said.  
"That is because you and your team are still too new." Naruko said.  
"You don't have to say it that way." Kenta said.  
"They two of you are ninja now but you are still the same as always."

Haruto said.  
"That is mean to say." Naruko said.  
"Well, I hope you our not too old for presents." Naruto said.  
"Okay course not." Naruko, Kenta, and Shina said.  
"First Naruko." Naruto then took out a box and opened it. Inside was a

necklace on a cord with three green jewels. "This is a repica of the

First Hokage's necklace."  
"Thank you." Naruko said as she took the necklace and placed it on.  
"Now for my little man." Naruto said. He took out a notebook. "As a kid

to gain attention I would graffiti buildings and have to clean them

up."  
"Then why give me the book." Kenta asked.  
"You can't fool me I know it was you that took over as the village's

prankster, even if you are a ninja you have to remember that you can

not do things like that." Naruto said. "That back has a list of all the

pranks I pulled so fell free to add your own and then focus on you

ninja career."  
"Thanks dad." Kenta said.  
"Now for you little girl." Naruto said. "I did not know what to get you

since you were still so young when I left so I had took a chance."

Naruto then took out a stuffed fox. "Like it?" He asked.  
Shina then snatched the stuff fox and held it tightly. "Yes I do. Thank

you daddy." With that Shina leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on the

cheek. "Let's go Little Fox." She then started off and tripped on her

hair again and then fell on her face.  
"Shina are you okay?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, Little Fox broke the fall." Shina said.  
"Too bad since you went with dad you didn't get a gift." Kenta said.  
"How said I didn't?" Asked Haruto. "He gave me one of his favorite

possessions. His headband." Haruto said as he pointed to the headband

on his forehead. "Dad gave this to me as sign that he believes in me to

take on his Will of Fire."  
"Whatever." Kenta said.  
"Yeah, well I better get some rest for tomorrow." Haruto said as he

went to bed. "Man I missed them." Haruto said as he got himself to bed.


	24. Chapter 23

The next day Haruto found his way to the training ground and found

Ryousake and Kei already there. "So He hasn't arrived yet?" He said

refering to Konohamaru sensei.  
"Sorry guys I had a few things I needed to finish with before getting

here." Konohamaru said. "So are you three ready." He said as he help

out three bells. "Like the first time you have to get this bell from me

but unlike then you will have until sunrise tomorrow to get a bell from

me. Ready... Begin." With that said Haruto charged in to attack. Haruto

kicked but Konohamaru dodged by jumping up and balancing on the leg

that Haruto attacked with. :Is that all?" Konohamaru then did a flip

and kicked Haruto in the back but then Haruto disappeared into a cloud

of smoke. "Shadow Clone." Konohamaru said to himself. "Where could he

have gone." Witht that Haruto appeared with two Shadow Clones infront

of him. The Clones transformed into Giant Shuriken and then Haruto

grabbed them and throw them at Konohamaru. He jumped up and then pushed

up by stepping on top of the transformed clones destroying them.  
"Got you." Haruto then charged at Konohamaru while he was in mid-air

and then charged in with a Rasengan in hand. He tried to thrust the

sphere into him but Konohamaru caught him by the wrist.  
"That is not going to work." Konohamaru said.  
"Half Air Palm." Haruto then used his free hand and blast a force of

wind that lossened Konohamaru's grip and Haruto then jumped back.  
"Here's my chance." Kei said as she then draw her sword and then trust

it into the ground and then as she slashed up created a shockwave that

made a deep cut in the earth that headed straight towards Konohamaru.  
"What the." Konoharu then pulled out his Pseudo Adamantine Staff and

then four poles shot out and then Konohamaru spun the staff and made a

shield that blocked the debris. "The strenth behind that slash. Looks

like Sakura was able to teach Kei something." Just then Ryousake

charged in with a kunai in hand and then slashed the staff and then

forced it into the air. He then throw a punch that sent Konohamaru

back. Ryousake then pulled his arm back and attacked were wires that

tied up Konohamaru and he then throw him towards Haruto. "Haruto, You

are up." Ryousake said.  
"Right." Haruto then got into position and then charged in and thrust

his palm and sent him to Kei. "Your next Kei."  
With that Kei then kicked Konohamaru sending him into the air.

"Ryousake."  
At that Ryousake appeared behind Konohamaru ready to use Lion's Barrage

but it turned out to be a clone. "Ryousake." Haruto said.  
Ryousake then performed hand signs and then used Chidori into the

ground. "That was a close one." So you thought that you could beat me

by disarming me." Konahamaru said as he appeared on a nearby tree

branch. "I haven't inherited my Grandfather's nickname as the Ninja

Professor for nothing." WitH that said he then started off."  
"Are you okay?" Haruto asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Ryousake said.  
"Here let me see it." Kei said. "She then started to heal it."  
"So Kei knows medical ninjutsu as well." Haruto said to himself. "So

Ryousake, what is Plan B?"  
"Ha, I was going to ask you." Ryousake said. "You are the best

strategist of the three of us."  
"Well if that is the case, I got it but for now we should try and find

him before it is too late." Haruto said.  
"Right." The other two said as the started after Konohamaru.  
Meanwhile elsewhere Konohamaru was resting. "Man this they have gotten

better. That is clear."  
Just then the three found him. "There you are. Ready." Haruto said. He

then formed a Rasengan and Ryousake a weaken Chidori.  
"You need to do better then that." Konohamaru said but then he got hit

in the head by the back of Kei's sword. When he woke up he found that

the three of them each have a bell. "So you used my dodging to beat me

smart."  
"Congratulations." Naruto said as he walked up with Sasuke and Sakura

behind him.  
"Why are you hear?" Haruto asked.  
"I wished to see the results of our training. That and that now that

you three have passed. Haruto Uzumaki, Kei Yamanaka, Ryousake Uchiha,

and Konohamaru Sarutobi, the three of you are now Team Konohamaru."

Naruto said.  
"What does that mean?" Haruto asked.  
"It means that we are not longer student and teacher but equals in all

but rank." Konohamaru said.  
"Good." Haruto said as he let out a smile.  
"Tomorrow you four will get your first mission." Naruto said.  
"Understand Lord Naruto." Konohamaru said.  
"It is still early yet, why don't we go and spend some time together."

Kei suggested.  
"I would but I have somethings that I need to do." Haruto said. With

that Haruto left.  
"I have to go too." Ryousake said as he left.  
"Well somethings don't change." Kei said to herself before leaving.


	25. Chapter 24

Meanwhile in a village inside the Land of Wind a carriage was moving

towards the castle of the Feudal Lord of the Land of Wind. From the

shadows of the nearby buildings, a figure was keeping a careful eye on

the carriage. "I am in position." He said. "Ready to move in."  
"Be patient." Said a female voice from the radio the figure had on him.  
"I know but it is boring to just watch." Said the figure.  
"Relax Jiriyu, it is almost time." Said the voice to the figure now

idenified as Jiriyu.  
Jiriyu  
Codename: Blue Shadow, Shadow Dragon, Blue Orchid.  
Rank: Thief.  
Appearance: Short dark brown hair, Hazel eyes, wearing a Blue hooded

cloak, black sleevless tee with blue gloves that reach to elbow on each

arm, dark gray long pants, carring gold naginata.  
"Yeah I know." Jiriyu said.  
"I am in position." Said a male voice from the radio.  
"Okay then, go!" The female said.  
At the position of the source of the male's voice. "Time to make a show

of it. Firework Blitzkrig." With that fireworks were shot at the

carriage.  
"We're underattack." Said the driver. Just then from elsewhere a figure

attacked the driver and took him out. Jiriyu (the attacker) then jumped

down and then fought the guards that were traveling by foot. He then

took them out and then jumped ontop of the carriage and then stabbed

through the roof with his naginara. The blade pierced a guard that was

in the carriage. "Lighting Style: Static Surge." With that electricity

was sent into the body of the guard , knocking him out.  
"Hey you stop there." Said a guard that had woken up. "Drop the weapon

and turned around." Jiriyu let go of his naginara but as he turned

around something then jumped into the face of the guard. "What is this?

" Asked the guard in a muffled voice as he tried to remove it. When he

got it off he found it was a raccoon. Then Jiriyu kicked the guard in

the head knocking him out again.  
"Good job Nuki." Jiriyu said as he pet the raccoon on the head.  
Nuki  
Rank: Nin-Animal (Raccoon).  
Appearance: Grey with black strips.  
"Now where is Mar?" He asked himself.  
"Sorry I'm late Jiriyu." Said Mar.  
Mar  
Codename: Blazing Demon.  
Rank: Thief.  
Appearance: bald, dark eyes, dark brown sleevless shirt and dark blue

pants, Brown fingerless gloves on both hands.  
"We better get out of here fast." Mar said as he took to the driver's

seat and after droping the real driver and the guard to the ground he

drove the carriage off.  
"This is bad." Said a guard as most of them got back up. "Contact the

other decoys and and the main carriage to find out if the Feudal Lord

is safe.  
Soon one of the guards reported back. "Sir we found the decoy lord and

the guard inside."  
"So what was taken from the carriage?"  
"That is the thing the carriage was taken but nothing else."  
"How is that possible?"  
"Something else. We found this one the decoy's person." The guard then

showed his Superior a card.  
"Thank for the carriage. Yours truly, The Blue Orchid." With the card

was a blue orchid flower.  
"Find this Blue Orchid and bring him to me alive." The head guard said.  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Mar and Jiriyu were traveling to there safe house.

"Well Byo, the job was a success."  
"I glad you think so." She said as she walked up with two new horses.  
Byo  
Codename: The Voice.  
Rank: Thief.  
Appearance: Shoulder length Blond hair, Brown eye with thick glasses,

Green turtle necked sweater with tan pants. Brown Gardening gloves.  
"So we have to leave this soon." Jiriyu said.  
"We have to get going before the Sand Ninja arrive." With that said

they backed the important gear and headed for the Land of Fire.


	26. Chapter 25

The following day back in the Leaf Village, Team Konohamaru were on

there way to the Hokage's office to recieve a mission after the four

years apart. "I am so pumped for." Haruto said. "I have done nothing

but training for the last four years so I really need this."  
"You know that since it has been awhile we may not get something higher

then C-Rank." Kei said.  
"Come on, first of all though I have been doing nothing but training,

you two have been on mission, how else could Ryousake have proven

himself worthy of Jonin." Haruto said. "Plus since Ryousake had made

Jonin that means we have two Jonin and Two Chunin on our team so we

will get a good mission."  
They soon approached to office and then they knocked on the door.

"Enter." Naruto said and they entered.  
Konohamaru then spoke up and said. "Team Konohamaru is here for our

mission."  
"Good to hear." Naruto said. "I think you four are in need of a good

mission so that is why I have given you this one. The current Feudal

Lord of his land has descided to retire and is to be replaced by his

son. Your mission is to protect him until he is offically named Feudal

Lord of the Land of Fire."  
"We will With great honor." Haruto said.  
"Good, you leave at once." Naruto said. With that the team left to get

ready and left for the Feudal Lord's Castle.  
Meanwhile the three thiefs where in their now safe house getting ready

for the next operation. Jiriyu was laying back resting, Mar was working

on the carriage, as for Byo, she was making calculatings. "Hey Mar are

you done yet?" Jiriyu asked.  
"You can't rush these things, there are few things that need a delicate

touch and this is one of them." Mar said.  
"Well get this done as soon as you can." Jiriyu said. He then headed up

to Byo. "So what have you been up to?"  
"I have been up to making sure everything goes off with out a hitch."

Byo said. "After all this is a big job. This can't be a simple smash

and grab."  
"Byo you worry to much." Jiriyu said as he headed back to his rest.  
"Nuki, how do you deal with him?" She asked the raccoon not expecting

an answer. "That is what I thought." She then went back to work.


	27. Chapter 26

Meanwhile Team Konohamaru have just arrived at the Feudal Lord's

Castle. At this time they are having an audience with the former Feudal

lord and his advisers "So this are the ninja sent by the Leaf to defend

my son. I hope I was not being foolish trusting you with this task."

The former Lord said.  
"Worry not, we will make sure that nothing happens to him." Konohamaru

said.  
"We will see." They looked to see a younger man with short brown hair

and dark eyes.  
"Oh son you have made it. I hope you don't make a habit of this." His

father said.  
"Don't worry, I will not fail you." The son said.  
"Well it is almost time for the festival to begin." Said the old lord.

"I will see you there." With that he and his advisors left.  
"Festival?" Haruto asked.  
"My father's idea of celebrating me becoming Feudal Lord." The new lord

said. "Well let's get this over with." With that they headed to the

stands and the new lord sat next to his father with Konohmaru standing

behind him while the other ninja were stationed at several locations

and the show started. The festival was in full swing. Med-way into the

show Haruto saw something. He went to investigate.  
"My is this not entertaining." The old lord said.  
"I guess." The new lord said. "I am going for a walk." At that the new

lord got up and started off on a walk with Konohamaru after him."  
Haruto now headed for the location of the disturbance. He saw a shadowy

figure. Haruto then throw shuriken towards the figure but then as if

from nowhere sand appeared and stopped the shuriken. Then a second

figure appeared before the first and flew towards him from the front

and he felt someone coming at him from behind. He stopped the attack

from behind and then the sand and flying figure stopped. "Haruto is

that you?"  
"That voice Akina." Haruto turned to the source of the sand and saw

Akina, the daughter of the Kazekage.  
Akina of the Desert.  
Age: 16  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: short rusty-red hair, green eyes, a giant gourd on her back

rusty brown and red body suit with fishnet arm bands.  
Village: Sand.  
"Then you two must be Mentai." Haruto said looking behind him.  
Mentai  
Age: 17  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: short brown hair with turban on the top of his head, teal

eyes, Sword on his back leading to the right side, headband around

forehead, loose fitting tan shirt and loose fitting pants.  
Village: Sand.  
"And Dakashi." He said looking in-front of him.  
Dakashi  
Age: 17  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: wearing a mask with blue markings, three giant scrolls on

his back, wearing a black cap with the headband sewed into the cloth

and loose fitting black outfit.  
Village: Sand.  
The four of them but there weapons away and then talked. "I would love

to caught up but I have a mission to complete. Why are you three this

for out of the Land of Wind?"  
"We have a mission too, a personal one?" Akina said.  
"How personal?" Haruto asked.  
"Something was taken from my." Dakashi said.  
Meanwhile inside the castle two guards are standing in-front of the

vault. Just then a sphere rolled up to them and then released a gas.

"What the! Why do I feel so..." The guards then fell asleep.  
Then two men walked up wearing gas masks. "That was easy." Said Jiriyu

in his mask.  
"Well most of the guards would be protecting the feudal lord." Byo said

on the radio. "Now let's get a look at this vault." With that Jiriyu

held up a camera eye and then it scanned the vault door. "The there is

no alarm system. Mar you are up."  
"I'm on it." With that Mar took hold of the door and then forced it

open.  
"There are pressure sensors so be careful." Byo said.  
"Am I not always." With that Jiriyu made a hand sign and then ran into

the vault. "There it is." With that he took his naginara and then

scooped a necklace up and then he placed it in a pouch and then left a

blue orchid before leaving the vault. "We got the necklace." Jiriyu

said as he and Mar headed for the exit but then someone attacked,

knocking them back.  
"Who did that?" Mar asked.  
Just then Haruto and Ryousake showed up. "I thought there was something

amiss. Did not expect two thieves to be the cause." Haruto said.  
"This two are Leaf Shinobi, this could be fun." Mar said.  
"We don't have time for this." Jiriyu said. He then reached into his

pouch and throw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared they were gone.  
"Haruto?" Ryousake said.  
"Right. BYAKUGAN." With that Haruto found them." They are heading for

the bridge."  
"I will go let the others know you chase them down." Ryousake said to

Haruto as they went their separate ways.  
Haruto had found his way to the bridge. "Where could they have gone?"

Haruto said to himself. Just then he was kicked into the stream. Haruto

caught himself and stood on the water as he looked back at the one that

attacked him. It was the smaller of the two. "There is one. Now where

is the other?" Just then the bigger one appeared behind him but then he

got kicked away.  
"Need some help." Ryousake said.  
"Yeah I would." Haruto said.  
"Glad to assist." Just then Ryousaked draw out a kunai to black the

incoming slash from the smaller of the thieves.  
Jiriyu just smiled. Electricity then mode it's way through the naginara

and then shocked Ryousake.  
"Ryousake!" Haruto yelled as he hand his way to Ryousake only to get

attacked by Mar.  
"Sorry but this is going to hurt. Blitz Fist." With that Haruto was

sent back.  
"That should do it for know." Jiriyu said. "Let's go." With that the

two of them started off." As if on que guards arrived.  
"You okay?" Haruto asked Ryousake.  
"I am fine, go after them." Ryousake said.  
"Right." Haruto then started after them but he soon lost them. "Man

this is bad."  
He then made his way to the room where Kei and Konohamaru were watching

over Ryousake. "You got them?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Sorry no, they got away." Haruto said upset.  
"Don't blame yourself, these two must be pros." Konohamaru said. "But

who are they?"  
"They are the Shadow Dragon and Blazing Demon of the Tanuki Gang." Said

the new lord as he made his way into the room.  
"Tanuki Gang?" Konohamaru asked. "Who are they?"  
"A group of thieves that target corrupt people, but why would they

attack here, my father my be indecisive but he is not evil."  
"Those two, they were using ninja arts to steal for their own needs."

Haruto said. "It is a disgrace of the ninja arts."  
"What could they be up to?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Maybe this information could help." Haruto said. "Akina and her team

were here earlier."  
"Why were they here?" Kei asked.  
"A device was stolen from the Sand's Puppet Department and it sounds

like they could have stolen it." Haruto said.  
"What type of part?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Some sort of Chakra powered motor." Haruto said. "They did not say

more then that."  
"Well that is not much to go on." Konohamaru said. "Our mission is to

defend the new lord here until after tomorrow."  
"Well We will just have to be ready for them in-case they are after

something else." Ryousake said as he got up.  
"And we will be ready for them." Haruto said.


	28. Chapter 27

Later that night Jiriyu was making his way back into the castle. On his

way a kunai came flying towards him. He jumped back and then looked to

the source of the kunai. "So I go your attention." He said as he saw

Haruto and Konohamaru.  
"Why are you here?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Just taking in the fresh air of the Land of Fire." Jiriyu said.  
"Sorry but we can't let you have to run of the place." Konohamaru said.

He then charged in with his staff in hand and then he and Jiriyu

clashed.  
"I don't get why you are making such a big deal, all I did was take a

necklace from the vault. Why are you fighting so seriously?" Jiriyu

asked.  
"If you were only after the necklace you would have been gone by know."

Konohamaru said.  
The two then pushed off and stood facing each other. "Is that so? Well

I better get going then." He then started to turn around.  
"Hold it you are not going anywhere." Konohamaru said. Just then

Konohamaru fell to his knees.  
"Konohamaru sensei." Haruto said. He then looked, you have been

poisoned."  
"Close." Jiriyu then took out a vial. "I gave him an injection of iron

riched blood. Then I sent Lightning chakra through his body." He put

the vial back. "He will be out for awhile." Just then Haruto charged in

to attack but Jiriyu jumpped over and kicked Haruto in the back but

then Haruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. "What the, were could he

have gone?" Haruto then jumped up from underground and then tried to

kick Jiriyu but he dodged it and then crashed down with his naginara

but Haruto dodged it and then attempted to attack and it hit sending

Jiriyu flying back. He would have gone farther if he didn't use his

naginara to stop himself. "That attack, an open palm strike." He said

to himself. "So I am facing a Hyuga."  
"Close." Haruto said. "Tell me what you and the Tanuki Gang after."  
"You heard of us, I am flattered." Jiriyu said. "I still won't tell you

what we are after."  
"I will just have to take you down and then take you back to the

village for questioning." Haruto said. He then charged in with a kunai

in hand but Jiriyu blocked the attack with his naginara. Haruto

continued the attack and Jiriyu kept blocking until Haruto knocked the

naginara out of his hands and then thrust his palm into Jiriyu's gut.

Jiriyu then got blasted back and was laying on his back. "It is over,

You can't win." Haruto said.  
"You think so?" Jiriyu said as he got up. and grabbed at Haruto's legs.

Haruto jumped back. "You know I am more then swift movements and

stealth." With that Jiriyu performed handsigns. "Lightning Style: Super

Lighning Dragon Fist." With that electricity formed around Jiriyu's

right arm that took the form of a dragon's head and he then charged in

to punch.  
Haruto tried to move but he felt he could not. "What the?" He looked to

see that his legs each had a lightning stun seal. "This is bad." With

that Haruto braced himself.  
Jiriyu then made contact with Haruto and sent him through a wall and

Haruto went skidding into the forest. Jiriyu then made his way to

Haruto. "I did not won't to do that but you left me little choose."

Jiriyu said as he was about to leave.  
"What there." Jiriyu then turned around to see Haruto standing with

minimal damage to his chest. "How did you survive that?"  
"You are not the only one who can use elemental chakra." Haruto said as

he focused wind chakra into his legs to cut the tags.  
"A wind chakra user. Well that won't help you, even with the seals gone

it will take you some time to regain full use of your legs." Jiriyu

said.  
"I know, that is why we are here?" Haruto said.  
"What do you mean?" Jiriyu said. Just then sand rose around him and

then ensnared him. "What is this?" Just then Akina stepped out from

behind the tree. "Sand Ninja here too." Jiriyu said to himself.  
"Just as I bromised, here is one of them." Haruto said.  
"Dakashi, do something about Haruto's legs." Akina ordered.  
"Right." Dakashi then went over to him and then did a medical ninjutsu.  
"So that is what you were aiming for." Jiriyu said.  
Flashback:  
_"We have been sent here to track down the persons reponsible for the _

_thiefs." Akina explained to Haruto._  
_"I can understand but as ninja of the sand you have no jurisdiction _

_here." Haruto said._  
_"At least keep on eye out." Mentai said._  
_"I will. And if I find one I will lure them outside the castle. That _

_way you can say you caught them before he arrived here." Haruto said _

_before he headed back to his post._  
End Flashback.  
"To think you let yourself get hit by my attack just to get me out of

the castle ground." Jiriyu said.  
"Whatever, because of you I have to get my Captain medical treatment."

Haruto said as he made his way back. Just then Haruto senced something.

"Akina, incoming."  
With that they turned to find a giant glowing orb coming at them. "Sand

Prison Wall." With that Akina used here sand to create a giant wall

that took the hit but the force sent the entire Sand ninja team back

and let Jiriyu free."


	29. Chapter 28

"I missed." Said a tallish man with long white hair wearing a purple

outfit. He turned to Jiriyu. "Hey you thief, I will not kill you as

long as you stay out of my way." He then turned to Haruto. "As for

you,I will kill you and that other leaf ninja."  
"Why would you think I would let you do a thing like that?" Haruto said

as he entered a defensive stance."  
"Because, I can't have you stopping me from my mission." He said. He

then throw a Chakra orb towards Konohamaru and Haruto moved to

intersept the attack. "This will be easy, I will just kill you first."

He then charged a powerful Orb and was ready to throw it." Haruto know

if he dodged it Konohamaru would be killed and If he tryied to block it

he would lose an arm. "Rather a lost arm then life." Haruto got ready

to block it but then the assailant lost focus." Haruto was shocked to

see who just saved him.  
Jiriyu had just stabbed the assailant with his naginata. "What the."

The Assailant said.  
Jiriyu then jumped back to Haruto's side. "You way?" Haruto asked.  
"There is no guarantee he wouldn't kill me or even the Sand ninja, not

to mention the rest of my gang."  
"And who are you?" The assailant asked.  
"Sorry, I never introduce myself." Jiriyu said.  
"So you and I will be working together." Haruto asked.  
"Seems that way." Jiriyu said.  
"Well then if that is the case then let's go all out. Multi Shadow

Clone Jutsu." With that there were thousands of Harutos that appeared.

"You two get Konohamaru sensei out of here." Haruto said to his clones.

"If only we could get in contact with them inside."]  
"Leave that to me." Jiriyu said. "Nuki." At that his raccoon come out

from is pouch. "Go find the one of the other ninja." Nuki then ran off.  
"I don't understand who that will help but I hope it works." Haruto

said as he, Jiriyu and the clones engaged the enemy.  
"Hello there." Jiriyu said. "One second." He then took his radio off

and throw it to one of the Haruto."  
"Haruto that you?" Kei asked on the radio.  
"One of his clones but close enough, an assassin is here trying to kill

the new lord, go and Protect him."  
"Right." With that the Haruto that used the radio got hit and

disappeared. The battle went on.  
The assassin then got in sight of Haruto. "There you are." He then

throw the orb.  
"I don't have time to dodge." Just then Haruto got pushed out of the

way." Jiriyu then got hit in the right arm and it was severed off.  
"Oh my arm." Jiriyu said. Haruto then took the chance and charged at

the assailant and then formed a Rasengan and rammed it into the chest

of the assailant.  
"Are you okay?" Haruto asked Jiriyu.  
"Why you." The assailant then charged at Haruto.  
"Watch out." Jiriyu then took his naginata and throw it at the

assailant, piercing him through the chest."  
"Is he dead?" Haruto asked. He then used the Byakugan and show as he

was dead.  
"Sorry, you could have found out who sent him." Jiriyu said as stood

himself up."  
"We better get him medical treatment." Konohamaru said as he walked

towards them." Just then Water rushed in and then made a wall between

the ninja and Jiriyu. The Cariage then pulled up and the door opened.  
"Get in." A voice said. Jiriyu did that. "Thanks for the help." The

voice said as from the door shot three senbons as they hit the needles.  
"You are not going any where." Mentai said as he got up and charged in

to cut the cariage but only got the reins for the horses.  
"Use it now." The voice said.  
"Right." Mar said as he did a hand sign and then the cariage changed

and then started off.  
"How are they doing that?" Mentai said.  
"The Surge Drive, with the right chakra output it could contral a

puppet with out having to learn the Puppetry Jutsu." Dakashi said.  
"Why would you make a device like that?" Konohamaru asked.  
"To allow anyone who had lost a limb to be able to be out fitted for a

puppet replacement arm. Without the requirment of knowing the Ninja

Puppetry Jutsu." Dakashi said.  
"Well they got away so we better return to the village." Akina said.  
"We better get back into position." Konohamaru said.  
Tomorrow at the coronation ceremony. "I present you with the now Feudal

Lord of The Land of Fire." The offical said. After being declared the

Feudal Lord he headed for the team of Leaf Ninja.  
"Well now that it is over we better get going." Konohamaru said.  
"Safe travels." Said the new Feudal Lord. With that the Team from the

Leaf left. After the ceremony. "So what was taken?" Ask the new Feudal

Lord.  
"The necklace and a scroll given by Hashirama Senju." One of his

advisors said.  
"That it. Don't worry about it." He said.  
"My lord?"  
"Trust me I have a feeling about this." He said as he continued on his

way.  
Konohamaru and the team have arrived back to the Hidden Leaf Village

and had informed the Hokage about what had transpired. "Add to sum up

my report a member of a group of Thieves had save Haruto by taking a

hit and when the attacker was about to kill Haruto that this thief

managed to kill the attacker." Konohamaru said finishing his report.  
"This Tanuki Gang could be trouble if left to their own devices."

Naruto said. "However while I doubt they are done, they will be out for

some time. Good job to all of you. You are all dimissed." They were all

about to leave until Naruto told Haruto to stay. "Haruto, this thief,

what is your opion of him?"  
"Well I hate that he and his group use the Ninja arts for there own

desires but..." Haruto started to say.  
"But what?" Naruto asked.  
"When he used that lightning jutsu..." Haruto said refering to the

Super Lightning Dragon Fist. "...he held back. Also through out the

fight he had one thing on his mind."  
"His gang." Naruto said. "It felt like how one feels for a teammate."  
"More like one felts for a friend." Haruto said.  
"Well I just hope we never met them again." Naruto said.  
"Not likely." Haruto said.  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Jiriyu was resting in a bed at a medical clinic. A

man then approached him. "This will be so simple." He then took a kunai

and ready to strike. "This is for my partner." He then thrust the

kunai but then Jiriyu knocked it away and then attacked. He took hold

of the intruder's neck and slammed him to the group. "What how did he

use his right arm?" The sheet fell to reveal that Jiriyu now had a

puppet arm.  
"Jiriyu are you okay?" Byo asked as she and Mar entered the room.  
"I still feel weak but for the most part I am fine." Jiriyu said. "Mar

get rid of him."  
"Right." With that Mar took hold of the intruder and then carried him

away.  
"It will take time for you to be ready to travel, where will be be

heading when that time is?"  
"The Former Land of Whirlpools." Jiriyu said.


	30. Chapter 29

The next day Naruto and Konohamaru were in an autopsy room in the

hospital with Sakura looking over the body of the would be assassin

with Kei assisting. "Why did you call use here Sakura?" Asked Naruto.  
"I found a few strange things while examining the body." Sakura started

before the door opened and walked in Haruto and Ryousake. "What are you

doing here?"  
"It is my fault Lady Sakura, I aske Ryousake to bring me." Haruto said.  
"Actually you should here this since it has to do with you is a small

way." Sakura said. "As I was saying there were several strange things,

first being that before being stabbed by the naginata, this man was in

perfect health."  
"So he never got a fatal disease or been in hurt before in a way that

required surgery before now." Naruto said. "That would make it hard to

find out more about him."  
"What I mean is that there is no signs that he has been sick at all."

Sakura said.  
"Well that is impossible." Konohamaru said. "Everyone gets sick with at

least a cold once in a while."  
"I also found that his chakra network had been reinforced making him

able to have a large amount of chakra." Sakura said.  
"How much?" Asked Naruto.  
"This is a guess but. I would say as much as you had as a kid." Sakura

said.  
"That much." Naruto said.  
"Anything else?" Ryousake asked.  
"Well I took noticed of this while removing his clothes." Kei said.  
"What is it." Haruto asked.  
Kei then moved the blanket down and showed that the man had no belly

button. "No belly button, but that is impossible." Ryousake said.  
"Why is that impossible?" Haruto asked.  
"I hope you know have babies are created." Ryousake asked.  
"Of course." Haruto said.  
"Well when a person is first developing in the womb, the umbilical

cord is what sends nutritions to the developing child. when the child

is born the cord is still attached. It is removed and what reminded of

the cord becomes the belly button." Ryousake said.  
"So he had his sewed up at a young age and healed together." Haruto

said.  
"That is possible but not likely seeing as there is no signs at all of

surgery." Sakura said. "If we could get more information."  
"Just then an Anbu appeared. "Lord Hokage, there was an attack at the

main gate."  
"How many?"  
"There was only one and he singlehandedly sent the guards back but he

left leaving someone tied up." The Anbu said.  
"Was it a big bald man?" Ask Haruto and the Anbu gave a nod to confirm.  
"Have the man taken to Ibiki and tell him to get to work on him."

Naruto said.  
"Right." The Anbu left.  
"I don't get it why would they give someone to use?" Kei asked.  
"Because they did not need him." Haruto said. With that they left.  
An hour later Ibiki Morino, the head of the Torture and Interrogation

Force, was giving Naruto a report on the prisoner. "He is very

difficult to break." Ibiki said. "He has not revealed a thing. I have

turned him over to Ino four a mind walk."  
"Very well." Naruto said.  
"Lord Hokage." Said a chunin that ran into the room. "It's the

prisoner."  
"What about the Prisoner?" Naruto asked. He then made his way out of

his office and found himself outside the prisoner's cell. "Ino what is

wrong?"  
"I don't know, the moment I engaged the link the prisoner started to

seize." Ino said. "I stablized him but I fear that another mind walk

attempt would end the same as before."  
"Then we have no clues on who he is or who the other one was." Naruto

said.  
"Well they are connected." Ino said.  
"I thought you were interrupted before you could find anything?" Naruto

asked.  
"I was but as I was stablizing him I took his shirt off and noticed

that he has no bellybutton like the other one." Ino said.  
"See if you can find a why to get information from this one." Naruto

said as he left. When he got back to his office he sat down to think.

"This is insane." He said to himself. "We need to get get results."


	31. Chapter 30

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village Haruto was doing some thought of his

own at that point he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said as he

started to continue on his way.  
"That is not good enough." The man said.  
The two turned to face each other at that point the recognized the

other. "Haruto." The man said.  
"Saisemaru." Haruto said.  
Saisemaru Tanchikaki  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: short raggy blue hair, gold eyes, headband worn as a

bandana, wears green long-sleeved shirt and black and tan pants, a with

sash around his waist his sword hanging to his left side.  
Village: Leaf.  
"It's been a while Haruto." Saisemaru said.  
"Yes it has." Haruto said. "But you have not changed that much, sorry

to say."  
"That is okay." Saisemaru said. "Not all things are visible."  
Just then a gray blur ran past them. "What was that?" Haruto asked.  
"Just then the source of the blur stopped and turned back and stopped

infront of Haruto.  
"Hey there." He said.  
"Tai." Haruto said.  
Rock Tai  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: long black hair with front in a bowl cut and back in a

braid, black eyes, large eyebrows, a giant scroll on lower back, Chunin

vest on opened, orange leg and arm bands, Headband worn like a sash,

wearing a gray doki with black pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"I see you have returned Haruto. Good to know." Tai said.  
"Thanks." Haruto said. Then he thought to himself. "He has barely

changes as well."  
"So why don't we have a spar?" Tai asked Haruto.  
"No thanks." Haruto said.  
"Then how about you." Tai asked Saisemaru.  
"Okay your on." Saisemaru said. As the two got ready to spar a voice

stopped them.  
"Stop it you two, last time the to of you sparred without sensei nearby

you destroyed the training ground." Said a female's voice.  
"That voice it must be Akiza. She must look like she did before."

Haruto said to himself as he turned to see who it was. It was Akiza.  
Akiza Uchiha  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: shoulder length pink hair, dark green eyes, headband worn

like a headband, wearing a red top and pink skirt with black shorts

under it, black gloves on each hand.  
Village: Leaf.  
"She looks even better." Haruto said.  
"What was that?" Akiza asked.  
"Nothing." Haruto said.  
"Anywhy, If you two want to spar sensei is at the training field."

Akiza said.  
"Right, let's go." Tai said as he rocket off.  
"I better get going too then." Saisemaru said as he too left.  
"Well I better go." Akiza said.  
"Wait." Haruto said. "Well I have been wondering do you still feel the

same as the day my dad and I left?"  
"No..." Hearing this caused Haruto to lose hope until Akiza spoke up

again. "My feelings for you have grown, how much I don't know. And

you?"  
"My feelings never changed." Haruto said as he kissed her.  
"That felt good?" Akiza asked.  
"Yep." Haruto said.  
"I really should be going." Akiza said. "See you around." With that she

ran off.  
"Akiza is so great." Haruto said to himself.  
He continued to walk through the village. He soon found himself metting

up with Shikaro. "Hey there Shikaro." Haruto said.  
"Hey Haruto." He said.  
Shikaro Nara  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: black hair in a short pulled up ponytail, dark eyes, gold

loop earrings, wearing a black outfit with his headband sewed into onto

the sleeve.  
Village: Leaf.  
"So when did you get back?" Shikaro asked.  
"A few weeks ago." Haruto said.  
"Hey there?" Haruto turned to see Chokai approaching them."  
Chokai Akimichi  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance:longish brown hair, dark eyes, two golden stripes on each

cheek, haft y figure, golden loop earrings, Headband worn around

forhead, tan shirt and pants with a gray chest plate.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Your mom said you would be here Shikaro said I came hear to have lunch

with." Chokai said.  
"You Akimichi and your stomachs." Haruto said.  
"Well sorry." Chokai said cheefully. "Inoko what to join?" He said over

his shoulder. There she was behind him.  
Inoko Yamanaka  
Age: 16.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: Long blond hair in high pony tail, blue eyes, golden loop

earrings, headband worn around waist, violet top and skirt that showed

her mid-drift with white shorts on.  
Village: Leaf.  
"How did you know I was here?" Inoko asked.  
"That is my secret." Chokai said as he pointed to his nose.  
"Well I don't wish to intrude so I better leave." Haruto said but as he

was about to leave Inoko asked Haruto something.  
"Have you seen Ryousake lately?" She asked.  
"Not this again." Haruto said to himself. "Not in a while."  
"Too bad." Inoko said. "Sorry Chokai but I have to go do something.

Bye." With that she left.  
"I better get going to." Haruto said.  
"He looks like he has something on his mind." Chokai said.  
"Yeah it does." Shikaro said.  
Haruto soon found himself in the forest. "This is all strange. Every

thing that has happened it makes no sence."  
Just then something dropped down before him. "Hey Haruto what's up."  
"Koga?" Haruto asked.  
Koga Inuzuka  
Age: 17  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: brown hair, dark eyes, red fang tattoo one each cheek,

Headband around forehead, wearing a long open black jacket with nothing

under it and black pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Yep it is you alright, your scent changed so I was not sure." Koga

said.  
"Since you are hear..." Haruto was interupted by samething tackling

him.  
"Kinmaru that was not nice.  
Kinmaru  
Age: 9.  
Rank: Nin-Wolf.  
Appearance: Dark yellow fur with black along the sides oh his chest,

silver eyes, pointed ears.  
Village: Leaf.  
"So that is Kinmaru." Haruto said. "Good to see you again. You too as

well Sechida."  
Sechida walked out from under a nearby tree. "You finally noticed I was

here."  
Sechida Aburame  
Age: 17.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: long black hair, sunglasses black eyes, wears a high

collared jacket.  
Village: Leaf.  
"I know you were here, it's just that I had things on my mind." Haruto

said. "Now if you don't mind." With that he placed his hand out and

stopped the incoming Hyuga. "You never learn Ayashi."  
Ayashi Hyuga  
Age: 17.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: short black hair, white eyes, headband around forehead,

wears gray robes.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Lord Haruto why do you have to be so cruel?" Ayashi asked.  
"You are lucky that I am not in the mood now." Haruto said as she

continued his way.  
"What is up with him?" Koga asked.  
"I don't know." Sechida said.  
"Sechida when did you get her?" Ayashi asked.  
"I was here from the start." She said.  
Haruto then found his way to the park. He sat on a bench. He layed back

and closed his eyes. Shortly after he heard a voice. "Haruto."  
Haruto looked up and saw Wanati Namikaze. "Wanati Sensei, why are you

hear?"  
"I always came here when I need to relax." Wanati said.  
"Why would you need to relax, you are an instructor." Haruto said.  
"Have you had to deal with little kids?" Wanati asked.  
"I think I understand." Haruto said. "Why not do something else?"  
"It may be stressful but someone has to do it." Wanati said.  
"I guess." Haruto said. "I am worried."  
"About what?" Wanati asked.  
"That I am not good enough." Haruto said.  
"So, if that is the case the strive to get better." Wanati said.  
"Thanks." Haruto said. "Well I better get going." With that Haruto

left.


	32. Chapter 31

In the mind walking room, Ino had gathered her dauthers, Inoko and Kei.

Also there was Sakura and her twins, Ryousake and Akiza. "Okay you know

the plan, while we examine his mind you will stabilize his vials.

Understand?" Ino asked.  
"Let's do this." Sakura said.  
"Okay on my mark... Now." With that the six of them went to work.  
Minutes later, the Uchiha's were working hard to keep the prisoner from

crashing while the Yamanaka searching his mind for anything.  
Inside the prisoner's mind.  
Ino and her daughters have made their way to the brain. On route the

mindscape was shocking. "What is going on?" Inoko asked.  
"This is an effect of the real world." Ino said. "We better hurry and

get all we can."  
Both girls gave a knod and went to work.  
"The images are all too dark." Kei said.  
"That means that he has seen light for a while." Ino said. "I think I

found something." Ino then reached deeper and then found something. "No

it can't be." Just then the mindscape started to break apart. "Get out

now." With that the three Yamanaka got out.  
"Did you find anything?" Sakura asked.  
"I have but this is bad." Ino said. She then got up and made her way to

the Hokage's office to give her report.  
"So Orochimaru is involved." Naruto said.  
"Right." Ino said.  
"What are we going to do?" Sakura said.  
"This is bad." Naruto said. "If Orochimaru is invovled then we need to

send Sasuke."  
"You sent him an a gut feeling already didn't you?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes I did." Naruto said.  
With that Sakura charged and took hold of Naruto by the throat and held

him to the wall. "How dear you send him with not much of a guarantee

that it was Orochimaru we are dealing with." Sakura said.  
"You now that it was our best bet to sent him." Naruto said.  
"I hate it when you talk sense." Sakura said. "So what are we going to

do now?"  
Just then a chunin ran in. "Lord Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha's team have

returned and Sasuke Uchiha is in critical condition."  
With that they rushed to the hospital. Once there there all went to

work to stablize the team. While Sakura and her team of medics were at

work on the most injuried, Naruto was taking with the less injuried.  
"So what happened?" Naruto asked.  
The chunin took a deep breath and then started. "We were examining

locations of Orochimaru's old lairs in the Land of Fire. But the moment

we got there we were attacked."  
"Did you see who did this?" Naruto asked.  
"I am sorry, it all happened so fast I didn't see anything until it was

too late. If not for Sasuke, I would have been killed." He said.  
"Is there any thing that you can remember?" Naruto asked.  
"Sorry no." He said.  
"Just rest." Naruto said as he left. After the surgery were done Naruto

spoke with Sakura. "So are they going to be okay?" Naruto asked.  
"They will all live but it took longer to stabilize Sasuke." Sakura

said.  
"Why is that?" Naruto asked.  
"He lost alot of blood but that is the strange thing as the wounds are

not enough to allow him to bleed that much out." Sakura said. "I think

he may have been drained."  
"They took his blood." Naruto said. "Why would they need that?"  
"I don't know." Sakura said.  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Kei and Ryousake came to talk to Haruto and told

him about all that happened. "That is so wrong." Haruto said. "I am

useless."  
Ryousake then took hold of Haruto and held him up. "Stop saying such

stupid things, you are not useless. Everyone has different skills that

are useful in the right time. So get over yourself and be a man." With

that Ryousake let Haruto go.  
"Thanks Ryousake, I think I needed that." Haruto said. He then gathered

his things. "I think it is clear what we have to do." Haruto said.  
"Right." Kei said.  
"Correct." Ryousake said.  
With that they got their stuff and headed for the main gate. There they

saw Naruto and Konohamaru there. "Where are you three going?" Naruto

asked.  
"To find out where Orochimaru's Lair is." Haruto said.  
"I can't let you do this." Naruto said.  
"Why not?" Haruto asked.  
"If is clear that Orochimaru wants individuals with unique abilities.

If you go then you could be giving him what he wants." Naruto said.  
"I understand that and that is why I am going. If they are looking for

such individuals then we will draw them out." Haruto said.  
"You will go even if I tell you not to. Okay then be careful." Naruto

said.  
"Alrigh team let's go..." Konohamaru started to say before Ryousake

tapped Konohamaru's gut and he stumbled back.  
"No Sensei, your body is still recovering from the shock of the thief,

You are not ready to battle." Ryousake said.  
"You got shocked too." Konohamaru said.  
"I am use to lightning chakra." Ryousake said. "We are going and I am

going to act as leader."  
"I can deal with that." Haruto said.  
"Same here." Naruto said.  
"Naruto, Are you sure?" Konohamaru asked.  
"No but I trust in Ryousake." Naruto said. "What are you waiting for

get going."  
"We are waiting for our fourth." Ryousake said. "And here she is." As

he said that Akiza approached them.  
"Akiza, you too?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, I have every right to go with them." Akiza said.  
"Now that we are all here, move out." With that the four of them

departed.


	33. Chapter 32

Elsewhere Orochimaru was resting when Kabuto entered the room. "My

apologizes but someone is sending a report."  
"Very well." Orochimaru said. With that an astral projection of a man

wearing a black cloak appeared before Orochimaru.  
"My Lord My team have been found out by a squad of Leaf ninja and they

got away." said the indiviual.  
"You coward, you lack the corage to report this in person." Kabuto

said.  
"Silence Kabuto, let the boy finish." Orochimaru said.  
"While they did escape I got a large blood sample from there captain."

He said.  
"Who would the captain be?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Sasuke Uchiha." He said.  
"So you got Sasuke's DNA, Wonderful." Orochimaru said.  
"Sir, I would like permission to perform Persecute 'U' with some of the

sample." He asked.  
"Why is that?" Orochimaru asked.  
"A personal favor." He stated.  
"Very well then. You have my permission, Hebimaru." Orochimaru said.  
"With pleasure." With that the astral projection faded.  
"Are you sure it was wise to give him so much freedom?" Kabuto asked.  
"Time will only tell." Orochimaru said.  
Back at Hebimaru's Base, he was making his way to his lab. Once there

he spoke up. He then took a sample of the blood and then went to work

on it. "Adding the accelerating agent now. There now we just wait."  
He then steeped out of the lab and then was approached by two others.

"Looks like we are to have guests." One of them said.  
"Let the sentries deal with them." Hebimaru said.  
"That would be great, except..." The other one said.  
Meanwhile near the enternce to the base.  
"Eight Trigram Air Palm." Haruto said as he sent ten sentries flying

into a tree and they shattered.  
"We are clearly close." Kei said.  
"Be on your guard." Ryousake said.  
"Right." Haruto then activated his Byakugan. "Ten meters."  
"Okay." Ryousake said as they moved closer.  
In the base.  
"Wow they managed that." Hebimaru said. "Who are they?"  
"There is one way to find out." The smaller of the two men said.  
"You are right." With that said Hebimaru and the other two made their

way to a pair of steel doors. He opened the doors and inside the room

were cells. "Okay, we have intuders that have made it through the

sentries and you know what that means." Hebimaru said. "One of you get

to get out of your cage. Question is who?" Hebimaru then looked around.

"You will do." With that Hebimaru opened the cell and then said. "Yes

you will do indeed."  
At the entrence.  
"Are you sure it is here?" Ryousake asked looking at the rock in-front

of them.  
"Yes I am." Haruto said.  
"Alright then leave this to me." Akiza said as she was about to charge

at the rock.  
"Hold it." Haruto said. "I know this may be weird coming from me but we

need to use the silent approach.  
"But they already know that we are here." Akiza said.  
"True but if we sneak in the less conflict we have to deal with."

Haruto said.  
"What do we do?" Kei asked.  
"We will split into teams." Ryousake said. "Haruto you and Akiza will

attack from the front and Kei and I will enter from below."  
"Right." Haruto said.  
They seperated and then went into action. Akiza then punched the front

and made a hold that she and Haruto ran through. At the same time

Ryousake and Kei dug a hole and traveled through it.  
"Remember Akiza, You and I are to keep them busy while Ryousake and Kei

examine this place." Haruto said.  
"I know that." Akiza said. As if on que there were several ninja that

ran towards them. "So let's get started."  
At the the two started to fight the ninja back. Meanwhile Ryousake and

Kei dug themselves into the base and found themselves in a room filled

with giant glass tubes.  
"What is this place?" Asked Kei.  
"I don't know." Ryousake said as he started off in one direction while

Kei went the other. It was soon that Ryousake found show what they

where. "I can't believe it."  
"What is it?" Kei said as she ran to him.  
"This." Ryousake pointed to the tube in front of him and Kei showed

shock.  
"A human baby. But I don't understand." Kei said.  
"I don't know." Ryousake said. With that they contiuned their

examination.  
Meanwhile Haruto and Akiza where fighting off the ninja that tryed to

stop them. "That was easy." Akiza said.  
"Don't get too cocky." Haruto said.  
"There is one." Akiza said as one ran off. She ran after it.  
"Akiza wait." Haruto said as he chased after her. The ninja ran into a

room and the two Leaf ninja went in after.  
Back in the Tube room Ryousake and Kei had searched all around the

area. "All these things found and still no answers." Ryousake said.  
"Yeah nothing at all." Kei said. Just then the floor opened up and they

both fell down.  
With Haruto and Akiza, they followed the ninja through the door into an

arena. "What is this place?" Akiza asked.  
As they took a step on the stairs leading down they collapsed and they

slid into the arena. "Akiza, are you okay?" Haruto asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said.  
Just then Ryousake and Kei landed next to them. "How did you two get

here?" Haruto asked.  
"The floor opened up." Kei said. "You two?"  
"Chased the ninja there and then the stairs turned to a slide." Haruto

said.  
"Well then at least we can have someone to interrogate." Ryousake said.  
Just as they were about to approach the ninja, something else entered

the arena. It landed on the ninja, killing him.  
"What is that thing?" Haruto asked. It was giant with grayish skin and

large fore-arms and legs. On each of his wrists were shackles.  
"I remember father telling use about this, this is a curse mark user in

it's second stage." Ryousake said.  
"I do too but this is beyond that. I don't think it has any rational

thought." Akiza said.


	34. Chapter 33

Just then Ryousake noticed a cloaked figure about to attack. "That Technique." Ryousake said. He then moved into position. "Hidden Shadow Snake." Both Ryousake and the cloaked man used. From both their sleeves Snakes came flying towards the other and they got ensnared by each other's snakes. "Interesting." The cloaked man said. He then launched a snake from his mouth to attack as well but then Ryousake moved one of his arms and used the entagled snakes to block the attack and then twisted and ripped them apart and both of them jumped back. "Interesting indeed. I know who you are, Ryousake Uchiha." He said. "That is me, who are you?" Ryousake said. "I am Hebimaru..." He then lowered his hood and what they saw shocked Ryousake and Akiza. "What is wrong? You look like you saw a ghost?" Hebimaru said as the face before them was a dead ringer for Orochimaru. Hebimaru Age: appears 16 Rank: Rogue Ninja/Jonin strength. Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, yellow slit eyes, pale skin, Wears a black cloak with dark pants. Village: Orochimaru's Army. "How is this possible?" Ryousake asked. "You look like Orochimaru." "I will explain. You see Orochimaru needed to build his army up so you restored Kabuto to help with his next venture, Genetic Recreation." "Genetic Recreation?" Kei asked. "It is the means of recreating a organ using a sample of genetic material." Akiza said. "But it was thought impossible to do." "That is not correct, not anymore." Hebimaru said. "I am proof of it, I am one of this, lack of a better term, clones. But I needed to learn what Orochimaru know." "So those babies in the tubes!" Ryousake asked. "Clones of shinobi that had unique abilities, yes." Hebimaru said. "I will not let you continue this act of horror." Ryousake said as he took a kunai and charged but then someone blocked his attack with a sword. "Who did that?" "That would be me." Said a lean-built man. "And who are you?" Ryousake asked. "The name is Akagetsu." He said. Akagetsu Age: appears 16. Rank: Rogue Ninja/Jonin strength. Appearance: short white hair with a tint of red in it, purple eyes, shark-like teeth, wearing a light purple top and long light blue pants. The sword he was holding had a smooth edge. Village: Orochimaru's Army. The two pushed each other back and then stared at each other. "So you don't just have that beast." Ryousake said. "That is rude to say, it my not be able to make sense of it but he can still hear what you say to it." Akagetsu said. "Plus this that is the least of your worries. But don't worry I will soon put your worries to rest." Just then Akagetsu took out a kunai and throw it to his side as Kei had deflected it as she had tried to go in for a surprise attack. "How did he find out that I was going to attack?" Kei asked herself. "Kei above you!" Haruto shouted. At that Kei moved out of the way as someone charged into the ground. "Now who do we got?" "I am Kiira." The large man said. Kiira Age: appears 16. Rank: Rogue Ninja/Jonin strength. Appearance: Long spiked orange hair, crimson eyes, wears open gray vest and black pants. Village: Orochimaru's Army. "Looks like the gang is all here?" Akiza said. "That just means we have more to deal with." Ryousake said. He then performed hand-signs and and launched a fire ball. "Fool." Hebimaru said. "Akagetsu." "Right." With that Akagetsu jumped in the way and took the full force of the blast. "Why would he do that?" Ryousake asked himself. "Stay focused." Haruto said. With that Ryousake blocked an attack from an arm of water. "Thanks Haruto." Ryousake said as he jumped back to join them. The water then regain the form of Akagetsu. "But how?" "Orochimaru used more then his DNA samples." Hebimaru said. "He used all the DNA samples that he had left as well as the ones Kabuto had attained. Including Team Hawk." "Team Hawk?" Asked Haruto. "That is the group of ninja that Sasuke gathered to help him in his goal." Kei said. "Well in formed little mouse." Hebimaru said and then Kei took a defensive stance. "So this are the offspring of Suigetsu..." Ryousake said as he looked to Akagetsu. "...and Juugo." He said looking at Kiira." "We better be careful." Kei said. "I know." Ryousake said. With that Kiira and Akagetsu disappeared. "Where are they coming from?" "Ryousake, Akiza in front of you." Haruto said. With that Ryousake lift his kunai and blocked the sword and Akiza blocked the incoming punch. "Lightning Style: Chidori Current." Ryousake said as he sent Chidori into his kunai and then through Akagetsu's sword into his body causing him to lose his form and turned into a semi-liquid state. "Fire Style: Rising Dragon Striker." With that Akiza's hands surrounded with fire and then she punched Kiira, leaving a deep wound causing him to stumble back. Hebimaru then started to clap. "Congratulations, you managed to wound them. Too bad it does not matter." He then made and hand sign and then touched the creature. The creature's eyes then opened to reveal two red eyes. Hebimaru then launched four snakes at Ryousake and the others and the snakes tied up around them. "Now attack." "Sen Ball Blast." The creature said in a deep but raspy voice. It launched a giant sphere at the ceiling and then it fell on the Leaf ninja. "That will do it." Hebimaru said. But when he looked at where he had the creature attack now stood a giant toad holding a large piece of rubble above him and was standing over the Leaf Ninja. "Sorry for the quick summon, Gamaten." Haruto said. "I understand." Gamaten said. He looked the same as he did when Haruto first summoned him but he now had two blades on either side of his waist. "He summoned a toad but how his arms were bond." Hebimaru said. He then saw that the snake was cut in pieces and all but Akiza was free. "A Hyuga. So that is how you got out of the binds." "I am of Hyuga blood but I am not Hyuga." Haruto said. "Then who are you?" Hebimaru asked. "I am Haruto Uzumaki." Haruto said as he cut Akiza free. "You okay?" "Yeah I am fine." Akiza said. "Good now treat Ryousake." Haruto said. "But he is not..." Akiza then noticed the blood on Ryousake's arm. "It's just a nick." Ryousake said. "I don't care you are letting me treat you." Akiza said. "Kei you keep guard on them and then take Ryousake out of here and bring that corpse with you." Haruto said as he pointed to what remained of the ninja he and Akiza chased there. "Right." Kei said. "Akiza, once you are done with healing Ryousake, I want you to leave too." Haruto said. He then used Shadow Clone Jutsu and they all attacked. "So we have the Hokage's brat here." Akagetsu said. "This will be fun. How long until he can use that jutsu again?" "Ten minutes." Hebimaru said. "More then enough time to have some fun." Akagetsu said. With that said he and Kiira charged in and battled with the clones and making there way towards where Haruto was. Kiira then kicked but Haruto blocked it. "He was not pushed back, but how?" Haruto then took hold of the leg and then tossed Kiira away. When Kiira tried to get back up he found out the answer to his earlier question. "You blocked by attack by cutting off the flow of chakra in my leg." "Wow this Haruto shows skill." Akagutsu said. "But that will not help hit with me." He then jumped at him and prepared to strike. Haruto then brought out a kunai and then used it to make contact with Akagetsu's sword. "I got you know." Akagetsu then turned his body into water and then surrounded Haruto. "Hebimaru now is your chance." "Right." Hebimaru then readied the creature. "Launch." The creature then shot it's Sen Ball Blast at Haruto. "Hold up this will hurt you Akagetsu even while you are in you liquid state." Hebimaru said to himself. "This is bad Haruto is done for." Akiza said to herself. "Relax Akiza." Ryousake said. "Haruto can get out of this." Haruto then closed his eyes and then activate his Byakugan. "Rotation." This throw Akagetsu away and then Haruto was facing the incoming orb. "He may have gotten away from Akagetsu but he doesn't have the time to dodge." Hebimaru said. Haruto then start to move his hands, sending thin blades of chakra and forming them into the form of an arc. "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." With this the orb was sliced into bits and then Haruto slashed them into nothing. "He stopped the Sen Ball Blast." Hebimaru said. "Interesting." "I will not let him get away with making Hebimaru look the fool." Kiira said. With that he then charged at Haruto and then struck him, sending him into the air. He then attacked from above while Akagetsu attacked from below. Haruto regained his composure and then formed a Rasengan and thrust it into Kiira and then kicked Akagetsu in the face and then jumped into the air and used Shadow Clone Jutsu and then each of them beat on the two as they fell to the ground. "That will deal with them." Haruto said. "Akiza I thought I asked you to leave?" "I will not leave you to dealing with them alone." Akiza said. "Especially with that creature in their arsenal." "Trouble in paradise?" Hebimaru asked. "Sorry but I must take advantage of this." With that he made a hand sign and the creature charged at them." "Well I guess you would have seen this eventually." Haruto said. The creature then punched Haruto into a wall. "Haruto!" Akiza yelled. "That is one down." Hebimaru said.


	35. Chapter 34

"No take care of this one." The

creature did not move. "I said take care of her. What is wrong with

you." Hebimaru looked and then saw the creature get sent back by a

toss. "What but how?" The dust cleared to reveal that Haruto was still

standing. "Why won't you die!" Hebimaru yelled. Just then Hebimaru saw

a red chakra surrounding Haruto. "What is happening.  
The chakra the

increased and took a shape. It looked like a fox. The creature then got

back up. Haruto then charged at the creature and then beat it up like

it was nothing. "Is that Haruto?" Akiza asked.  
"So this is the

Nine-Tail's chakra." Hebimaru said. "Strange that he has it."  
Haruto

then looked towards Hebimaru. He stepped back he then took hold of

Hebimaru and then Kiira and Akagetsu then charge at Haruto, but Haruto

extended a chakra arms from his back and punched them back.  
Haruto then got ready to slash Hebimaru with chakra claws. As he was

about to the creature jumped in and attacked Haruto letting Hebimaru

get away. Haruto then slashed the creature. At this point Hebimaru,

Akagetsu, and Kiira got away. He then turned to face Akiza. "Haruto, is

that you?"  
"Yes." He said.  
"It is done you can stop using the chakra." Akiza

said. With that the red chakra entered into Haruto's body. He then

collapse. "You okay?" Akiza asked.  
"Yeah. Just winded." Haruto said.  
"Hey?" Kei said as they looked to see her at a door way nearby. "This

way hurry." The four of them got out of the base and made their way

back to the village.  
While making their way to the village Ryousake spoke up. "Haruto care

to explain about that red chakra you were using?"  
Haruto looked at Akiza. "They deserve to know." She said.  
"I guess you are right." Haruto said. "True is that I don't know the

how but eversince I could remember, maybe even longer, my body produced

two chakra, my normal chakra and that of the Nine-Tails.  
"Are you like Lord Hokage?" Kei asked.  
"No, as for as I can tell there is no consciousness that belongs to the

chakra." Haruto said.  
"How well can you control it?" Kei asked.  
"I can summon it at will and can only form a chakra cloak. It is always

in for form of a fox with one tail." Haruto said.  
"Then why did you not what use near you?" Kei asked.  
"I can control the chakra but to anyone but my dad and myself the

chakra hurts when contact is made." Haruto said.  
"Hurry we need to get back to the village and report on what we found."

Ryousake said. With that they continued their journey to the Leaf

Village.  
Once they arrived at the village Ryousake gave his report to the

Hokage. "So Orochimaru has found a way to recruit without use knowing."

Naruto said.  
"I think there must be more to this then simply building his forces."

Ryousake said.  
"I will keep that in mind. Until we can find more we need to be

careful. Expecally you Haruto." Naruto said.  
"Why is that?" Haruto asked.  
"You have the blood of not one but two powerful clans in you." Naruto

said. "Think about it."  
"I can understand what you are saying." Ryousake said. "Long life span

and eyes that can see everything. These traits on there own are

powerful, but together. In the wrong hands, I don't wish to think about

it."  
"Don't worry, I will be careful." Haruto said.  
"Good, now you may go now." With that the four of them left.  
"What should we do now." Said a voice that belong to Kakashi Hatake.  
"They would have moved to a new base by now and hid or destroyed

evidence of them being there so we just have to wait and see where they

appear next." Naruto said.


	36. Chapter 35

At Orochimaru's Lair, Kabuto was walking down a corridor and was in deep thought. "I don't understand it. Why does Orochimaru treat that Clone with respect even thou he messed up so much?" He asks himself thinking on how Hebimaru was not destroyed for failing to capture or kill those Leaf ninja, not to mention letting them get away. "Lord Orochimaru has changed since his resurrection." He then walked into Orochimaru's room. "You summoned me my lord?" Kabuto asked.  
"Actually I needed you." Kabuto turned to see Hebimaru standing in the corner.  
"Hebimaru, what brings you here?" Kabuto asked.  
"He was reporting to me on his failure." Orochimaru said.  
"Is that so?" Kabuto said.  
"Kabuto, I need you and Hebimaru to go on a mission for me." Orochimaru said.  
"Both of us, are you sure that is a wise decision?" Kabuto asked.  
"Hebimaru needs the experince of the outside world." Orochimaru said. "I would trust the task of keeping my 'son' safe only to my most trusted man."  
"Very well Milord." Kabuto said. With that he and Hebimaru left.  
Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village, Haruto was heading for his house. As he got closer he head something going on. He went to investigate. He came across his baby sister, Shina. She was beating on a tree. "Shina, is something wrong." Haruto said as he came up to her.  
"Haruto, it's nothing." Shina said.  
"Come on. You know that I know if you are not saying the whole truth." Haruto said. "So spill."  
"Well you see I there is this kid that bad mouthed me and then dad." Shina said. "I wanted to shut him up so I let my temper get to me."  
"Did you hurt this kid?" Haruto asked.  
"No, he dodged me and this is not the first time." Shina said.  
"Listen Shina, fighting is should never be the option at your age." Haruto said. "I fight but that is for a reason."  
"But I tried to defend dad." Shina argued.  
"And that is fine but here me out, you can not go around and fight everyone or you will be no better then those who got you mad." Haruto said.  
"But he said that his entire family is a bunch of losers." Shina said.  
"Is that so. Where can I find him?" Haruto asked.  
"He is at the park." Shina said. "I'll show you." With that Shina started to run but then tripped on her hair.  
"Not again." Haruto said. With that Shina got up and led him to the kid that insulted her. They soon arrived at the park. "Okay do you see him?" He asked.  
"He is over there." Shina said pointing at a little boy.  
"Okay let's go." Haruto said. He then walked up to the boy. "Excuse me." Haruto said to get his attention. "Are you the one that insulted my sister here?" Haruto asked.  
The boy turned to face Haruto. The kid looks to be sucking the tip of his left thumb. He then looked to Shina. "Loser." He said pointing to Shina with his right index finger.  
"Why you, let me at him." Shina said as she charged at the boy. The boy just jumped up and then pushed off her back, knocking her to the ground.  
"Shina, you okay?" Haruto asked.  
"Yeah Loser did I hurt you?" Asked the boy.  
"Mine your own business." Shina said yelling at the boy. When she was about to charge again Haruto stopped her. "Haruto let me go."  
"Calm down first Shina." Haruto said. He then turned to the boy. "Who are you here with?"  
"Itachi." Haruto recognized that voice.  
"Akiza, That you?" Haruto asked.  
"Haruto, why are you here?" Akiza asked.  
"Sorry I am partly responsible for the commotion." Haruto said. "So this is your baby brother, Itachi."  
"Yep." Akiza said.  
Itachi Uchiha  
Age: 3-4  
Rank: Not Ranked.  
Appearance: Short black hair, black eyes, black top with dark blue shorts.  
Village: Leaf.  
"So what is the issue?" Akiza asked.  
"Apparently Itachi had been bad mouthing my sister Shina and the rest of my family." Haruto said.  
"Is that true?" Akiza asked Itachi.  
"No, I did not insult her mom." Itachi said.  
"That is still not nice." Akiza said.  
"Well while Itachi did insult my family, Shina is to blame too." Haruto said.  
"What did I do?" Shina asked.  
"You still tried to attack him." Haruto said.  
"But he…" Shina tried to say but Haruto gave her a look. She then turned to Itachi. "Sorry for attacking you."  
"You too." Akiza said to Itachi.  
"But I only said what I heard dad say." Itachi said.  
"Apologize now." Akiza said in a strict tone.  
Itachi then turned to Shina. "Sorry for insulting you and your family." Itachi said.  
"Wow where did that come from?" Haruto asked half scared.  
"Oh, well I picked it up from my mom." Akiza said.  
"Itachi?" Shina asked him. "What to play?"  
"Play? Why?" Itachi asked.  
"No reason." She said with a smile. "Come on." Shina turned to run off but then tripped on her hair again.  
"That happens a lot?" Itachi asked. "Why do you grow your hair out if you trip on it?"  
"I have my reasons, now come on." Shina said as she took Itachi's hand and the two ran to play.  
"It is amazing that they can forgive so fast." Akiza said.  
"Well I missed Shina as her personality developed but from what I can gather she is someone that let's her emotions get the getter of her." Haruto said.  
"Itachi is reserved and thinks before he does something." Akiza said. "They will at least be friends right?"  
"Only time can tell." Haruto said.


	37. Chapter 36

Meanwhile elsewhere, Hebimaru and Kabuto were traveling to the location of their assignment. At this time they were on a ship. "Kabuto, are we there yet?" Asked Hebimaru.  
"Almost." Kabuto said. They soon came to a good place to make dock. They then got off the boat. With them were ten ninja and two large figures covered head to toe with bandages and raggy cloaks on.  
"So this was the Land of Whirlpools." Hebimaru said as he pushed his hood down.  
"Yes, this Land once homed one of the strongest clan of ninja." Kabuto said.  
"And we have to search for samples, but there are too old to be usable for the cloning process. So why are we here?" Hebimaru asked.  
"You will see soon." Kabuto said. With that they headed into what remained of the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. Unknown to them there was something watching them from the shadows.  
Kabuto, Hebimaru and the ninja they brought with them had been searching without much to speak for it. "Slim pickings, I know it." Hebimaru said. "Well some are better then nothing."  
"You are right." Kabuto said. "But maybe if we also bring Lord Orochimaru the brute that have been watching use since we set foot on the island this trip may not have been much of a waste."  
"Agree." Hebimaru said. At that Hebimaru disappeared.  
From is hiding spot. Mar was watching the activities of the individuals that arrived on the island when one of them disappeared. "Where did he go?" Mar asked himself.  
"Right here." With that Mar turned to block a kick from Hebimaru. Hebimaru then summoned snake and had it strike Mar sending him towards Kabuto. Mar held the snake's mouth opened and was pushed towards the group. He then jumped back. "Running away, this is going to be fun." Hebimaru said.  
Mar then made a hand-sign and then the explosion tag attached to the snake went off and destroyed the snake. "Alright!" Mar said excited. "So who will fall to the Blazing Demon next?" Just then one of the bandaged figures appeared in front of Mar and then slashed Mar across the chest. "What was that?" He asked as he saw the figure's arms had blades on them. Before he could reach more The other figure charged in with a hammer like hand and clubbed Mar in the back of the neck. Sending him onto the ground. Hebimaru then launched another swarm of snakes that bond around Mar.  
"See, I have the handle of this." Hebimaru said to Kabuto.  
"You think so." Mar said. With that Mar managed to get one of his hands loose and then sent chakra into his hand and then as if out of nowhere, explosives came flying towards them.  
"What the?" Hebimaru said. The explosives soon hit and destroyed the land and allowed Mar to escape.  
"You can come out I know you would not have been killed that easily." Mar said.  
With that both Kabuto, Hebimaru, and the other ninja appear out from the ground. "That was interesting." Hebimaru said. "So you have sent up a launcher that you can activate using your chakra." With that Hebimaru charged in and then attacked.  
Mar went to block but then Hebimaru pulled back his punch. "A feint." Mar said as a kick was coming in. He then moved to block that but then Hebimaru stopped and then summoned a snake from his mouth and then from the snakes mouth a sword shot out into Mar's shoulder. "He used two feints in a row and then throw a sword using one of his snakes." With that Mar fell back from the force of the sword throw.  
Hebimaru then appeared over Mar and then took hold of the hilt of his sword. "So big guy, why are you here?" Hebimaru asked.  
"You can torture me all you what but I will never speak." Mar said.  
"Shut it." Hebimaru said as he twisted the blade into Mar's shoulder more. Mar winced but did not scream. "Oh a tough guy, me like." Hebimaru then continued to twist the blade. He then took the blade out just to thrust it elsewhere and twist again. This went on for ten minutes and still Mar did not speak. "My you take pain well." He then lifted his sword. "Since you are not talking I guess I am done with you, you now what that means?"  
"Letting me go." Mar asked.  
"Nice try." Hebimaru was about to delivered one final slash when he got attacked and sent back. "What did that?" He was shocked to see a raccoon hissing at him. "You got be kidding me?" Hebimaru said.  
Just then Jiriyu appeared. He had move Mar to the side of the battle field. "You okay bud?"  
"Do I look okay, it took all my strength not to tell them where our base was just to stop him from talking." Mar said.  
Jiriyu then spoke to Byo thru the radio. "I got Mar and is ready when you are." Jiriyu said. "Well you just stay here and recover." Jiriyu then took out a canteen of water and drenched Mar with it.  
"Water Style: River Joining the Sea." Byo said from the base. With that the water spread around Mar's wounds and then the wounds started to heal.  
"A Medical Ninjutsu using water as a base, this guys would be trouble." Kabuto said. "That is if we didn't already have all this samples to use. Ten less would not matter."  
"I hope you were not planning to use this." Jiriyu said as he appeared behind Kabuto. He turned to attack but Jiriyu dodged out of the way. It was then that he saw that the ten ninja with them were an the ground dead.  
"How did he do this without a single sound?" Kabuto asked himself in aw. Just then he took a kunai out but he had already been hit by Jiriyu's blade.  
"Smarts right." Jiriyu said. He then lifted his right arm and then extended a side blade and blocked the incoming blade arm figure's attack and then using the pole of his naginata to deflect the hammer armed figures attack and pin it to the ground. The bladed arm one continued to attack but Jiriyu blocked with side blade and then pushed it back. He then stabbed the pole of the naginata into the hammer armed one's wrist and then detached the top of it and, using it like a sword, clashed with Hebimaru.  
"Your skills with that arm and that naginata are interesting to say the least." Hebimaru said.  
"You honor me." Jiriyu said. "Lightning Style: Static Surge." With that Hebimaru got shocked and then jumped back to avoid serious damage.  
The Hammer Armed one got free and then it and the Blade armed one transformed into monstrous forms and then were about to attack but then they both got cut straight through their centers. "Tis tis tis, look at yourselves laying down on the job. How unprofessional are you two?" Asked a man wearing a blood red mask.  
"Who are you?" Asked Kabuto.  
"Who am I, Who am I, WHO AM I? That is a good question. Who am I again?" The newcomer asked himself out-loud. He then reached into a pocket and pulled out a battle axe. He throw it aside and reached into another and pulled out a broad sword. He throw it aside. He reached into pocket after pocket, pulling out everything he saw. He then took his clothes, leaving him wearing boxers with chibi on them, but still nothing. He then reached into his mask and then pulled out a small business card. "My sweat must have ruined my name but at least I have a name to use."

Codename: The Crimson Maniac.  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Unknown.  
Appearance: Blood red and black full face mask, bright blue eyes, Red and black short sleeve top with a fishnet under shirt and long pants covered with pockets, Black gloves, two swords on his back.  
Village: Freelance.  
"So The Crimson Manic, cool." He said as he had mystically gotten redressed. " Well time to have some fun." He then looked to see the village in ruin. "It has been a while. There was a party and man, I am so fashionably late I missed to entire thing." He said pouting. "Now I have to blow off some steam." He then charged at Jiriyu. Jiriyu then swung his blade but The Crimson Maniac clashed and repeated that. He then throw kunai at him but they missed.  
"You missed." Jiriyu said.  
Then the Kunai started to come back to The Crimson Manic and hit Jiriyu from behind as The Crimson Manic caught them and put them back in his pockets. The Crimson Manic then slashed and Jiriyu was sent back.  
"Can You believe that I did it mama, I did it." The Crimson Manic said. Just then Jiriyu charged at The Crimson Manic with his Super Lightning Dragon Fist, piercing his body.  
"I am sorry I had to do this." Jiriyu said.  
"That tickled." The Crimson Manic said shocking Jiriyu.  
"This is bad." Mar said from the sidelines as he ordered a volley of explosives onto the Crimson Manic. Jiriyu got free and landed next to Mar.  
"You did good." Jiriyu said.  
"That was good indeed." The Crimson Manic said just as he stabbed both Jiriyu and Mar and then draw his swords out of them. "That was so…" He was interrupted when A snake come up from below and swallowed him up. The Snake then Rushed to Hebimaru. "This will make a greater prize." Hebimaru said as he and Kabuto made there way out of there.  
"Jiriyu, Mar you fine?" Byo asked.  
"Yeah, lucky your medical jutsu was still in effect." Jiriyu said.  
"Well What do we do?" Byo asked.  
"We do the one thing that we never should do." Jiriyu said.


	38. Chapter 37

Back at Orochimaru's Lair, Kabuto had just finished reporting to him about what happened during the mission. He ended by telling him about the sudden arrival of the individual that called himself the Crimson Maniac. "So where is this Crimson Maniac?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Hebimaru has him trapped in one of his snakes and is trying to find out about the secret of his immortality." Kabuto said.  
"Well let's go see how he is doing." Orochimaru said as he headed for Hebimaru's lab. Once there they saw that the floor was littered with the bodies of his men. "What happened here?" Asked Orochimaru.  
"Oh milord. Sorry for the mess." Hebimaru said as he appeared with his left arm missing.  
"What happened to you?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Our guest some how forced me to summon the snake I was storing him in and then did all this." Hebimaru said.  
"I thought he was sedated?" Orochimaru asked.  
"He was, I gave it to him myself." Kabuto said.  
"And it worked." Hebimaru said as he steeped aside to show the Crimson Maniac with his arms shackled to the wall and his eyes closed. "He did all of this while asleep." Hebimaru said as he shed his body to a new one with both arms interact. "Much better." Hebimaru said.  
"So I assume you don't have any thing about our guest." Kabuto said.  
"That is were you are wrong." Hebimaru said. "As he was attacking I was able to analyze how he did not die."  
"Really then please explain." Kabuto asked.  
"Very well." Hebimaru then went on to say. "Apparently you were not the only one that experimented with DNA manipulation, someone must have transferred Uzumaki DNA into him this alone allowed him to have a long life span and live from fatal blows. The damage it self seems to be healed by some Medical Ninjutsu before much blood is lost so."  
"Impressive Hebimaru." Orochimaru said to his clone. "Anything else?"  
"Just that he is a skilled fighter." Hebimaru said.  
"Well let's just question him to see if we can get any more information from him." Orochimaru then ordered one of his men to inject their guest with something to woke him up.  
The Crimson Maniac's eyes shot open the moment the shot was made and then he activated a device and a blade shot from the tip of his shoe and then used it to slit the throat of the ninja that gave him the injection. "Man what a rush." He then tried to move his arms. "What did I do late night?" He said in a drowsy voice.  
"Good you are up." Orochimaru said. "I am Orochimaru and you must be The Crimson Maniac."  
"Oh hey there, it is great to see you. I would shake your hand before cutting it off if my hands were not chained." He said. "He then looked around frantic. "Where are they? Where are my babies." He then saw his swords on the table and then tried to get free. "Stupid chains." He then kicked up trying to hit the chains but he missed and hit his wrist. "Well when you got lemons…" He then moved his foot and cut his hand off. "One down." He then cut his other hand off. He then ran to the table and picked his swords up with his stubs of hands and then hugged them and stabbed himself with them in the process. "Sorry girls, I was tied up." He then pushed his mask up enough that his lower mouth was sawed but he took hold of one of his swords and throw it with his mouth and it head straight for Orochimaru and it hit him. He then charged at Orochimaru.  
"Lord Orochimaru, watch out." One of his men said as he and several others stepped followed to guard their master.  
The Crimson Maniac then took his other sword in his mouth and started forward and slashed the ninja with the sword and his shoe blade, killing all of them. He was about to slash Orochimaru when he suddenly froze. "What is this…" He asked out-loud. "Why can't I kill you?"  
"When in your night killing, I managed to place a genjutsu order on you." Hebimaru stated.  
"What type of order?" He asked.  
"Nothing much, just that you are forbidden to kill Lord Orochimaru." Hebimaru said.  
"What the?" He then took the sword that he was holding it in his mouth and then throw it and it happened to pierce a surviving ninja, killing him. "I can't believe you did this to me, the great… oops almost gave you my real name." He said as he pulled his mask down. "What do you what from me?" He asked as he turned to the wall he was chained to and then tried to place his hands back on his wrists. "That is better." He then looked at them. "That is not right." He said as he look to his right hand and saw it was his left hand. He then chopped it off and then looked at it to find it was a right foot from one of the dead guards. "That is not it either."  
"Sorry to interrupt but to answer your question, the way you heal and lived being destroyed." Hebimaru said as he noticed the Crimson Maniac trying to strangle him.  
"Why can't I kill you?" He asked.  
"I am a genetic clone of Orochimaru so you can't kill me either." Hebimaru said.  
"Then I will kill glasses over there?" He said as he charged for Kabuto with his swords in hand.  
"No you will not." With that the Crimson Maniac stopped. "I made it that those high in Orochimaru's forces can't be killed by you."  
"This is so…" He then throw his swords to the ground but one pierced his foot.  
"Well, since you can't kill use then why not answer one question for me?" Hebimaru asked.  
"You can have two and you already used the first one." He said.  
"Okay, I found that you survive wounds from your healing ability and you lived a long time from the Uzumaki DNA, but here is the real question." Hebimaru started.  
"And, go on and ask it you have my full attention." He said while he was trying to launch an arrow with a high grade explosive tag attached to it.  
"How do you live so long with out food?" At this The Crimson Maniac let go of the string of the bow but shot it to the ceiling above him and then the ceiling fell on him.  
"You okay?" Hebimaru asked.  
"One or two, which question do you what the answer to?" He asked from under the rubble.  
"One." Hebimaru said  
"Shot me the bad way." He said. "Alright just give me a second." With that The Crimson Maniac crawled out of the rubble and then stood up and as he started to heal he answered the question. "I don't really know, I just don't eat much." He said while chewing under his mask and handling a giant roll of meat and a table of assorted foods in front of him. "Needs salt." He the reached into a pocket and pulled a salt shaker and sprinkled the salt on his meat.  
"What do you say?" Orochimaru asked Hebimaru.  
"Well looks like he knows nothing about his own abilities so it would be hard to recreate them." Hebimaru said. "And by the looks of it we can't keep him complacent without letting him kill our forces."  
"What you mean as long as it is not you three snakes in the grass I can kill to my heart's content?" The Crimson Maniac said. "I have it the Jackpot." He then started to run off but then his head was cut off. He looked up to see Akagetsu was the one the did it.  
"Hey what is with the red masked freak?" He asked.  
"You are one to talk." The disembodied head said.  
"So you still live, cool." Akagetsu said.  
"Is that so." The head said as his body got up and slashed Akagetsu but he turned into water. "You are no fun." He said as his body picked his head up and placed it back on his neck.  
"Well what do we do with him?" Kabuto asked.  
Orochimaru then walked up to him and then started to speak. "You are going to work for me."  
"Okay." The Crimson Maniac said.  
"Good, but calling you The Crimson Maniac is too much of a mouth full so I will give you a new name." Orochimaru said. "Until you tell use or we find out your name you will be referred to by Shinku."  
"Shinku, I like that name." He said.  
Shinku  
Codename: The Crimson Maniac.  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Unknown.  
Appearance: Blood red and black full face mask, bright blue eyes, Red and black short sleeve top with a fishnet under shirt and long pants covered with pockets, Black gloves, two swords on his back.  
Village: Freelance. Working for Orochimaru's Army.  
"Good, now I wish to see what you really can do." Orochimaru said as he lead Shinku to a underground battle field and then sent in thousands of highly skilled creations that make up his forces.  
Kabuto then turned towards Hebimaru and asked. "Are you sure it was a good idea not to simply leave him where we found him?"  
"He would have found us anyway so way fight it." Hebimaru said. "You better go and tend to Lord Orochimaru's wound." With that Kabuto left.  
Akagetsu then walked up to Hebimaru and asked. "Why do you insist an playing the fool around them?"  
Hebimaru then trust his restored hand and took hold of Akagetsu's neck. "The more I act the role of the loyal servant the more room I am given to do my experiments." He then squeezed so tight that Akagetsu had to turn to water to get free. "Now leave me, I have work to do." With that Akagetsu left the room and Hebimaru turned his attention to a giant tube that had a black haired boy that looked four years old floating in a strange fluid. "Now moving on to the next stage." With that Hebimaru activated a device that sent a current of electricity into the tube and then the child's eyes opened to reveal two fully formed Sharigan. "Good now to start." Hebimaru then turned monitors on, each showing either a recording or a live battle or training session. "This will get you stronger, Katsu." With that Hebimaru left the lab.


	39. Chapter 38

Meanwhile on a path leading to the Hidden Leaf Village Kenta Uzumaki, along with his teammates Anezi and Reichi, were on their way back to the Leaf to complete their mission of transporting the village's order of kunai and shuriken. "Come on you slow pokes." Kenta said.  
"Maybe we would go faster if you were helping carrying the scrolls." Anezi said as she and Reichi each were carrying two scrolls a piece.  
"Come on don't be like that." Kenta said.  
"You could at least take one of my scrolls after all I am a lady." Anezi said.  
"Hard to tell that." Kenta said.  
"What was that Kenta?" She said.  
"Nothing." Kenta said. "We are getting close to the village so I should… Watch out." He said as he pushed Anezi away as kunai came flying towards them. When another volley came at them they all dodged and tried to get to cover. They got to cover behind some trees.  
"What is going on?" Reichi asked.  
"I don't know." Kenta said. He then lifted his glasses and then activated his Byakugan. "Two of them. One in the tree a meter in front of us. Oh now the other one was just there and now is gone." Just then a figure in a blue hooded cloak jumped down and charged at them. They each took a kunai but the figure them lift his right arm and then a blade came out from the side. He used it to force back the genin and to cut the straps of the scrolls. The genin managed to land and were ready to attack but then the other one, a big figure in a brown hooded cloak, jumped in to fight. With one punch he sent all three back. "This is bad." Kenta said to himself. "They both took too much from that punch. I have only one option." Kenta then got up and stared at the two bandits. "Anezi, Reichi, can you two run?" They both gave a nod. "Then grab one of the scrolls and get out of here as fast as you can."  
"Right." They both said as they did that but the blue cloaked one jumped in front of them and then lift his right arm up and then launched a smoke bomb.  
"Where is he?" Asked Reichi.  
Just then the two of them got knocked out. Kenta saw both knocked out as the smoke cleared. "Anezi! Reichi!" Kenta said as he charged towards the Blue cloaked bandit. The brown cloaked bandit stepped in front of Kenta but he delivered a palm thrust and the brown cloaked bandit bent over in pain. Kenta then charged in and started to attack the blue cloaked bandit but he blocked his attack with his right arm and then delivered a kick to send Kenta back but he took hold of the bandit's leg. The bandit then throw Kenta off his leg with the force of a kick and sent him into a nearby tree.  
"You have spunk." The bandit said. He then picked up one of the scrolls and his partner picked up the other three and they were off.  
Kenta got up and checked on his teammates. " Anezi, Reichi, you okay?" He asked as he woke them up.  
"Did we get them?" Anezi asked.  
"Not exactly, We better get back to the village." With that He took each teammate under one of his arms and then helped them back to the village. Once they got back to the village Kenta headed to his dad to inform him about the ambush.  
"I am glad that you and your team made it back in one piece." Naruto said.  
Just then Haruto bursted into his dad's office and Akiza followed after him. "Sorry to intrude but I heard what happened." He turned to Kenta. "You okay?"  
"Yeah I am fine." Kenta said.  
"If only we could find where they are?" Haruto said.  
"Actually we can." Kenta said. "I managed to mark one with a tracking device."  
"I am going after them." Haruto said. "Don't try and stop me."  
"I won't." Naruto then turned to Akiza. "Go with him Akiza."  
"Right." She responded. With that the two of them depart from the village in search of the bandits. Oh route Akiza asked Haruto. "Haruto, what is this tracking device Kenta spoke of?"  
"It is simply a tag that has the chakra of the one that placed it on the person." Haruto explained.  
"Well how can you sense the chakra?" Akiza asked.  
"This chakra crystal reacts to the chakra in the tag and is drawn to it." Haruto said raising his wrist to reveal a crystal on a string.  
"So this how you will find them." Akiza said. They are now approaching the bandit's hideout.  
Meanwhile in the hideout. "That kid was skilled, I can't believe he did so well." Said the one with the brown cloak. "Are you done yet with the scrolls?"  
"I already broke the seal, I just was just thinking about something." The blue cloaked bandit said. "The why that one genin fought seemed familiar." Just then there was a noise. "What is that?" The two bandit's then went to check the source of the noise.  
Just then Haruto and Akiza snuck into the hideout and started looking for the scrolls with the weapons in them. "Any sign of the scrolls?" Akiza asked.  
Haruto was looking through the walls with his Byakugan. "I think I found them." Haruto said as he opened a door and they entered a room and the scrolls were on the table." Akiza ran to them but then Haruto spoke up. "Akiza watch out." Haruto then took a kunai and then throw it as it intersected incoming senbons heading for Akiza.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"You're welcome." Haruto said. "Who's there?" Just then something came flying towards them. "Get down." Haruto said as he got near Akiza and pushed her to the ground to avoid what was coming at them. It then started to spin and headed back for them. The two Leaf ninja then dodged it it then spun around and hovered letting out a mist of water.  
"Water." Akiza said wondering.  
"Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent." Said a female voice out of no where and then the water droplets gathered together and formed into two water snakes that started to chase them.  
"I will not stand this." Akiza said. "Haruto brace yourself. Fire Style: Warmth of the Sun Goddess." Akiza then formed flames around her fist and then punched the ground releasing a wave of heat that evaporated the water snakes and they disappeared.  
"Ten o'clock." Haruto said.  
"Right, Wrath of the Sun Goddess." Akiza then punched with her flaming hand and then launched a spiral of Flames at where Haruto told her to. A woman moved out of the way as she jumped off the high ledge. The object from before came to her and attached to a pack on her back and then launched a blast of steam as she jet out of the hideout. "After her." Akiza said as she headed after her.  
"She never learns." Haruto said. "Part of the reason I love her." He then picked up the scrolls and then carried them as he chased after Akiza.  
Once outside the hideout the brown cloaked figure came down towards Akiza. "Thunder Slam." He was about the attack when.  
"Dramatic Entry." Someone then kicked the brown cloaked figure, sending him aside.  
"Tai, what are you doing hear?" Akiza asked.  
"I happened to be returning from my mission when I heard of the attack on young Kenta's team, I know that Haruto would not let this go and you would be with him." Tai said. "I will protect you with my life if I need to." Just then the blue cloaked figure appeared ready to strike with a naginata. Tai then turned around with his swords in hand and blocked and parried the attack. "Nice try." Tai said but then noticed that his arm was cut. He then way the blade that was from is puppet arm.  
The blue figure then charged in and struck Tai until he got close enough and placed his right hand to Tai's back. "Static Surge." Tai was then shocked and forced to take a knee. The Blue cloaked figure then came at him but Tai slashed at him and forced him to go back. He then took his blade and blacked an incoming attack from Haruto with a kunai while he was holding all four scrolls. Haruto then let go of the kunai and jumped back and launched a kunai at the Blue Cloaked figure. The Blue Cloaked figure dodged but his hood got caught and then the two pick up a blade and charged at each other. Just as their blades came inches from each other the Blue Cloaked figure's hood slid back and revealed that it was Jiriyu of the Tanuki Gang. "So we meet again, thief." Haruto said. "Safe to assume the other two are your partners."  
"As sharp as ever." Jiriyu said. "But that is not important at this time, I have some information for the Leaf Village."  
"What information could you have?" Haruto asked.  
Jiriyu then throw something to Haruto. "I got that off a ninja we encounter."  
"This is a Sound Headband." Haruto said. "Where did you get this?"  
"A ninja that came to the area we were using as our hideout." Jiriyu said.  
"Tell me everything that you need to say?" Haruto said.  
"I rather talk directly with the Hokage." Jiriyu said.  
"I can arrange that." Haruto said. "But I will take time for use to get there."  
"Not a problem." Mar said as he got up and then summoned the Carriage. "All aboard."


	40. Chapter 39

They then entered the Carriage and headed for the Leaf village. Once there they were greeted by an escort of Anbu. "We are to take the Tanuki Gang Leader to see Lord Naruto." Haruto said.  
"As you wish, he is expecting you." One of the Anbu said.  
Haruto and Jiriyu headed for the Hokage's office with two guards. Once they arrived Haruto took Jiriyu in and the guards stood outside the door. "Welcome to our village Shadow Dragon, or is it the Blue Shadow or Blue Orchid." Naruto said.  
"Either will do." Jiriyu said.  
"Or maybe Jiriyu is more appropriate." At what Naruto said Jiriyu froze up.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Jiriyu, that is your name." Naruto said.  
"How did you come by this information?" Jiriyu asked.  
"After your first encounter with my village, I had my Anbu search for clues to your identity." Naruto said. "I also found about your partners, Mar and Byo."  
"Well I am flattered that you took so much effort to finding out about my gang of thieves." Jiriyu said. "But that is not why I am here, I have information about the Sound ninja that serve under Orochimaru."  
"What do you want for this information?" Naruto asked.  
"Well somethings do come to mind as of materialistic needs. But I have three request." Jiriyu said.  
"And they are?" Naruto asked.  
"First, you let us stock up on supplies. Second, you allow us at least a head start before you send ninja to go after us. And third, we want in on any operation that involve Orochimaru." Jiriyu said.  
"I understand the first two requests but why do you want to be involved with Orochimaru." Naruto asked.  
"As you can tell I am missing my arm, this makes it very difficult to use my naginata. I want to thank him for taking my arm." Jiriyu said.  
"What is the information?" Naruto asked.  
"You are not thinking of complying to this thieves demands are you?" Asked Haruto.  
"Haruto that is enough." Naruto said. "Now please speak Jiriyu."  
"Very well." Jiriyu then reached into his pouch and pulled out a photograph. "They have a powerful new player."  
Naruto picked the photo up and show the image of a man in a red mask with two swords. "How did you get this picture?"  
"Byo made camera that connects to her system." Jiriyu said. "She just took a shot of the video feed. But that is not important, what is, is the fact that this guy has a strange ability to heal himself even from a fatal wound."  
"How can you say that for sure?" They turned to see that Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, two members of the village Council and advisers of the past Hokage walk in.  
"Not you two again." Naruto said. "Why are you bring you two here?"  
"Is it true you were going to give a simple thief the run of the village?" Koharu asked. "How do we even know his claim is true, It could be him in disguise."  
"We must place him and his cohorts into custody until we can verify this information." Homura said. With that the guards entered and grabbed Jiriyu.  
"Stop." Naruto said. "Granny Tsunade did not like your interference and neither do I. However I have to agree, unless he can give use more."  
"There is, the reason I know that this man could be a new addition to Orochimaru's forces is because a small group of ninja just outside the village where we were staying at in our Safe-House." Jiriyu said. "They were collecting soil samples and old discorded kunai and shuriken."  
"It is possible that they were trying to gather material for cloning." Haruto thought to himself.  
"Still not enough." Koharu said.  
"There is more." Jiriyu said. "Our safe house is in the Former Land of Whirlpools." Hearing this shocked both the elders.  
"Why were you there?" Naruto asked.  
"The land was abandoned and had no evidence that anyone would be trying to restore the government there so it is a perfect place to hideout." Jiriyu said.  
"Let him go." Naruto said. The guards did that. "What do you two know about this red masked man." He asked the elders.  
"We don't need to stay here and be questioned. We did nothing…" Koharu started to say but Naruto interrupt.  
"I will only ask nice once and that was it." Naruto said.  
"Very well." Koharu said. "We don't know much, there were those who used Uzumaki DNA to try and became immortal."  
"That is enough I get it." Naruto said. "Now leave." They did that. "Now we have more to worry about." Naruto said.  
"We should send a small team to search out there base." Haruto said.  
"Even I would agree to that how could we find him." Naruto asked.  
"This village does have the Inuzuka clan and their ninja hounds, if they have a scent they could find were they are." Jiriyu said.  
"We have been doing that using scents from the remains from each of our encounters." Haruto said.  
"Well I have something that could help." Jiriyu then look out a plastic bag that had a glove in it. "I never told you how I know he has a massive healing ability, I used the Super Lightning Dragon Fist and pierced him and then Mar blow him up but he healed himself from nothing."  
"So his blood would be on this glove." Naruto said. "I just hope it works. As for you, I will have to think about your requests. For now you and your friends will be placed under guard until I decide other wise."  
"Okay." With that Jiriyu started to leave but stopped and said. "Just so you know, we could escape and rob you all of everything and you would not be the wiser." With that he was taken away.  
"What is wrong with you Haruto?" Naruto asked.  
"It's nothing, I just confused." Haruto said.  
"Confused about what?" Naruto asked.  
"He is a thief, one that seems to also be adept in killing but."  
"But what?" Asked Naruto.  
"I sense that he can be trusted. I don't know what to do?" Haruto said.  
"He came all this why with important information which could be of use." Naruto said. "You look tried, go rest."  
"Right." Haruto said as he left but not to rest but to do some research.


	41. Chapter 40

The next day in Orochimaru's lair, in Hebimaru's lab he was working on a project when… "HEY HEBIMARU!" Shinku said as he appeared out of nowhere almost causing him to drop the chemicals he was holding.  
"Shinku, How many times have I told you to stay out of my lab." Hebimaru said. He then added. "Unless I ask you to come in."  
"You are just as a buzz kill as Kabuto." He said.  
"Are you here because you are bored or is there a reason?" Hebimaru asked.  
"A little of both." Shinku said as he was playing with a test tube. "Kabuto had asked me to come to get you for something and to meet him in Orochimaru's private lab."  
"Okay, I'm going." Hebimaru said as he placed the chemicals away and headed out the door. Just as he left Shinku dropped the test tube. "Oh and be careful that vial contained a Oxygen-reactive acid."  
Shinku then looked to the floor and saw as hit was eating away at the floor. "Oh…" Shinku then fell through the floor.  
Meanwhile at outside Orochimaru's Lab, Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting outside for Hebimaru. "You summoned me?" Hebimaru asked.  
"Yes, please enter." Orochimaru said. Once inside there saw that there was a giant tree root system. Near the top there was a tube that contained someone.  
"What is this place?" Hebimaru asked.  
"This is how I am able to reborn myself with out searching out for strong ninja as often." Orochimaru said.  
"I see." Hebimaru said. "So he used cells of the First Hokage to recreate the Zetsu clones and use them as bodies." Hebimaru then asked. "I don't see why I am here?"  
With that Orochimaru then activated the device and from the roots formed three Zetsu-like clones. "That looks so gross. And I have seen things that would kill normal people." Shinku said as he appeared out of nowhere.  
Orochimaru then said. "Hebimaru I wish for you to modify this three using the Sage Transformation technique."  
"Okay." Hebimaru then took out a syringe and a vial. He then injected the contents of the vial into the three. "I'm done."  
"That is good." Orochimaru said as he then charged at Hebimaru, who dodged and summoned a snake to ready itself to strangle Orochimaru.  
"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said and was about to intervene but then Shinki stabbed Kabuto.  
"As long as it is no a killing blow I can still attack." Shinki said.  
"So I was right, you were hiding in plain sight." Orochimaru said.  
"Guess so, what gave me away?" Hebimaru said.  
"I had my suspicions from day one but that serum was the last straw." Orochimaru said.  
"Well then what are we going to do?" Hebimaru asked.  
"So me what you are able to do." Orochimaru said  
"As you wish." Hebimaru then let Orochimaru go and walked over to the three Zetsu clones. "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation." At that the seal formula was formed and then three ninja were revived. "So want to put them to have a test run?"  
Back in the Leaf Village we find the Tanuki Gang in their room and Mar was getting impatient. "What is taking them so long?"  
"Relax Mar, I am antsy to but we have to wait." Jiriyu said.  
"Well at least we are not in cells." Byo said.  
"That is all good and all but with out your computer you are not able to continue you search." Mar said.  
"That is a low blow Mar." Jiriyu said.  
"Sorry Bio." Mar said.  
"That is okay, we are just a little bit antsy." Byo said.  
Meanwhile at a small village on the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Rice Fields (Land of Sound). Shinku and Hebimaru were making their way to to village. The two stopped a top a hill over looking the village. "Okay, remember the plan." Hebimaru said to Shinku.  
"Right." Shinku said as he ran into the village. Once he got there he then stopped in the center of said village. "Okay, What was the plan?" Shinku asked himself. He then looked to his right hand. "Ham, eggs, Milk wait that is my grocery list." He then looked to his left hand. "Take scroll marked with the word Sound on it." Shinku did that. "Place scroll on ground in front of you." He did that. "Unroll scroll." He did that. "Perform hand-signs to release what is in scroll." He then did the hand-signs. At that from the scroll shot out ten of Orochimaru's men, each had a camera. "Okay get into position." They each got into position.  
"Now that the camera's are in place… Summoning Jutsu." With that he summoned three coffins appeared before him. They opened to reveal the three ninja he revived.  
"What is this?" One of the revived asked.  
"You three are lucky, Lord Orochimaru has decided to give you three a rare second chance." Hebimaru asked. "But you first must prove yourselves by killing everyone in that village."  
"With pleasure." Another of the revived said.  
"Good find a man with a red mask and he will give you your tools." Hebimaru said and the three of them left to the village.  
A few hours later in the Hidden Leaf, Naruto was in his office when one of the chunin ran into his office. "Lord Hokage, a village located at the bounder with the Land of Rice Fields is under attack. One of them was a individual that matches the description of the masked man."  
"Send Team Konahamaru to deal with this." Naruto said.  
"Okay but Konahamaru Sabutobi is out on another mission." The chunin said. "Who should we send as a forth."  
"I will handle this." Naruto said.


	42. Chapter 41

Team Konohamaru was waiting at the gate. "Who will be coming with use?" Kei asked.  
Just then her question was answered as Naruto Uzumaki himself dropped down. "So you are coming to help us." Ryousake said. "Fine after you."  
With that they left for the attacked village. When they arrived they looked around for survivors. "Looks like their are no survivors." Naruto said.  
Just then kunai came flying towards them. They dodged them. "I missed." They looked to see the man with the red mask. "I guess I have to use something bigger." He then picked up a giant kunai that had explosive tags attached to the blade. "Here it goes." He then throw it at them.  
Naruto then jumped in front of the kunai and then performed hand-signs and then held his hand up and then the kunai turned around and come flying back at the man. "This is going to…" He got caught in the explosion. They then went to were the explosion went off." Just as they arrived they saw that the body was reforming and healing. "…hurt" He said as his head finished reforming.  
"So the story is true you can heal yourself." Naruto said.  
"So who told you that? It was the one armed man wasn't it." He said.  
"What my I call you?" Naruto asked.  
"I am the Crimson Maniac, but the big snake calls me Shinku." He said. "I guess that you are the current Hokage. Shame that you are just a shadow clone."  
"Well if I left the village without an escort of at least two top Jonin the council would go crazy." The Naruto clone said.  
"Well you are lucky, the little snake told me that I can't kill you because he needs something from at least two of you." Shinku said. "Also that I take no pleasure in killing girls. Ok course I will if I must."  
"Small Snake, Hebimaru. Where is he?" Haruto ordered him to tell.  
"Calm yourself." Naruto said.  
"Yeah, he was on the hill looking over the village last time I saw him." Shinku said.  
"What!" Haruto was about to rocket off but then Ryousake stopped him. "Ryousake what is wrong with you?"  
"Hebimaru is not the type of person to fight himself if he has a tool to use." Ryousake started to say. "Shinku is too random for him to be usable as a tool. Which means that the others that were with him are his preferred tools."  
"Very smart of you." Same a voice as Hebimaru appeared before them.  
"Coward, not showing your self to use your self, The Hokage has a reason but you."  
"Well I am not exactly doing nothing." Hebimaru said. He then performed hand-signs and three coffins shot up.  
"This jutsu it's the Impure World Reincarnation." Naruto was about to perform hand-signs but then Shinku appeared and slashed him and but Naruto struck at him sending him back. "This is bad. Listen to me, hold what ever comes out as long as you can." With that the clone disappeared.  
"I can't fight myself since I wish to see them in action and I wish that you two keep out of this." Hebimaru said to Shinku.  
"Okay." Shinku said. "I just wish that I was able to do more killing." He said to himself.  
With that the three coffins opened. Out stepped three preteens, two boys and one girl. "They are so young." Haruto said.  
"But look at the headbands they are wearing." Kei said. "They were ninja loyal to Orochimaru."  
"Tell me who are they?" Ryousake asked Hebimaru.  
"They are ninja that were used by Lord Orochimaru to attack the Leaf many years ago." Hebimaru said.  
"Dosu…" The one with the bandaged face looke up. "…Zaku…" The one with spiked hair looked up. "…Kin…" The girl looked up. "Ready yourselves."  
Dosu Kinuta  
Age: Deceased (14)  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which makes him look smaller than he actually is.  
Village: Sound.  
Zaku Abumi  
Age: Deceased (14)  
Rank:Genin.  
Appearance: spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.  
Village: Sound.  
Kin Tsuchi  
Age: Deceased (14)  
Rank: Genin.  
Appearance: very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. wears a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf.  
Village: Sound.  
"Remember they are resurrected ninja so even if you can talk them out of attacking they can have they emotions shut off and attack anyway." Ryousake said.  
"Got it." Both said.  
"I am to guess you are the leader of this group." Dosu said.  
"Good I know just to kill." Zaku said. Just then his arms went up and he then launched a Decapitating Airwaves attack.  
"Dodge it." With that Haruto, Ryousake, and Kei dodged the attack. Just then Kin appeared behind Ryousake and Dosu behind Haruto. They each took hold of their respective ninja.  
"What is going on?" Asked Kin. Just then she and Dosu blow up.  
"What the what happened?" Zaku asked.  
"Relax." Hebimaru said. "As resurrected ninja you can recover from anything so even if you blow up you will form yourself back.  
"That is good to now but why them?" Zaku then was forced to aim for a descending Kei. Just then Zaku's arms get slashed off. "Who did that?" He then looked to see Ryousake. "But you and your teammate blow up."  
"That is where you are wrong." Haruto said as he finished sending a strike to destroy the clone of Hebimaru. At this Zaku felt control of his arms returning. "Now!"  
"Right." Ryousake then performed hand-signs and launched a fire ball at Zaku then destroyed him."  
Haruto then applied a sealing tag. "That is one down." Just then the seal melted. "What happened?"  
"Too bad you did not know that this three are made from special stuff." Shinku said.  
"Well I am not giving up." Just then a reformed Dosu charged and tried to punch Haruto. Haruto kept his distance. Kei was fighting off Kin.  
"I guess I will have to fight you, Zaku right." Ryousake said.  
"Then you are in trouble since I am clearly the most valued on of us." Zaku said as he readied his attack but Ryousake got close and then punched Zaku sending him back.  
"That guy is strong and looks familiar." Dosu said. Just then he got hit and his right side started to fade in color.  
"There with out that arm you are no threat." Haruto said.  
"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." Kei then tied Kin with ink snakes. "Too easy. Know let's see if I can get some information from you."  
"You are a fool there is no way you can do that." Kin said.  
"We will See." With that Kei entered Kin's mind.  
In Kin's mind. "Here it is new memories." Kei then touched and scanned the memories. "Interesting." She then left.  
Outside Kin's mind. "So That is the story."  
"This is just so much fun to watch." Shinku said. "Just wish I could get involved." He then looked to his side to see a black snake. "Hi." The snake then jumped into Shinku's mask and then down into his mouth. "What was that?"  
Just then Zaku got up and placed his hands up. "What is this, Why am I using that technique at this time?" He then used Extreme Decapitating Airwaves and leveled the area and then three coffins appeared and closed up on the three sound ninja. Soon after that Shinku was swallowed by a giant snake.  
Haruto and Ryousake had managed to protect themselves and Kei. "Do you sense them." Ryousake asked Haruto.  
"No, They got away." He said.  
"We have to get back to the village and so I could tell them the information I have gotten." Kei said. They then returned to the village. Once there Kei reported what she had seen. "Apparently Orochimaru has managed to recreate the process of creating clones from The First Hokage's cells so to strenthen the body he uses to be immortal."  
"I expected as much." Naruto said. "Jiriyu, you can come out now."  
With that Jiriyu jumped down. "So what is your say of this matter?"  
"You will set up a Safe-house outside the village and will have an Anbu presence, You are to inform us of any information you find understood." Naruto said.  
"Yes and while I am against the babysitter I will not deny it." Jiriyu said. With that he was off.  
"Now as for you three, I think you need some time off." Naruto said.  
"Alright." They said. With that they left.


	43. Chapter 42

Back at the Orochimaru, Hebimaru was in his lab at work when the snake that had Shinku returned to him and spat him out. "Good you made it back in one piece." Hebimaru said.  
"What was with the serpent down my throat?" Shinku asked.  
"It was a snake I modified to transfer some of my essence into you." Hebimaru said.  
"I don't swing that way... Okay there was this one time at a party but that was it... I think that it was." Shinku said.  
"By doing that you will be able to access the three Resurrected ninja with out me having to be there." Hebimaru said. "Also You can act as an antenna for me." He said to himself.  
"Well fine, I guess it is too late to change what was done so I will stop... What is that?" Shinku asked as he ran over to the tube.  
"In this tube is one of my personal projects." Hebimaru said.  
"Yeah well what is it?" Shinku asked.  
"A Bi-genetic Clone." Hebimaru said. Shinku then looked confused. Hebimaru then explained. "A genetic clone like myself has the DNA of one person, but in here is a clone made of two genetic samples."  
"Is that so?" Hebimaru turned around to find Kabuto at the doorway. "So this is what you used Sasuke's DNA for."  
"Yeah it is." Hebimaru said.  
"Good work, he will make a good prototype for Orochimaru's new body." Kabuto said.  
"Sorry to disappoint you but he is not for that." Hebimaru said.  
"Then it is a was of resources." Kabuto said as he throw a kunai and hit a tube of a chemical. "Can't stop me and the chemicals at the same time." Kabuto said as he headed for the controls for the Tube with the Bi-Clone in it. "Say good bye." Just as he was about to activate the switch the tube broke and then the bi-clone jumped out and then took hold of Kabuto's arm.  
The clone then squeezed Kabuto's arm. "Katsu, let him go please." Hebimaru said after stopping to leak of the chemicals.  
"Whatever." The clone, named Katsu let go of Kabuto.  
"Interesting, I need to do some test on you first." Hebimaru said as he lead the clone to give it a examination."  
Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Team Seven was enjoying it's time off. They decided to spend the first day together. They were each in civilian clothes. Haruto was wearing a gray tee shirt with the Uzumaki Swirl on the front with red pants. Ryousake was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a black jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back and a pair of dark blue pants. Kei was wearing a black top with short tan sleeves and a grey skirt that reached down to her knees and her hair was down. The three of them were laying on the ground in the shade of a big tree. "Man it is so relaxing to just sit back and let your mind wander once in a while." Haruto said.  
"Just don't forget we may be relaxing now but we should still have our minds sharp just in case." Ryousake said.  
"Says the man how has his shoes off with his eyes closed." Kei said.  
"Kei your ability for tack has never changed." Ryousake said.  
Just then they heard a commotion. They then went to find out what it was. They then saw Shina Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha fighting each other. Haruto and Ryousake jumped in and took hold of there respective sibling. "Okay Shina what is it this time?" Haruto asked.  
"It is not what you think Haruto." Shina said.  
"She is right." Itachi said with his thumb in his mouth. "We were having a play fight."  
"Why are you two doing that?" Ryousake asked.  
"It does have to be with an ongoing argument we have been having." Shina said. "I say that I am a better fighter then he is."  
"How does the two of you fighting solve that?" Haruto asked. "The two of you are around the some age so how can this prove if you are better or not?"  
"Now don't be too quick to judge." Ryousake said. "After all they may be young but they do come from top stock."  
"Top stock?" Shina and Itachi said wondering what they were talking about.  
"Let's see what this two can do?" Ryousake said.  
"How are they going to do that?" Haruto asked.  
"Well since this two are still willing to fight then why not let them and just have a referee." Kei said.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Haruto said.  
"Right, Kei do your best." Ryousake said.  
"Me, why?" Kei asked.  
"If me or Haruto do it we can't be impartial." Ryousake said.  
"Okay." Kei said. "Are you two ready for this?"  
"Bring it on." Shina then walked over but then tripped on her hair again. "I am still ready to go."  
"Are you ready?" Kei asked Itachi and he gave a nod and stepped up. "Okay, ready and go."  
Shina started by charging with a palm thrust ready. When she got close she thrust but Itachi dodged. "Again." Shina said as she turned and charged again but Itachi dodged again. "This is hard." Shina then tried to kick but Itachi blocked it with his left arm. "Got you." Shina then jumped and used her other leg to try to kick Itachi's head but Itachi pushed Shina's leg and then jumped back." Shina then got caught in her her. "Hey!"  
"Sorry Shina, but that is what you get for having such long hair and that size." Itachi said.  
"Why you." Shina said as she then got herself untangled and then charged at Itachi. She then attacked his right side. He caught the attack and saw it was her right hand. "Got you." She then head-butt Itachi causing him to let go.  
"That hurt." Itachi said as he was rubbing his forehead and tearing. "How did that not hurt you too?"  
"Well, It is said that Uzumaki are hard headed." Shina said.  
"Why you." Itachi said as he took his thumb out of his mouth. He then ran forward and punched at Shina. She sidestepped but Itachi then kicked Shina but she blocked it.  
She then pushed back and then the two got ready to attack again but then Kei spoke up. "Okay that is enough you two."  
"Why did you stop use, we were just getting started." Shina said.  
"That may be but I think that enough has been seen. You two are even." Kei said.  
"Alright." Shina said.  
"I can agree to that." Itachi said as he started to suck his thumb again.  
"Now you two remember you two are the children of strong ninja so what you each learn can be very dangerous so be careful." Kei said.  
"Okay." They both said.  
"Good. Now go and play nicely." Kei said.  
"Well know that that is dealt with let us get back to our rest." Haruto then laid back down and the other soon joined him.


	44. Chapter 43

Back at Orochimaru's lair, Orochimaru was watching as Hebimaru was putting his Bi-clone to a test. "Hebimaru, your bi-clone seems to be stable."  
"Thank you Orochimaru." Hebimaru said. "I think I have gone full out with this one." While talking the Bi-Clone had just finished it's opponent off.  
"I would like to meet him." Orochimaru said.  
"Very well." Hebimaru said. "Katsu enter." With that the bio-clone entered the room. "Katsu, this here is Orochimaru."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Katsu said.  
Katsu  
Age: appears 16.  
Rank: Jonin strength.  
Appearance: long black hair, red eyes, black opened top and dark Blue pants with a purple rope sash. Sword on his back.  
Village: Orochimaru's Army.  
"Katsu, what is your purpose?" Orochimaru asked.  
"To serve my master." Katsu said.  
"Good." Orochimaru said. "So are there any more surprises?"  
"Well I was working on another project." Hebimaru said. "First, Akagetsu!"  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Take Katsu to the training base." Hebimaru said.  
"Right." Akagetsu then lead Katsu there.  
"Well time for my project." Hebimaru then lead Orochimaru to special cells.  
"Why are we in this part of the base?" Orochimaru asked.  
"I had infused the cells of several of the foot solders with the poisons of five venomous creatures and then modified there bodies to be like those animals. The five down here are those how have both survived the process and has showed mastery of this new skills." Hebimaru said.  
"How deadly are they?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Very." Hebimaru said.  
"They will be of use but for now continue increasing my forces." Orochimaru said.  
"Ok course." Hebimaru said. With that Orochimaru left. "Foolish old man." He said.  
In the Leaf Village Haruto was called into the Hokage's office when there he saw someone else there with his dad. "Oh Granny Tsunade, hey there." Haruto said.  
Tsunade  
Age: 74 (looks in her late 30s).  
Rank: Hokage (Retired)  
Appearance: brown eyes and straight, blonde hair waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face that ties her hair into two loose ponytails, wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, blouse is closed quite low.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Your dad would call me that." Tsunade said. "At least from you it sounds appropriate."  
"If I may ask, why are you here?" Haruto asked.  
"Well you see, I have noticed your interest in seals." Naruto said. "In fact the only thing that could take you away from training you body was studying seals. In fact, if I am not mistaken you have already mastered several sealing techniques."  
"Well I do my best." Haruto said.  
"And that best is a lot." Naruto said.  
"Haruto, you should understand that Orochimaru is likely to use Resurrected Ninja." Tsunade said. "Because of that ninja with sealing jutsu are to be of use. But from what Naruto told me of what your team reported, normal seals are not useful."  
"Then what are we to do?" Haruto asked. Just then The rest of his team entered the room.  
"So what is the mission?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Okay, ready yourselves you are heading to the Land of Whirlpools, more pacific the site of the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides." Naruto said.  
"Right." They said. With that they were off.  
"I hope they will be okay." Tsunade said.  
"So do I." Naruto said.  
Team Konohamaru made their way to the Land of Whirlpool. They were currently on a boat there. "So what do you know of the Land of Whirlpool sensei?" Kei asked.  
"Not much, I was there only once and that was with Naruto." Konohamaru said.  
"Well we are about to see for ourselves." Haruto said.  
When they arrived they headed for the village. Once there they saw how massive the village was destroyed. "So where do we start?" Ryousake asked.  
"Split into teams and we met up at the temple at sundown." Konohamaru said.  
"Right." They said before they split up.  
Haruto and Ryousake:  
Haruto and Ryousake were searching what looked to be what remained of a library. "Look at all this damage." Haruto said.  
"I heard that the Uzumaki clan was powerful but to do this to a village because of one clan, it is just so sad." Ryousake said. "What if the Leaf was attacked because of the Uchiha?"  
"Ryousake, calm yourself." Haruto said.  
"Your right, Haruto." Ryousake said.  
Konohamaru and Kei:  
Meanwhile Konohamaru and Kei were looking through what looked like there village's Ninja Academy. "Looks like the education system was similar to the Leaf's." Kei said.  
"Well the Uzumaki founded this village and are a distant relation of the Senju Clan so it does make sense that some of the systems were the same." Konohamaru said.  
The groups finished collecting what they could find and met up again at the Temple. They then reviewed what they found. "I didn't expect to find this much stuff here." Konohamaru said.  
"Yeah, that is what I don't understand." Ryousake said. "Whoever did this would have destroyed the knowledge that made the Uzumaki so feared so why is there so much of it."  
"You are over thinking things." Konohamaru said. Just then Haruto got up. "Where are you going?"  
"I need some fresh air." Haruto said as he headed outside.  
"Something on your mind?" Kei asked.  
"Yeah, it is seeing all this destruction. It is getting to me." Haruto said. "Also I saw where Orochimaru's forces dug up the remains and the thought of how many have died here makes me sick."  
"Death is a part of war." Kei said.  
"I know that." Haruto said. "But the amount of it and not just one clan but an entire village." Haruto then took a deep breath. "Lets go back inside."With that they went back inside and got some rest.


	45. Chapter 44

Later that night three individuals wearing cloaks entered the temple. "There they are." One of them said.  
"Strange that they would leave them laying out like this." Another of them said.  
"Well it is not like we would expect anything from Leaf Ninja." Said a third one.  
"Let's just grab them and go." The second one said.  
With that they grabbed the scrolls and then made there way to their way out of there. The three met up with there boss. "We have stolen the scrolls from the Leaf ninja as you have ordered." said the First of the group.  
"You are all fools, They let you take the scrolls." Their boss said.  
"What do you mean boss?" The first one asked.  
Their boss then punched the air and then created a shockwave that caused the Leaf Ninja to scatter. "So he found us." Konohamaru said. "Who are you."  
"Hyao is the name." He said. Hyao is a low built man with dark green hair and black eyes wearing purple pants and armbands as well as a cloak. "You are Konohamaru Sabutobi and they are your team. You all are going to die."  
"Is that so?" Konohamaru asked. "And how is that going to happen."  
"Boys get into position." With that the three men that took the scrolls stepped forward. "Sound off."  
"Worenu." Said one of them. He had spiked black hair and had a dark yellow top and black pants. On his arms were a set of three blades as claws.  
"Sabura." Said the second one. He was bulky and long blond hair." He was dressed in a raggy brown jacket and pants.  
"Jurena." The third one said. He is a giant with short red hair. He wear a rusty brown tang top and pants. On his hands are red bands.  
"It does not matter who they are because they are going down." Konohamaru said.  
"You have that reversed." With that Jurena charged straight for them.  
They jumped out of the way and then throw kunai and shuriken towards him but when it hit they bounced off him. "What the?" Konohamaru said. With that Haruto took out smoke bombs and used them so they could try and retreat to regroup.  
Worenu and Sabura then sniffed the air. They then ran and flushed the Leaf Ninja out of there hiding place. "Those two smelled us out." Haruto said.  
"Now die." Worenu said as swiped his claw but then Kei intersected it with her sword.  
"Sorry but dying is not part of my plans." Kei said as she parried the claw and then slashed him but he then started to heal. "I can handle him." She said.  
"Yeah well what about me?" Sabura said as he swiped with is hand.  
Ryousake then blocked the attack. "I am your opponent." He said with his Sharigan active.  
"It does not matter who you fight you will all be killed." Hyao said. Just then Konohamaru then appeared behind him and kicked Hyao to one side.  
"Good one?" Haruto said but then Jurena charged for him again. Haruto managed to get out of the way but Jurena then grabbed his leg and then held him to his chest as he crashed into a tree." He backed off and Haruto fell to the ground.  
Jurena then picked Haruto up by the head. "Puny Ninja." He then slammed him into another tree.  
Haruto coughed out blood and then spoke up. "Jurena, shouldn't you or your teammates be worried about your boss, even if it is as far as your meal ticket."  
"Two things that you should know before I kill you, one is that we may work together but I could care less about the others and I know that they feel the same." Jurena said.  
Elsewhere Kei was doing her best to fend off Worenu's attack and trying to fine a why to stop him even with his healing abilities. "Now Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." With that Kei draw thousands of birds that flew up and then dived at speeds fast enough to slash at Worenu. But the wounds healed and he continued his attack.  
Meanwhile Ryousake was fighting on even terms with Sabura in terms of taijutsu. He then Used fire jutsu. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." With that he shot flaming shuriken at Sabura. This sent him back but he got up and continued the attack.  
"See." Jurena said.  
"Good to know." Haruto said as he disappeared into a puff a smoke.  
"What!" Jurena said.  
Haruto then charged at him from behind and with him were thousands of clones. "Take this. Big Ball Rasengan." With that the thousands of Harutos thrust there Rasengans into the giant and the explosion trapped Jurena. Haruto then touched Jurena and his body went numb.  
"Why can't I move?" He asked.  
"I am skilled in the Gentle Fist art, therefore I am able to seal your chakra points, I sealed enough that your arms and legs can't support you." Haruto said.  
Back with Kei. "Give it up girly, You can't beat me." Worenu was about to strike but then Kei made a hand sign and then he stabbed himself with his claws. "What is happening?" Just then Ink snakes appeared and pulled him to a nearby tree.  
"I use mind ninjutsu so it was easy to take over your mind." Kei said. "Now I am going to sever every muscle in your body." She then used Chakra scalpel to do so. "I am sure that if you had the chance you could break out of this even with the amount of damage you have to heal but, not if you are out cold." Kei then placed a hand on Worenu's head and he passed out.  
With Ryousake. "I will kill you." Sabura said as he charged at Ryousake.  
"I made an observation, you heal like your friend Worenu." Ryousake said.  
"We are not Friends." Sabura said but then he felt himself getting pieced by something. He looks to find that it was a blade made of lighting chakra.  
"But it is much slower of a healing ability." Ryousake said.  
"This will do nothing, Even with this type of wound I can still fight you." Sabura said.  
"I am aware of that." Ryousake's eyes then changed into a stronger form, the Mangekyo Sharingan. He then used a genjutsu and placed Sabura under.  
Back with Haruto. "By the way, what is the other reason that you and the others are not worried about your boss?"  
"Because he is stronger then he appears." As Jurena said that Hyao got up and then took his cloak off revealing a network of tubes that lead from his back into his arms and legs. Hyao then pressed a button and then a liquid was sent from the back into his body and he started to change.  
He got taller and bulkier. His skin started to turn a gray hue finally his eyes turned into green in color. Then with a single punched sent Konohamaru flying. His three students jumped and caught him. "You okay?" Kei asked."I am fine." Konohamaru said. "But what is going on with him?"  
"Arrrr, who dears to face me?" Hyao shouted.  
"He seems to be using a synthetic version of Sage Transformation." Haruto said.  
"How do you know that?" Kei asked.  
"Because I have something similar but I would need time to use it." Haruto said.  
"Then we will give you the time needed." Konahamaru said knowing what Haruto is talking about.  
"Right, let's do it." Ryousake said as he got ready to attack.  
"Right." Kei said.  
"Okay, hold him off as long as you can." Haruto said as he sat cross legged.  
"Diiieee!" Hyao then jumped and readied to attack but Konohamaru throw shuriken.  
"Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu." With that the shuriken he had thrown multipied. They hit Hyao causing him to stop his attack but he did not give in. He then let out a roar and then charged and them again. He then punched the ground but Ryousake punched the ground to cancel the shockwave. Ryousake then looked up and used Amaterasu to set Hyao on fire with black flames. Hyao the let a roar out and the flames where pushed away from his body. He then charged in.  
Kei then used Mind Transfer Jutsu. "Hurry, I don't think I can hold him for long." Kei said in Hyao's body." The stress then got to Kei and she returned to her body. "Oh no." She said when she returned to her body."  
Hyao then charged and pushed everyone aside and then went to punch Haruto but he then caught the punch. "What is happening?" He asked.  
Haruto then looked at him to reveal his eyes have changed. They are now a light yellow color and his pupil were slited. Around his eyes were readish-orange marks. "What happened to Haruto?" Kei asked.  
"Haruto has entered Sage Mode." Konohamaru said.  
"Sage Mode I hear of that." Ryousake said as he deactivate his Mangekyo Sharingan and then closed his eyes. "I trust that Haruto will win."  
"He will win." Jei said. "He has to."  
"Die." Hyao said as he was about to stike but Haruto used a Palm thrust and sent Hyao back and he crashed into a tree. "I will Kill you."  
"I guess I have no other choice." Haruto said.  
"I will take care of this." Ryousake said when he manipulated the flames to bind Hyao.  
"Let go red-eyed man." Hyao said.  
Haruto then lift his hand over his head and then created a giant rasengan with blades on it. " Sage Art: Wind Style: Wind Ranshuriken." With that he throw it at Hyao. Hyao broke free of the flames but was hit by the Wind Ranshuriken. It expand and Hyao feel to the ground and transormed back to his weaker state.  
"Are you okay?" Kei asked Haruto.  
"I am fine." He said. "Check on Hyao, we may be able to get information from him."  
"Right." Kei said.  
"What is with you Ryousake?" Haruto asked him why his eyes were closed.  
"The Mangekyo Sharingan causes strain on the user's eyes so I am resting them until I can get them looked at." Ryousake said.  
"Well it looks like we have gathered all we could and looks like our friends here has found more for us." Haruto said. With that they gathered the scrolls and then left to return to the Leaf Village with their prisoners.


	46. Chapter 45

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's Lair. Orochimaru had just recieved word of the capture of Hyao and his men. "This is disappointing." Orochimaru said.  
"I agree, the Leaf know has some of our experiments, despite them only being prototypes it still could harm us." Kabuto said.  
"We need more fire power?" Orochimaru said. Just then he noticed Akagetsu and Kiira. Kiira was dragging two coffins behind him and the two were heading into for Hebimaru's Lab.  
"What are they up to?" Kabuto asked. With that he and Orochimaru headed for Hebimaru's lab. "Hebimaru, what are you up to now?"  
"This is my buisness." Hebimaru said. "I assure you that my plans are for the good of Orochimaru."  
"Is that so?" Orochimaru said. "How is that?"  
"I am creating a new soldier of course." Hebimaru said. He then opened one of the coffins and abstract DNA from it. "First I need to see if the DNA is salvageable." He said to himself. "I Need to be left alone." Hebimaru said as he went to work.  
Orochimaru and Kabuto left Hebimaru's lab. "What is that boy up to?" Orochimaru asked.  
The next day in the Leaf Village, Haruto and his team were called into the Hokage's office. Once there they say the other Leaf ninja from there year plus Koga and his team and their sensei. "Good now that the last of the teams have arrived it is time for me to lay out the mission." Naruto said.  
"This must be a big mission to have four teams to complete it." Konohamaru said.  
"That it is." Naruto stated. "I have received word of the location of several of Orochimaru's bases. That is way so many teams are needed."  
"So where are they?" Koga asked.  
"Relax Koga." His sensei, Kenwaru Takanobi. He is a jonin ninja with long brown hair wearing a trench coat with black pants and a fishnet shirt.  
"Sorry sensei but I am just so pumped, Right Kinmaru." Koga said and Kinmaru gave an growl in agreement.  
"He is right Koga, you need to relax." Sechida said.  
"As I was saying." Naruto said. "Now you are to go and meet with the contact that informed us about this bases."  
"So We are to met with the contact and they will inform us of the location of the bases then we will split up and infiltrate the bases?" Nareki Yuki asked.  
Nareki Yuki  
Age: 20  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Long straight black hair in a pony tail, red eyes, headband around forehead, black sleeveless top with a short fishnet sleeve. under a green jonin vest and black pants.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Nareki it is not that easy." Konohamaru said.  
"I am aware of that." Nareki said. "Konohamaru stop treating me like a child." She said to herself.  
"As I was saying, the contact is at a inn called the Blue Rose." Naruto said. "Now move out." With that they left for the Blue Rose.  
A week later the group arrived at the Blue Rose inn. They all then entered the inn and looked for the contact. As soon as the last of them entered the door closed behind them. "What is going on here?" Asked Koga. With that they each got into attack mode.  
"Relax Leaf ninja, this was done for privicy." They looked up to see who it was the spoke up.  
"Jiriyu." Konohamaru said. "Are you the contact?"  
"Yes and no." Jiriyu said. "It was myself and my gang that found the locations. Have you forgotten that we are acting as agents of the Leaf."  
"Before we speak there is a question I have for you." Shikato asked. "Why did you ask to meet here?"  
"The Blue Rose has sentimental memories for me." Jiriyu said. "But that is not important. What is important is what we found." Jiriyu said as he made his way down the stairs and then placed a map on a table. "Around this village there is one main base that acts as a prison and four outpost that are used as labs. Including my gang we can have each team infiltrate and destroy one of the bases." He said.  
"That is a good idea." Konohamaru said. "But from what I understand each of our teams have four members and yours has only three."  
"Nuki is one of use but I understand what you mean." Jiriyu said.  
"Well that is not too much a problem." Said the owner of the inn.  
"And who are you?" Asked Kenwaru.  
"People just call me Sir." He said. This Sir had raggy purple hair and beard and is wearing red bandana around his forehead, a brown vest and white shirt with brown pants.  
"Well Sir, we thank you for the use of your establishment." Konohamaru said.  
"It is not a problem at all." Sir said as he moved out from behind the front desk with a walking stick in hand with a pinkish stone on the top. "Friends of little Jiriyu are friends to me."  
"Sir, you don't call me that with guest around." Jiriyu asked.  
"Were are the other members of your gang?" Haruto asked Jiriyu.  
"Nuki is here and there, as for Mar he is working on the carriage and Byo is doing last minute research to help use." Jiriyu said. "You all must be tired, let me show you to your rooms." He then lead them to their rooms.  
Later that night, Konohamaru was up to keep a watch when Sir approached him. "You are tired youngster, you should be resting too." Sir said.  
"I guess you could be right." Konohamaru asked. "Sir, answer me something. Why do you help thieves? Is it because you are their teacher?"  
"I would expect nothing less from Hiruzen's grandson." Sir said.  
"So you know my grandfather." Konohamaru said.  
"Reputation only." Sir said.  
"So why did are you teaching others to steal, you clearly are not profiting from this so why?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Tell me, the young Jonin is your cousin right and the daughter of Asuma Sabutobi?" Sir asked and took Konohamaru's silence as confirmation to his question. "Well I am to Jiriyu as whoever it was that acted as her father figure to her. Well it is getting late and I am old." With that Sir left to bed.  
The next day the five groups headed for their designated base.  
Main base: Team Konohamaru.  
Lab 1: Team Nareki.  
Lab 2: Team Hanta.  
Lab 3: Team Kenwaru.  
Lab 4: Tanuki Gang.


	47. Chapter 46

They each managed to get into the bases.  
Lab 1:  
Nareki lead her team through the lab and from the shadows they found what this Lab was used for. "What are they doing?" Inoko asked.  
"Looks like they are grafting animal and human DNA together, but for what reason?" Nareki said. "But for what reason are they doing this?"  
"Animals have instincts that have allowed them to survive in nature for years. By harnessing this instincts they can create stronger forces." Shikato theorized.  
"As smart as his father." Nareki said to herself. "We should investigate this place before we destroy it." She said as they continued to make there why through the base.  
Lab 2:  
Hanta and his team have taken out the guards of the base and made their way in. They made their way to the record room. They looked through them. "This are all Physical tests." Hanta said. "That is strange."  
"What is it sensei?" Asked Saisemaru.  
"This records show that there was a high level of improvement in the abilities of the ninja involved." Hanta said.  
"These much improvement in such a short time at once is dangerous not just for the Leaf, but to the ninja themselves." Akiza said.  
"You are right but it looks like their has been a steady flow on how the ninja are proceeding after the increase." Tai said.  
"How could this possible?" Akiza asked.  
"That is part of the reason we are here." Hanta said. With that they continued their search.  
Lab 3:  
Kenwaru was leading his team through the lab but they stopped when Koga and Kinmaru smelled something. "That smell, it the smell of decay." Koga said.  
"You are right." Ayashi said. He then used his Byakugan. "There seems to be remains all around."  
"Some of the kills are fresh." Sechida said. "My beetles detects the fresh kill."  
"Well I don't sense a living thing but us." Kenwaru said. "We better hurry and see if we can find anything before whatever did this arrives." With that they searched on.  
Lab 4:  
The Tanuki gang had infiltrated the Lab with ease. They knocked out and tied up three guards and took there clothes so they can move around with little detection. They soon found one of the labs and Byo then hacked into the computers to get information on what Orochimaru was doing here. "This place seems to have various chemicals that are in use. They seems to be where they synthetics the Sage Transformation Serum." Byo said.  
"We Should destroy this place." Mar said.  
"No." Jiriyu said. "We need to cause a panic so attention is not focused on their prison base."  
"I don't get, why are we helping the Leaf?" Mar asked.  
"I have my reasons." Jiriyu said. "Bio, I suggest you take samples so the Leaf can analyze the chemical to find a way to counter it."  
"Right." Byo said as she then preceded to retrieve the sample.  
Main Base:  
Konohamaru and his team made their way into the Prison base. They took out as many of the guards they could and then preceding down and examined the condition of the inmates. "They all look too far gone to me saved." Konohamaru said with a heavy heart.  
"It is sad to say but we should just destroy this place here and now." Ryousake said.  
"How should we do it?" Kei asked.  
"I could use the Nine-tail's chakra to take their lives all at once." Haruto said. "Although this is not what I wish to do."  
"Do it." Konohamaru said.  
"Okay." Haruto then focused his chakra but the moment he summoned the Tailed Beast chakra wood shot up and restricted him. "What is going on here?"  
"Looks like someone or something is stopping you from using the Fox's chakra." Ryousake said. "But who did it?"  
"I can find out." Haruto then shut his eyes and then activated Sage Mode. "I found him." He then broke out from the braces and then lead the others to the source of the Wood Ninjutsu. They found there why to a door.  
"Be ready, we could be in for a fight." Konohamaru said as they armed themselves and he opened the door.  
While each of the teams were investigating the bases they were being watched by a far.


	48. Chapter 47

From the main hideout, Kabuto had informed Orochimaru of an intrusion at several of the main labs. "Lord Orochimaru, someone has set off the silent alarm at Lab B4."  
" Activate the close circuit cameras at the sight and all installations nearby. " Orochimaru said and Kabuto did as he was told. "Seems like we have some Leaf insects infesting five of our facilities ."  
"That is not all, looks like one of the groups has those two fools from the Land of Whirlpool." Kabuto commented. "What should we do?"  
"The Storage Base in that area has something of importance that I will not let the Leaf have, even if I must destroy it." Orochimaru said. "But what to do?"  
"If I may make a suggestion, Hebimaru is not the only one that has been working on a project." Kabuto said.  
"You mean they are ready?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Yes they are." Kabuto said as he fixed his glasses. "And they just happen to be in position at this time."  
"Then release them." Orochumaru said.  
"At your command, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he pressed a button on the console.  
In Lab 3:  
Kinmaru let out a load howl. "What's the matter Kinmaru?" Koga asked him. Kinmaru then growled a response. "A loud buzz? We have been found out."  
"Don't worry, the others will be fine." Kenwaru said.  
Back at Orochimaru's Lair:  
"There they have been awaken." Kabuto said.  
"How do you control them?" Orochimaru asked.  
"I don't they respond by instinct." Kabuto said.  
"Risky, how do you make sure they don't run away?" Orochimaru asked.  
"I use the same method Hebimaru keeps that freak in check." Kabuto said.  
Elsewhere. "Achoo." Shinku said as he sneezed.  
Back to Orochimaru's Lair:  
"It will take time for them too fully a woken from there forced hibernation so we will have to wait." Kabuto said.  
"Sounds like they could handle things." Orochimaru said.  
In the Main Base:  
Konohamaru had just opened the door. They entered the room to see a young man with his arms hooked into a pair of shackles that covered his hands and most of his forearms. His feet had a similar device on them. "Who is here?" The man asked. He looked up to see his guests. He sees the headbands. "You are leaf Ninja?" He asked.  
"Yes we are." Konohamaru said.  
"Are you here to kill me?" He asked. "If that is what you wish then I fear you have travel here for nothing."  
"What do you mean? Are you a reanimated ninja?" Asked Kei. Just then the man let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?"  
"It is what you said. I am not a reanimated ninja but I am guilty of something much worse." He said.  
"And that would be?" Konohamaru asked.  
"I am how Orochimaru is still alive." He said.  
"How is that possible?" Konohamaru asked.  
"You are a clone of the First Hokage aren't you?" Haruto asked.  
"You are partly right, The cells of Hashirama Senju where used in the process but they are not what made the majority of my body." The man said. "The majority of my body was created by cloning a young genin who died many years ago. Orochimaru then abstracted DNA from me and my 'brothers' to make clones to use as body replacements."  
"What is your name?" Ryousake asked. "It is only right to know if you have a name."  
"I have been called Morimaru." The man said.  
Morimaru  
Age: 17-18.  
Rank: Chuunin.  
Appearance: Long light brown hair with black streaks, dark eyes, wearing raggy top and pants.  
Village: Orochimaru Army.  
"Well Morimaru, while killing you would be one option, you seem to be more cooperative then other clones I have seen, and the fact you are a clone aside, we are not going to kill you." Konohamaru said.  
"I could tell that you are not the type of people that would attack an unarmed man but that is not why I said you will not be able to kill me." Morimaru said.  
"Stop being so negative." Haruto said as he cut down Morimaru. "Wood did not rise up this time." He said to himself.  
"Well If you are not going to kill me then take advantage of this and put the others down." Morimaru said. "The shackle forced my Wood chakra to react to Tailed Beast Chakra."  
"You know a lot. How?" Ryousake asked.  
"I am not like the newer clones, I have not had my body accelerated. I got this old the normal way." Morimaru said.  
"Well then that makes this harder, incase you are tricking us to kill you." Konohamaru said.


	49. Chapter 48

Just as they left the room one of the caged ninja were then thrown, his body covered by burns. "What is that?" Konohamaru asked.  
"That is why you will not kill me, That thing will." Morimaru said.  
"What is that thing?" Haruto asked.  
The thing then jumped down into view. Flame Hawk: Powerful legs, bright red and black feathers, razor sharp beak and claws, white feather crest around head, flame ribbons from each wrist.  
"Morimaru, will you run if we let you alone?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Where would I go, Kabuto would not have released the Guard Beasts if he had not locked the base down." Morimaru said.  
"There are more, How many?" Asked Haruto.  
"One at each of the bases in the area." Morimaru said. "I guess I will have to fight to."  
"Don't your body is still weak from being harvested and having your chakra drained to a low level." Kei said.  
"Listen to her, she studied medical ninjutsu from the second best Medical ninja in the world." Ryousake said.  
"And who would that be?" He asked.  
"Sakura Uchiha, formally Sakura Haruno." Ryousake said.  
"Very well." Morimaru said as he sat down in the room. "I will leave this creature to you."  
Lab 1:  
Nareki and her team have found and record the information on the animal experiments there. "Now let's get out of here." Chokai said.  
Just then something ran at him. "Chokai watch out." Inoko said.  
Shikaro used Shadow Possession on Chokai and got him out of the way. "Thanks Shikaro." Chokai said.  
"You are welcome." Shikaro said. "But we have more pressing problems."  
They all looked to see what attacked them. Judgement Beast: White feather-like fur with black face, claws, blade horn and tail.  
"That creature looks to mean business. " Nareki said as they readied themselves for battle.  
Lab 2:  
Hanta and his team have collected the reports and where on their way out of the base but as when they got to the door they found that there was a barrier blocking the way out. "What do you say Sensei?" Tai asked. "Can you break us out of here?"  
"Yeah but I need time to concentrate." Hanta said. Just then they head something.  
"What is that sound?" Saisemaru asked.  
They soon got there answer. A creature made it's way towards them. Spirit Jackal: pointed ears, blue and black fur with dark red paws, yellow fur and chest and tail, black dreads. It had a pack on it's back.  
"What does it want with us?" Akiza asked. The creature then placed the pack aside before moving forward and then took a stance and readied itself to battle.  
"We will take care of this thing sensei, you break the barrier." Tai said.  
"Okay." And Hanta then went to work on the barrier.  
Lab 3:  
Kenwaru and his team were examining the source of the sound heard by Kinmaru when something came over Kenwaru, Koga, Ayashi, and even Kinmaru. "What is this, My legs just got weak." Koga said as Kinmaru was laying on his side.  
"And why is it that Sechida not effected." Ayashi said.  
Just then something came out from the corner. Double Jaws: Yellow and pink body, two Black jaws facing the back like pink-tails.  
"That thing is doing this to use." Kenwaru said and he tried to get up but fell to his knee. "Sechida, I am sorry but we have to leave this to you."  
"Very well." Sechida said as she readied to enter battle.  
Lab 4:  
The Tanuki Gang was making their way out of the base with the sample in Byo's pack. They also had with them two sacks full with cash. "See, This was not that a waste of our time." Jiriyu said. Just then something was coming at them. "Watch out." Jiriyu said as he dropped his bag to pick Byo up to get her out of the way of the attack, dropping the money with got destroyed. "That is not cool." He said.  
The source of the attack surprised Jiriyu. Charge Ram-Dragon: Yellow skin with black markings, White hair and cloud-like tail with red orbs in them.  
"What is that thing?" Mar asked. "Whatever it is I will just give it a beat down."  
"Wait we don't know what it can do." Byo said.  
But by the time Byo said that It was too late.


	50. Chapter 49

As Jiriyu had gotten near the Charge Ram-Dragon, it let a electric sphere out of it's mouth and blasted towards Jiriyu. He deflected with his naginata. He then tried to slash him but then the hair on it's head moved and then fluffed up and then sent Jiriyu back.  
"It just protected himself from your attack." Mar said. "Let me give this a try." Mar then charged at it. The Charge Ram-Dragon then launched a beam from it's jewel. Mar got hit and was sent back.  
"Mar." Jiriyu said as he ran to Mar. "This thing may just Lighting Chakra but it won't be able to stand it." Jiriyu then charged in with his Super Lighting Dragon Fist and the creature guarded. Then it's jewels glow and draw the lighting chakra into it. Hit then launched the electric sphere and it sent him back.  
"Jiriyu." Byo said. The creature then launched the beam and Byo then went into action. "Water Style: Water Wall." It blocked the attack. "If that was that electric sphere This would not have worked." She said to herself.  
"That think is tough, how do we beat it?" Jiriyu asked.  
"It moves it's head to launch the electric sphere. Also the jewel on her forehead glows before it releases that beam. Also her hair defense seems to increase it' physical defense. Our best bet is using Mar's Explosives." Byo said.  
"Well That means I have to make a path." Jiriyu said as he went and moved from one place to another to make on opening. Where there was Mar took advantage of it.  
"Here I go." Mass Mayhem." With that Mar summoned from a scroll thousands of fireworks and had them launch at the creature. "That did it." Mar said but then a beam was seen going through the cloud of smoke and hit Mar. When the dust cleared the Charge Ram-Dragon was injured but still standing.  
"How are we going to beat it?" Jiriyu asked himself.  
Lab 3:  
Sechida has been fighting the creature that is in there way, Double Jaws. The pheromones this thing has been using has not only disabled her team but the male insects inside her have been sluggish against this thing. "This thing is effecting all males human, canine, and insect. There must be something that I can do to beat this thing." She said. She then managed to get up close and was going to incase the creature in insects but then the creature shot flames from one of it's head jaws and destroyed them. The jaws then crunched onto Sechida. She got away but her jacket was torn. She took it off to reveal that under her coat she had on a loose fitting bright red and yellow top. The creature then charged both jaws and was about to attack with a ball of light. "There must be something I can do."  
Lab 2:  
Tai and Akiza were attacking the creature called Spirit Jackal in taijutsu but it was too fast for them and went he got near to one of them it thrust it's front paw and then released a thrust of chakra. It had done this to Tai but he got out of the away and tried to kick it but the creature blocked the attack and then charged a sphere of chakra and launched at Tai and it hit him sending him back. "Tai." Akiza yelled. Saisemaru then jumped and caught Tai.  
"Thanks bud." Tai said.  
"You're welcome." Saisemaru said. The creature then appeared at Saisemaru's side and attacked with claws that come out from his front paws. Saisemaru blocked with his blade. "Tai now"  
"Right." Tai then down his swords and attacked but the creature then summoned claws to his other paw and used them to block and then released chakra from it's hind paws and sent it self into the air and throw the chakra spheres at them and they hit." The two managed to evade most of the damage but were still hit by the attack.  
"I will not let you stop us." Akiza said as she jumped up and punched the creature and it sent it to the ground.  
"You did it." Tai said.  
"Yeah but it's skin it felt like it was steel." Akiza said. Just then the Spirit Jackal got up again and it looked tired.  
"Why won't it go down?" Saisemaru asked.  
"I don't know, but all we have to do is hold him back until sensei is done." Tai said. With that the three of them charged in for another attack.  
Lab 1:  
The Judgement Beast had been attacking Nareki and her team. It has been charging at then and slashing at them. The new Ino-Shika-Cho trio had thought of a plan to stop it. They were putting the plan into action. Chokai attacked it to force the creature into Shikaro's shadow so then Inoko could use Mind-Transfer Jutsu and keep it still long enough for them to get out. Chokai attacked and the beast did jump back but then it's horn glow a black color and then it moved it's head and slashed at Shikaro causing him to undo his jutsu. It then looked at Nareki and then launched at her a Purplish Orb. It hit and did not seem to do anything but she then fell to her knees.  
"Sensei." Inoko said as she rushed to her. "What did that thing do?"  
"I fell ill but why?" Nareki asked.  
"We have to get you to safety." Shikaro said. With that they throw a smoke bomb and then retreated. They found one of the sleeping quarters of the scientists there. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah." Nareki said. "What is that thing and how did it know where to find us."  
"If it can find us, then let's make use of that." Shikaro said as they put the new plan into action.  
Main Base:  
Team Konohamaru have been fighting the Flame Hawk. "The creature seems to be getting faster the longer we are fighting it." Ryousake said. The creature then made a uppercut and sent Ryousake flying. He then used the chance to use a Fire Ball jutsu but went it hit it did little damage.  
Konohamaru used his staff to strike at the creature but it slashed and then used a flaming kick and sent Konohamaru back. "Sensei." Kei was about to charge in but then Haruto spoke up.  
"Stay back, It is more important that we get Morimaru to the Leaf." Haruto said.  
"Taking me to the Leaf wound not cripple Orochimaru enough, It is not worth it leave me here and get yourselves out of here." Morimaru said.  
"I thought I told you to stop being so negative." Haruto said. "You are not just one of Orochimaru's cloning experiments, you are Morimaru." Haruto then charged in and used Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Now let's go." With that they then charged at the creature but the creature slashed and punched and then glow and charged at them sending them all back but Haruto and four clones were heading towards the creature each with a Ransengan in hand. The creature was about to kick but then wood pillars shot up and held the leg in place. Then the five Ransengan hit. "Thanks Morimaru."  
"Don't thank me yet." He said. "Blaze Hawk is just out cold."  
"Well then..." Haruto said as his hand was shaking at the thought of killing a defenseless opponent. Just then Ryousake sent a lightning-formed blade throw the creatures skull.  
"There it I shut it's pain receptors down before taken it out." Ryousake said.  
"It had to be done." Haruto said to himself. "Morimaru, how strong are the others."  
"They are each strong in their own right. But if you have faith in your friends things will work out." Morimaru said.  
"Thanks for that." Haruto said.  
"The Tailed Beast Chakra, I fear that it has been gathered by collectors and is now it the hands of Orochimaru." Morimaru said.  
"That is of little importance." Konohamaru said.  
"Right what is important is to find a way to free the others." Kei said.  
"There is a way, once the Guard Beast of the base is destroyed the barrier will fade." Morimaru said. Just then he felt something.  
"Something wrong?" Konohamaru asked.


	51. Chapter 50

Lab 1:  
At this point in time the members of Team Nareki were running through the base letting the Judgment Beast follow them. They were running alone and then switching at each one so to lead it to where they needed it. They then all ran one of four directions distracting it long enough for them to trap it. "Now!" Naruki said.  
Inoko and Shikaro then throw kunai with wires on them to tie the creature in place and Shikaro then use Shadow Sewing as a precaution. Chokai then used Partial Expansion and then destroyed the ground creating a hole. "Now do it." Shikaro said to Inoko.  
"Right." She then entered the creature's mind and then when it left. She said. "He is instincts driven. Also it get out of here we have to kill him."  
At that Naruki then took out a chakra blade and focused wind chakra into it creating a long blade. She then slashed the Creature down the middle. The two halves fell into the hole. "Sorry but this place is your final resting place." With that they started for the entrance as they blow the base up as they left.  
Lab 2:  
The three Ninja of the Leaf and the Spirit Jackal where facing each other panting. "Is it smiling?" Saisemaru asked as he looked at it. The creature then ran at them. Tai then intercepted the attack. "We have to help him."  
"No wait." Hanta said.  
"Sensei?" The two asked.  
"I may not been watching but I can fell something from the creature." Hanta said.  
"I think I understand." Akiza said. "If the intention was to make a mindless beast, with this one they failed."  
As the two were fighting they were talking through there fists. "You are strong. I feel sorry to destroy such skills." Tai said with his fist.  
"It must be done." Spirit Jackal said with his fist. "You must destroy me."  
"How?" Tai asked.  
"The use of chakra to attack was the focus of my design. Although I use it taijutsu can hurt me as you were doing, but my body also has metal which is weak to fire. If you could attack me with both at the some time I would be defeated."  
"Lucky us then." Tai said as he jumped back and took kunai and throw them around Spirit Jackal. "Now Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation." With that chains shot out from the tags attacked to the Kunai he had thrown and bind the Creature. "Akiza use a Fire Taijutsu technique."  
"Right." Akiza then charge at the creature and punched it with a blazing fist.  
The chains then also lit on fire. Then the three chunin found heard the Spirit Jackal's mind. "Thank you. You have done me a service. And I you to do another." With that it pointed to the pack. "We guard creatures are born from genetically created eggs. In the pack is one of my litter that was to be destroyed. Do with is as you please but make sure it does not fall into the Creator's hands."  
Saisemaru then ran towards the creature and slashed him. "We will do our best." He said and the Spirit Jackal let out a smile. And then it died.  
"So what are we going to do?" Tai asked.  
Saisemaru then picked the pack up and looked in it and then closed it and said. "We head out of here." With that they left.  
Lab 3:  
Just as the attack was about to strike Double Jaws was then attacked by A two headed wolf. "Koga, Kinmaru?"  
"We are using the part of our minds not effected to act as one." Koga said is a growl.  
"Yes and I may not be able to move but I can stop it from moving." Ayashi said as he was holding on to the creature's jaws. "Here is your chance."  
"Right and since my insects are either incapacitated or dead... Hercules Armor Fist." with that She hit it with a stone fist with a beetle horn on it.  
"The effects are over." Kenwaru said.  
"Good." Koga said as he was about to attack but the creature was already being eaten by Sechida's insects. "Feel better." Koga asked as he turned back.  
"Yeah I do." She said.  
"Okay then let's get going." Koga said. And with that they left.  
Lab 4:  
Jiriyu had been keeping on his twos to try and find a way to beat the Charge Ram-Dragon. "Hey there this way." Jiriyu said. The Jewels on the creatures tail then glow and then it swung it and it hit Jiriyu and sent him over to the others. Byo was still wiped from trying to block the attack from before and Mar was taken out by a single beam. The Creature then looked to them and readied a gigantic electric sphere. It launched it at them. "My leg still hearts from that attack. Their is no way that I can get everyone out of here. What can I do?" Just then a purple haze approached. "Could this be?"  
"Purple Haze Gale." Then the haze shot up and knocked the attack back at the creature.  
"Sir." Jiriyu said.  
"So this is what has been causing you trouble." Sir said. Just then he hit Jiriyu with his walking stick.  
"What was that for?" Jiriyu asked."You took to long if this was any other heist you would have been imprisoned or killed by now." Sir said.  
"Well sorry but that thing attacks from distance and it had a way of defending itself." Jiriyu said.  
"So attacks on the physical body don't work. Good thing I came then." Sir said. The creature then got up and was about to attack. "Dreamtime Haze." The creature attacked. The attack hit but Sir appeared elsewhere. The creature then attacked again but after the attack hits then Sir appeared elsewhere.  
Meanwhile, Sir was standing facing the creature attacking everything but Sir and the Tanuki Gang. "Good now we can jet out of here... Ouch." Jiriyu said as he was hit again by Sir. "What is it this time?"  
"Always see an operation to the end. That is what I have taught you." Sir said.  
"Well I can't move at this time." Jiriyu said.  
"I guess I have to do everything." With that Sir charge forward and draw from the top of his stick a sword and stabbed the creature in the gut. "Go in Peace." With that he twist the blade and pulled it out before cleaning it and placing it back in the walking stick. "Now we can go." With that Sir lead the Tanuki gang out.  
Main Base:  
"No all the Guard Beasts have been dealt with." Morimaru said.  
"How do you know?" Kei asked.  
"I am a sensory type and the chakra from the Guard Beasts have faded." Morimaru said.  
"Then let's get back to the base and sort the information together." Konohamaru said as they left before destroying the place.  
Back at the Blue Rose, the teams then gathered the information they have received. That includes Morimaru and the Egg. They decided to let the Leaf deal with this two things. After a day's rest the Leaf ninja and Morimaru headed for the village. They they handed Morimaru to Ibiki and the Egg went to Hana Inuzuka, Koga's aunt and a Veterinarian along with DNA samples of an animal origin retrieved.


	52. Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's base in Hebimaru's lab. "Sad we lost a large amount of our forces." Hebimaru said. "But we gained something that will make up for that." He said as he headed for a tube that contained Chakra in it that took on the appearence of a Fox's skeleton.  
The next day in the Leaf the senseis have gathered to see if any of the information gathered help true. "Well we have been able to tell that Morimaru is a source of information that can be trusted." Naruto said. "His intetions seem to be to help us."  
"What of the egg?" Hanta asked.  
"I have not received any word on the egg." Naruto said.  
Just then Hana Inukuza came into the office. "Lord Hokage. We have a problem."  
"What is it?" Naruto asked.  
"Someone stole the egg." Hana said.  
"What!" Naruto said.  
"Don't worry I have already sent the Three Haimaru Brothers to track the thief down." Hana said. She then cupped her ear. "Seems like they found the thief."  
"Then let's see this thief." Naruto said as he and the senseis went and checked out the thief. Thief had short brown hair and was wearing a black outfit. "Where is the egg?" Naruto asked.  
"Like I tell you." The thief said.  
"Let me." Naruki asked.  
"Go ahead." Naruto said as they left the room.  
After a few minutes there was a scream. "Okay I'll talk." The thief said. A few minutes later he lead them to the location of where he hid the egg. "I hid it here when I heard the dogs approaching."  
Kenwaru looked in the bush. "I don't see it."  
"No I sware I hid it here." The thief said.  
"What is this?" Kenwaru asked as he picked up a strand of long red hair.  
"I think we may have another thief." Naruto said. "This one closer to home." Naruto then had the Anbu take the thief away. "Follow me." Naruto then took them into the forest.  
"Why are we here?" Kenwaru asked.  
"Shina, come out." Naruto said.  
With that Shina walked out from behind a tree. "Hey daddy." She said.  
"Shina did you take a big egg?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, Itachi and I were playing nearby and we heard someone. We hid ourselves and show the man with the egg and then him being chased by the dogs. We figured he was a bad man so we took the egg and was going to bring it. That was until." Shina said.  
"Until what?" Naruto asked.  
"Itachi bring him out." Shina said.  
With that Itachi came out from behind the trees. "It is okay, you can come out." Itachi said. With that a small blue dog like bipedral creature with pointed and floppy ears and big eyes and a tail walked out with him.  
"The egg glow and then hatched." Shina said.  
"That thing looks like a smaller version of the guard beast my team fought." Hanta said.  
Naruto then bent down to Shina and said. "Shina, your friend has to come with us, until we can find if he is dangerous."  
"No he is our friend." Shina said but the creature then walked up to Naruto and they all then headed off.  
"What are we going to do?" Itachi asked.  
"Want do you think we do we follow them." Shina said as the two of them followed them.  
They then sneak in as Hana was giving the creature a physical. "There, that was not too bad." She then turned around. "You two can come out." With that Shina and Itachi came out. "Naruto knew you would not listen and follow."  
Just then Naruto entered the room. "So what would you say about our guest?"  
"Well he has the potential to be dangous, but the same could be said of anyone. I say with the right guidence and watch he will be fine."  
"Does that mean he can be let free." Shina asked.  
"No, left to it's own it could fall into the hands of anyone." Hana said.  
"Don't worry." Naruto then placed a hand on the heads of the two kids. "Between this two I am sure that the creature will be fine."  
"You mean it?" Shina asked. Thank you." She the tryed to turn to hug her father but then got tied in her hair and was about to fall until Itachi and the creature caught her and untangled her. "Thank you Itachi. You too... You need a name?"  
"Mino." Itachi said.  
"Mino? I like it." Shina said. "So What do you say?"  
The creature nodded. "Then it is agreed." Naruto said. "He is your resposiblity."  
"Right." They both said and then left with Mino behind them.  
"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kenwaru asked as Naruto was watching the three running into the forest.  
"I have faith is Shina and Itachi is a good kid. Also Mino, the creature, he came to me so I would not have to agrue with Shina about the matter." With that Naruto headed off.


	53. Chapter 52

Elsewhere, Hebimaru was walking through the underground cells of the base and was passing by the cells of the five Poison users. He passed the first cell.  
Kademu.  
Age: appears 20.  
Rank: Jonin strength.  
Appearance: bag-hood, white baggy torn top and pants.  
Village: Orochimaru's Army.  
Then the next.  
Braco.  
Age: appears 20.  
Rank: Jonin strength.  
Appearance: Blue hair, yellow eyes, dark blue and silver body armor. Long fang-like finger nails. Fangs.  
Village: Orochimaru's Army.  
And the next .  
Sorisa.  
Age: appears 20.  
Rank: Jonin strength.  
Appearance: long red hair that frames face, black eyes, black body suit with red shoulder and arm guards. black lower face mask.  
Village: Orochimaru's Army.  
And then another.  
Moriya.  
Age: appears 20.  
Rank: Jonin strength.  
Appearance: green hair. large glasses. blue eyes. yellow and green top and grey pants with green tassels. grey shoulder plates. green gloves and arm guards. Green Helmet.  
Village: Orochimaru's Army.  
Finally the final one.  
Maga.  
Age: appears 20.  
Rank: Jonin strength.  
Appearance: orange hair black eyes, yellow body armor with arm claws. Black leg guards.  
Village: Orochimaru's Army.  
"Okay my Five Poison Claw, It is time for you to be of use." With that the doors on each of there cells opened and they stepped out. Hebimaru then sent them off.  
Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village Haruto was spending some time with Akiza. "Wow that was a interesting story." Haruto said listening to Akiza's story. Just then as they were walking something was running towards them and pumped into Haruto. "What the?" Haruto said. "What is this thing?"  
"Could it be?" Akiza asked.  
"What is it?" Haruto asked.  
"That thing looks like the thing my team fought." Akiza said.  
"A Guard Creature." Haruto said. "Did the egg hatch?"  
"Mino!" Yelled a voice.  
"Shina?" Haruto said.  
"Mino? Where you go?" Another voice said.  
"Itachi." Akiza said.  
Just then the two arrived at the scene. "Oh you found Mino." Shina said.  
"Mino? You named it?" Haruto asked.  
"Yeah, Lord Hokage said that we are responsible for Mino so we named him and have been playing with him." Itachi said.  
"Yeah but Mino saw a butterfly and started chasing it." Shina said.  
"And you last sight of him?" Haruto asked.  
"Well I tried to go after him but I got caught in my hair again." Shina said.  
"That hair has been giving you trouble." Itachi said. "You really should take care of it."  
"How many times do I have to tell you I am not going to cut my hair." Shina said. Just then Mino got scared. "Sorry Mino." Then Mino got better.  
"Seems like Mino senses emotions." Haruto said.  
"Hey Shina, I have a way to help your hair from getting in the way with out cutting it." Akiza said. "But I would need to take you to my house." She looked at Haruto. "Is that okay?"  
"I trust you with her." Haruto said.  
"Good, could you look after Itachi, it would take sometime and although he is a good kid he is still a kid so patience is not one of his strong suits." Akiza said.  
"I am more patient then you." Itachi said.  
"Don't worry I will look after him." Haruto said. "Mino, you can stay with us too." Mino nod in agreement. With that Akiza and Shina headed off.  
About ten minutes later they met at Akiza's house. "So are you ready?" Akiza asked.  
"Yeah as ready as ever." Haruto said.  
"Okay, Shina you can come out now." Akiza said and then Shina walked out. Shina now had her hair braided on the sides and the braids were tied off near the base. Also she had a teal cloth around her forehead, pushing her bangs up out of her eyes.  
"Is that really you Shina?" Itachi asked.  
"Of Course it is." Shina said.  
"Wow, You look, the same." Itachi said.  
"What was that!" Shina said with a yell.  
"Now there is no need for such a fuss." Haruto said.  
"Looks like there is another set of love birds in the making." They turned to see Ryousake standing at the door way.  
"Ryousake, I don't know what you are taking about?" Akiza said.  
"No offense to Haruto but I am not dense, I can see the signs of your relationship since day one." Ryousake said.  
"Well you are wrong about us brother." Itachi said.  
"Really then why do you two hang out and still argue." Ryousake said.  
"Friends fight sometimes." Haruto said. "You and I are proof of that."  
"Whatever." Ryousake said. "But I am right about you and my sister."  
"Well..."  
"Don't worry I trust you, just don't go all the way yet, or else." Ryousake said.  
"Got it." Haruto said with a gulp.  
"Well, let's see if this hair style works." Shina said as she, Itachi and Mino went to play.


	54. Chapter 53

A few days later a man was making his way to the Leaf. "Stop what is your business here?" Asked one of the guards. They then got a better look at the man. He was beat up and looked to be critically injured. "Hey what happened?" He asked. As he got near him to check him out. "He is burning up." With that the guard got the man to the hospital while the other informed the Hokage about the man.  
After Sakura finished examining and treating the man, Naruto came and asked Sakura about the condition of the man. "So how is the man?"  
"The injuries alone are major but here is the thing." Sakura said. "The injury to the chest matches the entry sight of poison that induced fever."  
"There for making his body to over heat and dehydrate him." Naruto said. "This is bad. Where did this man came from?"  
"Well I would only be guessing from the type of plants in his shoe threads, I would say he was running through the Land of Grass." Sakura said. "We need to send a team that contains medical ninja skilled with poisons."  
"Why use so many?" Naruto asked.  
"The moment I abstracted the poison it evaporated." Sakura said.  
"Do what you can about getting this man back on his feet so we can get more information before we do anything else." Naruto said.  
"I will do my best." Sakura said.  
"This can not be a convenience. A few days after the destruction of five major bases and know this attacks. They may be connected." Naruto said to himself.  
Just then the man woke up with a start. "Calm down you are safe here." Sakura said.  
"Who are you, where am I?" The man asked.  
"I am Sakura and this is the Hospital of the Hidden Leaf." She said.  
"I need to speak with your Hokage." The man asked.  
"You are lucky that I happen to be hear?" Naruto said.  
"So the rumors are true, Tsunade is not around anymore." He said.  
"She is still alive if that is what you are asking." Naruto said.  
"Good, we need her help. I am a ninja of the Grass and the town that I was stationed at to act as military presence was attacked. And last I know there are people dyeing." The man said. "Please we need her medical skills."  
"You just stay still and let us take care of this." Sakura said. She then left outside with Naruto. "What should we do?"  
"I don't know." Naruto said. Just then a hawk flew to the window and it had flown into towards them. "What is with this hawk?"  
"The mark on the scroll it is carrying, that is Akiza's handwriting." Sakura then open the scroll and read it. "Looks like Akiza is already there and has started treatment."  
"I am sending Haruto and his team." Naruto said. "Three medical ninja would be better then just one."  
With that Naruto sent Team Konohamaru to provide aid to Team Hanta. When they arrived they were shocked at the state of the town. "Look at this place." Haruto said.  
"Let's get to work." Ryousake said.  
They entered the medical tent. "Good you made it." Akiza said. "I need the help."  
"Well That is why we are here." Kei said as she and Ryousake got themselves ready to tend to the injured.  
"I'll go look for survivors." Haruto said as he picked up a first aid kit. and left.  
With in three days they have finished there work but there was still many deaths. "I am sorry for not being able to save them all." Akiza said.  
"Don't beat yourself up about this, the poison evaporated too quickly to be able to analyze, also you had the physical injuries to deal with." Said Ryousake.  
"Still I should have found a way." Akiza said.  
"You saved as many as you could, those who died, there was nothing else that could have been done but ease their passing." Hanta said.  
"Fine." Akiza said as they headed back to the Leaf.  
Back at Orochimaru's base the Five Venom Claw where in a common area. "That was a waste of my time." Kademu said. "There was no challenge for me."  
"Come on Kademu, we got to spread our wings so to speak and got to have some fun in the process. I find that a win win." Moriya said hanging upside down on the ceiling. He then jumped down and said. "I mean with those town people trying to run to safety, added to the chase."  
"I wonder how many punches will shut that trap of your's a hundred, a thousand, ten thousand, maybe one hundred thousand." Kademu said as he punched the wall and left thousands of fist marks in the wall.  
"I don't see why you two were sent with you ungraceful style of fighting. "I could have simply danced all over everyone and none of them would be able to stop me." Sorisa said as she lifted her leg and slammed it to the ground causing to crack."  
"You may be a girl but you are no different then anyone else when it comes to prey." Kademu said.  
"I will be the one to kill you." Sorisa said.  
"Ah, I don't think we should be fighting?" Maga said.  
"Shut it idiot." Sorisa said as she hit hit in the head and Maga fell back.  
"I don't get it, you are suppose to have a iron defense but you fall from one kick of a girl." Moriya said. Maga then slashed at him but Moriya jumped back. "Did I touch a nerve."  
"Enough." Braco said. "We are a team so stop your fighting among each other."  
"Whatever Braco." Moriya said.  
"Looks like we had a successful field test." Hebimaru said as he walked in. "Now I need you all for this assignment."  
"We will complete it." Braco said.  
"Good your destination is the Leaf Village." Hemimaru said. With that the Poison Claw left and headed for the Leaf.


	55. Chapter 54

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village, Sakura was in the lab trying to make sense of what she was looking at. "This types of poison, they make little sense." She said to herself.  
"You stuck on something Miss Sakura." She turned to see Morimaru standing in the hallway. Morimaru had a change of wardrobe. He now was wearing a teal top with dark netting at the collar, a opened dark gray jacket and black pants. He had also cut his hear to reach to the top of his shoulders.  
"Morimaru, just because you have been given free range of the village does not mean you can just appear somewhere unannounced." Sakura said.  
"Sorry but I thought it be easier on Tsunade if I limit my time with here." Morimaru said. "After all it is her brother's DNA that is the base of mine."  
"Well could you go elsewhere?" Sakura asked.  
"I understand, you are stuck on something and need to find it out." Morimaru said as he got ready to leave. "Oh and have you considered that the poisons are bio-toxins?"  
"Bio-toxins, that would make sense." Sakura said. "How do you know?" But by then Morimaru was gone.  
At the outskirts of the village guards were stationed there in case of attack. "I don't see why we have to be stationed here." Said one of the younger guards. "There is no enemy that would attack any of the Five Nations, let alone the Leaf."  
"You should never underestimate a enemy." Said a more senior guard. Just then they heard a ruffling in the bushes.  
"Who's there?" One of the guards asked.  
"Please help me." Said a woman how came out of the bushes.  
"A woman." The younger of the guards said. "We should help her." He then ran to her.  
"No wait." The elder guard said but it was too late.  
"Don't worry, we will help you." The young guard said.  
"Thank you... But who is going to save you?" The woman said as she struck him with the heel of her foot and crushed his head into the ground.  
"Intruders." One of the guards said but then someone charged and punched the guard at high speed.  
"This is bad." The elder guard said. "Go and activate the alarm."  
"Right." One of the guards said. he and several others then headed far the alarm but then they got swarmed with shuriken.  
"What!" Just then the elder got stuck and then was decapitated.  
"Wow that was easy." Moriya said. "Lord Hebimaru underestimates us to send us on such an easy mission."  
"Shut up Moriya, the real show is in the village itself." Kademu said.  
"Then let's go and take out some Leaf Ninja scum." Moriya said. With that they rushed into the village and then divided to attack a different location.  
"Now to start the attack." Braco said.  
"Summoning Jutsu." Kademu summoned a Giant Centipede.  
"Summoning Jutsu." Moriya summoned a giant Gecko.  
"Summoning Jutsu." Sorisa summoned a giant Scorpion.  
"Summoning Jutsu." Maga summoned a giant Poison Toad.  
"Summoning Jutsu." Braco summoned a giant Cobra. "Now attack." Braco said as they sent there summons to attack the village.  
Meanwhile a chunin had just rushed to the Hokage's office. "Lord Hokage, intruders."  
"I can tell." Naruto said. "Evacuate the civilian personal and call all available ninja to fight."  
"Right." Then chunin said as he left to have the order done.  
"So it has began." Naruto said as he made his way to the roof.  
Meanwhile in the village itself. Ninja of chunin and higher rank have been fighting the summons to give the genins time to get the civilians to safety. Just then the Five Poison Claw entered the fight and started fighting ninja they came across.


	56. Chapter 55

Kademu:  
Kademu is using his speed to take out thousands of ninja at once. "Come on stop wasting my time with this small fries." He said out loud. "Give me some real opponents to fight. No one well then I will just contiune with this weaklings."  
Kademu was getting ready to start another barrage of attacks but then. "Triple Dymatic Entry." With that three indiviuals struck him with a kick all at once.  
"Who are you three." Kademu asked.  
"Leaf's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Guy." Guy said.  
"Leaf's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee." Lee said.  
"Leaf's Fantasic Green Beast, Rock Tai." Tai said without enthusiasm.  
"Together we are the Green Beast Trio." Guy said as the three of them made a triple nice guy pose.  
"I can't believe you made me do that dad, it is so imporison and what with Fantasic Green Beast, I rarely wear green and I an not fantasic. Masterful that would be better if you made me do this." Tai said yelling at his dad.  
"Shut up you three freaks." Kademu said.  
"Very well, then who are you since we told you who we are it is only proper to tell use your name." Lee said.  
"I could care less but if you must know, Hellish Hundred Fist King, Kademu." He said. "I hope you are stronger then this weaklings." He said as he picked on of the defeated ninja at his feet.  
"Stop that!" Tai said. "You beat him there is no reason for you to disgrace him."  
"Tai stay back, we will take care of him." Lee said.  
"No, I am your son so I am a Beast of the Leaf too so I will fight too." Tai said.  
"That is the type of youthful way of speaking I like to hear." Guy said but then Kademu charge in and started punching them at high speed.  
"You left yourselves opened." He said. "You are not tough."  
"Is that so?" Lee asked as the three of them got up.  
"This is going to be more fun then I thought." Kademu said.  
"Let's go." With that Lee and Guy charged at Kademu and readied a double Leaf Huricane but Kademu blocked the attacks.  
Tai then throw a kunai at Kademu but he pushed Lee and Guy away and then kicked at high speed to deflect the kunai. "Got you." Tai then pulled on the wire that was attacked to the kunai and then pulled Kademu off center. "Go now."  
with that Lee appeared and kicked Kademu into the air. He then jumped and appeared behind him. "Now Violent Leaf Huricane." Lee struck Kademu and he went crashing to the ground.  
"Great work Lee." Guy said.  
"Thank you..." Just then Lee collapsed.  
"Lee." Guy said.  
"Dad." Tai said. Both saying it at the same time. They then went to look at Lee "What is wrong?"  
"Poison slivers." Guy said. "He managed to hit him above Lee's weights.  
Just then Kademu got up. "What have you done?" Guy asked.  
"I am part of a group of Five ninja who's bodies were modified by Lord Hebimaru." Kademu said. "We are known as the Five Poison Claws."  
"Five Poison Claws?" Guy asked.  
"The modification gave the five of use the venom of one of the five most poisonous animals. It is actually a little funny." Kademu said.  
"What is?" Tai asked.  
"Those eye brows of yours are like two centipedes and that is the style of taijutsu I have been using." Kademu said.  
"I have heard enough." Tai said. "Guy, remove the slivers while I take care of him." with that he removed his scroll from his back. Then charged at Kademu.  
"Idiot." He then punched but then stopped as his was punched in the face and sent back. "But how?"  
"Tai took hold of the first punch and then used the force of him pulling the punch back to get to Kademu's face." Guy said as he finish removing the slivers from Lee.  
"I will kill you." With that he took his hood off and revealed a bold head with scars going along his head. He then took a whip out and started to use it at high speed. Tai jumped back. "You will not get away." With that he then punched the air and launched his slivers. Tai then summoned his swords and used then to deflect the attack. He then got close to him and then kicked him in the head. "That was useless." Kademu said. He then used his whip but then Tai countered it with a whip of his own."How?" He then noticed his second whip was missing. "You took one of my toys now you take something from you."  
"No you will not." Tai said. He then ran around and then used the whip to tie up Kademu. "Now, Iron Shattering Fist." Tai then struck and took Kademu down.  
"You did it." Lee said.  
"Relax dad. There is still a lot to do." Tai said.


	57. Chapter 56

Moriya:  
Moriya was high on the buildings and was terrorizing everyone. "That's it run, run like the ants you are." He then took out another batch off shuriken and was ready to throw them but then shuriken where heading for him so he dodged them. "Who is there?" Just then a single Anbu appeared. "Is this a joke, one small Anbu against me. Pathetic." Moriya said. "You are no match for… Unconfrontable Delusion Disturber, Moriya. So Anbu man, why don't you just walk away and you may live longer."  
"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." With that the Anbu took a scroll out and draw ten snakes that came to life off the scroll and then headed for Moriya.  
"No you don't." Moriya said as he dodged the attack. The Anbu then throw shuriken at him but he dodged them to. The Anbu then charged and draw his sword and then throw it at Moriyu who caught it. "You are just like everyone else, a fool." Just then a black suspense came from the blade and engulfed Moriyu's hand. "What the?" Just then the Anbu showed up behind Moriya and slashed at him with his sword. He severed his arm. "Ah! My arm, wait ever will I do?" Moriya said but then. "Just kidding. Rapid Growth Regeneration." With that his arm grown back.  
"So he favors a far range attack pattern, dodges using the high of his position to his advantage, and can regenerate his limbs." The Anbu said. "Moriya, I have found out your techniques so now you are not a threat."  
"You think so." Just then the severed arm shot at the Anbu and punched him in the face and then grabbed his throat. "Using the last amount of chakra in the arm I can control it, sadly for you there is not enough to strangle you so You will be poisoned. Your body will be paralized to the point that your entire body shuts down, unless you get the antidote within five minutes you will die. Any last requests?"  
"No I am fine." The anbu said as he stood up and removed the arm easily. The Anbu is Sai.  
"But how the poison?" Moriya asked.  
"It is useless, the ink that came from that sword encased the arm." Sai said.  
"Well it does not matter, You will never beat me." Moriya said.  
"Why because your body has gecko DNA." Sai said.  
"How do you now that?"  
"The fact that there is no chakra from your feet and you are still sticking to the surface." Sai said.  
"It does not matter. As you said I don't use chakra to move on walls so I can use chakra more then you can." Moriya said. Just then there were shuriken coming form all directions so he was forced to dodge in his up. He was then kicked to the ground. "What how did that happen?" Moriya then saw more Anbu surrounding him. "What but how?"  
"I volunteered to confront you one-on-one so to see your skills, as well as to distract you from my comrades." Sai said.  
"Why you, I will not stand for this." Moriya then started though a series of hand signs and then he summoned a giant wooden box around him and Sai. "Now I will take you out one-on-one." Moriya had trapped Sai and himself inside a giant wooden box. The inside the box there are hundreds of pillars, slanted at various angles, along the ceiling. The ground had no cover to it. Moriya was barraging Sai with Shuriken and he tried dodging them. "Come on stay still. You can't dodge forever so why waste time trying." Moriya said. "You use ink in your ninjutsu so once you run out of that you are going to die like the fool you are."

Sai then took out a single shuriken and then throw it and it hit Moriya in the leg and he dropped to the ground. "Now." Sai then used Super Beast Scroll and draw a snake that wrapped around Moriya and then Sai Stabbed Moriya. At that point the box fell apart and then Sai made his way to return to his squad.


	58. Chapter 57

Sorisa:  
Sorisa was attacking shinobi with her dance style of fighting along with her dancing scorpion men troupe. "Yes keep it up and take them all down." Sorisa said to her troupe. "One, two, and twirl." She and her troupe have danced their way down the steet until someone appeared and took out several of her troupe. "Who is there?" It was Hintata that appeared and was taking out Sorisa's troupe. "So you think you can out beat me, Dancer of Terror, Sorisa. Who are you to think that?"  
"I am Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki, Wife of the Sixth Hokage." Hinata said. "And like my husband I will not let anyone harm this village."  
"So I get to fight the wife of the Hokage. Good." Sorisa said. Sorisa then walked forward. "Come on."  
"Very well." Hinata then lowered into her stance and charged in. Hinanta thrust but Sorisa side stepped and struck Hinata with her foot. Hinata got out of the way and then tried to strike again but Sorisa got out of the way and then tried to kick but Hinata got out of the way.  
From a far Koga and Sechida where fighting off the giant summon animals along with their repective father. Koga looked to the fight between Hinata and the female intuder. "Lady Hinata looks like she is in need of help. Let's go Kinmaru. You two Sechida."  
"Hold it." Kibasaid.  
"But pops, Lady Hinata looks like she is having trouble." Koga said.  
"It seems that way but that is not the full story." Shino said.  
"But you two were her teammates, who can you just stand there and let her fight someone how is that tuff on her own." Koga said.  
"It is because we were her teammates that we know she can handle this herself." Kiba said.  
"Also look." Shino said as he pointed to the members of Sorisa's troupe to point out that they were not moving. "They must need her instructions to move."  
"Well then at least we should take them out so they can't be used against Lady Hinata." Koga said.  
"Looks like that won't be necessary." Sechida said.  
At that the Scorpion men troupe were all cut in half. "What how did this to my backup dancers?" Sorisa asked while still dodging Hinata's attacks. As the last of the remains of the troupe fell to the ground there stood a squard of ninja from the Hyuga clan. Leading the group was Ayashi.  
"Milady Hinata,we have taken care of her back up, you may now stop holding back." Ayashi said.  
"Why you little." Just then Hinata thrust towards Sorisa's head but it missed but it hit the strap on her face mask and it fell off and left a scratch.  
"Your fight is with me." Hinata said.  
"You scratched my face." Sorisa asid. "How dear you." She then jumped back and kicked at all the Hyuga that came to help Hinata and took them down. She then stopped at a downed Ayashi and picked him up. "You think you can just waltz in and stop me. Well you are wrong." Sorisa then turned to Hinata. "What is this kid to you?" She asked.  
"I am a member of one of the Hyuga Clan's Branch House." Ayashi said. "I am merely doing my duty defending Lady Hinata."  
"Then you are not of use to me." She then took her index and middle finger and then struck Ayashi's neck. The poison will cause you fever and without water you will dehydrate."  
"He is not part of this, your fight is with me." Hinata said.  
"I know that you were the type to respect others. That is why I will kill you." Sorisa then ran at Hinata and then hit Hinata with the heel of her foot but Hinata managed to dodge and took only some of the blow."  
"How did you dodge that?" Sorisa asked herself. "Well I will take her out no matter what." Just then something crashed between the two of them.


	59. Chapter 58

Maga:  
Maga was moving through the Village throwing his bombs and causing chaos. "Did everyone run away already?" He asked. "Where could everyone have gone?" Just then Maga to the Hokage Stone Faces. "I think I may have a way to get Sorisa to notice me. If I destroy the faces I can then recarve them to her image and then she will notice me." Maga then took out six bombs, three in each hand and throw them at the Stone Faces. Just then kunai interspted the bomcs and they where knocked back and blew up infront of Maga. "Who did that?" He asked. Then his question was answered. Before him landed the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki. "You ruined everything." Maga said. Then to himself he thought. "What this may be better. If I can beat the Hokage and bring his remains to Hebimaru he could but a good word in to with Orochimaru who will reward me with a position in his hirararcy and I can then choose Sorisa as my right hand, then in time working together more closely she will return my feelings and then..."  
"Are you going to just stand there?" Naruto asked. "I don't have forever after all I am just a clone."  
"Just a clone..." Maga said to himself before falling to the ground in defeat. "Then my plan was doomed from the start."  
"You okay?" Naruto asked. "Whatever your plans are if they involve the destruction of the Leaf then I can't let that happen."  
Maga then got himself up. "The mighty Hokage is so afraid that he dare not face me Steel-Wall Defender, Maga, in person. Proof of how strong I am."  
"What is with this guy?" The Naruto clone said. Just then Maga charged at him with a body slam. The clone got out of the way and throw kunai but Maga just such his arm up and the kunai broke as they hit him.  
"I am not the Steel-Wall Defender for nothing." Maga said. He then charged at the clone again and the clone dodged and then tryed to attack but Maga took the hit and then slammed his head with his hands and then slashed at the clone but the clone jumped back and did not disappear. Maga then slamed into the Naruto clone again and sent him flying.  
"You have a high defence but you are still human even if your body has animal DNA." The Nartuo Clone said.  
Maga then took out bombs and throw them at Naruto and they blow up sending him far away. "Now I have to chase after him."  
The Naruto clone was sent halfway across the village and he then crashed. "Man those bombs back a punch." He said. He then looked at his surroundings and then noticed that he sitting on the ground between Hinata and a female intuder. "Oh Hinata, sorry did I interrupt something?"  
"Yes you kinda did." Hinata said.  
"The Hokage, no a clone, ether way if I poison it the origial will fell the effects." Sorisa said as she picked up Naruto's clone. "Now time to take you out."  
"Take...out!" Maga said as he arrived in the area. He was about to charge in but then Hinata beat him to it.  
Hinata then charged and struck Sorisa back and then sent her back. "Don't you dear touch him."  
"Sorisa." Maga said as he then charged in and caught her.  
"Maga, what are you doing, but me down." Sorisa said and he did as she said. "Why are you here, I thought I told you that I dance solo. Now get out of my way." Maga was depressed and was about to go away until he saw the clone with Hinata.  
"Thanks Hinata, you really saved me there. And to think you were so shy before." Naruto said.  
"Oh Naruto, you should really think things out more, but I still love you." Hinata said.  
Maga then got up and then stepped forward. "No Sorisa, I will not go." Maga said. "I will not let them hurt you."  
"Shut up." Sorisa then hit Maga with her heel kick but he did not move. "What?"  
"I have been letting myself fall from your attacks all the time." Maga said. "Now stay behind me." He then performed handsigns and then a oil formed around him.  
"What is that thing?" Naruto asked. He then summoned a shadow Clone and charged at it with a Rasengan and crashed into the barriar but it did not brake.  
"Now." Maga said to Sorisa and then she jumped and kicked the clone but Hinata jumped and struck back but then Maga jumped and head-butt Hinata out of the way before curling into a ball and then got kicked into Naruto and then it hit and sent him back. He managed to regain his composure and caught Hinata.  
"You okay?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah." Hinata said as Naruto placed her down.  
"I think we need to go full out on this two." Naruto said. With that the Naruto clone performed hand signs and then another Naruto appeared and the clone disappeared. "It is time for me to enter the field for real."  
"Maga, are you alright?" Sorisa asked.  
"Don't worry about me, your kicks may be strong but so is my body." Maga said. "Now let's get rid of this two."  
"Right." Sorisa said.  
With that the two of them charged in and started to fight but Naruto and Hinata fought back as well. "She was strong on her own but with Maga, this is going to be trouble, lucky for us we don't give up." Hinata said.  
"Of course Hinata." Naruto said as he and his clones where charging in.  
"Take this." Maga then throw bombs and when they blow, they took out several of the clones but those that remain came with rasengan in hand. Maga then used his barriar and blocked the attack. "That attack was nothing." Just then another attack was coming for him. "What the?" With that he was hit by a Wind Rashuriken. "My barriar is about to fail." He then pushed Sorisa out of the away and took the full force of the attack. "Sorisa, I ..." With that he was out cold.  
"That loser, losing so easily." Sorisa said. With that she charged her chakra to her foot and readied to attack.  
"I don't think so." Hinata then used Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist and then collided with Sorisa's attack and over powered it and sent her back and then Naruto was behind her and used a Rasengan and slammed int into her back taken her out.  
"Maga, he was shy about his feelings like you were Hinata." Naruto said. "And at the end she did not truly anknowlage his feelings." With that Naruto started to leave. "I have to go oversee everything. Please take care of the injured."  
"Of course." Hinata said. With that Naruto was off.


	60. Chapter 59

Braco:  
Braco was overseeing the actions from the shadows. "The other Claws have been snapped, a shame." Braco said. "What to do?" He then took out his twin crescent blades and then deflect the blade that came at him from behind him. "I know you, you are Sasuke Uchiha." He said.  
"You find me at a disadvantage then you know me but I don't know you." Sasuke said.  
Braco then pushed back and get some distance. "I am the One-Hit-Kill Sniping Master, Braco." Braco said.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.  
"I want to take over the operation of Orochimaru has started but I am short the necessary man power." Braco said.  
"Not interested." Sasuke said.  
"Oh I know but I am not interested in you." Braco said. "Your son that is another story."  
"Ryousake will not join you." Sasuke said.  
"I was talking about Itachi." Braco said. With that said Sasuke charged at him and Braco blocked the attack.  
"You stay away from my family." Sasuke said.  
"Why because you miss the clan that your son's namesake killed to keep peace." Sasuke let his guard down for a second and then Braco attacked but Sasuke managed to regain himself and then pushed back and then attempted to use a Fire Ball jutsu. "Take this. With that Braco formed a ball of energy using his blades and then launched it at Sasuke. There attacks collided.  
"That was a powerful attack but he needs to use both arms to use it. In fact all his attack are using both his arms." Sasuke said. He then charged at Braco but he blocked. "You know a lot about me. Tell be did you know this little trick." With that a blade hit Braco's right shoulder and he dropped his blade. Behind him was a shadow clone of Sasuke. "I only can use about ten at a time but they have come to be of use." Sasuke said to himself. He was about to kill him but then Braco spoke up.  
"Wait, I can revive you brother." He said.  
"How?" Sasuke asked.  
"I possess a poison, truth it is an anti-poison, that revives the dead." Braco then summoned three claws on his hand. "But once used it would be another year to do store the poison again but I will use one if you spare my life."  
Sasuke turned around to give it some thought. Braco then started to approach Sasuke ready to strike him but then Sasuke slashed off the claws and then said. "No deal." With that Sasuke shot a Chidori spear through Braco's chest. He then picked the claws up and headed for the Hokage's office.  
After he had left Braco then got himself up and made his way outside the village. "That full, He did not think I had another set." He was about to stab himself with the poison but then his hand got cut off. "What the?"  
"You thought you could trick Hebimaru." Katsu said. "No luck for you." With that He slashed Hebimaru through the chest and then pick the hand up and left.


	61. Chapter 60

After the attack on the village by the Five Poison Claw, Naruto had gathered the remaining members of the Leaf Rookies from his generation except Sakura who was at work tending to the injured from the attack. "Those five poison users have caused a lot of trouble her in the Leaf but there was no focus to there attacks." Naruto said.  
"That could have been there intent." Shikamaru said. "Tell me how did they attack?"  
"First those five giant animals were summoned." Kiba said.  
"Then they attacked random ninja." Shino continued the thought.  
"They did not attack any of the key statistic locations." Choji said.  
"There is another thing." Sasuke said. "They themselves did not join in the fight until we had already transported the civilian populous to the evacuation station."  
"There must be same reason for this." Naruto said. Just then there was a knock at the door. In came a ninja with sunglasses on. "What is it?"  
"Sorry for the deception." The ninja said as he took the sunglasses off to reveal the black cornea.  
"A Reanimated ninja." Naruto said. The the reanimated ninja blow up. The explosion destroyed part of the Hokage's tower.  
The explosion was seen everywhere. "Dad." Haruto said as he ran towards what remained of the tower. He met up with Ryousake. The two of them made their way into through the debris. "Where is he?" Just then some of the debris rose up and out of it come a purple fist. Haruto and Ryousake went to were the arm came up to see that Naruto and the rest were fine. Haruto and Ryousake got them out of the ruins and got them to the hospital. After Sakura tended to them Haruto then started off.  
"Where are you going?" Ryousake asked.  
"If they attacked the Hokage there may be other points that will be attacked. I need to flush them out." Haruto said.  
"Why you?" Ryousake asked.  
"I am the eldest son of the Sixth Hokage, I am responsible for the defense of the village in his absence." Haruto said.  
"Well I will help." Ryousake said.  
"And don't think I will not help too." Kei said as she arrived.  
"Okay then here is the plan." Haruto told the plan to them and he sent the message to the others using Kei as a transmitter. The three of them then made there way to the woods. "Ready?" Haruto asked.  
"Ready." Ryousake said as he placed his hand on Haruto's shoulder.  
"I am as ready as I can be." Kei said.  
"Okay then here we go." Haruto then summoned Sage mode. "Now Sage Style: Byakugan." With that Haruto activate Byakugan and then using Natural Chakra detected the integrality of the reanimated ninja. "Got them. Do you feel them?  
"Yeah I do." Ryousake said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and then got the images of the chakra in his mind. "Amaterasu!" Ryousake's left eye started to bleed.  
In the village itself. "They were right." Morimaru said from the top of a building. "Well I better do my part. Wood Style Sealing: Grand Oak Prison." With that said Morimaru managed to summon a wooden casket for each of the Reanimated ninja in his sight and then incase the ninja and then a seal formula bond the ninja in it. "Looks like I managed to capture about five but I doubt it would be that easy."  
In the Hospital Lobby. "Take this." Sakura said as she punched the reanimated ninja that she found had infiltrated the hospital as an injured man. The ninja was then sealed away using a sealing tag. "The same trick was tried before, not again." Sakura then went back to treating the wounded.  
In the evacuation shelter. Kenta and his teammates were holding the reanimated ninja using chains. "Hurry up we can't hold him forever." Anezi yelled.  
"Right." A chunin said as he sealed the reanimated ninja.  
"That did it." Kenta said. "But it is not safe. We need to get everyone out of here."  
"Right." Another chunin said. "Okay this way." He guide the civilians out of there. Unknown to them two young kids and there friend wandered off.  
Back in the Woods. "Good news, The sealing was a success." Kei said.  
"Good. Maybe I can get some rest before something else comes at us." Ryousake said.  
"Sorry but we are not that lucky." Haruto said.  
"Why is that?" Ryousake asked. Just then a blast came flying towards them. They jumped out of the way to see who it was. They don't recognize the man that attacked them but he looked familiar. "Who are you?" Ryousake asked.


	62. Chapter 61

"Who are you?" Ryousake asked.  
"My name is Katsu, if I was not a Bi-Clone I would be called Katsu Uchiha." He said as he activated his Sharigan." Katsu said.  
"Bi-Clone?" Kei asked. "What is that?"  
"Why would I tell you." Katsu said.  
"That is good." Ryousake said. "At least that means that I am your target."  
"You are smart Brother." Katsu said. "Now If your teammates say out of this then after I deal with you I will at least give them a quick demise."  
"Sorry but that is not going to happen." Haruto said. "You threaten a friend then you have to deal with me."  
"And me." Kei said.  
"I figured as much." Katsu said and then his left eye changed into a Mangekyo Sharingan and then a black fire surround Haruto and Kei. "Ryousake, you and I are to fight. No interruptions from others."  
"I don't have a choice do I?" Ryousake said. "Okay." Ryousake then took out shuriken and throw them at Katsu. Katsu dodged them. Ryousake then made hand-signs and then throw kunai. They headed for Katsu. He dodged several of them but one scratched is arm and he felt a burning sensation from where the kunai hit.  
"That hurt." He said. He then looked to the wound to see that it was already sizzled close. Katsu then charged at Ryousake with his sword in hand but Ryousake blocked using a kunai. "This is a joke." Katsu said as he pushed back. "You are not fighting me seriously, why?"  
"What do you mean?" Ryousake asked.  
"You are not using your Sharigan. Is it that you think you are so much stronger then me that you don't need it." Katsu said. "Well if you want fight me serious then I will just destroy your friends." Katsu then focused fire chakra to his sword and then slashed it towards Haruto and Kei. "Now fight me seriously." He then charged and slashed at Ryousake but then his hand got cut and he stopped his attack. Ryousake had cut Katsu's hand and then kicked him back.  
"Haruto, are you and Kei okay?" Ryousake asked as a yellow chakra came walking through the fire.  
"Yeah, we are fine." Haruto said as the yellow chakra disappeared and then there stood Haruto and Kei unharmed.  
"Good thing I have mastered using the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode." Haruto said.  
"Katsu, you are not worth my time fighting." Ryousake said. "Why do you even wish to fight me?"  
"You have noticed it too have you not?" Katsu said. "The more uses of the Mangekyo Sharingan the worse our eyes are affected. True I could always have Hebimaru make for me a 'brother' so to get his eyes to solve my problem but don't want just any pair of eyes, I what yours the eyes of the true son of Sasuke Uchiha. That is why you and I will and must fight."  
"I guess I have no other choose but to fight you, but if you what my best then give me yours." Ryousake said.  
"As you wish." Katsu said as he lowered his shirt to his waist and on his neck could be seen a mark.  
"That mark, a curse mark." Haruto said.  
"Right and with it I will unleash my full strength." With that Katsu under gone a transformation. His skin turned gray, a black mark appeared on his nose, his hair got more spiked, also from his back sprout a pair of webbed hand-like wings. The cornea of his eyes turned black and then he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I have unleashed my full power know it is your turn."  
"Very well." Ryousake said. Ryousake then moved his headband to his forehead and then activate his Mangekyo Sharingan.  
"Let's get this started." Katsu said as he charged in and ready to slash Ryousake but was sent back. "What the? What was that?" He asked and then he saw that Ryousake had stuck him with a single finger. "What the?"  
Ryousake then disappeared and appeared next to Katsu and then kicked him to the ground but he blocked it with his wing and the impact was lessened. Katsu then got up and charged at Ryousake again and tried to kick him but Ryousake blocked it and then use Chidori Spear to pierce one of Katsu's wings and cut it off and then kicked him to the ground. Ryousake then charged down with his Chidori Spear and stabbed Katsu through the chest. "I am sorry for this, but you left me little choice but to kill you." Ryousake said to the body. He deactivated his jutsu and was about to leave but then his shoulder got set on fire by Amaterasu.  
He turned to see that Katsu had gotten up. "How?" Haruto asked.  
"You think you can beat me that easy." Katsu said to Ryousake. Just then Katsu formed a Susanoo. "You are dead wrong." His Susanoo had a giant scythe. "Now die." He then used the scythe to attack. The attack cause a dust to go up. "He is gone, now I will kill you two before taking his remains to retrieve his eyes.  
"Is that so?" Ryousake said as a chakra arm shot out and punched Katsu's Susanoo away.  
"But how?" Katsu said but then saw Ryousake's incomplete Susanoo arm was covering with a arm guard. "It does not matter that you can use Susanoo, I still will kill you." Katsu then Charged with his sword and slashed at Ryousake. But he then blocked it with a shield of black fire. "What the? How dear you use my strength against me."  
"It is your fault." Ryousake said before he then got close to katsu and bite into his shoulder.  
"What is he doing?" Kei asked.  
"I don't know." Haruto said. Both weirded out about this.  
"Get off of me." Katsu said as he pushed Ryousake away. As he was sent back he, as well as Haruto and Kei, noticed that Ryousake had healed somewhat. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"So I was right." Ryousake said.  
"What are you talking about." Katsu asked.  
"You said that you are a Bi-clone? I am to guess that means that your DNA is made up of the DNA of two individuals." Ryousake asked.  
"Yeah what of it?" Katsu asked.  
"Well I am to guess that the other half of your DNA is that of Karin meaning you have her heal bite." Ryousake said.  
"It does not matter. I still am going to take you down." Katsu said.  
"No You will not." Ryousake said.  
"I will prove you wrong." Katsu then charged in.  
"Ryousake!" Said Akiza as she arrived and then throw him something. It was a sword.  
"Thank you Akiza." Ryousake said as he sent chakra to the blade and then slashed Katsu and cut him in half.  
"How did you do that?" Katsu said then before blacking out he saw the chakra around Ryousake's sword it formed into a larger blade, a single sided broadsword.  
"Are you okay?" Akiza asked.  
"I am fine." Ryousake said. "This man was 'born' of the blood taken from father and has the Mangekyo Sharingan."  
"That means!" Akiza said.  
"Right." Ryousake said. "Akiza, normally this is something I would trust to mom but she is needed for the others so, I need you to do this."  
"Here, are you sure." Akiza asked.  
"Yes." Ryousake said.  
"Well I better leave you three then. You will need an assistant." With that Haruto left.


	63. Chapter 62

Meanwhile at Hebimaru's command post. "So Katsu is no more." Hebimaru said. "Oh well, at least he retrieved the claws of revival for me. And I can still complete my mission with only three."  
"So you have been operating behind my back." Hebimaru turned to see Orochimaru and Kabuto behind him.  
"Well what would you expect I am you're son." Hebimaru said.  
"So who are things going on so far?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Things have reached a slight snag but I am dealing with that know." Hebimaru said as he walked over to the claw of revival. "The claws can be used to restore life of a person but only one person per claw."  
"So three people, or a person three times." Orochimaru said.  
"Exactly." Hebimaru said. Just then Hebimaru lifted his hand and then a spike shot out and hit Orochimaru and pinned him to the wall.  
"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he charged at Hebimaru and took a kunai out but Hebimaru blocked the attack and then stuck Kabuto in the chest and he collapsed to the ground.  
"Hard to breath?" Hebimaru asked. "Good." With that two of Hebimaru's Curse creatures appeared and took Kabuto by an arm.  
"Why...don't...you...finish me...off?" Kabuto asked hard to speak.  
"Because I want both of you to see my plan at work to the finish." Hebimaru said. "Actually Kabuto you may enjoy this next part. Come Kaiju." With that a young man entered.  
Kaiju Tsukai  
Age: 21 or so.  
Rank: Jonin strength.  
Appearance: black hair and dark brown eyes, white shirt and red vest and light blue pants. Six small red and white orbs on his vest.  
Village: Orochimaru Army, serving Hebimaru.  
"You called me Master Hebimaru?" Kaiju asked.  
"Yes it is time for you to make your move, and remember you primary targets." Hebimaru said.  
"Right." Kaiju said before he left. "Say your last goodbyes to this world, Tanuki Gang."  
Meanwhile part way towards the Leaf the Tanuki Gang were moving to the Leaf. "Are you sure of this Byo?" Jiriyu asked.  
"Yes, while we were in the Leaf Village I planted my spy spheres and several of them were destroyed within the last twelve hours." Byo said.  
"Couldn't be that someone destroyed them because they are spying devices?" Mar asked from the driver's seat.  
"Ten at the exact same moment in ten different locations. I don't that could be a convince." Byo said.  
Just then something came towards the carriage and sent it flying. When it landed the Tanuki Gang exited the carriage. "Okay, who did that?" Mar asked as he looked around. Just then someone appeared before them. "You did this, who are you?"  
"My name is Kaiju Tsukai and I have been given two objectives. One happens to be the elimination of the Tanuki Gang." Kaiju said.  
"And who assigned you to do this?" Jiriyu asked. "After all it is only right to know the name of how wishes for use to be killed."  
"Hebimaru." Kaiju said.  
"Really, and how are you going to do that?" Jiriyu asked.  
"I am glad you asked." Kaiju said. He then placed his hands together. "Summon Haunted-Golem. Summon Psy-Star. Summon Magnet-Tron." With that three of the orbs on his vest glow and then three figures appeared in front of Kaiju.  
"What are those things?" Mar asked.  
"You are aware of the general term for these things, Guard Creatures." Kaiju said. "But let me introduce you to this three in particular. First, Psy-Star."  
Psy-Star:  
Purple starfish-like with ten legs. five front, five back. gold band with ruby jewel in center.  
"Then there is Magnet-Tron."  
Magnet-Tron:  
blueish gray body three eyes, the center eye is red. magnets as hands.  
"And rounding the group up Haunted-Golem."  
Haunted-Golem:  
light and dark blue with brown bands on arms and legs, yellow glowing markings.  
"And with this three You don't stand a chance." Kaiju said.  
"You think so?" Mar the charged at Kaiju.  
"Psy-Star Protect." The starfish-like creature moved in front of Mar's path and created a shield of chakra that place the attack. "Now use Thunderbolt." Psy-Star then launched a lighting bolt at Mar and shocked him.  
"Mar." Jiriyu said as he ran in to attack.  
"Not so fast, Haunted-Golem, Mega Punch." With that the giant golem moved in and punched Jiriyu, sending him back. "Now Magnet Bomb." With that Magnet-Tron released a magnetic bombs that head for all of them. And then exploded.  
"Ah!" Byo shouted. And the three of them got sent back. She got up. "I will not let my friends get hurt needlessly." Byo then ran through hand-signs. "Water Style: Torrent Pressure." Byo then sent a high pressure force of water towards Magnet-Tron.  
"Magnet-Tron Zap Cannon." With that Magnet-Tron charged a orb of electricity and launched it at Byo's attack and overpowered the attack and then head straight for Byo.  
"This is bad." Byo said. Just then a kunai head for the orb and when they collide the kunai and orb of electricity bounced off each other and in different directions. Byo then looked to see who throw the kunai. It was Jiriyu. "Thanks but how did you do that?"  
"I simply charged the kunai with the same charge as the attack so the force of my throw was enough to knock both about.  
"But what if you did not use the right charge?" Byo asked.  
"The kunai still would have taken the hit and lessoned the strength of the attack." Jiriyu said. "Now to beat them. I will take that big one out first so we can then focus of the other two together." Jiriyu then throw electrically charged kunai at Haunted-Golem and then slashed him with his naginata. He then summoned the blade from his prosthetic arm and slashed it but the giant did not move or flinch at the attacks. "What the."  
"Focus Punch." With that Haunted-Golem gathered chakra into it's fist and it punched Jiriyu, sending him back.  
"If we can't get close then we will attack from a far." Mar said. "Firework Blitzkrieg." Mar then launched fireworks at Haunted-Golem.  
"Hydro Pump." With that Psy-Star summoned water in front of it's jewel and then blast a force of water that took the fireworks out and hit Mar, sending him back.  
"How is this possible, the guard creature we fought before was strong but it's attacks were not this coordinated." Byo said. "How is this possible?"  
"I will tell you how." Kaiju said. "You recall how the one known as Double Jaws caused only the males in there group that invaded it's territory? As that implies that means that Double Jaws was female. Meaning there are males and females of each creature. Well that is not always the case. The three before you have no gender to speak of. That is why it is so easy to control."  
"But you must have a why to control them in the first place?" Jiriyu asked.  
"Well each orb that you see on my vest has been synced to a particular creature but it is because I trained them myself that is how I control them. I trained this three to face each of you." Kaiju said. "So..." Kaiju then grabbed hold of Nuki by his tail. "...stealing one of the orbs will not help you control them." He then throw Nuki towards a tree and he hit it hard.  
"Nuki!" Jiriyu said. "How dear you!"  
"Please. Earthquake." With that Haunted-Golem summoned an earthquake that was going to send the Tanuki Gang flying.  
"Water Style: Water Shield." Byo then summoned a orb of water around her and the rest of the gang. That is when she noticed that the water shield had worked better then she thought. "Jiriyu, Mar, can you two still fight?"  
"You know it but that is strange hearing you say that." Mar said.  
"Well I know what we can do to win." Byo said. She then whispered the plan and both men gave a nod so to say they understand the plan.  
"Okay, let's go." With that the three of them charged at the Guard Creatures. They then switched.  
"What!" Kaiju said.  
"Lighting Style: Super Lightning Dragon Fist." Jiriyu said as he punched Psy-Star.  
"Fury After Burn." Mar said as he punched Magnet-Tron and it then burned.  
"Water Style: Depth Charge Bomb." Byo then laughed several small orbs of water All around Haunted-Golem. She then throw a senbon and destroyed it causing it to explode, setting off a chain reaction. This took the three creatures out. "How was that?" She asked her friends.  
"That was great." Jiriyu said.  
"Yeah, you are more the brains, you have your own brawn." Mar said.  
"Thanks." She said to Mar.  
"Hyper Voice." With that the three of them got sent flying back by a blast of sound.  
"What was that?" Jiriyu asked. Then they saw what it was.  
"Meet my strongest creature, Tri-Hydra." Kaiju said.  
Tri-Hydra:  
Three heads, Hands are each a head, Blue body with black fur and three pairs of wings long tail and stubby legs.  
"You think I only brought those three with me, wrong are you." Kaiju said. "Now I can kill you another time so. Tri-Hydra use Dragon Rush." With that Chakra around the creature took from of a dragon and it crashed into the trees causing them to fall onto the Tanuki Gang. "At very less this will detour you. I better get going, I need to heal my Creatures so I will be at full power for the attack on the Leaf." With that he left.  
As soon as they were gone, Mar lifted the trees. "Okay the Leaf is in trouble." Jiriyu said. "We better get going to at least warn them." With that they headed for the Leaf.


	64. Chapter 63

Kaiju had arrived in the village. "Now how to start. Well let's go big. Summon Tri-Hydra." With that Tri-Hydra was summoned. "Use Hyper Voice." With that Tri-Hydra was about to launch his attack when it got a kick to the center jaw. "What, who did that?" Just then standing behind him was Naruko Uzumaki.  
"Man you are so pathetic, using only summons to fight." Naruko said.  
"It is how I fight." Kaiju said. "Summon Toxi-Hooper." With that a creature appeared in front of Kaiju.  
Toxi-Hopper:  
Blue skin with red chin pocket and red claw on both hands.  
"Now use Poison Jab." Toxi-Hopper's hand then glow purple and it punched at Naruko but she dodged it.  
"Sorry but you will have to do more then that." Naruko then throw shuriken at it.  
"Sludge Bomb." Toxi-Hopper then launched a ball of toxic sludge that stopped the shuriken. "Now you Poison Jab." The creature then jumped up and managed to hit Naruko. "Shame you didn't get poisoned, well then I will just have to try again." With that Toxi-Hopper went in for another attack but then a rock hit it's hand.  
"Who is there?" Kaiju asked. There stood two little kids, one a boy and other a girl.  
Naruko then kicked Toxi-Hopper away and then turned to the kids. "Shina, Itachi, why are you two here?" Naruko asked.  
"We could not just stand by and let the village be destroyed." Shina said.  
"I agree with her." Itachi said.  
"What do you two think you can do?" Kaiju said as he took hold of Shina's collar.  
"Let her go?" Itachi said.  
"Why because you told me to?" Kaiju asked. "You play the heroes but you two are just little brats. And brats are the same as bugs and what do you think I do to bugs. I crush them. Summon Frost-Giant." With that a giant creature was summoned.  
Frost-Giant:  
White fur with green hands and feet.  
"That thing is big." Itachi said. Just then it started to hail. "What is going on here?"  
"Frost-Giant summons a hail storm when released." Kaiju said. "Wood Hammer." With that the Frost-Giant's arm glow green and then used it to try and attack but Itachi dodged. "Keep at it." Frost-Giant kept the attack up but Itachi dodged. "Why won't you give up?"  
"Because he and I have a dream, we are to fight one day for the title of Hokage, and we get stronger to reach that goal." With that Shina struck Kaiju's arm causing him to drop her.  
"You have some skills but I am afraid that you can't truly beat my Guard Creatures." Kaiju said. Just then a kunai with an explosive tag was thrown and hit Frost-Giant and knocked it out.  
"Then I will do that." Naruko said.  
"Please even though you are not poisoned you are still in too much pain to fight." Kaiju said as Tri-Hydra rose up and started to float before him. "Dragon Pulse." Tri-Hydra was about to launch it's attack but the center head got struck. "What is it this time?"  
Just then standing before Shina and Itachi was Mino. "Mino you came with us." Shina said.  
"A Feel-Hound. The pre-evolution of Spirit-Jackal." Kaiju said. "How did you get it?"  
"An egg that was taken from a bad man's base." Shina said. Mino then started to growl. "What is wrong?"  
"I think he want's to fight that thing." Itachi said.  
"Really?" Shina said.  
"You may have your own Guard Creature but it will not help you. Tri-Hydra Tri Attack." With that Tri-Hydra formed an attack in each mouth. One had a flaming fire, another a icy beam, the last one a stream of lightning. All three attack were launched."  
"No, Mino get out of the way." With that Mino dodged the attack. "Great but you have to attack quickly." Shina said. "Wait I wonder. Quick Attack." With that Mino charged at Tri-Hydra quickly the attack sent it back a bit.  
"Why you Dragon Rush." Kaiju said.  
"You have to counter it some how." Itachi said. Just then Mino took the attack and held onto the center head.  
"It survived the attack." Kaiju said.  
"Now Reversal." Just then Mino tighten his grip and then tossed Tri-Hydra and then Tri-Hydra was knocked out.  
"Tri-Hydra, my strongest Guard Creature has been defeated by a baby." Kaiju said in defeat.  
Naruko then tired him up and took away the orbs from his vest. She then went over to the kids and said. "You three did good but you should not but yourselves in danger understand."  
"Yes." The two humans said.  
"Good now go to safety." Naruko said. They agreed and left.  
Back at Hebimaru's lab. "I see that your Guard Creatures failed." Kabuto said.  
"No, they worked like a charm." Hebimaru said. "Now to move to the next stage." With that said Hebimaru then left the lab and the base and headed for the front lines. He got past the barrier with little detection. Once there he met up with Kiira, Akagetsu, and Shinku. "Okay, You know the plan." Hebimaru said.  
"Shinku was about to speak but then Hebimaru took hold of his shirt. "Just slam your hands to the ground when I tell you to and then once the caskets open you may go and have as much fun as you wish. Just remember, Akagetsu, Kiira and my self are not to be touched. Understand. Shake your head." With that Shinku gave a nod." Hebimaru then let go of The shirt of the Crimson Manic. "Now go." With that the three of them took their positions. "Now." Hebimaru then made the following hand-signs. Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, Clap hands. "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation." With that Hebimaru, Akagetsu, Kiira, and Shinku summoned reanimated ninja and caskets appeared all over the village and then the opened up and the Rogue ninja had them attack the village.


	65. Chapter 64

From the window of his hospital room Naruto could see the number caskets summoned. "Orochimaru has summoned this many of the dead to do his dirty work." He said. "This will not be stood for." Naruto then headed for the door and as he left he said to the Anbu guards. "Ready for battle." He then headed out of the hospital and as he did, the other ninja of the Rookie Thirteen approached him. "I don't need to tell you what to do do I." Naruto asked and they all gave a nod. "Then move out." With that all of them except Sakura left.  
Meanwhile in the village square five of the resurrected ninja, each with red hair, were standing and looking at their surroundings. "So where are we?" Asked one of the resurrected ninja.  
"I don't know." said another of the group.  
"No, it can't be." Said the female of the group. "Anything but here?"  
"What is wrong with you?" Asked one of the ninja of the group.  
"I know where we are." The female said. "This is the Hidden Leaf Village."  
"The Hidden Leaf?" Asked the first ninja of the group. "How would you know this?  
"Wait could that be you, Kushina?" Asked the youngest looking of the group.  
"That is me, but how did you know my name?" Kushina asked.  
Kushina Uzumaki  
Age: Deceased.  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, wearing a high-collared, white sleeveless blouse under a long, green loose-fitting a dark blue wristband on her left wrist.  
Village: Leaf/Whirling Tides.  
"You were only about three years abort in age at the time when you were sent to the Leaf." The young man said.  
Kushina looked close to him. "Susano, that you!" She proclaimed.  
"Yeah that is me." He said.  
Susano Uzumaki  
Age: Deceased.  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Long red hair in a braided ponytail, wore a sleeveless, black outfit, which bore the crest of Whirling Tides on the back, wore a forehead protector with his village's symbol etched into it, carried on his back a sword.  
Village: Whirling Tides.  
"Man you haven't grown much." Kushina said.  
This cause Susano to loss his balance before catching himself. "Well you, look like you haven't changed much." Susano said. "Except you have grown."  
"Well I was an adult when I died." Kushina said as she rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment.  
"But if you are dead then how are you still alive?" Susano asked.  
"Impure World Reincarnation." Said a voice from a top a shop's roof.  
"Who are you?" Susano asked.  
"You look like Orochimaru, but you look too young." Kushina said.  
"Close, I am Hebimaru, for all purposes Orochimaru's son." Hebimaru said. "I also am the caster of this jutsu."  
"Undo this jutsu now." The second ninja of the group shouted.  
"No, I need you for my plans of destroying the Leaf." Hebimaru said.  
"I am not going to let you." Kushina said but when she was about to attack she felt herself unable to move.  
"Those revived with Impure World Reincarnation are under the caster's control, and it will remain that way. Good bye Uzumaki all." Hebimaru said as he disappeared.  
"That..." Susano started to say. "Well it seems that we have to do as this Hebimaru said."  
"Don't worry, the Leaf have plenty of powerful Ninja so we will be stopped." Kushina said. With that they five of them felt themselves forced to go in different directions.


	66. Chapter 65

Elsewhere in the village resurrected ninja have been causing chaos through out the village. In one part of the village one of the resurrected ninja have been attacking people using insects. "I am sorry, but I am not in control of my actions." Muta Aburame said.  
Muta Aburame  
Age: Deceased.  
Rank: Chunin/Tokubetsu Jonin.  
Appearance: long brown hair, his eyes were obscured by sunglasses. His attire consisted of a long sleeved light tan jacket with a high, upturned collar, The remainder of his form was largely obstructed by the low hemlines and overlaying clothes, had a pouch fastened to the back of his outfit which he used to carry around a jar.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Destroy my insects and you my be able to stop me." With that under the control of Hebimaru he was about to order a swarm of insects to attack but then the insects stopped in their place. The target managed to get away. "I thank you for stopping my insects." Muta said as he turned to see an Aburame girl. "You did this, what is your name?"  
"Sechida Aburame." She said. "Now I will do my best to stop you." With that she and Muta charged at each other.  
"As a member of the Aburame Clan you are aware of our weakness in Taijutsu so unless you have another plan you will not be able to stop me." Muta said.  
"I am fully aware of that fact, that is why I am not using my insects to swarm." Sechida said as she punched Muta, sending him back and destroying his chest area.  
As it was repairing itself Muta asked. "How is it that you are this strong?"  
"I increase my strength one of two ways. One is that I use Earth Chakra enhance my taijutsu. But as the kikaichu eat both chakra and matter that would prove to be problematic to use in excess. But the second way, which is difficult to do." With that Sechida pulled up her sleeve and her arm was bulky. "The strong insects of my hive all focus themselves to a single point and then my attack strength is then enhanced. But there is another way I will stop you."  
"How would that be?" Muta asked as he sent his insects to attack but Sechida blocked the attack and then charged in to attack and managed to lay another attack on him and then her insects swarmed and covered Muta and then he Fell to the ground. "My insects are descendants of thus used by you, but they don't just jam sensory abilities but chakra of their target. This will seal your body."  
"You are skilled. More then any other Aburame I have seen." Muta said as he fell to the ground and then his body turned to dust.  
"Rest in peace." With that Sechida left.


	67. Chapter 66

Elsewhere in the village one of the Uzumaki was sent to attack the shelter the ninja assigned to guard were trying to hold him back but they did little to him. "Pathetic." The Uzumaki said as he snapped the neck of one of the Guards. He then proceed towards his true target taking out the ninja that get in his way.  
"This way kids." A guard said as he opened a secrete pathway and the academy students went through it. The Uzumaki arrived moments after the last of the students got through. "You will not proceed further." The guard said to the Uzumaki.  
Just then the Uzumaki charged the guard and thrust his hand through his chest. :I appreciate your determination." He then look his hand out. "BUt your resolve is in need of work." He then looked to see the cracks in the pathway. He then kicked the door down and entered the room. Once through he looked around to examine where he was. "The academy, hehahahaha." He started laughing. He soon stopped and then was forced to proceed in looking for the academy students. He found his way to the inside training area. "Where could they be?" Just then he tripped a wire trap and then Kunai and shuriken flew towards him.  
"We got him." One of the Academy students said as they came out from hiding.  
"Who's Idea was this?" The Uzumaki said causing the academy students to be stepped back.  
One of them stepped forward and after swallowing said. "I...I thought this up."  
"Word of advice, when using traps to destroy, used explosives." With that the Uzumaki then reached for the child before him but then a kunai flew towards him and hit him all over. Then someone jumped and grabbed the child and then left with the others. "Pathetic." He said but then smelled something. ::He then took a look at the kunai and shuriken from before and smelled something. "Oil!" Just then the kunai that hit him recently blow up and then the oil lit up and sent him on fire.  
Meanwhile outside. "Is everyone okay?" The shinobi asked.  
"Yes sensei we are fine." Said one of the students for the rest.  
"Good." He said. Just then the Uzumaki was walking out of the building, his body repairing itself. "Now go." With that the students left.  
The Uzumaki then stood before the Leaf ninja that saved the kids just as his body fully reformed. "Who are you?" The Uzumaki said.  
"My name is Iruka Umino, and I am an instructor at this academy." Iruka said.  
Iruka Umino  
Age: 46.  
Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin.  
Appearance: black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket, his sleeves are also rolled up about º way.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Iruka, I am Hayabusa Uzumaki. From what I can tell we will have to fight." Hayabusa said.  
Hayabusa Uzumaki  
Age: Deceased.  
Rank: Chunin.  
Appearance: mid-length red hair, dark eyes, wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Whirling Tides, wore a forehead protector with his village's symbol etched into it and body armor.  
Village: Whirling Tides.  
"I am truly sorry." Hayabusa said as he then charged in and throw a punch but Iruka blocked the attack. "Iruka get back." Hayabusa's hand then started to glow as he slashed but Iruka dodged. "Good but don't let your guard down." With that Hayabusa summoned out shuriken and then throw them at Iruka Iruka dodged and then used kunai with explosive tags on them. Hayabusa then clapped his hands together and then a giant Shuriken was in his and and he used it as a shield. "Iruka, the same trick rarely works twice."  
"I am fully aware of that." Iruka said as they hit and smoke formed. Iruka then throw kunai and then formed a barrier. "Now Hayabusa, why where you after those children?"  
"I don't know but if I were to make a guess, It is to eliminate the future of the Leaf's ninja forces." Hayabusa said.  
"That makes sense." Iruka said. "So tell me, why is it that you were commenting my fighting?"  
"Sorry, it is just that in life I was a instructor as well." Hayabusa said as he was rubbing the back of his head. "You know I bet that if I had lived and transferred to the Leaf, the two of use could have been friends, or the very least I your superior." He said jokingly.  
"I am not leaving, we could talk if you wish." Iruka said.  
"I'd like that." Hayabusa said with a smile. "But I think it would be smarter to seal me now."  
"Alright." Iruka said as he throw a seal tag at Hayabusa and he was sealed.


	68. Chapter 67

In the underground a resurrected ninja headed through one of the underground paths leading a squadron of Hebimaru's cursed ninja. "To be forced to attack the Leaf is one thing but having to use the knowledge Lord Danzo entrusted to me that is just wrong." Just then he sensed something and jumped out of the way as a kunai head for him. It blow up killing several of the cursed ninja. "It is about time that someone arrived." He said. He then was surprised to see who it was that attacked. It was a young woman. "So who are you that you are down here?" He asked.  
"I am Kei Yamanaka, it is nice to meet you, even if you are a resurrected ninja." Kei said. "The company that may be a problem thou."  
"What is with that girl?" He asked. "Listen, I don't know why you are so goofy but if you are here to stop me then you should get to it, just be warn that I too am from the Yamanaka Clan." He said.  
"No." Kei said.:"I refuse to do anything until I know how you are."  
"I am called Foo." He said.  
Foo  
Age: Deceased.  
Rank: ANBU.  
Appearance: auburn colored hair and amber eyes, wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders, a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-colored pants, and regular shinobi sandals.  
Village: Leaf. (Root.)  
"Really." Kei said. "Well okay Foo, I will stop you."  
"Be careful, this cursed ninja have many strange physical abilities." Foo said.  
Just then the cursed ninja started to attack. "Well I did not come hear alone." Kei said as four Anbu dropped down and then charged in to attack. "Now time for me to get to work." Kei then summoned a giant scroll and brush. She then opened the scroll and started to draw.  
"That technique!" Foo said. Then he felt his body forced to attack but one of the Anbu blocked the attack. He was the pushed back and then Foo was to slam his hands to the ground and then four caskets rose up and then out of each walked an Anbu.  
"This is bad." Kei said to herself. "Unless." Just then a resurrected Anbu attacked Kei. She jumped out of the way and dropped the brush and left the Scroll unattended. Just then the resurrected Anbu attacked but Kei then draw her sword and started to slash at them until it was cut up in pieces.  
"That technique." Foo said. "Both the one you tried to seal with and the attack you just did, they are both Root agents techniques. Explain?"  
"Yamanaka is my mom's name. I was given this because my pops has no family name to speak of." Kei said.  
"Since you use Ink I am assuming that you are Sai's child." Foo said. "Well sorry to say you are not going to stop me, unless you erase your emotions like your father had before being blinded by the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki point of view."  
"Shut up your trap." Kei said and at that the four Anbu that was with her attacked Foo and stabbed him. "Did that hurt you?"  
"No I fell no pain." Foo said.  
"Good, I would be sad to have to torture someone who died in such pain." Kei said.  
"You are a real freak you know that?" Foo said. He then fought off the Anbu and then he show that same wounds appeared on Kei. "What is going on?"  
"I can divide my mind into parts and then send thus parts to either someone or, with help of seals, something." Kei said.  
"If you serve the leaf then why do you have to do such a technique on other Anbu?" Foo asked as he was removing the swords from his body.  
"Because they don't support the village as it is now. And never have." Kei said. "If you don't believe me look at the sword you hold, or the masks or even the faces of this Anbu."  
"The sword is a tanto and the tip is missing. Also that man, I know him as Hyo." Foo said. "They are Agents of Root."  
"Former Agents of Root." Kei corrected him. "Your failure lead to the death of Danzo and without him Root no longer had a leader."  
"Well I may be dead but I will not let you get away with this." With that Foo took one of the Tanto and he and Kei engaged in a battle of Assassination Techniques." Moments later Foo's body started to freeze up. "What is going on?  
"I am Sai's daughter, I use Ink in my fighting style, not only as a medium to create my jutsu but as a way to control." Kei said. "The swords had on them an inked message that I turned to ink mites that entered that body that you must say is yours. Then this mites bond to from snakes that are binding you from the inside."  
"That is smart of you however the other resurrected Anbu will not let you seal me." Foo said as the other four resurrected Anbu regained there form. But they were not moving either.  
"You don't think I wouldn't make the same precautions to my own sword did you?" Kei asked.  
"Well it will take too long for you to seal all five of use at once?" Foo said.  
"Have you forgotten?" Kei said. "There are still the Former Root agents." With that the Root agents then held up a scroll. Kei then jumped and picked up the giant brush and then started to draw onto the scrolls that the Agents were holding. "Now Sealing Jutsu: Multi - Tiger Vision Staring Bullet." With that The tigers on the smaller scrolls then attacked and stuck there fangs and claws in the Resurrected Anbu Agents. "Also Tiger Vision Staring Bullet." The drawing on the large scroll shot up and did as the smaller tigers did to the Other Anbu to Foo.  
"How can you control that jutsu to such a level?" Foo asked.  
"This four are not being forced to do as I say, save for abandoning the life of others for the sake of the mission." Kei said.  
"Why would they agree to this?" Foo asked.  
"Because while there is Root, the ninja are being lead to the light by my pops and thus like him." Kei said with a smile and then Foo and the other Anbu were drawn into the scrolls and then sealed away. "Okay guys you did well. Now I must ask you four to stay here and take care of any one who tries to enter the village here."  
"As you instruct Kei." They said as one.


	69. Chapter 68

Elsewhere in the village Susano what being forced to attack the village. "Come on, someone needs to come here and stop me." He said as he was forced to do a lot of damage." He was about to strike again when someone appeared and blocked that attack. "Finally, who are you?" Susano asked.  
"My name is Saisemaru Tanchikaki..." The two then pushed back and then clashed again. "...and who are you and why are you attacking the village?"  
"Sorry about not introducing myself first before attacking. My name is Susano Uzumaki, as for why I am attacking..." Susano then looked at Saisemaru's blade. "...It seems it is to attract you."  
"Why is that?" Saisemaru asked as he deflected an attack and then swung to strike himself but was blocked by Susano's blade.  
"Have you not noticed that I have a sword with me and I am a resurrected ninja?" Susano asked.  
"Your blade is a Soul Cutter too!" Saisemaru said as he blocked the incoming attack.  
"Yes it is." Susano said. With that Saisemaru managed to send Susano back and stuck him onto a nearby tree branch.  
"How did you get it?" Saisemaru asked.  
"In life, when I was a kid, I got caught in the blast of an explosion and was badly injured." Susano said. "I would have been killed if not for a graft transplant from a man who had passed recently. He was a member of the Tanchikaki Clan. Not soon after this sword appeared to me."  
"Is that so?" Saisemaru said. "Then this will be an interesting fight." Saisemaru then pushed back.  
"Since we have to fight then Let's go full out." Susano said. "Wings spread through time and space, Ame-no-Habakiri." With that Susano's blade changed to a double edged blade.  
"Break through the Limits, Bujuukibaken." Saisemaru said as his blade changed shape. "Now you are going down." Saisemaru then slashed but Susano tabbed the blade and blocked the attack. "What!" Then Susano flipped his blade around and slashed at Saisemaru and it hit. "How is this happening?" Asked Saisemaru.  
"My Soul Cutter, Ame-no-Habakiri, has two bladed ends, one end can slash through anything, the other can defend against anything." Susano said. "You will have to attack me faster then I can switch my blade around."  
"I know that." Saisemaru said. He then rushed in to attack but it did not matter. "He is too fast to let me attack. Unless I go full out. But to do that I have to focus my chakra." He said to himself. Saisemaru then launched several chakra slashes at Susano to slow him down. Susano blocked the attacks and then went in for the attack. Saisemaru the tried to blocked the attack and was pushed back.  
"If you are going to do something then do it know." Susano said.  
"Fine." With that Saisemaru then made contact with Susano's blade. "Here I go. Bankai." With that Saisemaru on launched a burst of chakra that cause Susano to get blown back. Susano was then stabbed and then his soul was separated from the body.  
"Thank you." Susano said as his body turned to dust. As his body finished turning to dust Saisemaru's final release of his blade fade.  
"I see, Ame-no-Habakiri was in pain having been revived." Saisemaru said. "Well at least the suffering has been de-solved." With that Saisemaru ran off and went to work on the other resurrected Ninja in the village.


	70. Chapter 69

Elsewhere in the village one of the Uzumaki had made his way to the hospital. "So this is where I have been sent." He said. "I just hope I get some fun before I am placed back." With that he placed a hand on the roof and then a series of seal formula appeared and was making it's way around the building. Just then he was attacked.  
"Double Piercing Fang." He then dodged the attack and the formula was interrupted. The two that attacked stopped facing the Uzumaki. "We missed him Kinmaru." The Uzumaki looked to see that it was a member of the Inuzuka Clan and a Wolf.  
"This is great!" The Uzumaki said. "It is a two-for-one deal. What are your names?"  
"I am Koga Inuzuka and this is my partner Kinmaru." Koga said as he pointed to the wolf.  
"The name is Kachu Uzumaki." The Uzumaki said.  
Kachu Uzumaki  
Age: Deceased.  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: Short red hair, dark eyes, wore a tan outfit with the crest of Whirling Tides on the shoulders.  
Village: Whirling Tides.  
Kachu then started to perform hand-signs. "We have to stop him before he complete the hand-signs." Koga said the Kinmaru as the two charged in. Koga took a kunai and slashed at Kachu but he jumped up and dodged. Then Kinmaru jumped off of Koga's back and head straight for Kachu but Kachu did a mid-air flip and then jumped off of Kinmaru's back pushing him into Koga. Koga caught Kinmaru and placed him on the ground. "You okay?" He asked Kinmaru and he gave a nod. And then Kachu slammed his hand to the ground and then a seal appeared. Something the started to rise from the seal. "What is going on?"  
"You clearly have never heard about me." Kachu said. "Well let me give you a short history lesson. The Uzumaki Clan of the Land of Whirlpools where famed for our sealing jutsu. However that is only a generalized fact. I ask you, does it not make sense that same would learn to use the thing that we would seal away. Well that is what I have done." Just then a creature jumped out of the seal. "Met my partner, Kimera."  
Kimera  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Nin-Chimera.  
Appearance: Brown Lion Head and mane and tan front claws and torso, grayish white Goat hind legs and back end, and Black Snake as a tail.  
Village: Whirling Tides.  
"That thing, it is monstrous." Koga said.  
"Well time to finish this." With that Kachu's right arm now bore a seal and a seal appeared on the Lion's Head and it's eyes turned white and it let a roar out. Kachu then jumped onto Kimera and then placed his hand on it. "Now Wind Style: Blazing Inferno." With that Kimera launched a blaze of fire from it's mouth and Koga and Kinmaru went in two different directions to get away from it. "You are not getting away that easy." Kachu then had Kimura attack again and they dodged. They then relieved Kachu was forcing them apart. Koga then draw a kunai and charged in but Kimura pressed Koga down with his claw. At the same time Kinmaru was trying to attack Kimura from behind but then the snake tail bound Kinmaru.  
"Kinmaru!" Koga yelled.  
"It is pointless. Kimera has two sets of eyes, and with me to enhance his jutsu you can't beat me." Kachu said.  
"Is that so?" Koga said as he then took hold of Kimera's leg and then lifted him and tossed him away."  
"What but how did you do that?" Kachu asked.  
"I promised myself that I would became stronger then my greatest rival, and to do that I worked day and night to build up my physical strength. While..." Just then Kinmaru started to spin around and forced the snake tail to let go. "...Kinmaru have done the same." Koga said as Kinmaru landed next to him.  
"Well it does not matter, unless you can defeat Kimera you can't seal me. Also this roof is too small for you two to fight using the famed Two Headed Wolf Jutsu." Kachu said.  
"Well there is always another way." Koga said as Kinmaru jumped onto Koga and Koga performed the needed Hand-signs. "Ninja Art: Savage Beast Armor Jutsu." With that Kinmaru transformed into a suit of armor around Koga.  
"What is that?" Kachu asked.  
"Savage Beast Armor is a technique only we use." With that he charged at them. "Piecing Helix Fang." With that he spun around and created a twister in a twister and they went through both Kachu and Kimera. Kimera then disappeared. Koga and Kinmaru then returned to there original forms. "Well that was easy." Koga said. Just then Kinmaru pushed Koga out of the way as Kachu was heading for an attack. "Kinmaru!"  
"Sorry but I am not doing this by choice." Kachu said as he was about to strike. Just then Kachu's arm was torn off and he was kicked back. "What the. What is that thing?"  
There standing on two legs was Kinmaru. "This is Kinmaru's Were Form."  
"Were Form?" Asked Kachu.  
"Yes, think of it as a Human Style Sage mode but with out Natural energy. This is when he takes on human-like form." Koga said. Then Kinmaru growled. "One more thing." With that Koga charged in and slashed Kachu before placing a sealing tag on him. "Kinmaru wishes to let you know that we are sorry for killing your partner." With that a seal formula appeared an Kachu and then his body turned grey. Kinmaru then transformed back. "You okay?" Koga asked and Kinmaru then walked away. "Right work calls." With that they left.


	71. Chapter 70

Elsewhere in the village a resurrected ninja of the Hyuga clan, who is very familiar to the village, was being forced to attack. He was about perform a powerful technique when someone interrupted his attack. "I don't care that you are resurrected I will not let you destroy this village." Said Kenta as he appeared before the resurrected Hyuga.  
"Could it be?" The resurrected Hyuga said as he looked at Kenta. Kenta then ran in and attacked wildly with his Gentle Fist. The resurrected Hyuga just side stepped and thrust his palm at Kenta but he dodged it and throw shuriken at the Hyuga but he moved his head and then they Hyuga delivered a thrust that sent Kenta back. Kenta soon got himself to his feet weakly. "That proves my suspicions." The Hyuga said just then as he was being forced to attack someone blocked the attack. The two then jumped back and the resurrected Hyuga saw that it was a Hyuga that blocked his attack. "Thank you for that, I wouldn't wish to attack the…"  
The living Hyuga interrupted. "For warning, Kenta here does not like to be called kid, child, boy, or anything that infers that he is too young to do something. But…" He then turned to Kenta. "I need you to stay out of this."  
"What why?" Asked Kenta.  
"That attack you received, you are in too much pain that you will be in the way. And I he is too strong for you to beat." The Hyuga said.  
"And you can?" Kenta asked.  
"I have the best chance of us but no I don't think I can beat him my self but I won't know until I try." The Hyuga said.  
"What is your name?" The resurrected Hyuga asked.  
"My name is Ayashi Hyuga, no need to ask who you are. You are Neji Hyuga." Ayashi said. The resurrected Hyuga gave a nod to confirm Ayashi's claim.  
Neji Hyuga  
Age: 17. (Deceased.)  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: long, black hair, frame his face, standard Konohagakure attire with flak jacket, and the Alliance's forehead protector.  
Village: Leaf.  
"Neji Hyuga?" Kenta asked. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
"Kenta, I suggest you stay there and keep a eye on this fight." Ayashi said.  
He and Neji activated there Byakugan. "Byakugan!" They both said making the necessary hand-sign. They then charged in and started to thrust and their attacks canceled each others out.  
"Wow, look at them." Kenta said as he activated his Byakugan and saw that they used the same amount of chakra as the other.  
Neji then got a hand onto Ayashi. "Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher." With that he released a powerful air shell at close range that sent Ayashi flying.  
"Ayashi!" Kenta yelled.  
"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven" Ayashi then started to rotate his body and then he head down to the ground.  
"Using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to stop was a risky move." Neji said. "What if it didn't work?"  
"Well there is no victory with out sacrifice." Ayashi said.  
"That is well said." Neji said as his body moved into position. "But how are you going to stop this. Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"  
"That is simple." Ayashi said as he dodged the strikes, all of them. Ayashi then used Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body and Neji's body was then destroyed allowing Ayashi to get distance."  
"You dodged the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and can use both the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and One Blow Body. Those are quite a group of feats. You must have trained hard." Neji said.  
"That is only because I have a strong training partner." Ayashi said.  
"Well that is one way of getting stronger." Neji said as he used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm but Ayashi dodged and thrust to attack and severed his arm. He then throw shuriken but Neji used One Body Blow to sent the shuriken back and they hit Ayashi. Ayashi just landed away and kept glancing at Neji.  
Ayashi then took out more Shuriken and then ran at Neji and throw the Shuriken. Neji sent the shuriken away again. Ayashi then jumped into the air and then ready to kick Neji. When the attack hit it shattered Neji's body. "Eight Trigram Vacuum Heel." Ayashi said to himself as he made the attack. "Kenta know."  
"Right." Kenta then took a kunai out and throw it into where Neji was and he was reforming around it.  
"That was a strong attack." Neji said and felt that he could not move. "A sealing tag on that kunai. So that means that I will be gone soon."  
"I am still only a novice at best so that sealing tag may take a while." Kenta said.  
"It is okay, I wished to ask you something. Who are your parents?" Neji asked.  
"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Wait now I remember why your name sounds familiar." Kenta said. "You are my uncle."  
"Actually he would be your second cousin but I believe it would be the same type of feelings to you and the others." Ayashi said.  
"Others?" Neji asked.  
"Yeah, I am the third in a set of four Uzumaki-Hyuga hybrids. But I am more Hyuga then Uzumaki since as of yet my Byakugan is the best." Kenta said. "Before you go free again I should tell you that Grandfather, he said that my eyes are as powerful as yours."  
"Is that so? Good maybe you can do better then me." Neji said. He then looked to Ayashi and asked his something. "Ayashi…"  
"I am from one of the Branch Houses." Ayashi said.  
"Oh." Neji said.  
"Neji." Ayashi said as he removed his headband. When Neji looked he saw that Ayashi was not wearing a curse-mark. "Lady Hinata, she forced the removal of the practice of placing the curse mark on members of the Branch Houses."  
"Is that so." Neji said. "Then what about this partner of yours?"  
"I trained with Haruto, the eldest child of Hinata. I serve him but by choice." Ayashi said.  
"Why?" Neji asked.  
"Because by proving that the Branch can serve the Main without fear of punishment of pain, We can truly be true." Ayashi said. "One more thing I think you should know." Ayashi then made his way to Neji and whispered something into his ear.  
"Really!" Neji said. He then let out a smile and then his body turned gray.  
"What did you tell him?" Kenta asked.  
"Something that you are too young to understand." Ayashi said as he picked Kenta up and rushed him to get medical treatment.


	72. Chapter 71

Elsewhere in the Village, the last of the resurrected Whirling Tide Uzumaki was traveling through the Village and attacking the Ninja that attacked him but none of them were killed. He then headed for the cemetery. Before arriving there a wooden wall appeared in front of him. He turned around to find Morimaru and Konahamaru Sabutobi facing him. "Who are you two?"  
"I am Konohamaru Sabutobi." Konohamaru said pointing to himself. "This is Morimaru, handiwork of the one that resurrected you."  
"Is that so?" The Uzumaki asked. "Well I have to say that he did better work then I would have thought."  
"What is your name?" Morimaru asked.  
"Takeru Uzumaki, pleasure to find such strong shinobi still alive." Takeru said.  
Takeru Uzumaki  
Age: Deceased.  
Rank: Jonin.  
Appearance: mid-length straight red hair, dark green eyes, wore a long-sleeved, dark blue outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Whirling Tides, wore a forehead protector with his village's symbol etched into it and body armor.  
Village: Whirling Tides.  
"Takeru, are you doing this because of the jutsu or are you doing this of your own will." Morimaru asked.  
"Just because I am being forced to do this doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself while I can?" Takeru asked.  
"You are sick to enjoy fighting people." Morimaru said.  
"I see, you have a strong ability that is too dangerous to be in this world so you are egging us to fight you and defeat you." Konohamaru said.  
"I guess that I can't fool a member of the Sabutobi Clan." Takeru said. "So since that is the case…" Takeru then kicked the wood wall into splinters and then took hold of several of the splinters and throw them.  
Konohamaru then deflected them. Takeru then started running to the cemetery. "Stop." Konohamaru said as he and Morimaru ran after him. "He started off quickly for the cemetery, but why?" He asked himself.  
"Morimaru right, contain me and the Sabutobi in a wood Cage." Takeru said.  
"Do it." Konohamaru said as he ran and caught up to Takeru and then Morimaru encased the two in the cage. "Okay, why did we do this?"  
"I can seal a fragment of chakra into corpse to reanimate them, In this cage I will not be able to do that. Now fight me so I can't try and escape as easy." Takeru said.  
"Fine." The two then charged at each other and engaged in taijutsu. They pushed each other back but Takeru managed to take a kunai out of Konohamaru's hoister and then charged in again and Konohamaru retaliated with his staff in hand. The two clashed again and again. Konohamaru then preformed hand-signs. "Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning." With this he released a cloud of gunpowder.  
"This will not beat me." Takeru said. Then Konohamaru set the powder off and it explode. When the cloud cleared there stood Takeru. His body was not being rebuild. In fact it looked as if there had been no damage at all.  
"What?" Konahamaru said.  
"I told you that jutsu would not beat me." Takeru said. Just then a chakra appeared around him and it looked like it was armor. He then charged at Konohamaru and slashed at him but Konohamaru blocked the attacks. "Well at least you are blocking my attacks." He said. "I am able to make my body as strong as steel. That is why I can not be defeated by you."  
"Is there anyway to beat you?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Sorry but no man has a chance against me." Takeru said. As he attacked and Konohamaru jumped back.  
Takeru then charged in again. "It is worth a try. Transform." With that Konohamaru transformed into something. When Takeru saw what his chakra receded and his body became voluble. Konohamaru then pierced him in the shoulder with a kunai with a sealing tag on it.  
"Good work with that attack." Takeru said. "It was a secret of mine one that was only revealed at my death, my inability to attack a woman." He said as Konohamaru transformed back from taking the form of a beautiful woman with long brown hair. "It seemed so real, who did you came up with this technique?"  
"Actually it was created by the man that I called Boss. Naruto Uzumaki." Konohamaru said.  
"Of course, only an Uzumaki would be so creative." With that Takeru faded and was gone.  
"It is over, you can let me out of the cage." Konohamaru said as Morimaru undid the jutsu.  
"So what now?" Morimaru asked.  
"We go to the next battlefield." Konohamaru said. With that they left.


	73. Chapter 72

Elsewhere in the village, a very old man that had been revived was trying his best to resist the control of the jutsu. "No. Stop this. Don't make me go there." He said as his body was being forced to go to the Village's Hot Springs. Just then shuriken were thrown in front of him and he stopped. "So he has revived you Pervy Sage."  
Jiraiya  
Age: 54. (Deceased.)  
Rank: Sannin.  
Appearance: waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta , a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side.  
Village: Leaf.  
Jiraiya turned to see who it was that spoke to him. "Naruto, is that really you?" He said as he got a look at his godson and last of his students.  
"Yeah it is me." Naruto said.  
"So while we have this time why not check up." Jiraiya asked.  
"Sorry Pervy Sage but I can't afford to chat, after all it is hard work being Hokage." Naruto said.  
"So you made your dream came true." Jiraiya said. Just then Jiraiya charged in to attack. Naruto blocked the attack. "I may not have wished to attack you but I could tell that you have gotten stronger from that block alone."  
"Thanks Pervy Sage." Naruto said.  
"Still calling me that?" Jiraiya asked as jumped back and picked the shuriken up and then throw them at Naruto. Naruto then deflected the shuriken with a kunai. "How long has it been?"  
"Twenty or so years." Naruto said as He blocked an attack from Jiraiya and then received a kick to the chest. After the kick hit Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"A Shadow Clone." Jiraiya said. Just then He felt himself use Needle Jizo. This was because Naruto had tried to attack from above with shuriken and kunai.  
"Now take this." Naruto said as he and about a hundred clones where charging him, each with a rasengan in hand.  
Jiraiya then used Wild Lion's Mane jutsu. "Naruto watch out." With that Jiraiya's Hair grow in length and then insnared all of the Naruto's and then squeezed them and then clones all disappeared into a poof of smoke. Then the Real Naruto was bond and was about to be slammed to the ground until Naruto used wind chakra to cut the strands of hair and jumped out of the way and landed far from Jiraiya.  
"Don't worry Pervy Sage, I may still have some of my quicks I am not the same brat as back then." Naruto said.  
Jiraiya let a smile reach his face but he then started to use a jutsu. "Fire Style: Flame Bullet." Jiraiya then gathered Oil in his mouth and then used his chakra to ignite it and launched the attack. Naruto dodged it. "You have improved Naruto."  
"Thanks." Naruto said but then someone charged at him and he was forced to block the attack. Naruto was shocked at the sight of the person that attack. He recognized the face but know it was not that person. At that moment of shock Naruto was pushed back and stood there to see how things will go down.  
The man turned to Jiraiya and then said. "Jiraiya Sensei."  
"Yahiko." Jiraiya said.  
Yahiko  
Age: 25-30. (Deceased.)  
Rank: Jonin Strength.  
Appearance: short spiky orange hair and blue eyes, wore a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armor that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it, carrying a relatively large sword during this time.  
Village: Rain/Akatsuki.  
"Looks like we both are dead and have been brought back." Yahiko said.  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked.  
"I am, was, Yahiko leader of the Akatsuki." He said.  
"This was before Nagato?" Naruto asked.  
"How do you know Nagato?" Yahiko asked.  
"He told me about himself, you, and Konan. How you met with each other. How you three first founded the Akatsuki. How you were betrayed and how you died. He told this to me… after he had destroyed the Leaf Village." Naruto said.  
"You lie, Nagato would never have done that to our teacher's Village." Yahiko said. "Tell him Sensei." Yahiko asked Jiraiya who just looked down in regret. "It is true. how do you know?"  
"It was Nagato that killed Jiraiya because he had infiltrated the Rain in order to gain information an the Akatsuki, which became a criminal organization." Naruto said.  
"Why would he do that?" Yahiko asked.  
"The same reason as any leader, to protect what he leads, weather it was as leader if the Akatsuki or of the Rain I don't know." Naruto said. "Nagato, under the name of Pain, Killed Jiraiya, destroyed the Leaf… I wanted to kill him." Naruto said.  
"I understand why." Yahiko said. "The village that you swore to protect…"  
"It was because people close to be such as Pervy Sage getting caught in the plans that I wanted revenge for." Naruto said. "Like you and your friends I am Jiraiya's Student."  
"And who are you then?" Yahiko asked.  
"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox…" Naruto started to said. "…Student and Godson of Jiraiya."  
"So Naruto Uzumaki, I have no choice but to fight you." Yahiko said.  
"You that mad?" Naruto asked.  
"I am but that is not why. The Jutsu is making me attack." Yahiko said as he charged in to punch Naruto but Naruto blocked and then took hold of his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Jiraiya then ran and caught Yahiko.  
"Sorry Naruto." Jiraiya said.  
"I understand, you have feelings for him as a student." Naruto said. Just then Jiraiya and Yahiko both charged in and attacked. Naruto blocked both attacks and throw them in two different directions.  
Yahiko then performed hand-signs and used a jutsu. "Water Style: Wild Water Wave." With that Yahiko launched a stream of water at Naruto. Naruto reached for a kunai and then sent chakra into it and throw it. It hit the water and cut through it and headed straight for Yahiko but he dodged the attack. The kunai head straight for a tree and sliced it in half. "He is a wind chakra type." Yahiko said. He then pick his sword up and was about to strike but then someone appeared and kicked him back. "Who are you?" Yahiko asked.


	74. Chapter 73

The person stood up and looked at him with Sharigan a blazing. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke is back in the village." Jiraiya said to himself.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto started to say. "… what took you so long to get here." He yelled at him.  
"Calm yourself Naruto, I got here as fast as I could." Sasuke said. "I see Jiraiya here. Who is the other guy?"  
"His name is Yahiko. He is a water chakra type and seems to be skilled with that sword." Naruto said.  
"Understood." Sasuke said. Sasuke then draw his sword and charged in and clashed with Yahiko.  
"Jiraiya, I will deal with you personally." Naruto said.  
"Is that so?" Said a voice. Naruto turned to the source.  
"Hebimaru. Why are you here?" Naruto asked.  
"I just wanted to give one of my soldiers a edge." Hebimaru said as he took out a white snake and then let it go and it wrapped around Jiraiya's arm and then Jiraiya then underwent a transformation process.  
"Naruto…" Just then Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
"Now attack." With that The Naruto's attacked Jiraiya and made sure he could not focus.  
"Naruto you have to know…" Jiraiya tried to say.  
"Keep you from staying in one place for fifteen minutes or so." A Naruto said.  
"We Know." Another Naruto said.  
Just then Jiraiya spat Oil at the Naruto's and then finished the transformation. He then attacked the real Naruto, but then Naruto caught the punch and looked up at Jiraiya. "You are not the only one to use Sage Mode, Pervy Sage." Naruto said. Naruto then throw Jiraiya away but he landed and faced Naruto.  
"The level of your transformation, I was right to train you." Jiraiya said. Jiraiya then started to form hand-signs. "Fire Style: Big Flame Bullet." With that he launched a stronger version of the Flame Bullet at Naruto. Naruto dodge it and then charged at Jiraiya and the two started to fight close range. "His skills using Frog Kata is impressive." Naruto jumped back and then used shadow clone jutsu and created two clones.  
They each helped Naruto create a rasengan in each hand. Naruto then charged in and he hit Jiraiya with both rasengan at once. "Rasengan Barrage." Jiraiya was sent back.  
Meanwhile Sasuke and Yahiko were still clashing. "Move out of the way." Yahiko said to Sasuke. "I need to help my Teacher."  
"Don't make me laugh." Sasuke said. "If you truly the student of Jiraiya then no wonder you are only fighting on even footing with me."  
"I will not stand for you insulting Jiraiya sensei." The two then swung there swords but Yahiko's managed to get past Sasuke's and as it head straight for his head Sasuke had to dodge. "What how?" Sasuke then noticed the chakra around Yahiko's blade. "Oh I see, your water chakra is letting your blade flow through mine. Well It is simple to take care of that." With that the two clashed again.  
Back with Naruto and Jiraiya, the two were exchanging move after move with no clear winner yet. "Naruto, if you are going to stop me do it fast." Jiraiya said.  
"I know that." Naruto said. "Okay let's do it."  
"What was that all about?" Jiraiya said.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that Naruto created two clones. "Go." With that the clones charged in and did battle with Jiraiya.  
"What is he up to?" Jiraiya then dispatched the clones and charged for Naruto.  
"I am sorry about this." Naruto said as he was holding up his Wind Rashuriken. He then throw it.  
Jiraiya then jumped out of the way. "Naruto that was a feat but It is no use." Just then the Rashuriken disappeared and reappeared next to him and it hit him. The attack slashed Jiraiya in half and then fell to the ground. As his body was reforming he and Naruto talked. "You can use the Flying Thunder God?"  
"Yes, like my dad." Naruto said.  
"How?" Jiraiya said.  
"When sealing Kurama, the Nine-Tails, in me he sealed his and my mom's chakra in me so that when I tried to control his chakra they could help." Naruto said.  
"I am sorry for not being in your life before you already became a ninja." Jiraiya said.  
"It is okay." Naruto said. "This cursed Jutsu allowed me to see you one last time."  
"Well I think it is time." Jiraiya said.  
"I know." With that Naruto sealed Jiraiya away.  
With Sasuke and Yahiko. The two slashed each other and then Yahiko fell to the ground. "So I last." Yahiko said. He turned around and then Sasuke was looking into Yahiko's eyes and he could not move his body.  
Just then Naruto walked up. "I see you won Sasuke." Naruto said.  
"You doubt me." Sasuke said.  
"Of course not." Naruto said.  
"Just finish me off." Yahiko said.  
"I will but not now." Naruto said. "I have something I need to say to you first."  
"And what is that?" Yahiko asked.  
"I am sorry for the loss of your friends." Naruto said. "I don't expect your thanks but I needed to tell you that." With that Naruto took hold of Yahiko's hand and pumped fists with him.  
"Nagato entrusted our dream with you." Yahiko said. "You are forgiven." With that Naruto sealed Yahiko.  
"That was nice of you." Sasuke said.  
"Thanks but much more is needed to be done." Naruto said and the two of them then headed off.


	75. Chapter 74

At this point in time Kushina had just finished wandering through the village, avoiding as many ninja as possible. At this time she was seated looking at the Memorial Stone. "Look at all this names on the list." She said. "I wonder how many of this names are of those who dead because of the Nine-Tails Attack?" She then stood up and said. "How long have you been there?" She then turned to see Haruto standing there.  
"Long enough." He said as he walked pass Kushina and looked to the stone. "I despise it went a new name is added to this stone. If one dies they should not need a stone to mark there existence in this world. Don't you agree?"  
"I guess in some whys you make sense." Kushina said.  
Haruto then started pass Kushina again before stopping. "Can you still control your own actions?" Haruto asked.  
"Yeah I can." Kushina said.  
"Good now let's go." With that Haruto lead Kushina to Third Training Ground.  
"Why are we here?" Kushina asked.  
"Well I thought that it only be right to fight is such a historical spot in the village." Haruto said.  
"Why is that?" Kushina asked.  
"I will tell you later. First what is your name?" Haruto asked.  
"The name is Kushina Uzumaki, and who would you be?" Kushina asked.  
"I am Haruto Uzumaki. Hey there Grandma." Haruto said.  
"My grandson, who long has it been?" Kushina asked.  
"Let me think, thirty-six years. Oh and before you ask, I am sixteen and then eldest child." Haruto said.  
"This is a lot to take in." Kushina said. "I was a mother before I died and now I find I am a grandma."  
"Well Grandma, no Kushina, since we are to fight I think that we shouldn't get to close." Haruto said.  
"Do you talk to your other grandparents like that." Kushina asked.  
"It is only a grandfather but no. But he is still alive so fighting him would not be to the degree we will be." Haruto said.  
"Okay then, You should now that to beat me…" Kushina started to say.  
"Stop, I don't want your help as for as hints of your skills." Haruto said.  
"You remind me of myself a little." She then felt herself charging in and delivered a punch to Haruto. He blocked it, but he was sent back. "I am stronger then I look."  
"That is an understatement." Haruto said. Just then Kushina delivered a kick to Haruto and he was knocked a side.  
"Are you not that strong?" Kushina asked.  
"It has nothing to do with that but more of you are so strong." Haruto said. Kushina then delivered another kick but Haruto deflected the attack and made his own strike that sent her back but she then summoned her chakra chains and they wrapped around Haruto's leg and he was pulled with her. The two crashed into a tree.  
The both got up. "That attack you did, your mother must be a Hyuga." Kushina said.  
"Right she is." With that Haruto cut the chakra chain with a chakra blade from his finger tips.  
"You love your mom and my son right?" Kushina asked.  
"Yes I love both my parents. I also love my siblings." Haruto said.  
"Really." Kushina said as she charged in and kicked at Haruto but he jumped into the air to dodge. "How many?" Kushina launched a chain at Haruto to attack.  
Haruto created a Shadow Clone to pull him out of the way of the chain and said. "Including myself there are four Uzumaki children in the Leaf Village."  
"Really, what are there names?" Kushina asked as she had the clone in the grip of the chain and used the clone to crash into Haruto but Haruto released the Clone so he got hit by only the chain.  
He landed on the ground and said. "There is Naruko age fourteen, Kenta age twelve, and Shina age four." Haruto then charged in and struck Kushina, sending her back somewhat.  
"Why those names?" Kushina asked as she charged in and released a barrage of punches and kicks.  
Haruto dodged and/or blocked each attack and explained. "Dad in his attempt at attention in his youth created a transformation jutsu that transformed him into the form of a busty young woman with out clothing to use on perverted ninja, well Naruko looked a lot like dad so they replaced the character of to in dad's name with the character ko."  
"That explains Naruko, what of Kenta?" Kushina asked.  
"It was my grandfathers idea to call him that." Haruto said.  
"Okay." Kushina said.  
"You can guess that Shina is your namesake. In fact she has long red hair that she refused to have cut." Haruto said.  
"What about your name?" Kushina asked.  
"As the first born I was born with the responsibility to do great things, so my name was to inspire me to sour to great distances." Haruto said as he broke through Kushina's attack and then formed a rasengan and thrust it into her gut. This also sent her back some distance. Haruto then ran to were she was. He saw that she was reforming her body. "I am sorry for the damage that I have done to you."  
"It is alright, I needed that." Kushina said. "Well I think if you are to seal me then this would be the…" Just then she felt something. "What is going on?" She asked as she felt chakra surging. "The Nine-Tails but how?" Just then Kushina had undergone a transformation and was in Version Two.  
"Version Two. But how?" Haruto asked himself. Then it struck him. "The chakra that was taken from me at the base." Just then Kushina charged at Haruto. Haruto then summoned his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and used Chakra Claws to intersect Kushina."  
"What is that?" Kushina asked.  
"This is Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, This is the result of someone who has complete control of Kurama's Chakra." Haruto said.  
"Kurama?" Kushina looked confused.  
"Nine-Tails." Haruto said. "Honestly, no wonder he is so dense." Haruto then throw Kushina into the air and then used Big Ball Rasengan and struck her with it. In a cloud of smoke, the nine tails of Kushina's extended and tied around his body and slammed him to the ground.  
"If you can get out do so and leave, I am about to use Tail Beast Bomb." Kushina said as she charged the attack up.  
"You think this will hold me down." Haruto then cut the tails and then jumped into the air. He then summoned a Wind Rashuriken and throw it at Kushina and it hit. After the attack hit Kushina was standing there as her body was reforming.  
"You are my grandson alright." Kushina said. "If you are any indication for my son he has done well."  
"He has." Haruto said as he extended a chakra claw and it touched Kushina and he placed a seal on her.  
"Before being sealed, you never told me why this is so important an area." Kushina said.  
"Right and I did promise you that." Haruto said. "Third Training Ground has another name. It is known as the Sannin Maker. You know why?"  
"Now why?" Kushina asked.  
"This training ground was used by two generation of Sannin. The Training area where my dad, your son started his career as a ninja at." Haruto said.  
"Is that so." Kushina said as she let a tear out. "Thank you for humoring me by talking to me about yourself."  
"You are welcome, Grandma Kushina." With that Kushina smiled and then the seal was complete. Haruto then wiped his own tears and then looked to the sky. "Hebimaru! I know you have been listening. Once we are done here you are next. That is a promise." Haruto said as he stuck his arm in the air.  
Meanwhile elsewhere. Hebimaru was standing a top a tree and then said. "I welcome the challenge, Haruto Uzumaki."


	76. Chapter 75

In the Leaf Village, the shinobi have finished sealing the last of the Resurrected ninja and are gathering their strength to decide their next plan of attack. "We need to find where to find Orochimaru's Base and deal with him." Said one of the ninja had stated.  
"And how do you expect us to do that?" Asked another ninja. "Orochimaru have kept himself hidden for twenty-eight years and we could not find him."  
"Also none of the bases we have found has led leads to his location." Said another ninja.  
The ninja had been arguing trying to decide what to do. That is when Naruto spoke up. "That is enough." Naruto yelled. "This is what he wants. Orochimaru wishes to divide use but this is when we must stand together the most."  
"So what should we do?" Asked one of the ninja.  
Naruto turned and looked all around the room. "A squadron will be sent out with the mission to locate and destroy Orochimaru's main headquarters." Naruto said.  
"Who are you sending on this mission?" Asked another of the ninja.  
"I have already decided I will be sending the ninja that have had the most involvement with his latest activities." Naruto said.  
At this time elsewhere in the village the ninja that will be sent on this mission are readying themselves. As soon as they finished getting themselves ready they all met up at the main gate. First to arrive was Saisemaru Tanchikaki along with Rock Tai.  
Saisemaru is wearing a black and green long-sleeved shirt and black pants, a white sash around his waist his sword hanging to his left side. He also had a dark gray armor on the consists of a chest plate, arm guards, and leg guards.  
Tai was dressed the same as he allows was but he had six smaller scrolls, three on each side, on the front of his vest and his arms were wrapped with bandages.  
The next to arrive was Koga Inuzuka and Kinmaru, as well as Sechida Aburame and Ayashi Hyuga.  
Koga is wearing a long open black jacket with nothing under it but his gut was wrapped with bandages and black pants. On his arms were what look like black fingerless gloves.  
Kinmaru also had his gut wrapped with bandages as well as bandages on all four paws and he and a small pouch on his lower back.  
Sechida was in her normal clothing of a large collared shirt.  
Ayashi was wearing the standard uniform for the Leaf with arm guards.  
The next to arrive is the Ino-Shika-Cho trio of the generation, Inoko Yamanaka, Shikaro Nara, and Chokai Akimichi.  
All three are wearing the standard uniform but Chokai's vest is opened, Inoko had a tanto along the small of her back, and on Shikaro's back are two giant fans.  
Next to arrive is Kei Yamanako.  
She wore the standard uniform but she had her sword on her back and had a large scroll on her back as well.  
Next to arrive was Ryousake and Akiza Uchiha.  
Akiza was dressed in the standard uniform but also had her black gloves on.  
Ryousake was dressed in the standard uniform but also had on a pale violet sash on with held his sword.  
Then Morimaru arrive and he was dressed in the Leaf uniform as well.  
The final member arrived as Haruto Uzumaki.  
Haruto wore the standard uniform but he wore a red long sleeve jacket with black flames along the base of it over his uniform wide open.  
Haruto looked over the group. "Okay friends, this is it, We now head out to find Orochimaru and stop his plans once and for all." Haruto said.  
"Not without use you don't." They turned to see the Tanuki Gang. They each were dressed slightly different. Jiriyu had a dark blue arm guard on his left arm and he was wearing a longer dark blue hooded cloak. Mar had a firework launcher on his back and his shoulders had armor on them. Byo was wearing a skin suit under her clothes and it looked that her backpack had been upgraded.  
"What do you want?" Kei asked.  
"We want to help." Jiriyu said. "If Orochimaru is successful then chances are there will be no one to still from anymore. Also it was one of his men that took my arm so there is that."  
"You are lucky that we need all the skilled fighters we can get." Ryousake said to them.  
"As I was saying." Haruto continued. "I can't guarantee that we will come back alive but I will make this promise. No one will die with out a fight on my watch." With that everyone gave out a shout. Then let us leave. With that they left the village.  
Meanwhile from atop a building in the distance, Naruto was seeing the young ninja off. "Be safe Shinobi, you too thieves." With that Naruto went off.  
About half way out the group stopped. "Why are we stopping here?" Jiriyu asked.  
"We are waiting for someone." Haruto said.  
"Who?" Mar asked.  
"Us." The Tanuki Gang turned around and then saw it was the team from the Sand Village that tried to caught them.  
They also were dressed differently. They each wore the sand's uniform but they still had there personal touches; Akina's Gourd, Mentai's turban and sword, and Dakashi's mask and cap.  
"Why are you here?" Mar asked defensively.  
"I asked for their help." Jiriyu said.  
"What! Why?" Mar asked.  
"We need as much help as we can get so deal with it." Jiriyu said to Mar. Jiriyu then turned to Haruto and asked. "How do we find them?"  
"Ryousake would you answer that?" Haruto asked.  
"Very well." Ryousake then took out a scent pad. "This continues the scent of the poison stored in the claws from one of the poison users."  
"How will that be of use?" Mentai asked.  
"Scouts tracked the path of the owner of the claws, Braco, in hopes he would lead them to the location of the base but all they found was Braco's body." Ryousake said.  
"And why is that of importance?" Mentai asked.  
"Because he was missing the hand opposite to the one my father took the claws from which we assume they retrieved." Ryousake said.  
"Well, even if that is the case it is still a risk." Mentai said. "Even if that is true we have no idea if that would help us find the base."  
"Even if we are not lead to the Main base it will lead use to one of the bases." Sechida said.  
"Not to disagree with my teammate but we have a problem." Koga said. "The poison was stored in body to the Leaf so there is no way to back track the scent with. Kinmaru's sense of smell and mine may not be enough to find them with out a starting point."  
"Excuse me, but I may have some insight into where we can start searching." Morimaru said.  
"What do you mean?" Koga asked.  
"First I should inform you that all the ninja revived the body used as their base were Pseudo-Zetsu clones. Orochimaru's attempt at creating Zetsu level of beings to use as new bodies." Morimaru said.  
"Your point?" Shikaro asked.  
"Zetsu was born from cultivating cells of the First Hokage, I my body homes similar cells so I could read the bio-structure of the real body, but I need one of this bodies, alive or dead, to read." Morimaru said.  
"Would this work?" Kei asked as she took the scroll of her back. "I sealed a former Root Agent that was resurrected in here."  
"Are you that dump, bringing a resurrected ninja with you into battle, that is so stupid." Inoko said to her sister.  
"Actually that was smart." Haruto said. "Can you read the cells while it is sealed?"  
"Well I could try but I may only get as much as a general location." Morimaru said.  
"How general?" Saisemaru asked.  
"The Nation, at least." Morimaru said.  
Koga looked to Kinamaru and then they both looked to the others and Koga said. "We can manage that."  
"Okay then let's do it." Haruto said.  
"Okay." Morimaru said as he took the scroll from Kei. "I need you to crack the seal a little."  
"Okay." Kei said as she weaken the seal. At that Foo started to leave the scroll. Then Morimaru stuck his hand out and then a seal appeared on his hand and the same appeared on Foo. Then images appeared in Morimaru's head.  
"I got it." Morimaru said. "Rebuild the seal."  
"Got it." With that Kei rebuilt the seal and Foo was pulled back into the scroll.  
"What did you see?" Inoko asked not expecting anything useful.  
"The Land of Rice Fields." Morimaru said. "Of course, that would be the last place one would look, in plain sight."  
"Well then let's go and find him." Jiriyu said. With that they all departed.


	77. Chapter 76

They soon arrived in the Land of Rice Fields. "So where do we start?" Byo asked.  
"Here." Ryousake said to Koga as he handed him the scent pad.  
"Okay." With that Koga and Kinmaru took a sniff of the pad and memorized it.  
"We will have to find clues to the location of the base." Haruto said. "We will split into teams to search for leads."  
"Okay. Met back here in one hour." Ryousake said and they left.  
"So what do we do?" Mar asked.  
"We pay a friend of ours a visit." Jiriyu said.  
The Tanuki Gang made their way to a tavern called the Greasy-Sweet Lizard. Jiriyu entered the tavern and sat at the bar. "Hello my may main man, What can I get you bro?" The bartender/owner asked Jiriyu. The owner is a man with dark blue, slicked-back hair with a goatee dressed in a green suit with a red shirt on underneath. He has gold rings on his right ring finger.  
"You have done for yourself Dichima." Jiriyu said.  
"Jiriyu!" Dichima looked left and right and then whispered. "What you doin' here you cracker case?"  
"Relax I need information and you are just the person that will know what I need." Jiriyu said.  
"Well this is one cat in the know of everything in this wide crazy under-stomach. What you need?" Dichima said.  
"Info on the Big White Snake." Jiriyu said.  
"You and I need to have this rap session." Dichima said as he took out a cigarette case and took out one, placed it in to his mouth and lit it before giving it a puff. "What you give me for my words?"  
"You want more business?" Jiriyu asked. "If Orochimaru is gone then more people will came out and enjoy themselves."  
"I dig your view man. Okay, I will lay dirt on you." Dichima said. "The skinny is that the Big White and Duel Head Snakes have been canned. The Little Snake has become big boss."  
"Is that so." Jiriyu said. "Where is the snake's lair?"  
"The snake use burrows to get from place to place but the main nest is always the same." Dichima then took out a piece of paper with directions on them and slipped it to Jiriyu. "Take care bro."  
"Same to you." Jiriyu said as he took Dichima's hand and then he left.  
Once outside. "Well." Mar asked.  
"Everything is perfect." Jiriyu said. With that they head for the rendezvous point.  
A few minutes later Dichima closed his tavern and head out somewhere. Dichima was heading for the true location of the Orochimaru's base, The center base of the Hidden Sound Village. When Dichima thinks he is in the clear he got caught in a trap. "What is down? Let me up." Dichima said.  
"As expected from a weak minded person as yourself." Byo said as the Tanuki gang stepped out and looked up at Dichima.  
"What is big deal with turning my world right side down?" Dichima asked.  
"I know there are only two things that you care about truly, money and your own skin." Jiriyu said. "How much are you getting for informing Hebimaru on our activities?"  
"Enough, that is all I need to tell you, Cracker Case." Dichima said.  
"You have told use plenty."  
"Who said that?" Dichima asked. Then walked out Haruto. "You are working with the Greenies, not Greasy." Dichima said.  
"Don't worry we will not tell Hebimaru about your help in finding him." Jiriyu said.  
"Too late, he would have known the moment you danced your way into this land." Dichima said.  
"Well then that works for us." Haruto said as he and the Tanuki Gang left.  
"Hey Let me down from here bro." Dichima yelled.  
A few minutes later the squad was already in position. Ayashi and Haruto are using there Byakugan to look into the base so to direct Jiriyu as he plants explosives to draw much of the enemy forces out of the village. Once Jiriyu returned it was time to move on the to next step. "Okay Tanuki Gang, it is up to you." Haruto said.  
"Time to steal the show." Jiriyu said as he spun his pole-arm around. The Tanuki Gang then approached the entrance. "Mar you are on."  
"Right time to release my firework masterpiece. "Fire Style: Napalm Stream Explosion." At that the ground around the base entrance erupted and created an explosion that looked more like a wild blaze It then spread towards the entrance and then explodes. Several ninja left from the entrance before the explosion and then were about to attack but then a mist appeared around them.  
"What is this?" Asked one of the ninja.  
"Mist made from my special mixture of water and poison." Byo said as she from the safety of here Backpack.  
"And now you are going to take a little nap." Jiriyu then sent lighting chakra to his prosthetic arm and then launched a light infused kunai into the mist which the water caused the lighting the be sent through the mist and shocked the ninja. "You will either be paralyzed by my lighting or the poison of Byo's mist. Just then another unit of ninja from the sound arrived. "Looks like we need to retreat." Jiriyu then launched several smoke bombs and then the ninja ran after the three intruders. As the smoke spread and the ninja left the shinobi of the Leaf and Sand ran into the base. Once inside they then head for a unoccupied room to ready themselves to continue the mission. As soon as they finished that they then headed out to look for the three targets, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and finally Hebimaru.  
Meanwhile Hebimaru was informed about what had just happened. "This is too covenant to be a coincidence." Hebimaru said.  
"Seems like the Leaf has made there counter move on you." Orochimaru said.  
"Orochimaru you misunderstand. I want this." Hebimaru said. He then made his way to Orochimaru's throne, Orochimaru's and Kabuto's cages hanging on either side as Hebimaru is watching all that is happening.  
The Shinobi have arrived at a room with several path ways. "Which way should we go?" Chokai asked.  
Haruto and Ayashi looked around with their Byakugan. "The walls are admitting a strange chakra." Ayashi said.  
"So Hebimaru knows we are here." Haruto said.  
"There is one way to kind him." Ryousake said. "He and I both have signed a contract with the snakes of Ryuchi Cave. That should be enough to allow me to sense him."  
Just then walls fell then separated the squad into smaller groups. "Hey can you hear me?" Haruto asked the others. They each answered in there own way yes.  
"It is too dangerous for use to face either of the targets with only a small group we will need to find a way to meet up again." Ryousake said.  
"Understood. All this pathways are likely to lead us to someone or thing that is to slow down or stop us so we have to be careful meeting up again." Haruto said.  
"Right. Good thing Sechida already planted one of her insects one each of us." Koga said. "At least we will be know if each other are okay are not?  
"Let's go and be safe." With that each group headed down one of the pathways.


	78. Chapter 77

Down one path, the Yamanako sisters were making there way through. "Ew gross." Inoko said as she walked into a spider's web. "How can a lab-like village be filled with so much dust and grime."  
"You really should be quiet unless you wish to attract the attention of the Sound Ninja." Kei said.  
"I know that!" Inoko said in a yell.  
"Hush." Kei said as she heard something. The two sisters then hid themselves as a small group of Sound Ninja approached.  
"Search for the intruders and remember Master Hebimaru said to try and bring them alive." Said the sound captain.  
"Yes sir." The other sound ninja said.  
"Once they leave we will be able to get out the way they came." Inoko said. Just then the sound ninja were attacked and pinned to the ground by Ink Lions.  
"Who is there?" The captain said. Just then Kei dropped down in front of the captain. The captain then charged in to attack but then Inoko jumped out and kicked the Sound captain in the head.  
"Thanks sis." Kei said.  
"What were you thinking?" Inoko said to Kei. "Your lions won't last long enough to hold them forever and once they do get out then they will inform Hebimaru and take us to him and with out the others we don't stand a chance."  
"Sorry did you say something?" Kei asked.  
"You were not listening again were you?" Inoko asked. "You are as dense as dad."  
"I am aware that they will get free." Kei said. "That is why I attacked them. You and I are not strong fighters overall and Akiza is the better medic of us so she is the better choice to treat the other's wounds. Also with out Shikaro, Chokai, or both of them, you are not that useful in the field. Right now we are better suited as decoys. You understand sis."  
"I understand." Said Inoko. "But you could have at least told me your plan telepathically."  
"Sorry but I needed to move before they started off and I couldn't risk you arguing with me, letting them get away." Kei said.  
"You are so dense." Inoko said to herself about her sister. "So what are we going to do about them?"  
"Well there is one thing that we could do?" Kei said. She then told Inoko the plan telepathically.  
"Are you crazy?" Inoko asked but then she agreed to go along with the plan.  
Meanwhile down another path Tai, Koga, and Kinmaru have been fighting off the Sound Ninja sent to caught them while rushing through the pathway. "There is no end to them?" Koga said. "Good that means we are getting close to Hebimaru."  
"Well these minions are giving use a good warmup but we need to save our strength for the real battle." Tai said.  
"Come on so we are facing a few small fries big deal." Koga said.  
"There they are." Said another bunch of sound ninja as they approach.  
"Looks like our warm-up isn't over yet." Tai said as he, Koga, and Kinmaru charged at the know group of ninja.  
Down other pathway, Shikaro and Chokai had just traveled through the pathway and found themselves in a large room. "What is this room for?" Chokai asked.  
"Looks like this is where they 'train' their ninja." Shikaro said.  
"So you are as smart as they say." Just then Kiira dropped to the ground. "So I have to take out a lazy brainiac and a at loser."  
"Something you should know, You never call me Fat!" With that Chokai charged in to attack but Kiira blocked the attack.  
"You think I would anger you an not be able to take your punch." Kiira said. Just then he felt his body being restricted.  
"Shadow Possession Complete." Shikaro said.  
"You think so." Kiira said as he then underwent a transformation. His skin turned gray and he bulked up more. "Now I will Kill you two." With that Kiira charged at them.  
Elsewhere, Ayashi and Sechida were searching for the way out of the pathways. "Anything Yet?" Sechida asked.  
"No not yet. What about you?" Ayashi asked and Sechida shuck her head. "We have to hurry and find the way out of here."  
"Stop worrying about Haruto, he is find." Sechida said.  
"I know that but I still worry." Ayashi said.  
"Everything will be alright just relax." Sechida said.  
"Thanks Sechida. I just needed to her it from someone I trust." Ayashi said.  
Meanwhile down another pathway Akina and Dakashi were making their way down the pathway. Dakashi noticed a worry look on Akina's face. "Something on your mind Akina?" Dakashi asked.  
"It's noting much, I am just worried about Mentai." Akina said. "He may not work well with the Leaf's Swordsman."  
"You make a good point Akina, but I think we should be more worried for ourselves." Dakashi said.  
"Why? We seem to be able to handle ourselves." Akina said as they approached a door that she entered.  
"You may be right again." Dakashi said as he entered the room through the door as well, leaving a hallway littered with sand covered and weapon covered sound ninja.  
Meanwhile with Saisemaru and Mentai. The two of them have come across sound ninja and have been slashing them up. At this point the two were back to back. "How many have you taken out?" Mentai asked.  
"That last one makes ninety-five." Saisemaru said.  
"I had already taken that many out and now I am in the hundreds." Mentai said.  
Just then ten sound ninja attacked towards Mentai but Saisemaru then jumped in front of him and then slashed all ten ninja at once. "Looks like I am catching up." Saisemaru said.  
"I am not getting out done by you Saisemaru." Mentai said as he to charged in and attacked sound ninja that were heading his way.  
Meanwhile Ryousake and Morimaru were making there way down the Pathway they were in, taking out the ninja they encounter, they then reached a room. Before entering Morimaru said to Ryousake. "Listen Ryousake, before we go in there I think I should tell you that once we go in there there is a high chance that we will be attacked by one of Branches."  
"Right the Branches." Ryousake said.  
Flashback:  
{i}"So Hebimaru has made his move." Morimaru said to the entire group. "This could be trouble for us. It is very likely we will have to deal with the Branches."  
"What are the Branches?" Shikaro asked.  
"Hebimaru is not the type of person to to engage an enemy on his own, so he had recruited among Orochimaru's forces eight shinobi that serves him and him alone that are the most powerful." Morimaru said.  
"Who much do you know of the Branch." Mentai asked.  
"I only know of two members in detail, Akagetsu and Kiira, the Hawklings." Morimaru said.  
"Hawklings?" Haruto asked.  
"They are clones of the male members of Team Hawk, Suigetsu and Juuro respectively." Morimaru said. "They also Hebimaru's most trusted men."  
"Why is that?" asked Inoko.  
"This two were assigned as Hebimaru's teammates. So Hebimaru had longer to manipulate them into serving him." Morimaru said.  
"So as they are his teammates that means it is safe to assume that they are as strong as Hebimaru." Jiriyu said.  
"We can't assume that they are just as strong as Hebimaru." Ryousake said.  
"Right, Hebimaru could be stronger." Morimaru said. "Also since we are going in there if we are to face any of the Branches then the battle field is likely to be made for that member in particular."  
"Don't worry We will be careful in there." Haruto said.  
"Okay." Morimaru said.{/i}  
Flashback End:  
"Don't worry Morimaru we will be ready for whatever they throw at us." Ryousake said as he turned the nob of the door and he and Morimaru entered.  
Meanwhile, Haruto and Akiza had made there way through their pathway without any Sound Ninja attacking them. "Something is off. Akiza said.  
"You are right, it is too quiet." Haruto said. "Hebimaru would have sent someone to try and stop us. If no one has attacked us yet there must be a reason?"  
Just then as if by cue a wall dropped down and blocked their path. "Looks like out you are right." Akiza said. Just then the floor under them started to move. They both got out of the way but when the floor stopped moving there was a set of stairs going down. "Looks like this is an invitation." Akiza said.  
"Well it is not like we have much of a choice." Haruto said. "Let's go." With that the two headed down the staircase. They were then ran through an opening they then exited into what looked like a giant arena. "This again." Haruto said. Just then a cage door dropped, blocking the way they came in from.  
"Looks like this is where we are to fight." Akiza said.  
"Very smart of you to say." Said a voice.  
"Hebimaru, where are you?" Haruto asked.  
"I am somewhere were I can enjoy this fight with out having to dirty my own hands." Hebimaru said. Just then the other gates opened and then several other ninja jumped into the arena. "The individuals still conscious will be let free. All you have to do is take out the two Leaf Ninja before you." He said in a voice that sounded like Orochimaru.  
"Let's go." All the imprisoned ninja said as they attacked.  
"Looks like we have our fight." Haruto said.  
"Yeah it does." Akiza said. "Let's take care of this." With that the two fought the imprisoned ninja off.


	79. Chapter 78

Back with Inoko and Kei. Two sound ninja were caring each of the sisters out cold, or are they? "This is a stupid idea." Inoko said telepathically to Kei from the the body of one of the Sound Ninja.  
"This will work. Trust me." Kei said telepathically from the body of the other sound ninja.  
They soon are approached by another sound ninja. "You caught two of them, good." The sound ninja said. "Follow me. Lord Hebimaru has arranged a special cell for them."  
"After you." Kei said.  
The sound ninja lead the two of them into a large room. "Hey this doesn't look like a cell." Inoko said.  
"You are right...it is more like a grave." The Sound ninja said, the last part in a more sinister tone of voice. The sound ninja then pulled a giant scythe out and swung it at the two.  
They returned to their own bodies in time to get away but the two Sound ninja they were possessing were not as lucky. "I told you that your plan would not work." Inoko said to Kei.  
"Not now." Kei said. "Who are you?"  
The Sound Ninja then took hold of his shirt and then pulled them off to reveal is true self. "Everyone call me Shinigami." He said.  
Shinigami  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Jonin Strength.  
Appearance: mid-length white hair and black eyes, black hooded robes with a rope sash, black lower face mask on, Giant Scythe in his hands.  
Village: Sound.  
"Shinigami! We're in trouble, lets get out of here." Inoko said.  
"I doubt we could get out of her even if we wanted to at this point." Kei said. Shinigami then swung his scythe again but they dodged. Shinigami then continued to attack.  
"Stop moving already. The sooner you standby the sooner you will die." Shinigami said as he slashed at them again but they dodged. "It is hopeless to dodge, I can keep this up longer then you can dodge my attacks." He then slashed again but they dodged.  
"He is right." Inoko said to Kei telepathically. " This room does not give us much room to move about. There must be something we can do."  
Just then Shinigami swung his blade and it was heading for Inoko but Kei then intersected it. "Hey why are you not cut up?" Shinigami asked.  
Kei was holding the Scythe back her sword. "I will not let you hurt my sister." Kei said.  
"Why are you protecting me? After the why I treat you You should let me be killed." Inoko said.  
"You call me stupid. We are family so I would never let anyone hurt you." Kei said telepathically. "Now hurry up and suppress his mind."  
"Right." Inoko said telepathically. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." With that Inoko took over Shinigami's body. She then draw back the attack.  
"Thanks sister." Kei said as she picked Inoko's body up.  
"You are welcome." Inoko said in Shinigami's body. She then throw away his scythe. "Okay go on."  
"Right." Kei then summoned ink snakes that bond Shinigami's body.  
"Okay now I will explore this guy's mind." Inoko said as Shinigami went into a trance and Inoko then started to examine his mind. Just then Shinigami's body started to move on his own. Inoko was then forced out of the body.  
"What have you done?" Shinigami said as he got up and then broke out of the ink snake. He then grabbed his scythe and charged for Inoko but then Inoko and Kei blocked the attack with there swords. They then both slashed the scythe blade and broke it. "My Scythe, How dear you!" Shinigami said. He then bulled out another scythe. "Just kidding."  
"How are we going to deal with this freak." Inoko said telepathically to Kei.  
"I don't know but we will think of something." Kei answered her back. The two then charged in to Shinigami and he jumped back. "You saw that right?" Kei asked Inoko telepathically.  
"Yes I did." Inoko answered back.  
The two then dashed at Shinigami. "Just die." He then started to swing his scythe but then dodged the attacks. Then Shinigami swung and got both of them. "Finally got you." Just then the two turned to ink. "Ink Clones." Just then Kei and Inoko appeared behind him. "I will kill you." He then tried to swing but he then saw that his scythe was stuck in the wall. "What?" Kei and Inoko then both slashed his shoulders and cut then straight through. "My arms. How did you now?"  
"The way you swung your weapon was limited but forceful. Only possible with mechanical arms."  
"I will not stand for this." With that Shinigami took hold of a kunai in his mouth after biting through his mask. He then charged at them but then both slashed and decapitated him.  
"Say hello to the real Shinigami, Shinigami." Kei said.  
"You are so uncool at times." Inoko said. "But that is way I love you sis."  
"Thanks." Kei said as the two headed out.


	80. Chapter 79

Back with Ryousake and Morimaru. The room they entered consisted of a cross shaped path with a pool of water at each corner of the room. "Water that could mean only one thing." Morimaru said. Just then water shot up from one of the pools and head straight for the two.  
Ryousake draw his sword and blocked the incoming attack and then the water turned and then landed in front of them. It then started to take form. It was Akagetsu's upper body. "You are a strong one, Ryousake." Akagetsu said.  
"Akagetsu, why do you serve Hebimaru? I need to know this." Ryousake asked.  
"Fine you want to know. It is simple." Akagetsu then shot himself up and pulled his sword out and said. "I love killing and by working for Hebimaru I will always have people to kill. And you two are going to be next..." Ryousake took his sword to block but Akagetsu turned and head for the pool next to him and then shot up and attacked Morimaru. "...traitor."  
"Morimaru." Ryousake said as he throw four kunai at Akagetsu but he deflected them and they each landed into one of the pools. He then ran to Morimaru. "Good the wound was shallow. What do you mean by traitor?"  
"Morimaru was our spy to Orochimaru's own spy network." Akagetsu said. "It is he who arranged for the information of that led you to the attack on the Leaf." With that Akagetsu attacked again but the moment his blade hit Ryousake's body he was electrified. "What but how is it that you were able to focused after learning someone you trusted betrayed you?"  
"Simple. I never trusted him in the first place… Until know." Ryousake then swung his own sword and when it hit Akagetsu's body started to turn to steam.  
"Ah!" Akagetsu said. He then tried to head for the pull but then he got electrocuted again. "Ah! What is going on?" Akagetsu said as he help his sword up.  
"Morimaru told the village all about his connections with Orochimaru and his network and he swore allegiance the the Leaf and I do trust him on that." Ryousake said. "As for the water, I electrified it so you will not be able to use it to rehydrate yourself."  
"It doesn't matter." Akagetsu said as he reformed himself and then put on a black cloak. "I will still kill you." Akagetsu then charged at Ryousake again and the two clashed swords. Akagetsu pushed back and then started a series of hand-signs. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu." With that Akagetsu shot a stream of water at Ryousake.  
Ryousake then formed Hand-signs of his own and used his jutsu. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." With that he shot a ball of fire ball and then two attacks intercepted and canceled each other out, creating a veil of steam.  
Akagetsu then tried to attack in the steam but Ryousake blocked the attack and sent a stream of lighting through his blade into Akagetsu's, shocking him and forcing himself back. "But how, the chakra in that steam would have made it impossible for you to detect me even with the sharigan."  
"You are right. But I was able to sense you." Morimaru said as he got back on his feet.  
"I took you out of with my attack, how are you able to move?" Akagetsu asked.  
"It seems like my skills with wood jutsu was enough to allow me to take a wound like this and still be able to fight." Morimaru said.  
"Well it does not matter because I will still kill the two of you." Akagetsu said. He then charged at them. Ryousake then charged as well and slashed through both Akagetsu and his sword and cut the blade in two. "Why can't I move?" Akagetsu said as he laid on the ground.  
"In the moment before my attack hit I had already placed you under my Genjutsu." Ryousake said. "You will not be able to escape that." He then turned to Morimaru and said. "Let me heal you and then we can get out of here."  
Morimaru made his way to Ryousake and was in the process of being healed. At this point Akagetsu was still in his own world in the genjutsu. Just then he made his way to one of the pools and then fell in. Just then Something emerged from the water. "What is going on?" Morimaru asked.  
Akagetsu then rose up from the water in the form of a wave in the form of giant demon fish. "Now You die." With that he charged at them but then Ryousake released his Susanoo. It looked like a giant warrior with four arms. Each arm had arm guards and its body was covered from head to waist with armor. Ryousake then held back Akagetsu's attack with his giant broad sword. "Why am I getting so much weaker?" Akagetsu asked himself.  
"You just jumped into a electrified body of water." Morimaru said. "It is amazing that you are still awake at this time."  
"I Will not die." Akagetsu said as he pushed towards Ryousake.  
"You fool." With that Ryousake's broadsword lit up with a black fire. He then slashed throw the wave and once it hit the flames continued to burn.  
"I will never go down." Akagetsu said as he charged again but then Morimaru created a wooden box around Akagetsu. "This will not hold me."  
"It is not to do that?" With that Ryousake set the box on fire and then Morimaru created a second box around the first.  
"Okay, He is out cold." Morimaru said. With that Ryousake put the flames out and then Morimaru closed the second box off.  
"He may not be dead but in his current state he will not be able to get out." Ryousake said.  
"Even if he does the wood will absorb the water he tries to use." Morimaru said.  
"Well let's get going." Ryousake said as Morimaru picked the box up and placed it on his back. The two then headed to search for the others.


	81. Chapter 80

Meanwhile with Chokai and Shikaro. The two of them have been having trouble with Kiira who had undergone his Sage Transformation. "Any ideas?" Chokai asked Shikaro. Kiira then let a roar out and then charged at them.  
Chokai then used Expansion Jutsu and slammed Kiira to the ground. "You can't beat me." Kiira said. He then tossed Chokai away. Shikaro then caught him with his shadow jutsu. "Thanks."  
"You are welcome. And I do have a plan but it is going to take time for me to set everything up. Shikaro said. "I need you to force him to used his most powerful jutsu."  
"On it." Chokai then engaged Kiira in battle and went blow for blow with him.  
"You are so week." Kiira then under went a transformation to use his strongest move. "Chakra Blast Cannons" He then fired multiple chakra blasts. Shikaro then used his shadow to pull Chokai out of the way. Smart but you don't have a chance at beating me."  
"Yes I do." Shikaro then took the two fans from his back and as he opened them he created a just of wind that struck Kiira and slashed him down the center of his body but he still stood there.  
"See noth..." Just then Kiira felt himself fall the the ground.  
"Shadow Wind Scythe complete." Shikaro said.  
"But... how?" Kiira asked.  
"Your master did resource on all the ninja that interacted with the Sixth in the Leaf right? Well that skill I used was based on merging my dad's and mom's techniques." Shikaro said.  
"Who... is your mother?" Kiira asked.  
"Temari of the Desert, formally of the Hidden Sand." Shikaro said.  
Just then blood shot up as it cut him and Kiira fell to the ground. "Well that is it for him." Chokai said.  
"Yeah." Shikaro said as he placed his fans back on hid back. "But we have to be carful still." With that the two of them headed off to search for the others.

(Sorry for the short chapter but I am showing only one battle per chapter at this point in time.)


	82. Chapter 81

Elsewhere with Ayashi and Sechida, The two were still traveling down the hallway when they noticed something. "Strange there are not that many Sound ninja near here." Ayashi said.  
"I know my insects haven't found any for a while." Sechida said. Just then a small group of sound ninja were running towards them.  
"Looks like we spoke too soon." Ayashi said.  
"Wait the way they are moving, it is as if they are running from something." Sechida said. Just then a blast of heat hit them but they were far enough that they only felt some heat but the sound ninja were not that lucky. They were all burned to ashes. "What did this?" Sechida asked.  
"Not what who." Ayashi said. As he used his Byakugan.  
Just then a man came into view. "Who is that?" Sechida asked.  
The man stopped and looked to them. "So this two are the ones I will be burning." The man said. "The name is Netsu."  
Netsu  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Jonin Strength.  
Appearance: Red, yellow, and orange spiked hair, yellow eyes, red, yellow, orange jacket and pants.  
Village: Sound.  
"Netsu, why did you do this to your own men?" Ayashi asked.  
"This? I was simply on my way here so to kill the two of you like how Lord Hebimaru instructed." Netsu said.  
"You, monster." Ayashi tried to charge in but the heat was too much and sent him back. "What was that?"  
"I don't know but clearly we can't bet close to him." Sechida then swarmed Netsu with her insects in hopes to find a weakness in his jutsu, but they all incinerated. "No all my insects. I didn't see him use a single hand sign."  
"It is pointless, Lord Hebimaru enhanced my already existing heat producing bloodline trait so I can increase the heat of the air around me to a point that it would burn what ever comes near me." Netsu said. "I am afraid to tell you but you can't beat me since you can't get near me." Netsu then charged passed the two and then they got hit by a heated gust of air.  
"Ah!" Sechida said as she was blasted back along with Ayashi.  
"Sechida, you okay?" Ayashi asked.  
"Yeah. But what are we going to do?" Sechida asked.  
"We may have a chance." Ayashi then placed something into Sechida's hand and then charged at Netsu.  
"It is pointless to resist." Netsu said as he got hit by Ayashi. "How?"  
"I am not only a Hyuga but I also am a Water chakra type so I can use the water in the air to reduce the heat." Ayashi said.  
"That is smart but it will make things worse." With that said the air got hotter. "When I am asleep or my chakra is blocked the amount of heat produced reaches critical levels. That is way I work alone." Netsu then hit Ayashi but Ayashi then struck again and sealed away more chakra points.  
"Then I will seal them all so the heat can't escape." Ayashi said.  
"That won't help." Netsu then bear hugged Ayashi. "Even if you seal it from coming out I can just store the heat in my body and then explode taking all of us with me." Just then Netsu started to heat up but then his grip loosened and he fell to the ground. "What happened?"  
"My insects fed on your chakra." Sechida said as she walked up to Ayashi.  
"But how, I destroyed all you insects?" Netsu said.  
"Not all of them." Ayashi said. "I found one that was still alive and then gave it to Sechida as I gave her time to create enough generations so they gain heat resistance."  
"That is a smart move but not smart enough." He then ripped off his jacket to reveal explosion tags. "I still will take all of you with me."  
"Earth Style: Colony Uprise." With that the earth below Netsu sucked him down and then a giant ant hill was formed. When the explosion went off the hill was destroyed but there was no other damage. "You were cursed with such a skill and you wasted it." Sechida said.  
"Let's go we need to get you to safety while you repair your forces." Ayashi said.  
"Ayashi, thank you." Sechida said. With that Ayashi took Sechida somewhere to rest before continuing on.


	83. Chapter 82

Elsewhere, Saisemaru and Mentai and fought their way through the sound ninja that were trying to stop them, Saisemaru had his Soul Cutter Released to it's initial form. The two were know standing in front of a giant door. "There is a chance will encounter more resistance in there." Saisemaru said.  
"Just don't get in my way." Mentai said as they entered the room. After entering the room they took a quick glance around. The took was filled with large tubes. Each of the tubes had a person in them. "What is Hebimaru doing with this people?"  
"I don't know." Saisemaru said.  
"Well what do we have here?" The two looked to see someone approaching them.  
"Who are you?" Saisemaru said.  
"The name is Puraimu." The man said.  
Puraimu  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Kage Strength.  
Appearance: Long pale tan hair, gray eyes, white top and pants, black sash around was and a sword hanging on his side. a white bone-like mask piece on his chin that looks like a human's lower jaw.  
Village: Sound.  
"Well Puraimu, since you are hear you must have answers on what is with all the people in the tubes." Mentai said.  
"Why would I tell you anything?" Puraimu asked. "I mean you are too weak to take me on."  
"Why you!" Mentai then charged at Puraimu and draw his sword to send a slash of wind to slash him but there was no damage. "What?" Mentai said. Puraimu then took his hand and thrust it forward. Mentai dodged the attack but part of his vest got hit and he saw that the thrust pierced it. "If that had hit I would have been as good as dead. I need to try something else." Mentai then swung his sword multiple times to find a weak spot in Puraimu's defense.  
"Pathetic move to make." Puraimu then blocked each of the slashes with his arm.  
"He blocked my attacks with his arm." Mentai said. He zoned out until he heard Saisemaru's voice.  
"Mentai watch out."  
Mentai zoned back in when he saw Puraimu in front of him. Mentai tried to guard but it was too late he was struck in the gut. "Weak Ninja. You are nothing compare to me?" Puraimu said.  
"Is that so?" Mentai said. He stood to his feet. Puraimu wandered how he survived his attack until he saw sand fall to the ground from his gut. "The Sand Armor, a gift from the Kazekage."  
"Whatever." Puraimu then turned to Saisemaru. "Hey way are you not helping him?"  
"He asked me to not get in his way." Saisemaru said.  
"Whatever." Puraimu then held his hand out and charged a orb of chakra that he then launched towards Mentai.  
"I am still dazed from that last attack, I can't dodge this." Mentai said. Just then Saisemaru appeared next to Mentai and then after placing a hand on his shoulder the two disappeared and the Orb missed them.  
"I did not finish my thought, Puraimu. I didn't interfere until know because he asked me not to but... I also didn't think I was needed until know." Saisemaru said.  
"What do you mean?" Mentai asked as he was kneeling on the ground do to the speed he had just been moved.  
"That orb was a Sen Blast Ball, a technique used by Hebimaru's Advance Curse Transformation users." Saisemaru said. He then turned to Puraimu and then in a demanding tone asked. "Puraimu, how is this possible?" Puraimu then pulled out from inside his shirt a piece of cloak. "That cloak, it is from the uniform of one of my clan." He said to Mentai.  
"This cloak is what remained of a ninja that possessed a sword with special properties." Puraimu said. "Between the time of the ninja's capture and his death, Lord Hebimaru developed a means to increase the strength of his Curse Creations."  
"And what is this means?" Mentai asked.  
"I think I know." Saisemaru said as he glanced at first his blade then the blade around Puraimu's waist.  
"Right, we sealed our former selves into our Blades." Puraimu said. "But how do you know about the inspiration for this process?"  
"I am Saisemaru Tanchikaki, my clan are the last wielders of the power of Soul Cutters." Saisemaru said.  
"Is that so." Puraimu said as he charged at Saisemaru. Saisemaru slashed him and cut him. "I see, only a power like mine can have a chance at harming me. Good to know."  
"I get it now, you are the first to be created successfully. Then I will also make you the last." Saisemaru said as he swung his sword and Puraimu raised his arm to block.  
"Soon I will not be the only one." Puraimu said as he swung his arm and Saisemaru jumped back to dodge. "That's right, all you can do is dodge."  
"That is where you are wrong." Saisemaru then raised his sword and as he gathered chakra into it he then swung it and launched blade of chakra at Puraimu. When it hit it slashed Puraimu across the shoulder.  
"You cut me, no one has ever came close to doing that to me." Puraimu said. "I will kill you all for that." With that he formed chakra orbs around his his and then started to shot them at high speed. Saisemaru dodged the attack and disappeared. "Where is he?"  
Saisemaru appeared behind Puraimu and slashed at him as he turned. "Give up. You can't win." Saisemaru said.  
Puraimu caught himself and said. "I will not give up." He then draw his sword and then charged in to attack.  
The two clashed. They then met blade to blade and then glared at each other. Saisemaru then asked. "Why are you fighting for Hebimaru?"  
The two pushed back and then there blades met again and Puraimu said. "Lord Hebimaru created me like with all others. For that I serve him with my life."  
"So that is why you serve him, Still I can't allow such monsters to roam free." Saisemaru then swung his blade and when it hit it pushed Puraimu back.  
"That attack, it seems stronger somehow." Puraimu said. "But how?"  
"Looks like you noticed." Saisemaru said. "Here is one more secret to Soul Cutters. They are an extension of the wielder's self."  
"So what about it?" Puraimu asked. "Just because that blade is part of you means nothing."  
"It has a lot to do with how my attacks seem to be getting stronger." Saisemaru said.  
Just then the tubes with the people in them that decorated the walls all got slashed open and the liquid in them started to flood the room. The three in the room jumped out of the way of the incoming fluids and then started to stand a top it. "What happened?" Puraimu asked looking around. "How did this? It was you Saisemaru."  
"Sorry but it was me." Mentai said as he slashed behind him and cut the door they came in from and the fluid started to run out of the room, lowering them to the ground. "I took advantage of fight to destroy your siblings."  
"I will not stand this." Puraimu said. "He then disappeared and slashed at Mentai.  
"Gale Guard." With that Mentai used his wind chakra enhanced blade to block the attack.  
Saisemaru then appeared behind Puraimu and then slashed him with that both Saisemaru and Mentai jumped away from Puraimu's body. "It is over." Saisemaru said.  
"Not yet." Puraimu said as he turned to face them.  
"His Steel Skin is strong enough that that was not a killing plow." Saisemaru said.  
"I will not be done in so easily by a weak little fool like the two of you." Just then chakra appeared around Puraimu.  
"This technique!" Saisemaru said.  
"You know how your blade is known as a Soul Cutter, the blade I use has a name as well. It is known as a Returning Blade, know why?" Puraimu asked. "It is in this blade that my curse powers have been sealed in which I can access again and be even stronger."  
"I am not going to let you." Mentai said as he charged in to attack.  
"Mentai, watch out." Saisemaru said.  
"Slay, Asesino!" With that chakra engulfed Puraimu.


	84. Chapter 83

"Slay, Asesino!" With that chakra engulfed Puraimu. As Mentai got close enough to attack his blade was blocked and he was sent back with a slash.  
"Mentai." Saisemaru said as he ran and caught Mentai. "You okay?"  
"I think." Mentai said. But when he tried to get up is arm felt numb. "My arm."  
"What did you do?" Saisemaru asked he then got a look at Puraimu. His body was covered with a bone like armor and he had a skull-like helmet on that opened to at the mouth. Both of Puraimu's arms had giant razor claws on them.  
"As you can see there is nothing you can do to stop me." Puraimu said.  
"Mentai, hold still." Saisemaru said as he placed Mentai against the wall and then walked to be facing Puraimu and he rose his sword up.  
"Still no giving up, can't you see you are at the end of your rope. There is nothing you can try that could even help you defeat me." Puraimu said.  
"I never finished my explanation of how I appear to be getting stronger." Saisemaru said. "You see I have always been the type to learn from first hand experience, so is Bijuukibaken. Get it the more we fight together the stronger we get."  
"So what? I will kill you before you can get strong enough to even scratch me." Puraimu said as he charged at Saisemaru but he then raised his blade and was pushed back.  
"There is more, you see I am not just any ninja." Saisemaru said.  
"Why you." Puraimu then charged at Saisemaru.  
"Saisemaru get out of the way our you will be killed." Mentai yelled.  
"Bankai." With that Saisemaru's chakra engulfed him and then he raised his blade and it made contact with Puraimu's claw. Puraimu then jumped back. "Chakura Bijuukibaken Kurokuama." Saisemaru's sword now was a red bladed Katana. Also his body now was shrouded with a cloak that looked like it was made of furry tails.  
"I don't care what type of change you made I will kill you none the less." With that Puraimu charged at Saisemaru but he disappeared and reappeared as he struck Puraimu with his sword he then was sent back. "That was nothing."  
"Look again." Saisemaru said.  
"What how?" Puraimu asked as he saw his arm bleeding but his armor intact. "I will kill you." The two then clashed and exchanged blow for blow. Saisemaru then jumped back and gathered chakra to his sword and then swung it. Puraimu dodged the attack and then charged at Saisemaru with his claws. Saisemaru deflected the attack and then charged in and managed to stab Puraimu. "I will not go down." Puraimu said as he charged chakra to his claws and then slashed at Saisemaru. The attack hit but Saisemaru's bankai took most of the attack. "You are still too weak to beat me."  
"Is that what you think?" Saisemaru said. "If so then you are mistaking." Saisemaru then charged at Puraimu with his sword ready.  
"You fool." Puraimu said as he ready to attack again.  
Saisemaru's cloak took most of the damage and he continued to charged in he swung his sword and launched a blade of chakra as he slashed at close range. "Grand Hunter." The attack slashed through Puraimu.  
"How did you beat me?" Puraimu asked.  
"My Bankai cloak not only shields me from damage, It also absorbs the chakra from my opponent's attack and convert it into my own for my attack." Saisemaru said. Puraimu then collapsed. He then ran to Puraimu and then abstracted poison from his claws and then converted it to an antidote and used it on Mentai. "You okay?"  
"I am fine." Mentai said. "So let's go."  
"Alright." Saisemaru said and then then left.


	85. Chapter 84

Meanwhile with Akina and Dakashi, they entered a room that looked like a giant forest. "What is with this room?" Akina asked.  
"I don't know. Akina watch out." Dakashi said as a kunai was heading for them. Akina crated a shield and it placed the kunai.  
"That was a fast defense." They looked to see who said that.  
"Who are you?" Asked Dakashi.  
"The name is Shuta." He said.  
Shuta  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Jonin Strength.  
Appearance: short brown hair, left blue eye, right green eye, tan short sleeve shirt and brown pants. Kunai launcher on his back.  
Village: Sound.  
"Get a good look because this is the last time you will see me." With that Shuta disappeared.  
"Where could he be?" Dakashi asked as he summoned three puppets from his scrolls. Just then kunai came flying towards him.  
"Dakashi." Akina then used her sand to block the attack. Just then another kunai was shot from another direction.  
"Akina get out of the way." Dakashi then hand one of his puppet move into place and used a chakra shield to block the attack. Kunai were then shot at different angles and the two worked hard to block the kunai. "There are so many kunai it will be hard to block them all."  
"That may be the point. He wants us to uses up our chakra while he is using only a small amount of chakra to attack us." Akina said. "Also the angles that the kunai is making it hard to track down where Shuta is attacking from."  
"There is one way." Dakashi said.  
"Really how?" Akina asked.  
"I have trained my eyes to keep track with details. I can use this skill to track the trajectory." Dakashi said.  
"Then do it." Akina said.  
"To maximize the effectiveness of this I will need to remove may mask." Dakashi said.  
"But you said that you hate doing that why would you do it?" Akina asked.  
"I do this to protect something dear to me." Dakashi said as he removed his mask. "Okay let's do it." Dakashi then looked as the kunai were heading for Akina. After she blocked it he reversed the path. "There!" Dakashi then sent his puppets to attack where Shuta was and it forced him out of his hiding place.  
"He found me." Shuta said to himself. He then took his kunai launcher and then fired it. Akina then used sand to covered the kunai and it head straight for Shuta and then crushed the launcher. He then fell the to ground. "You are strong but strength is everything." He then summoned a second kunai launcher. "But power does not hurt." With that he summoned a giant cannon that was pointed up. He then inserted the launcher into the cannon. He then squeezed the trigger and then then giant kunai were launched into the air and then as they fell they crated craters and cracked the ground. The two then jumped into the air. "Got you." Shuta then pulled the kunai launcher out of the cannon and then fired two kunai at them. When they got near they blow up. When the smoke cleared Shuta thought he won but then a sand lance was through his chest as well as three puppets holding a blade to his back. "You killed me." With that his head dropped and then they let him drop to the ground.  
"That was a close won." Akina said.  
"Yeah it was." Dakashi said as he picked his mask.  
"You know I don't mind the scars." Akina said.  
"Really, Well I don't want to scare other people. With that he placed the mask on." Dakashi said. They then left to their way to the others.


	86. Chapter 85

Meanwhile with Tai, Koga, and Kinmaru where continuing to fight off the sound ninja that were sent to stop/catch them. "It seems that they still are not stopping." Tai said.  
"It that really a problem?" Koga asked. "I mean the more we fight the less there are to be used against the Leaf. Right Kinmaru?" Kinmaru gave a growl in agreement.  
"Well if we don't find our way out of here we will be stuck here forever." Tai said.  
"Stop being such a downer." Koga said.  
They found there way into a large room. The room was filled with sound ninja with various weapons and abilities. "Get them!" One of the sound ninja yelled. Just then someone jumped down at the back of the room. It was Shinku, also known as the Crimson Maniac. As the sound ninja were heading for Tai and Koga they stopped as the person which dropped down was killing everyone in his path. The remaining sound ninja stepped out of the way so not to get in the way of the incoming ninja.  
"Who or what is that?" Asked Koga.  
"You what to know who I am?" Shinku asked. "I will tell you." Shinku then placed his head on Koga's shoulder and screamed. "None of your business!" He then got readied to decapitate Koga when Tai acted.  
"Dynamic Entry." Tai then managed to kick Shinku in the head and sent him across the room.  
"Thanks for the save." Koga said.  
"Don't thank me yet." Tai said. He then pointed towards where he kicked Shinku. Koga was stun to see that Shinku was getting up as if the kick was nothing.  
"But how?" Koga asked.  
"If what the reports say are true, this must be the one that the Tanuki Gang met with in the land of Whirlpool, the one that has a massive healing ability." Tai said. "Shinku the Crimson Maniac, right."  
"Man what the point in me wearing this mask if everyone knows who I am." Shinku said. "Well it doesn't matter really since I will kill you for sure."  
"That is what you think." Koga said as he and Kinmaru attacked using piecing fang. The two hit and tore Shinku in half. "Recover from that!" Koga said.  
"Why should I?" Shinku said as then his lower half ran towards Koga and started to kick using the knife in the shoe to slash him up.  
"What is with this crazy guy?" Koga asked.  
"Hey who are you calling crazy?" Shinku's top half said in Koga's face but then he got stabbed in the back by his own foot blade.  
"Hey you know you have a knife in your back?" Koga asked.  
"ReallY?" Asked Shinku as he placed his two halves back together and his healing ability bond the two together. He then reached and pulled the knife out. "No big deal." He then throw it away and it hit one of the sound ninja in the room in the forehead. "Direct Hit." He said.  
"He is really un stable." Koga said to himself.  
"Well back to the dirty work." Shinku said as he picked his swords up and ran for Koga.  
Koga ready himself for the attack but Tai moved in front of Koga with his swords in hand and clashed with Shinku. "Sorry but three have a greater chance then just two to winning against this type of opponent." Tai said.  
Koga and Kinmaru charged Shinku with piercing fang and they hit. "You have a point." Koga said.  
Tai then slashed at Shinku and then said to Koga. "I know I do."  
"Those two are weird, tight wolfie?" Shinku asked Kinmaru and Kinmaru bit Shinku's hand off. "Ah! My hand my beautiful hand. What will I ever do without my hand?" Shinku asked in one of his tangents. Just then as he held his stub of a hand out, it shot out a strange yellow liquid towards the three. They dodged out of the way and then show as the floor that the liquid hit start to melt.  
"Acid." Tai said. "Kinmaru drop it."  
With that Kinmaru spat out the hand and it then reattached to Shinku's wrist. "Thank you." Shinku said.  
"What is with this man?" Koga asked.  
"We need to think of a way to end this." Tai said.  
Kinmaru then started to growl. "That may work but we would need to go full out with this one." Koga said.  
"I don't speak or understand canine but I think I know what he is thinking." Tai said. "Let's do it." With that said Kinmaru charged in first.  
"Here puppy, come here." Shinku said. Then as Kinmaru got near Shinku pulled out a giant scroll. "This is for biting me you bad dog." He swung it down but Kinmaru entered his Were-Mode and swat the scroll back at Shinku. It hit him in the face and revealed that a metal club was wrapped by the scroll. "Puppy you have grown so much." Shinku said as he was being held by Kinmaru in Were-Mode.  
Kinmaru then let out a growl. "Right." Tai said as he charged in and kicked Shinku into the air.  
"I can fly!" Shinku screamed. Tai then appeared above him with Leaf Shadow and then wrapped him with his arm wraps before pushing off and then took two scrolls out and then used Twin Rising Dragon and hit Shinku with a barrage of weapons. "Ouchy." Shinku said as his body was covered with weapons of various types and sizes. Still wrapped in the wraps Tai then tossed Shinku into the air.  
"It is all you." Tai said to Koga.  
"Right. Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that Koga created two clones. "Now Combined Beast Transformation." He and his clones then transformed into a giant three headed Wolf. "Now, Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang." With that Koga rotated chasing his tail, ripping Shinku to shreds.  
"Pinata-man has arrived." Shinku said. He then reformed. "Up and rapido." He then charged in with his swords in hand. Just then his body blow up and slathered them with his guts.  
"Gross." Koga said as he transformed back.  
"Well it worked." Tai said. "Sorta."  
Just then the guts and chunks of flesh gathered to one location and then they spun around to form a twister. When the twister faded there stood Shinku unharmed. "Ta da!" He then faced the three and said. "That was uncool, blowing me up like that. I wanted to do that." He said laying and the floor, acting like a baby. He got up and said. "Now the real fun will begin."  
"Not if we don't let you." Tai said as he stood before him and then when Shinku attacked he missed.  
"No that is not right." He said as he then attacked again but again he missed and then he got hit. "Hey!" Shinku attacked again but he missed and was hit several more times. "You are boring me." He then tried to go at Koga but Tai hooked Shinku with his foot and then slammed him down back in front of him. That is it I will Kill you all." With that he started to bulk up and his top and gloves ripped to pieces. "I will kill all of you with Chain Reaction. Using my chakra..." Tai then attacked him and at that Shinku returned back to his normal muscle mass. "Hey I was saying something." Shinku then but a shirt and gloves on that had the same amount of damage as before his show of strength.  
"You want to fight me?" Tai said sluggish.  
"Well If you want it." Just then as Shinku took a step his body went stiff and he fell to the ground. "I can't move, this is not an act I really can't move. Why can't I move?"  
"While you were being thrown around and torn to pieces each part of your body got marked with a seal that, combined with the rest, act to make you immobile." Tai said.  
"Okay, And unless I am torn about to the same level the seal can not be broken." Shinku said. This surprised Tai and Koga. "I lived in a village with seals masters for some time I catch on to some things. How did you dodge me until the seal came into effect?"  
"As a boy I once accidentally took a sip of my mom's sake, that is when it was found that I, like my dad can use Loopy Fist, I have perfect memory so I am able to remember the sensation of being drunk so I can us Loopy Fist at will." Then to himself he stated. "But I still get a major headache after."  
"So what now?" Shinku asked.  
"Others could try and free you either on purpose or accidentally trying to kill you so..." Tai said as Kinmaru in Were-Mode lifted Shinku over his shoulder and then went to his normal stated, relocating him to his back. "...Will have to take you with us." With that they headed to find the others.


	87. Chapter 86

At this point in time Haruto and Akiza have just finished fighting the ninja. "Hebimaru, is that all you got?" Akiza yelled.  
"Akiza, watch you are saying because he will have someone that we will have to face." Haruto said.  
"Seems like you know me so well." Hebimaru said from the intercom. Just then one of the gates opened up and out walked their next opponent. "Haruto Uzumaki, Akiza Uchiha, let me introduce you to Uzu."  
Uzu  
Age: Unknown.  
Rank: Jonin Strength.  
Appearance: Blue Swirl Mask, short red hair, body wrapped in bandages, black pants, Tan Jacket with gray top under. Sword on his back.  
Village: Sound.  
"So what is he? A clone, a curse creature? Spill, what is he?" Akiza asked.  
"I don't see anything special with his chakra." Haruto said. "But looks can be deceiving. Uzu, do you speak?"  
"Yes I do." Uzu said.  
"Before we fight tell me, what reason do you serve Hebimaru?" Haruto asked.  
"My reasons are my own." Uzu said. Uzu then draw his sword out and charged at Akiza.  
"Akiza." Haruto yelled.  
Akiza managed to block that attack with a kunai. "That was a nice block but it will not help you much." Uzu said as he placed his free hand on his blade and sent chakra into it and his sword started to cut through the kunai. Uzu then add force the the blade and then as it was slashing through Akiza jumped back to get away from the blade. "You dodge well as well."  
"An Opening." Haruto said to himself as he throw shuriken at Uzu. Uzu then jumped out of the away. Haruto then charged in with a kunai in hand and charged at Uzu. Uzu then clashed with his kunai with his sword. Uzu sent wind chakra into his blade but it did not cut the kunai.  
"So you use Wind Chakra as well." Uzu said as he swung his sword but Haruto blocked and counter using his kunai. The two then separated and looked to be winded. "So you are good." Uzu said.  
"He hasn't seen anything yet." Haruto said to himself.  
Just then Akiza then shouted. "Uzu!" Out of reflex he turned around to see Akiza in the air performing hand-signs. "Take this Fire Style: Rising Dragon Nova." With that she charged in and hit Uzu with her punch. the bandages around his body set on fire and the force of the punch was enough to crack ribs. Akiza then landed next to Haruto.  
"That was a nice move but what if he blocked it?" Haruto asked.  
"You said it yourself he had no special properties." Akiza said. "Come on we should go and find the others." Akiza then started off running but then someone appeared and struck her.  
"Akiza!" Haruto yelled.  
Akiza looked to see that Uzu was still standing. "How is it that you are not dead?"  
"That is my business." Uzu said as he was about to slash her but Haruto managed to get between them and deflected the attack and then took hold of Akiza and rushed himself and her far from Uzu.  
"You okay Akiza?" Haruto asked.  
"Yeah, I am fine." Akiza said.  
"Good." Haruto then turned to Uzu. Uzu placed his right hand on his left shoulder and then sent chakra through it and the fire was blown from his arm. With the fire gone Haruto show scars and burns on his arm. Also with his byakugan, Haruto show that the ribs have moved back into place and chakra was being used to keep into place and suppress the wounds to his internal organs. "He is holding himself together with chakra." Uzu then pick his sword back up and charged in to attack. Haruto blocked the attack and knocked Uzu's sword from his hand. Uzu then throw a punch that Haruto blocked and then delivered a kick that Uzu caught and then Haruto spun to deliver a kick to Uzu's face but he leaned back and pushed Haruto away. Uzu then pulled out kunai and throw them at Haruto but Haruto deflected them using his Gentle Fist art. Haruto and Uzu then land on there respective sides and then charged at each other with a kunai in hand and then clashed. "Holding yourself together with only your chakra must be a hassle while in the middle of a fight." Haruto asked.  
The two then clashed with their kunai again and Uzu said. "I have been thought this for some time and I got use to it." Haruto then got a slash in on Uzu's right arm and he then jumped back clenching the arm. "A clean cut, good work." Uzu said as he placed his hand over the wound and then used chakra to suppress the bleeding. He then charged in and started to attack Haruto but Haruto fought back and got Uzu in a deadlock. "So what are you going to do? I may be unable to get an attack through but the same can be said for you."  
"Is that so?" Haruto asked. Just then another Haruto appeared above Uzu with a Rasengan in hand.  
"Nice attack but." Uzu said as he was about to dodge but then he felt something take hold of his legs. He looked to see a pair of arms holding his legs. "Smart." Uzu said to himself. He then got hit by the rasengan. After the attack hit both the Haruto that used the rasengan and the pair of arms disappeared. The attack caused his mask to fall off and as it hit the ground it shattered. He got up and his face was revealed. When he stood up the face surprised Haruto.  
"How is it possible, your face." Haruto said. Save for the red hair and the few facial scars Uzu looked just like Naruto Uzumaki, down to the whisker-like birthmarks. "What trick is this?" Haruto asked.  
"Does my face offend you this much?" Uzu asked. "Sorry but I can't help the way I look." Uzu then rushed for Haruto and as he was charging he grabbed his sword and ran in to thrust the blade through Haruto. But Akiza knocked Haruto out of the way and got hit in the shoulder.  
"Akiza!" Haruto said as he regained his footing. He then charged in to thrust at Uzu but he dodged. Haruto then grabbed Akiza. "This wound is bad."  
"She got in the way I am not at fault but fell free to still fight me with the same amount of emotion." Uzu said.  
"It is alright, this wound is nothing to me?" Akiza said.  
"Stop lying." Haruto said. He then entered his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. "I am not skilled at medical ninjutsu but hopefully this can help." Haruto then transferred the Nine-Tails chakra to Akiza and a one-tailed cloak surrounding her.  
"Thank you." Akiza said as she then started to heal herself using the nine-tail chakra to accelerate the process.  
"Now as for you, Uzu." Haruto said as he turned around to face Uzu. "Let's dance." With that Haruto charged at Uzu at high speed. Uzu did his best to block the attack but was still sent back.  
"You have gotten stronger." Uzu said. "This chakra seems to be the Nine-Tail's."  
"You seem to be well informed on such things." Haruto asked as he throw a punch and Uzu blocked it. "How is that?"  
"I have my ways." Uzu said as he took his sword and slashed it but Haruto used a chakra arm to caught the blade and then Haruto formed a rasengan and then thrust it into Uzu's chest sending him back. "That was a good attack." Uzu then fell to his knees. "What did you do?"  
"I used a Gentle Fist thrust with that Rasengan to shut of the chakra points in your chest." Haruto said.  
"That was a good move but, I will have to kill you even if my own life is forfeit." Uzu said as he gathered chakra to his fist and was ready to charge at Haruto. "Wind Tunneling Fist."  
"I will not let that happen." Haruto then held his and out and then shout a chakra claw the pierced Uzu's chest.  
"This will not stop me." Uzu said.  
"I know that." With that chakra engulfed Uzu and then he disappeared.  
"You okay?" Akiza asked.  
"Yeah." Haruto said as the Nine-Tail Chakra recede. "Now let us go." With that they headed off.  
Meanwhile with Hebimaru. He was seated in Orochimaru's Throne room. "Looks like your Ace has been dealt and been beat." Kabuto said.  
"Looks can be deceiving." Hebimaru said. "Plus, who said I dealt my Ace out?" With that Hebimaru got himself off the throne and then headed out with the two in the cages being carried after him.  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Uzu was waking up. "Where am I?" He asked as he sat up.  
"Calm down, I just finished healing your wounds but the damage is still intense so it will take time to heal." Akiza said.  
"How am I even alive?" Uzu asked.  
"I sealed you in to another dimension using my chakra claw." Haruto said.  
"Why did you do that?" Uzu asked. "I am your enemy?"  
"True but, I have questions for you." Haruto said. "Starting with who are you really?"  
"What do you mean?" Uzu asked.  
"Your face, it looks just like my dad's but you are too young. How is that possible?" Haruto asked.  
"You are talking about Naruto Uzumaki right?" Uzu asked. "Well okay to answer you question, I am a clone."  
"Impossible, there is not way that Hebimaru gained my dad's DNA." Haruto said. Just then Uzu laughed. "What is so funny?"  
"I never said I was a clone of Naruto Uzumaki. I was created using DNA for Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, mixed together and this is the Product of the mixture." Uzu said. "Another thing Hebimaru did not make me, Kabuto under Orochimaru's orders did."  
"Okay next question, why were you fighting for Hebimaru?" Haruto asked.  
"Still haven't found it out yet. I am not fighting for Hebimaru but against the Sound from the inside." Uzu said.  
"Why?" Haruto said.  
"At the time the Sound lacked the acceleration agent to speed aging so I had to be raised from youth." Uzu said. "Orochimaru left me in the care of a childless couple. I became their son but when I was old enough that I could be trained, I was taken from them and to make sure I could not return they were killed." Uzu said.  
"He is that cruel?" Akiza asked.  
"He is that and worse. He he had me train till there was no one left for me to fight at a time." Uzu said.  
"So why are you fighting for Hebimaru?" Haruto asked.  
"I wish to get close enough to him to take him out, him and his father." Uzu said.  
"Well you are not going anywhere yet." Akiza said. "This wounds are too sever."  
"I understand." Uzu said. "I will not get in your way so you can just leave me here."  
"Okay." Haruto said and he and Akiza left to try and meet with the others.


	88. Chapter 87

Sometime later Haruto and Akiza found there way to another room. In this room they found the rest of the team have already arrived. "Looks like we all made it here." Koga said.  
"What a sweet reunion." Shinku said.  
"Shut up." Koga said in a yell. "Why did we have to bring him with us again?"  
"He is crazy but he still has information of on Hebimaru." Ryousake said. "So why would you serve Hebimaru?"  
"Why tell you? What could you offer me to make me talk?" Shinku asked.  
"Candy." Ryousake said holding a piece of candy in his hand.  
"He placed a seal on me that makes it that I can't kill members of the higher ups of the Sound Village, which includes himself so I serve him because he allows me to kill anyone else that I wish." Shinku said. "Oh and there is a snake in me that has a fragment of his chakra in my body so chances are that he now knows where you all are." Just then three Sen-Balls were coming towards the group. Kinmaru then transformed into his Were-Mode and then throw Shinku in the way of the attack and he took all three blasts. "Ouchy."  
"Man I hate it when he ruins the surprise." Hebimaru said walking towards the group. On either side of his was a Curse creature carrying a cage. In each cage was one of two people. The one on the right had Kabuto, the one on the left held Orochimaru himself. There was a third one in front of Hebimaru. "But you figured that I had done something to him right Ryousake?"  
"A loose wire like Shinku in your ranks, some precaution had to be made." Ryousake said. "So what are you going to do? You are not the hands on type."  
"You are right, I am not." Hebimaru said. Just then the Curse creatures that were each holding the cages were drained of there body fluids and then out of each of their bodies shot out a black snake. The Snakes then head for Morimaru."  
"Morimaru! Watch out!" Haruto said.  
Morimaru dodged and tried to fight the snakes off but then got by and then head into the casket containing Akagetsu. Water then shot from the hole and then it collected the remains of Shinku and then Shinku reformed back on his feet and then the water reformed into Akagetsu. "Surprise!" Shinku said.  
"Looks like round two is to begin for me." Akagetsu said. "Shinku, loan me one of your swords."  
"Sorry no can do, I don't loan my blades to anyone." Shinku said.  
"No big I have a few swords from them to choose from." Akagetsu said. Just then he held his hand out and then in his hand landed a sword. "This will do for now, thanks Lord Hebimaru."  
"No problems." Hebimaru said as he jumped on top of the remaining Curse creature and sat on his shoulder. "Just take take them out and have fun. Oh and Akagetsu I resend you from Shinku's seal."  
"Good now the party will really begin." Shinku said as he charged in and then started to slash at everyone. The all kept on their feet and dodged Shinku's attacks to the best of their abilities.  
Ryousake, Saisemaru, and Mentai were rushing in to attack Shinku but then Akagetsu jumped in and blocked both of their path. "Sorry but you three are not going anywhere." Akagetsu said. "You three are the best in using swords so you three will have the best swords to choose from after I kill you."  
"How do you expect to do that." Mentai asked as he charged in and swung his blade to attack with a wind slash.  
"This is how." Akagetsu then swung his sword and created a blade of wind. When they collided it left moisture behind.  
"What is that?" Mentai asked.  
"A way to your end?" Akagetsu then charged in and swung his blade. Ryousake ran in and blocked the attack but felt a chill. "Too easy." Akagetsu then readied a punch but Saisemaru appeared, blocked the punch and kicked Akagetsu back. "That was not nice."  
"So is trying to act all high and mighty." Saisemaru said.  
"Well I am stronger then you." Akagetsu said.  
"You thinks so?" Saisemaru asked. "That is cute."  
"Why you!" Akagetsu then charged in and slashed but Saisemaru then caught the blade with his free hand. "What! Is what I would say if I didn't already expect you would do this." Just then Saisemaru's hand got slashed.  
"Saisemaru, what happened?" Mentai said as he and Ryousake charged in and sent Akagetsu back. "What did he do to you?"  
"Your hand, it has been exposed to low temperatures." Ryousake said. "How is that even possible?"  
"Know you die." Akagetsu said as he charged in to attack. Just then Akagetsu got kicked in the head and it bursted into water. Ryousake, Mentai, and Saisemaru used this the chance to retreat to a better distance. Akagetsu reformed his head and then shouted. "Okay who is the dead man that just attacked me?" He was a little stunned to see that it was Kei that attacked him.  
"Are you okay Saisemaru?" Kei asked with out looking at him.  
"Yeah." Saisemaru said as he was warming his hand up. "I will be fine."  
"Good to hear." Kei said.  
"Akagetsu has a trick that he has been holding off on." Ryousake said. "We are going to have to find out just what that is before he is defeated."  
"Not likely." Akagetsu said. "One more person will not change a thing as I still will win and kill all of you."  
"Not if we have anything to do with it." Saisemaru said as all four bared their blades for battle.  
Meanwhile the rest of the group are doing their best to stop Shinku's 'fun.' "Keep on your toes we can't let him get close enough to attack us." Koga said as he and Were-Mode Kinmaru were dodging in coming shuriken from Shinku.  
"We know that but it is not like we can simply ask him to stop." Shikaro said jumping back.  
"Why not?" Tai asked as he deflected the incoming attack. "I mean he may be convinced to help us."  
"How do you expect to tempt him to do that?" Chokai asked as he was dodging an attack.  
"If he wishes to kill for fun way not ask him to kill Hebimaru, Orochimaru, and Kabuto for us." Inoko suggested.  
"That won't work." Shikaro said. "He is not the type of person that listens to others. Also do you not remember that there is a seal that prevents him from killing his superiors. But..." Shikaro then managed to block a slash from Shinku. "Shinku, do you like being told who to fight against?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Shinku asked in a serious tone. "Of course I hate it." He said with his eyes tearing. "But what am I to do? The seal prevents me form killing the hire ups."  
"Here me out." Shikaro said as the two pushed each other back. "Hebimaru is the one that placed the seal right?"  
"Right." Shinku said.  
"Also he over through Orochimaru right?" Shikaro asked.  
"Yes, go on." Shinku said as he placed his hand on his chin.  
"Well if Hebimaru is in charge doesn't that mean that Orochimaru and Kabuto no longer hold the title as your boss." Shikaro said. "And chances are that you could accidentally kill Hebimaru in the cross fire."  
"You are right." Shinku said as he stabbed himself in the hand. "Stay right there I will kill Orochimaru and Kabuto for sure and then I will be back to kill the rest of you." Shinku said as he skipped away like a happy school girl. "It is not my style really but this could bring the biggest chance at victory. Shinku then reached into his pouch and then pulled out a giant kunai and then stuck it into the ground. It was then revealed that there were explosion tags on the kunai. He then worked to the kunai a wire and then unraveled a line of it out. He then took out a match box and then took out a match. "This will do the trick. He then lit the match but as he got it close to the wire but the match went out. "That is strange?" He tried again but the some thing happened. He tried again but it was the same. He took the last match. "One more try." He then lit the match and then moved the wire to the match. It lit up. "Finally." The wire lead the fire to the kunai but it lead it his back and then he show that the kunai was stuck in his back. "Oh..." With that the explosion went off. When the explosion went off Shinku was standing there, his clothes were in shreds. "Not cool." He said.  
"So Shinku, you know that you will not do that again right?" Hebimaru said.  
"Yeah of course. For know." Shinku said the last part quietly. "Well at least I can have my fun." He turned around to see that the entire group was gone. "Hey where you all go?" He then ran around looking for where they were.


	89. Chapter 88

Back with the battle against Akagetsu. The four of them have been clashing with Akagetsu, trying to find out a way to stop him once and for all. The four of them showed signs of being exhausted. "You all are showing signs of fatigue. Me I am barely breaking a sweet."  
"You think that will stop us." Mentai said. "This is nothing."  
"Well said." Saisemaru said. "However we still have a lot of work to do."  
"We need to think of a way to stop him." Ryousake said as he then activated his Susanoo sword. He swung it but Akagetsu blocked the attack.  
"That is not going to work on me this time." Akagetsu then sent chakra to his blade and then pushed Ryousake's back. Akagetsu was then about to stab but then Kei stopped that attack with her sword's side. It start to pierce the blade.  
"Do it now." Kei said.  
"Right." Saisemaru said as he and Mentai launched a blade of chakra and wind that crossed before heading for Akagetsu.  
"Looks like you have me in a bind." Akagetsu said as the attack was heading for him. "Or do you." Just then his body turned to water and then shot out long spikes and then froze. "Now Ice Needle." From the spikes shot smaller ice needles. Ryousake and Kai got out of the way but that freed Akagetsu inn time that he used his sword to create his own chakra blade strike to redirect the attack.  
"He attacked with ice, but how?" Ryousake said.  
"Did you notice?" Kei asked.  
Ryousake then started thinking and then remembered what it was that Kei must have mentioned. " You mean that the jewel on the glove he his wearing glow right before his body froze? Yes I did." Ryousake then faced Akagetsu and in a demanding tone asked. "What is with that glove you are wearing?"  
"So you finally noticed." Akagetsu said as his body turned back to it's former state. "You want to know about this?" Akagetsu asked as he held his right hand up to show he was sporting a light blue glove with a light green jewel in it. "One of Lord Hebimaru's side projects. You how about the primary chakra types. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water." They each gave a nod at that statement. "You also should know that an average a ninja has only one of this chakra types unless they have a bloodline trait or if you train yourself to do that but with out a bloodline trait at most two are the limit."  
"Your point?" Mentai asked.  
"Lord Hebimaru has found a way to harness the elements and allow one to use said element." Akagetsu said. "The jewel in the glove I wear is from the element of wind."  
"That does not explain your use of ice." Mentai said.  
"You are such an idiot. I am naturally a water chakra type. By mixing the chakra together I can form Ice chakra." Akagetsu said.  
"Well that still does not explain how your attack canceled mine." Mentai said as he charged in.  
Akagetsu blocked the attack and said. "The reason is simple." Both sword users were then sent back. "You are a wind chakra user but it is a hot wind. Thanks to the Ice chakra I perfected the use of my wind is cold. The two attack simply intersect and the temperature cancel them out."  
"So to put it simply hot and cold can't be used against each other." Kei said.  
"Exactly." Akagetsu said as he charged in to attack Kei but Ryousake then intercept the attack and then countered with his sword. "It is useless, None of your attacks will work on me." Just then all four of the ninja stabbed Akagetsu. That will not beat me." Akagetsu then froze himself.  
"No we got you." Kei said. Just then they all charged chakra to their blades.  
"What is going on?" Akagetsu asked as he felt his body start to get weaker.  
"Looks like our attacks do work on you." Saisemaru said. "First I drain your chakra..."  
"...while I melt the inside of your body to turn it back to water..." Mentai said.  
"...and I shock you." Ryousake said as he sent a chidori into the blade.  
"Fool I will recover from this." Akagetsu said.  
"No thanks to my involvement." Kei said. She then broke her blade. "The metal of the blade will attract to lightning. Do you see where I stabbed you? In your chest, more pacific your heart."  
"No!" Akagetsu yelled as his just then his head drops."  
"It is over, Akagetsu." Ryousake said.  
"There is till one problem before we deal with Hebimaru." Kei said as she picked up Akagetsu's blade.  
Meanwhile back with Shinku. He was till looking around to find the group of ninja so he could kill them. "Ninja! Where are you?" Shinku asked." Please come out and play with me." He then heard Akagetsu screaming. He looked to see he was dead. "Poor Akagetsu, I know him well." He said wearing a fluffed collar as he held up a skull that had the same hair as Akagetsu had. "Oh well, since I can't find the others I will just play with you four." He then tried to run off but then his body felt like it was stopped in place. "What the?"  
"Shadow Possession complete." Shikaro said.  
"How did you do this?" Shinku asked.  
"That is not all." Dakashi said as he then attacked with his puppets. A puppet encased Shinku and then other shot hits limbs and head as knives and then pierced the first puppet.  
"This is not going to stop me." Shinku said in a mocking tone.  
"Actually it will." Haruto said. Just then the chest of the puppet opened and then Haruto delivered a Gentle Fist Strike to Shinku.  
Just then the wounds from the knives did not heal. "What have you done to me?" Shinku asked.  
"I sealed your chakra points so now you can't heal yourself." Haruto said.  
"That is it! I am going to kill you for real and then I am going to have Hebimaru revive you so I can kill you all over again." Shinku said. Just then Shinku started to cough up blood. "What is going on with me?"  
"Oh did I forget to mention to you something about the snake that I used to connect to you? You see it has been biting you with it's poisonous bites." Hebimaru said. "Without your healing ability you will soon be dead."  
Shinku then got free of the puppet and asked. "Why did you do this to me?"  
"You were too powerful, I couldn't risk you finding away around the seal like you had done today." Hebimaru said.  
"I will kill you, even if it is with the last of my strength." Shinku said.  
"I doubt that." Hebimaru said. Shinku then charged at Hebimaru. Just then Hebimaru opened his mouth and then swallowed Shinku whole.  
"He just ate him." Chokai said. "That is gross."  
"Coming from a Akimichi that is saying something." Hebimaru said as he took a napkin and cleaned his face with it.  
"You are a monster." Haruto said. "We are going to stop you."  
"And don't think that you are safe Orochimaru, Kabuto, The two of you are going down as well." Akiza said.  
"My are we confident." Hebimaru said. "Well let's see if you can do that." Just then Hebimaru jumped off of the curse creature he was a top of and then the Curse Creature charged in to attack. Just as the curse creature as getting near a gold naginata pierced his neck. "What the?" Hebimaru then looked up to see the Tanuki Gang.  
"Miss us?" Jiriyu asked.  
"Good timing." Haruto said.  
"You annoying thieves have not reason to get involved in this. Now die." Hebimaru said. Just then something charged at the Tanuki Gang, forcing them to scattered.  
"Who or what is that?" Jiriyu asked.  
The thing then landed in-front of Hebimaru. "That is good work Dosu." Hebimaru said.  
"Dosu, that is then name of the reanimated Sound genin." Haruto said. "But he looks different." Dosu now had two built in melody arms and his skin was grey.  
"And that is not all." Hebimaru said. "Zaku, Kin." Just then two more creatures appeared. Zaku had air funnels all around his body. Kin had bells attached to the ends of her hair. Both how had gray skin.  
"What have you done?" Ryousake asked.  
"Well when I first revived them I did something to make them undead Curse creatures." Hebimaru said. "Now attack." With that the three creatures attacked.  
"I will not stand for this." Haruto said as he entered his Nine-Tails Cloaked form and then extended three chakra arms that he used to seal the creatures away.  
"What the!" Hebimaru said. "You did that fast."  
"I will not stand for this Hebimaru." Haruto said.  
"None of use will." Ryousake said.  
"Well looks like my hand has been forced." Hebimaru said. "I guess I will just have to deal with you myself." Hebimaru then attacked.


	90. Chapter 89

Hebimaru charged in to attack. Or did he? "Psych." Hebimaru said as he jumped back. "No way I can beat all of you on my own. Don't confuse me jumping back as me surrendering." Hebimaru then formed hand-signs. He then clapped his hands together and then several openings opened and then Sound ninja dropped to the ground. "I just need help to take you all out."  
"This will not stop us." Haruto said. "Right guys?"  
"I speak for everyone saying that he is right." Ryousake said.  
"Well if you what be the try and get me." Hebimaru said as he launched two giant snakes that engulfed the cages with Orochimaru and Kabuto in them receptively and then ran off.  
"You are not getting away." Haruto said as he, Ryousake, and Kei fought their way through the sound ninja and made it to the doorway that Hebimaru left through. They turned to face the others.  
"After him we will deal with this guys and caught up with you." Shikaro said.  
The three of them looked around to see that the others all agreed with what Shikaro said. "Okay, Team Seven after him." Ryousake said. With that they ran to caught Hebimaru.  
"Are you sure those three can handle this on there own?" Jiriyu asked as he was back to back with Shikaro.  
"They may have their quirks, truth is we all have them but they are by far the best team of our generation. They are Team Seven." Shikaro said.  
"Good to know." Jiriyu said. "But all the same let take out this small fries and head out to help them."  
"Can't say that better myself." Shikaro said.  
Meanwhile Hebimaru was running to his lab. He then started to inject himself with a series of chemicals. "One more then I will be all set." Hebimaru said as he finish injecting himself. "Now the finishing touch." Hebimaru then picked up a nearby kunai. He then moved it to his chest but then he found that he was impaled by a sword. He turned around to find who it was. "Uzu, you are still alive."  
"Yes I am. I couldn't leave until I was sure that Orochimaru and Kabuto was out of commission. You gave me the best chance for that." Uzu said.  
Just then Team Seven arrived at the scene. "Uzu, what are you doing?" Haruto asked.  
"Sorry Haruto but I couldn't take the chance that you failed to stop them." Uzu said as he pulled the sword out of Hebimaru. "I had to be done." Uzu then turned around. Just then Hebimaru got back to his feet.  
"Uzu, Watch out." Haruto yelled.  
Hebimaru then punched at Uzu and he was sent back but Haruto and Ryousake managed to caught him. "You okay?" Haruto asked Uzu.  
"Yeah fine." Uzu said to Haruto. He then turned towards Hebimaru. "How are you still alive? I stabbed you in the heart."  
"Actually I have to thank you for that, saves me the moral impact of taking my own life." Hebimaru said. "Before you got here I had just finished injecting myself with several cocktails of chemicals, the final thing I injected was a special type of poison."  
"Braco's Fang Claws." Ryousake said.  
"Exactly." Hebimaru said. "Both there is a reason that I had to be killed." Just then Hebimaru started transformed.  
"What is going on?" Kei asked.  
"I don't know but there is one thing I do know." Haruto said. "Run!" With that the four ninja started off back down the pathway.  
Meanwhile the others have just finished beating the Sound ninja when Haruto and the others came running through a door. "Haruto what is wrong?" Akiza asked.  
"Something big." Haruto said. Just then something bursted out from the door and then extended through the ceiling, causing it to be destroyed.  
"What is that thing?" Jiriyu asked.  
"That is Hebimaru." Morimaru stated. "He is using the Eight Branch technique."  
There before them was Hebimaru transformed. He was in the form of a giant white serpent with eight heads and tails. "Look at that thing." Jiriyu commented.  
Just then one of the mouths opened. From it Hebimaru appear from the mouth. "Leaf Ninja, also the ninja of the sand and the Tanuki gang, even you traitor, you witness my true power." Hebimaru said. The mouth closed and then all eight heads shot out at the group but they dodged them.  
"Those heads are fast." Haruto said to himself.  
"You can say that again." Haruto heard Inoko's voice say in his head. "Sorry for not asking but I have linked all of us mentally."  
"That is okay." Haruto said in his mind. "So any one have any ideas?"  
"I do but we will have to work as one." Shikaro said.  
The all understood and then went into action. One of the serpent's head shot towards Haruto. Haruto then caught the head by the mouth with a chakra claw as he used his Nine-Tails Clock. As the other heads were heading for various members of the group Haruto then summoned more chakra claws the hold the moth shut. Just then another head was heading for him directly. "I missed one." Haruto said. Just as the head was about to strike Akina used her sand to create a giant sand claw and held the head down. "Thanks Akina." Haruto said.  
"You are welcome." Akina said.  
"Now." Shikaro said as Chokai, Tai, Akiza, and Mar made there way behind Hebimaru's Eight Branch and each took hold of two tails a person.  
"You are not going to hold me for long." Hebimaru's voice said just then a giant chakra broad sword stabbed Hebimaru in the back and then slashed his back and then chopped off all Eight Heads in one swing.  
"Good work Ryousake." Haruto said to Ryousake as he was using Susanoo. Haruto then turned to the others and said. "Don't relax yet." Haruto said.


	91. Chapter 90

"Too late." Hebimaru said. Just then the remains of the serpent receded into his body but Hebimaru looked different. He has grown about ten inches. He now had a more define muscle mass. He is also only wearing dark pants. His body looked like it was covered by scales and markings around his eyes.  
"What is this?" Mentai asked.  
"Sage Mode." Haruto said.  
"Like Lord Naruto and you?" Kei asked.  
"In a way yes but there is more to it." Haruto said.  
"He is right." Ryousake said. "If it was just Sage Mode then His body would not have bulked up."  
"It does not matter because..." Tai then charged in to attack. While doing that he said to himself. "... he stands no chance against me." Tai then delivered a kick but Hebimaru caught it with ease. This shocked Tai.  
"How foolish." Hebimaru said as he took hold of the leg and tossed him to the ground hard.  
"Tai!" Koga shouted. "Let's go Kinmaru." With that he and Kinmaru in Were-Mode charged in to attack. Hebimaru jumped out of the way of their attack and as they land he then summoned two snakes form his hands that shot at them. they dodged but were grazed by the attacks. "You okay buddy?" Koga asked Kinmaru. Just then Hebimaru appeared behind Koga and delivered a chop to the back of his neck.  
"You are next pup." Hebimaru said. Kinmaru then charged at Hebimaru but he simply summoned a snake from his arm and it wrapped around the Wolf. Just then two sword slashes came flying towards the snake and cut it.  
"Good work Mentai." Saisemaru said to Mentai.  
"You too." Mentai said in replying.  
"You two are going down." Hebimaru said as the palms of his hands opened up and two swords came out of them and then he grabbed them and slashed at the two swordsmen who blocked them but Hebimaru's attacks got through and slashed both men. They jumped back to recover.  
"How did he do that?" Mentai asked.  
"I heard that Orochimaru owns a Grass Cutter Sword that can not be blocked." Saisemaru said.  
"Hebimaru must have somehow transferred the effects to those two swords." Mentai said.  
"You two are not getting away that easy." Just then two snakes appeared from Hebimaru's shoulders. "Viper Shot." With that the snakes shot chakra infused poison darts at the two.  
Just then a Sand wall appeared in front of them. "Lady Akina." Mentai said.  
"You okay?" She asked and the gave a nod. "Good I am taking over." She then charged in to attack.  
"Nice try." With that two new snakes appeared and then shot the same attack but they got through.  
"How?" Akina asked herself before getting hit. She then felt that the darts were moist. "Water?"  
Hebimaru then tried to attack but he then found his body was insnared by shadow.  
"You are not going anywhere." Shikaro said as he was forming a triangle with Inoko and Chokai.  
"This will not work." Hebimaru said as three giant snake then shot up from under ground and each attacked one of the three. "See none of you can beat me." Just then he felt his arm getting pierced. He looked to see that it was Jiriyu's naginata. At that the three snakes disappeared. "You dirty thief." Hebimaru then stuck Jiriyu, sending him back as Mar caught him. "What a waste of chakra." The four snakes that were attached to his shoulders then attack towards Jiriyu and Mar. Just then Dakashi appeared in front of them and then summoned out a puppet that destroyed the snakes. "My snakes? How dear you!" Hebimaru then charged in to attack.  
"I don't think so." Dakashi said as he removed his mask and then summoned out four more puppets and then they each attacked.  
"Your puppets are not enough to beat me." Hebimaru said as he dodged the attacks and then summoned Eight snakes and then they turned from white to a dark Gray color. They each then launched a chakra orb. When they hit they cause an explosion sending everyone back. The smoke cleared and when it did everyone was in a chakra claw. "You are so annoying." Hebimaru said.  
"Is that so?" Haruto said. "Well annoying or not you are still going down."  
"Please, You may have saved the lives of your team but they don't stand a chance against me and neither do you." Hebimaru said.  
Just then Hebimaru was slashed at by a giant chakra broadsword. "Who said he was fighting you alone." Ryousake said.  
Hebimaru survived the attack but has a deep scar across his chest. "You bastard!" Hebimaru said. "You are getting on my nerves." Hebimaru then summoned a giant snake from his body and had it charge at Ryousake. The snake was close to Ryousake but then a chakra claw took hold of the snake and then strangled it. "I will kill you." Hebimaru said. "I will Kill every one of you!" Hebimaru said as he summoned out thousands of Snakes that all shot out to attack in every direction.  
"I will not let you do that." Haruto said as he used Gentle Fist with his chakra claws to destroy the snakes.  
"No." Hebimaru said.  
"That is not all." Ryousake said as he summoned black flames and set Hebimaru on fire.  
"You fool, you fool, You Fools!" Hebimaru shouted as the force of the chakra sends the flames off his body.  
"He is this powerful." Ryousake said. "But how?"  
"You are so weak compare to me." Hebimaru said. "Even Orochimaru feared my power. That is why he sealed away my true strength. I had to die for the seal to disappear. Now You all will do the same and like me you will be coming back, as my undead army." With that Hebimaru lifted the sword in his right and and then stabbed the ground with it. As soon as that happened the entire cave collapsed.  
"Their is not much time to act." Haruto said to himself as he and Ryousake managed to perform hand-signs.


	92. Chapter 91

As soon as the rubble cleared a giant white coil of snakes could be seen before they disappeared Standing in the center was Hebimaru. "I had to destroy the base but it was worth it. Now time to gather the remains." Hebimaru said but just as he took a step forward a spear of electricity pierced his chest and a wind chakra enhanced chakra claw slashed at his head forcing the Snake ninja the stumble back. "What but how?" Hebimaru asked. Just then he got his answer. Behind Haruto and Ryousake were a giant toad and snake respectively.  
"Thanks for the save, Gamaten." Haruto said.  
"As always I always have your back Haruto." Gamaten said as he placed the ninja that he was holding to shield them to the ground gentle.  
"So you summoned me." Stated the giant snake. He was dark purple in color with black strips along the length of his body.  
"Why wouldn't I? After all you and I are friends Naga." Ryousake said.  
"Traitor, how dear you betray the contract with Orochimaru that I now safe keep." Hebimaru said.  
"Ryousake, he is right I fell the contract from with in him." Naga stated.  
"Why is that important?" Haruto asked looked at Ryousake and the giant snake.  
"Orochimaru wears the snake contract in the form of a tattoo on his left arm." Ryousake said. "Which means that Orochimaru is still inside him alive."  
"Really?" Haruto asked. "I don't know if that is a good thing or not." He said.  
"Actually for our purpose it my be a good thing." Kei said as she while up to her teammates.  
"Kei, you okay? Good. What about the others?" Haruto asked.  
"They are fine. Lucky for us all in addition to learning medical ninjutsu, Lady Sakura also entrusted Lady Katsuyu to me and Akiza. She is finishing the remote healing of everyone." Kei said.  
"So everyone is okay. Good." Haruto said. "Now their is one thing that needs to be done."  
"Right." Ryousake said. "I you know what to do."  
"Right." Haruto said as he then closed his eyes. He then opened them the reveal that he has entered Sage Mode while using the Nine-Tails chakra that is in his system.  
"What will that do?" Hebimaru asked. Just then Haruto charged at high speed towards Hebimaru and delivered a thrust to his chest, sending him back. "What happened?" He asked as he was in mid-air. Just then Haruto appeared next to him and kicked Hebimaru into the air. "How is he so fast?" Hebimaru asked as he was flying up. Haruto then appeared again behind him and then delivered a kick that sent him straight to the ground.  
Haruto then appeared on the ground and entered a stance. "Now. Eight Trigram Sixty Four Air Palm Destroyer." Haruto then launched a series of air palm strikes. First two, then four, and so on until he reached the Sixty fourth and then after finishing the attack Haruto quickly entered another stance. "Now Gentle Step: Twin Lion Strike." With that Chakra formed around Haruto's palms in the shape of lion heads and Haruto then thrust both hands into Hebimaru, sending back once more and had him skid on the ground to a stop.  
Hebimaru soon forced his way to his feet. "Foolish move. You think I wouldn't have found a way to counter a Hyuga's attack." Hebimaru said as he then started to caught up blood. He then took a step forward. "See nothing." Just then Hebimaru felt a shock of pain. He then fell to his hands and knees and then started throwing up blood. "What! Why? Why am I spiting this much blood? And why is it that my body aches so much?" Hebimaru asked himself as he forced himself back to his feet again. Just then a snake shot out from his body and then opened it's mouth and something shot out of it.  
"You fall me Hebimaru." Said what shot out from the snake's mouth. What spoke was a giant snake made up of a multitude of smaller snakes, with long and spiky black hair, a scaled face with snake-like teeth and a long tongue, black eye markings, and a pointed chin.  
"What is that thing?" Asked Haruto shocked at the sight before him.  
"Orochimaru." Hebimaru said.  
"What that is Orochimaru? But how?" Haruto asked.  
"He experimented on himself over the years so to allow him to take over a new body." Ryousake said.  
"As smart as your father." Orochimaru said. "Now if you will excuse me I will punish my son."  
"Will you go back in the shadows until you are satisfied with what you have now?" Asked Ryousake.  
"For a time yes, but only until I regain my full strength." Orochimaru said.  
"Good to know." Ryousake said as he then formed a hand sign and then Orochimaru fell to the ground.  
"What is happening to me?" Orochimaru asked as the snakes that made up his body started to die. He then looked to see that he was stabbed by a Susanoo sword.  
"In your current state you can easily be killed. Also with my medical knowledge I am able to counteract with the poison your body produce." Ryousake said.  
"Don't worry Orochimaru, I will punish your son for you." Haruto said as he faced off against Hebimaru as the snake form of Orochimaru disappeared and in it's place laid a pile of dust that was the Snake Sannin.  
"I still don't understand how he got out?" Hebimaru said.  
"I did it." Haruto said.  
"Is that so, well thank you because now that he is no longer in my body it is going to be easier for me to use Sage Mode." Hebimaru then charged in at Haruto but then fell to his knees again.  
"You are too injured to continue." Haruto said. "Surrender and we will merely imprison you." He said as he turned his back to Hebimaru.  
"I will never surrender to the likes of you!" Hebimaru said as he charged in again with a chakra infused hand.  
"Haruto!" Everyone of his friends shouted.  
"Haruto, Die!" Hebimaru said as he got near to Haruto ready to strike. Hebimaru was about to strike when he felt something strike his chest. He was shocked to see Haruto's hand inches from his chest. "Looks like we are in a stalemate." Hebimaru said. He then said to himself. "Are we would if I didn't have enough chakra stored to strike with at Sen Bomb Ball."  
"Grand Rasengan." Haruto said as formed a rasengan with tail beast chakra and Natural chakra and thrust it into Hebimaru's arm.  
"What!" Hebimaru said as he got the full force of the attack. Hebimaru then stood facing Haruto. His body looked back to normal. "I hate you the most. You are everything I hate." Hebimaru said.  
"I take that as a honor." Haruto said.  
"You would." Hebimaru said as a black liquid come out of his mouth and then he fell to the ground.  
"That was a close one." Haruto said as he started to fall back changing back but he was caught by someone.  
"There there hero, I got you." Jiriyu said.  
"You still here? Good." Haruto said.  
"Haruto." Akiza said as she ran to him.  
"I am fine Akiza." Haruto said.  
"Still we should get back to the village as soon as we can." Akiza said.  
"What ever you say." Haruto said. With that they head for the Leaf Village.  
A month has passed since that mission and everyone has healed. The sand ninja had returned to their village a week after the mission end and now the Tanuki Gang were heading out of the village. At the gate, Naruko was there waiting. "So you leaving?" She asked.  
"Yeah, with the sound gone there is no reason for us to be here anymore." Jiriyu said as he and his team made their way out of the gate.  
"I was hoping we could work together more." Naruko said.  
"Sorry but I have had my full of doing free work." Jiriyu said. "Maybe this trinket will make it worth it." He said holding up a necklace.  
"My necklace. Give it back." Naruko demanded.  
"Sorry no can do." With that Jiriyu and his gang were off.  
"Why that thief." Naruko said. She then headed back home. Once there she head to her room and then saw her window open and on her end table was her necklace with a note. She read the note.  
"Maybe next time.  
Later,  
Jiriyu of the Tanuki Gang."  
"That no good thief." She said.  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the Village, Haruto was laying down looking up to the sky. "Now this is the like." Haruto said.  
"I agree." Ryousake said from next to him.  
"Same here." Kei said from next to Ryousake. "So what know?"  
"Well, I have to get home and get ready since I have plans for later with Akiza." Haruto said as he got up to his feet and the others sat up. Haruto was part way when he turned and said. "Ryousake, why don't you stop acting like your father and ask Kei out already."  
"Haruto!" Ryousake said as he got to his feet and started after him.  
"You are only angry because you really like her." Haruto said as he started off with Ryousake after him and Kei following him. All three having smiles on their faces.

The End!


End file.
